


The Lone Wolf

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies, High School, Not Your Typical High School Story, Payback, R plus L does not equal J, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Romance, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 86,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: A Jonerys love story with a modern high school setting.  Daenerys Targaryen is the new girl at Westeros High and has caught the attention of Jon Snow, along with several other male students.  Will Jon be able to sweep her off her feet?  Or is their relationship doomed from the start?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jonerys fanfiction writer here! Follow me on Tumblr @Daenerys1417.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to @Daytondreamer for the beautiful artwork that she made especially for this fic!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/43294709780/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon Snow laughed as he walked into the cafeteria with his best friends Robb Stark, Theon Grayjoy, and Ramsey Bolton.  They gathered around their table towards the back of the room and started eating their lunch. 

 

Theon was sharing a story about his latest romantic conquest.  This time it was with Ros, a pretty redhead who was a senior and in the class ahead of them at their high school.  Every boy in the school wanted to have a date with her and Robb, Jon and Ramsey were finding it hard to believe that Theon had actually landed her.

 

“Get out of here, Theon!” Robb barked out, “No way did Ros give you the time of the day!”

 

Theon crowed.  “Are you kidding?  She gave me the time of day _and a lot more_!”

 

The boys erupted into more laughter, seemingly unaware of the eyes watching them from all around the cafeteria. 

 

The 4 of them were handsome, athletic, and well-liked by almost everyone.  They held leadership roles all around campus as well.  Robb was the Junior Class President, Ramsey was President of the Archery Club, Theon was a co-captain of the varsity football team, and Jon was Editor-In-Chief of the school newspaper, _Westerosi Times_.

 

They were the most popular boys at Westeros High and were known by everyone simply as the “Wolf Pack.”  Jon had come up with the name for their group years ago; it was a nod to the neighborhood they had all grown up in, Wolf Ridge, and also symbolic of their close bond. 

 

They even had matching leather jackets with embroidered wolf sigils on the back to symbolize their camaraderie. 

 

The boys had good hearts but at times could fall victim to immaturity and arrogance.  Their latest hobby seemed to be competing with each other to see who could date the most girls in their school. 

 

While Theon, Ramsey, and Robb were more than willing to run through as many girls as possible to add to their numbers, Jon was more reserved.  With his dark, handsome looks, he had no problem finding girls interested in him.  However, taking advantage of and using his female classmates wasn’t something he was interested in and he often resorted to lying to his buddies about a conquest just to appease them and fit in when really he hadn’t done anything.

 

Just then, Jon noticed a beautiful, petite girl with silver blond hair entering the cafeteria.  She was looking around trying to figure out where to sit and had a sad look on her face.  He hadn’t seen her around campus before and figured she must be new.

 

“Hey, there’s that new chick,” Ramsey said, licking his lips.  “I think her name is Daenerys, she’s in my Biology class.”  He continued to look at her lewdly.  “Damn, look at her.  I wouldn’t mind having some of that action!”

 

Theon looked over at her appraisingly.  “She’s definitely hot.”

 

Robb nodded in agreement.

 

Jon immediately felt himself becoming hot and flushed.  _Was he jealous?  Why?  He didn’t even know the girl._

 

He looked over at Daenerys again, she had taken a seat by herself at a table near the windows, obviously not having much luck making new friends just yet.  He felt bad for her and wanted to go introduce himself but Ramsey had already stood up and started sauntering over towards her. 

 

Robb and Theon were watching intently, elbowing each other and trying not to laugh while Jon could only sulk and grip the table tightly. 

 

Ramsey placed his lunch tray down next to Daenerys and immediately engaged in an animated conversation with her.  Jon’s heart sank when he saw her lovely face light up as she smiled at Ramsey, thinking that she had made a new friend; unaware that he only wanted to use her for his own selfish purposes before dumping her and moving onto the next girl. 

 

As their conversation continued, Ramsey even dared to wrap his arm around her chair back while simultaneously looking back at the wolf pack table, a sly smile on his face.

 

Robb and Theon were guffawing by then but Jon just looked away and rolled his eyes in disgust and envy.

 

“Hey, what’s with you Snow?” Robb asked, noticing that Jon was brooding, something he did quite often. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Theon answered before Jon could reply.  “He’s jealous, you know he’s got a thing for blondes.”

 

“Oh really?  I thought it was redheads,” Robb teased.

 

Robb and Theon laughed while Jon’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

 

“Why don’t you two shut the hell up?!” Jon shouted, clearly irritated that his friends could read him so well.

 

“Hey man, if you want her, try to get her,” Rob said, turning serious momentarily.   “All’s fair in love and war, right?”

 

“Right!” Theon answered, grinning like a bobcat.

 

Jon considered this for a moment as he glanced over at Ramsey and Daenerys again.  Maybe his friends had a point.  It’s not like she was Ramsey’s girlfriend or anything, she was fair game. 

 

He felt emboldened, realizing that if he wanted something, he should go for it, instead of sulking and doing nothing.  Sure, Ramsey might be upset, but he’d get over it, and if he didn’t, Jon really didn’t care. 

 

All he could think about was how drawn he felt to Daenerys, even though he hadn’t even said so much as a hello or goodbye to her just yet.  Still, he wanted her for himself and nobody, including Ramsey, was going to get in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys realizes that being the new kid at school sucks.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

Daenerys was in a good mood as she finished her lunch and walked out of the cafeteria.  She had just transferred to Westeros High and was having a hard time making friends.  It seemed that everyone had known each other for years and had formed impenetrable cliques, there was no place for the new girl in town. 

 

There was one bright spot of hope however, she had met a nice guy named Ramsey.  He had made an effort to introduce himself to her and offered to show her around town and introduce her to people.  He was good looking and seemed genuine so maybe things weren’t going to be so bad here after all.

 

The bell rang, shaking Daenerys out of her thoughts as she hurried down the hallway, making a pit stop in the girls’ bathroom before her next class.  As she entered a stall and closed and locked the door behind her, she heard a group of girls entering the bathroom.  She peered through the gap between the stall door and frame and saw 3 girls standing in front of the mirror, freshening up their makeup.

 

“OMG, Sansa, did you see the way Dickon Tarley was looking at me?” exclaimed a pretty brunette, as she applied lipstick.

 

“You’re actually interested in him, Margerey?” responded a tall auburn-haired girl, an annoyed edge to her voice.  “I mean, seriously, what kind of parents would name their child Dickon?!”

 

Margerey snorted.  “Well, I’m not really all that into _him_ , but his family is rich and he drives a nice car so…”

 

The girls erupted into laughter. 

 

Another girl with dark brown hair and large eyes began speaking.  Daenerys recognized her as Jeyne, one of the students in her Geometry class.

 

“What about you, Sansa?  How are things going with Ramsey?” 

 

Sansa seemed to hesitate.  “Umm, yeah, nothing’s going on.  He doesn’t call me anymore, he practically acts like I don’t exist.  I wonder if he’s dating someone else…”

 

“Well I did see him talking to that new girl at lunch today,” Jeyne replied.  “I think her name is Daenerys, you know that new blond chick that just transferred here?”

 

Sansa clicked her tongue in annoyance.  “Whatever.  I don’t think she’s all that pretty.  She’s probably a slut anyway!”

 

“Probably!” Margerey added in a haughty voice.

 

They laughed mockingly and Daenerys was becoming furious.  She flushed the toilet and quickly exited her stall, throwing them dirty looks as she washed her hands.

 

The girls were speechless and had mortified expressions on their faces.  Sansa began to stutter something along the lines of an apology but Daenerys cut her off. 

 

“I’ll be sure to tell Ramsey you said hi,” she said, rolling her eyes and stalking out of the bathroom.

 

She fought back against the tears that were starting to form as she made her way down the hallway.  She wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of making her cry.

 

“What a bunch of skank bitches!” she muttered to herself, suddenly wishing she could go back to her old school with her old friends back in Essos.  She missed her best friends Messandei and Irri, and hated that her family had moved away due to her father’s job transfer with Dragonstone Corporation. 

 

With her model figure, pretty face, and platinum blond hair, she was used to getting attention from boys and in turn hate and jealousy from girls.  She had developed a tough skin through the years and tried not to let it bother her.  The cattiness still hurt her nevertheless and she sometimes wondered if her beauty was a gift or a curse. 

 

As she made her way into the room for her next class and took a seat, she reflected on what had just occurred in the bathroom.  Besides the obvious bitchiness of the girls, something else stood out to her.  The fact that Ramsey had dated Sansa at some point but now apparently had moved on without so much as a word of explanation to the girl. 

 

Daenerys was very familiar with guys like that who considered themselves players, making a sport out of dating as many girls as possible and then dumping them after they got what they wanted, usually sex.  She’d fallen victim to one or two back in Essos but now knew how to spot and avoid them.  They were all the same, good looking, well-dressed, flirty, but would eventually reveal themselves to be jerks if you were patient and paid enough attention. 

 

She laughed to herself, remembering how Messandei would always refer to them as fuckboys.  She wondered if Ramsey fell into that category.  He had seemed nice enough in the cafeteria but all players made a great first impression.  As her teacher began going over the lesson plan, Daenerys made a mental note to herself to keep her guard up regarding Ramsey. 

 

She would give him the benefit of the doubt for now.  And she didn’t mind the opportunity to rub it in Sansa’s face.  However, if Ramsey thought she was going to fall into bed with him only to be another notch on his belt, he was in for a rude awakening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon broods before coming up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your feedback, I appreciate it and it keeps me on my toes. Also, I promise that Jon and Daenerys finally meeting face to face is coming up soon! It's a slow burn ;-)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon was exhausted by the time he got home. He had stayed late after school, adding finishing touches to the upcoming edition of the school newspaper. Being the Editor-in-Chief of the _Westerosi Times_ sometimes meant long nights since he was responsible for approving and reviewing every article, interview, and comic strip. It was hard work but he enjoyed it and hoped it would provide a good learning experience in his quest to have a career as a journalist.

 

As he walked in the house, he mumbled a quick hello to his parents who were curled up together on the couch watching _Dancing with the Stars._ He walked into the kitchen and warmed up some of the leftovers from dinner before heading up to his room to unwind.

 

As he enjoyed his meal, thoughts of Daenerys swirled in his head. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen and he just had to find a way to set himself in her path and win her heart. He scowled thinking about how Ramsey was complicating things with his insistence on being a horn dog and chasing anything with tits.

 

A chirp from his cell-phone interrupted his thoughts. He quickly checked his messages to see a group text from Theon to the rest of the Wolf Pack.

 

_Theon: Hey fellas, everything’s set for Friday. My folks are still going out of town. This house party is gonna be epic!_

_Robb: Fuck yeah, man! What do you need us to bring? Sign me up for the beer!_

_Theon: Yup! Bring beer, soda, chips, whatever. But most important, bring hot chicks!!!_

_Ramsey: Hey bro, you know I’m there!  I’m bringing that little blonde hottie Dany too ;-)_

Jon rolled his eyes as he stared at the screen. He was calling her "Dany" now?

 

There was a bit of a pause before another text from Theon appeared.

 

_Theon: Jon? What’s up? You’re still coming right?_

Jon looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Of course he would be at the party. He just wondered how he was going to deal with seeing Ramsey walk in with Daenerys on his arm. He looked down at his phone again and typed out a response.

 

_Jon: Hey! Of course I’m coming…wouldn’t miss it. I’m kind of tied up with something right now but I’ll catch you guys later._

_Theon: Awesome! Later bro._

His friends continued to text amongst themselves. Jon lurked silently for a while, but quickly grew irritated when Ramsey started texting about possibly needing Theon’s parents’ bedroom during the party so he and Dany could have some ‘private time.’

 

“Over my dead body,” Jon muttered to himself as he silenced his phone and pushed it away in disgust.

 

His dinner complete, he wandered back downstairs into the kitchen to put his dirty dishes away. Feeling thirsty, he opened the fridge, hoping to find one of his bottles of Gatorade but there were none to be found.

 

“Arya!” He hissed to himself through gritted teeth. His little sister had a habit of taking things that weren’t hers and he was going to tell her about herself.

 

He marched back upstairs and knocked on his sister’s door. There was no response so he resorted to banging loudly and within a few seconds the door creaked open to reveal his sister looking at him in annoyance.

 

“What’s your problem, Jon?” Arya asked. “If you knock any harder you’re going to break my door down. Jeez!”

 

“I’ll tell you what my problem is,” Jon snapped. “I’m sick of you drinking all my juice and not replacing it or even bothering to ask me if you can have some!”

 

“How do you know it was me?” Arya screamed.

 

Jon huffed in irritation. Did she think he was stupid? His parents didn’t drink Gatorade. Surely it wasn’t the dog or the cat. There had been no visitors lately.

 

“Who else could it have been, Arya?” Jon asked. “Are you really going to stand there and lie to me? Just admit it.”

 

Arya regarded him for a moment with her steel gray eyes. Jon could tell her mind was frantically trying to come up with a scapegoat to blame for Jon’s missing juice. To his surprise, her face slackened, as her scowl morphed into an apologetic smile. The guilt was written all over her face.

 

She took a deep breath. “Okay, you’re right…it was me.” She opened her door wider so she could face him fully. “I’m sorry Jon, I really should have asked you first.”

 

Jon immediately softened. He could never stay mad at his little sister for long. “All right, Arya. I’ll forgive you, _this_ time. Just stop making a habit out of it, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she replied with a wry smile. “So what’s really bugging you, big bro? I know you didn’t get that worked up over some damn Gatorade.”

 

Jon shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly. “It’s nothing, I’ve just been a little stressed lately.”

 

Arya raised an eyebrow as she stared him down. Jon knew that she could tell he was lying. They were as close as siblings could be, and sometimes it even felt like they could read each other’s thoughts.

 

They were only 2 years apart and had seemingly been joined at the hip from the moment Arya was born. She had never been a prissy girl into makeup and dresses. Rather, she was more of a tomboy and had been more than willing to follow after Jon into wrestling and karate classes instead of the typical ballet or gymnastics classes that the other girls in their neighborhood participated in.

 

She was also somewhat of a computer geek. When she wasn’t engaged in sports or video games, she was usually designing some new cell phone app or figuring out a way to hack into databases, an accomplishment she was quite proud of though it had gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion. Jon smirked at the memory.

 

His little sister was one of his best friends and he knew he couldn’t run any bullshit past her so he decided to come clean. “All right,” he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped past Arya into her room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

“So what’s really the matter Jon? You’ve been brooding more than usual lately and that’s saying something,” she said as she sat down next to him. “Let me guess, girl trouble?”

 

Jon didn’t even have to answer. The flush in his cheeks gave himself away immediately.

 

“Ah! So it is a girl,” she said with a smug look on her face. “So who is it?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes, making a mental reminder to himself that he really needed to work on his poker face.

 

“It’s the new girl at school...Daenerys,” he answered with a sigh. He looked at Arya thoughtfully. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

 

Arya seemed taken aback. “Are you serious Jon, you actually think you might love her? I’m sorry but that sounds cray cray!”

 

Jon rubbed his face in his hands. “I know sis. Believe me I know. But I swear I fell in love with her from just one look and now I can’t stop thinking about her.”

 

“Okay, so what’s the problem then? Have you tried to talk to her?”

 

Jon frowned. “That’s the thing. We don’t have any classes together and Ramsey’s already made a move on her. He’s bringing her to Theon’s party this Friday.”

 

Arya smiled. “Well that’s easy Jon, we just need to figure out a way for you to capture her attention and work your charms on her. She’ll be yours in no time.”

 

“So what’s your big bright idea then?” He asked, hoping for a miracle.

 

Arya was deep in thought then gasped as if a light bulb had just gone off in her head. “I’ve got it! You should interview her, Mr. Editor-in-Chief.”

 

“Interview her about what? I know absolutely nothing about her.”

 

“That’s the thing, silly! She’s the new kid, right? None of us knows anything about her. So why don’t you start a new “Student Spotlight” column where you interview students and share a little about their background and hobbies. Daenerys can be your first interviewee.”

 

Jon thought about it for a moment, as a big smile slowly spread across his face. Arya’s idea was brilliant. It gave him a perfectly legitimate excuse to get some alone time with Daenerys and get to know her. He could even take her photograph too, his heart swelled at the thought of it.

 

“You’re fucking awesome sis!” He squeezed her into a big bear hug. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Arya chuckled. “Oh Jon, when it comes to girls, you really do know nothing!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your comments and feedback. I had a little writer's block this week, will try to get the next chapter out a little faster.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon tapped his foot nervously as he waited outside of the school drama lab. Arya had done him a favor by using her hacking skills to look up Daenerys’ class schedule so he knew that the blonde beauty was inside and would be walking out soon. His mouth felt dry and his palms sweaty as he replayed over and over in his mind what he was going to say to her.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the school bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. The door to the drama lab burst open almost immediately with kids streaming out, talking and laughing excitedly. A few more moments passed before Daenerys finally appeared.

 

She looked amazing in her flowery blouse, form fitting jeans, and knee high brown boots. Her hair had been braided into an up-do with a few tendrils framing her face and Jon could only stare in wonderment. He forcefully pulled himself out of the trance he was under and walked towards her.

 

“Excuse me,” he said, immediately hating how nervous and high his voice sounded.

 

“Yes?” Daenerys turned to look at him and for the first time he was close enough to see the flecks of green in her blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean and he had to pinch himself to stop from drowning in them right then and there.

 

He fought down the butterflies in his stomach and reached out his hand to her. “Hi, I’m Jon Snow.”

 

She took his hand in her much smaller one to shake it and Jon felt tingles running down his spine. “Hi Jon, I’m Daenerys Targaryen, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you too…” he replied. He was lost in her beautiful eyes again and realized after a moment that she was waiting for him to say something more while he was simply gawking at her like an idiot.

 

His cheeks turned red with embarrassment and he thought he saw her politely look down and suppress a giggle so as not to make him feel more foolish than he already did.

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing on.

 

“So umm, I’m the Editor-in-Chief of the school newspaper and I’d like to run a story on you.”

 

Daenerys blinked in surprise. “You want to run a story on _me_? Why?”

 

“Because you’re new here and I’d like to feature you in our Student Spotlight column. It would be a cool way for everyone here at Westeros High to get to know you. Would that be okay?”

 

Jon’s heart was beating fast, awaiting her response. Daenerys seemed to contemplate for a minute before nodding at him in agreement.

 

“Sure, that would be fine. When would you like to do the interview?” she asked.

 

Jon scratched his head. “Um, well whatever works best for your schedule. We could meet before or after school somewhere.

 

“Well, I don’t have anything pressing to do right now, is this a good time?” she asked.

 

“Yes, now is a perfect time!” John exclaimed, feeling a surge of excitement. “How about we meet at the juice bar across the street in 10 minutes? That will give me time to grab my stuff and checkout a camera from the newsroom.”

 

“A camera?” she asked.

 

“Well…yeah,” Jon replied. “I’ve got to take a picture of you too. Don’t worry, you look picture perfect already.”

 

Daenerys blushed at the compliment and Jon gave her a lopsided smile, hoping he didn’t sound too corny.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you at the juice bar in a few minutes,” she said softly as she walked away.

 

Jon sighed as he watched her leave, mesmerized by the sway of her hips, before reluctantly turning in the opposite direction to go gather his things.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later, Daenerys was sitting in a booth at WildNectar Juice Bar awaiting Jon. She started checking text messages on her phone to pass the time and noticed a new one had arrived from Ramsey.

 

_Ramsey: Hey babe ;-) what’s up? Can’t wait to take u to the party this wkkd XOXO_

Daenerys rolled her eyes, annoyed that Ramsey was calling her “babe”. She had agreed to go to the house party with him but was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t the best idea. In the few days she had known him, it was clear that he thought their relationship was something more than it actually was.

He was always asking her to send him a pic or inviting her over to his house to watch Netflix and chill; typical fuckboy behavior. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to have dated half the girls at school!

 

She sent him back a brief text message before putting her phone away.

 

_Daenerys: Hey…I’m good but kinda busy right now…ttyl…_

 

She was still pondering a way to let Ramsey down easy when Jon burst through the door. He scanned the juice bar, looking slightly panicked, before his dark eyes finally settled on Daenerys. He seemed relieved that she was still there and quickly came over to sit across from her in the booth.

 

“Hey! I’m _so_ sorry for taking so long to get here. Someone was giving me crap about checking out the camera but everything is good now,” he said, placing an expensive looking digital camera on the table between them.

 

Daenerys smiled at him. “No worries.”

 

Jon smiled as well. “Well hey, let me get you something to drink to make it up, that’s the least I can do. Would you like a smoothie?”

 

“Sure, I’ll try whatever you think is good,” she answered.

 

“All right then.” Jon said before walking up to the counter to order. He returned momentarily with two frothy blue smoothies, sliding one over to Daenerys.

 

“Thank you,” she said looking at the drink curiously before taking a sip.

 

“Hmm this is yummy, what’s in it?” she asked, her taste buds dancing.

 

“Blueberries, chocolate, and kale,” he answered, taking a sip from his own cup as he looked at her from beneath dark, thick lashes. “It’s my favorite.”

 

She noticed that his eyes seemed to be focused on her lips as she drank through her straw and she found herself suddenly feeling warm and flushed under his gaze.

 

He was making her nervous which surprised her; she was usually so self-assured around boys. She could tell that he was nervous as well but he also had a quiet confidence to himself which was a trait she found admirable. His big brown eyes and dark curly hair didn’t hurt either.

 

After a few more moments of awkward silence as they sipped their drinks and took turns sneaking glances at one another, Daenerys decided to break the ice.

 

“So…about that interview?” she said, a smirk on her face.

 

“Oh, right!” Jon said, seemingly coming back from wherever his mind had wandered to.

 

He reached into his backpack beside him and pulled out a pen and pad.

 

“No fancy laptop for taking your notes?” Daenerys asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

 

“No, I’m old school, there’s nothing like a good old pen and pad,” Jon said, laughing softly. “So, tell me about yourself. Do you prefer to be called Daenerys or do you have a nickname you go by?”

 

“Just Daenerys,” she answered. “Some people call me Dany but I actually hate that nickname.”

 

“Interesting…” Jon said. “And where did you live before you moved here?”

 

“I used to live in Essos,” she answered. “My family moved out here because of my dad’s job transfer.”

 

“Oh wow,” Jon exclaimed excitedly. “I’ve never been to Essos but I’ve always wanted to go.”

 

“I miss it,” she said, sighing deeply. “It’s so different than here…not as cold and the people are more laid back. I grew up there and left a lot of friends behind.”

 

Jon smiled at her sympathetically. “Westeros isn’t so bad. I know everyday isn’t a beach day here and folks can be a little standoffish at first but I think it will start to grow on you.”

 

Daenerys arched a skeptical eyebrow, which caused Jon to chuckle. “No really, I’m serious, it will get better.”

 

He jotted a few more notes down before continuing on. “Okay, and what are your hobbies? What do you do in your free time?

 

Daenerys toyed with the straw in her drink as she considered Jon’s questions. “Well, I like a lot of things but I guess my favorite would be drawing and painting. I’m a bit of an artist.”

 

“Really?” Jon asked, as he scribbled more notes down on his pad. “Maybe you’ll show me some of your work some day?”

 

“I can show you right now,” she said, pulling out a sketchbook from her bag.

 

“Be nice,” she said as she slid it across the table to Jon. She waited with bated breath as he flipped through her sketches. She was unable to read his expression and worried that he would think her drawings were crap.

 

“Daenerys,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. “These are fantastic. Do you ever make any money off these?”

 

She laughed out loud but soon realized that he was dead serious.

 

“Are you for real?” she asked. “You think they’re that good?”

 

“I do,” he said, staring at her again.

 

Daenerys was finding it harder and harder to meet his gaze. His brown eyes were intoxicating and she felt herself blushing again.

Thankfully, Jon returned to flipping through her sketchbook and she was hopeful that he hadn’t noticed what kind of effect he was having on her.

 

A cold blast of air from the door opening caught her attention and she looked up to see Ramsey walking in.

 

_Shit!_

He immediately noticed her and started walking towards her, a big smile on his face, which dropped quickly when he realized she wasn’t alone.

 

“Hey Dany…and Jon?” he said, a strange expression on his face. “What are you two doing here?”

 

“Umm…” Daenerys felt tongue-tied and as if she was a toddler caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

“I’m just interviewing Daenerys for the Student Spotlight column in the school paper,” Jon answered.

 

“Oh really?” Ramsey said, an edge to his voice. “And when did that column come about? I don’t remember seeing it before.”

 

“It’s new,” Jon replied matter-of-factly.

 

“I see,” Ramsey responded, his eyes sweeping between the two of them, noticing their half-finished smoothies.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to your interview then. We’re still on for Friday night, right Dany?”

 

“Yes,” she responded hesitantly, sneaking a glance at Jon. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Later then,” he added, grinning at her before giving Jon another strange look. Jon held Ramsey’s gaze, a blank expression on his face, as an unspoken message seemed to pass between the two boys.

 

The tension was making Daenerys feel uncomfortable and she was grateful when Ramsey walked away.

 

“Umm, are you two friends?” Daenerys asked, after Ramsey exited the building.

 

“Yeah, he’s actually one of my best friends,” Jon answered, not meeting her eyes.

 

“Oh,” she said simply, her mind trying to process what had just happened.

 

The interview continued and Daenerys answered Jon’s remaining questions as best she could but there was now an air of awkwardness between them that hadn’t been there before.

 

Afterwards, they walked outside so that Jon could take her photograph. He took several shots before indicating that he had what he needed.

 

“Well I guess that’s it then,” he said. “Our next newspaper issue comes out next week so be sure to check it out.”

 

“Sounds good,” she said. “It was really nice to meet you Jon, I’m going to head home now.”

 

“Would you like a ride? I feel bad for keeping you so late.”

 

She wanted to say yes but was feeling confused from their earlier interaction with Ramsey. She could tell that Jon was attracted to her and admittedly she was attracted to him as well. But the fact that he and Ramsey were best friends complicated things. He had to know that Ramsey was already trying to date her.

 

Was this some sort of competition or game between them? And didn’t fuckboys typically travel in packs? Her intuition told her that Jon was a nice guy who could be trusted but now she was second-guessing herself.

 

“No, that’s okay. I actually don’t live very far, I’ll just walk,” she said, noticing the disappointment on Jon’s face.

 

“Okay then, be safe. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Goodbye,” Daenerys said, walking away, her mind troubled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions boil between Jon and Ramsey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I was suffering from a bit of writer's block and also I'm working on another story at the same time. I hope you guys like this and thank you so much for all of the support via kudos and comments.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon was frustrated as he drove home after leaving the juice bar. His plan had been going perfectly until Ramsey showed up and ruined it. As he pulled up in his driveway, he thought back on his interview with Daenerys. He found that he was even more attracted to her now than he’d been before. Not only was she beautiful but she was also easy to talk to and fun to be around. Her amazing talent for art was a pleasant surprise as well. Maybe he could talk her into joining the newspaper club he mused as he entered the house. Her drawings combined with his witty writing would make them one hell of a team.

 

Jon made his way up the stairs to his bedroom then flopped down on his bed and groaned. “Dammit!” Ramsey had messed up everything. It had seemed like Daenerys was enjoying herself and having a good time but after Ramsey appeared it was as if she couldn’t get away fast enough.

 

Jon picked up the camera he’d used to take her photograph and started scanning through the images. She looked amazing in every shot; it was going to be hard to pick which one to use for the article. He finally decided on one where she was standing against the sunset, her silver blonde hair blowing gently with the wind, and a half smile on her rosy lips. “Perfection,” he whispered to himself.

 

He was just about to review his notes from the interview and start writing when his phone erupted in a series of chirps.

 

“Who is blowing up my phone?” he muttered to himself, feeling annoyed. He had a pretty good guess and his suspicions were confirmed once he checked his messages.

 

_Ramsey: Dude, what the fuck???_

_Ramsey: Wow…you really think you know someone…_

_Ramsey: Are you for real Jon????_

_Ramsey: Jon?????!!!!!!!!_

Jon laughed out loud. Ramsey was having a meltdown and it was hilarious. He decided to play dumb, knowing it would piss Ramsey off even more.

_Jon: What are you talking about dude?_

_Ramsey: Are you still out with Dany???_

_Jon: You mean Daenerys? Nope, interview is over, she’s home safe now._

_Ramsey: Oh yeah, the “interview”…GTFOH! You are NOT slick! Look, I called dibs first so back off!!!_

Jon felt a wave of anger roll through him. No way was he going to back off so Ramsey could use and hurt Daenerys like every other girl he dated.

 

_Jon: All right, you got me. I just wanted an excuse to talk to her. You don’t own her so fuck your dibs._

_Ramsey: Dude are u serious right now? Don’t you know it’s bros before hoes?!_

_Jon: She’s not a hoe, Ramsey! That’s your problem! Since you can’t respect her, fuck off so a real man can have her._

_Ramsey: A real man like you? LOL, be serious.   I’m the one who’s taking her to Theon’s party and I’m the one she’s gonna smash, deal with it._

_Jon: Oh really?_

_Ramsey: Yes REALLY! You can have your sloppy seconds afterwards!_

_Jon: Dude ur lame AF, I know it, you know it, and she’s gonna know it real soon…_

Jon put his phone away after that, ignoring the rest of Ramsey’s angry ranting and raving. If Ramsey wanted to be a keyboard warrior all night he could do it by himself; Jon had better things to do.

 

He rubbed his hands through his curly locks and sighed in exasperation. Sometimes he wondered how he even stayed friends with Ramsey. Lately it seemed like all they did was butt heads. They’d gotten along great when they were little kids, but now seemed to be drifting apart. Jon didn’t agree with how Ramsey took advantage of girls or how he bullied some of the less popular kids at school. True, he’d participated in some of the same behavior in the past, due to peer pressure and immaturity, but he’d eventually learned the error of his ways.

 

A little over a year ago, he’d been dating Ygrette, a beautiful redhead who was 2 years older than him. He’d only been a sophomore at the time but somehow had won the heart of one of the prettiest girls in the senior class. He’d cared for her too but thought he could have his cake and eat it too so he’d started a fling with another girl on the side. Of course Ygrette found out about it and promptly dumped him. He’d never forget her tears or the emotion in her voice when she confronted him and he admitted the truth to her. He never wanted to cause another girl that kind of pain again and vowed from that point on to change his ways. He wished his friends would do the same. Theon and Robb weren’t so bad but Ramsey was out of control.

 

Feeling frustrated and needing a release, he poured himself into writing his article. He included all the interesting tidbits Daenerys had shared with him earlier such as her talent for art, what she did for fun, her favorite foods, favorite movie, etc. After about an hour, he was finished. He smiled, proud of his work. He hoped Daenerys would like it and also hoped it would allow the kids at school to see her for the wonderful person he already knew she was.

 

He yawned, realizing that he was tired from his long day. He decided to lay down and watch some TV and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

 

_She was running from him, teasing him as she turned back to look at him and laugh, blue eyes twinkling, daring him to catch her. He ran after her, quickly closing the gap between them as he wrapped her in his arms, placing gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks before finding her soft lips. “I love you,” she whispered, looking up at him with adoration in her eyes. “I love you more,” he whispered back, meeting her lips again as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. “That’s impossible,” she said, grinning against his lips._

 

Much later, Arya knocked on Jon’s door, hoping to talk to him about how their plan had worked out with Daenerys. Hearing no response, she gently cracked the door open, only to find her big brother sleeping soundly, a sweet smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school was uneventful for the most part. Jon and Ramsey crossed paths a few times between classes in the hallway but other than exchanging dirty looks at each other, nothing had happened. Jon had been more than ready for them to come to blows if need be but the situation hadn’t escalated to that level of violence just yet.

 

He decided to spend his lunch in the school newsroom, not wanting to be around Ramsey or the other wolves. He returned there after school as well, adding finishing touches to the newspaper and chatting with some of the other students in the newspaper club. He was busy proof-reading an article when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

 

He looked up to see Robb standing over him. “I thought I’d find you in here.”

 

“Hey Robb, what’s up?” Jon asked.

 

“I could ask you the same,” Rob said, a frown on his face. “I noticed you weren’t at lunch today and you haven’t been answering your phone either.”

 

“I’ve just been busy that’s all,” Jon muttered, shuffling around some of the papers on his desk.

 

“Yeah, I _heard_ about how busy you’ve been,” Robb said, giving Jon a hard look.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “So you’ve been talking to Ramsey. You know there’s two sides to every story right?”

 

“Yeah, I know that,” Robb said, taking a seat across from Jon. “Look man, both you and Ramsey are my friends. I’m not trying to take sides here. And I know me and Theon told you to go after Dany but…”

 

“It’s Daenerys!” Jon interrupted, his voice so loud that a few students turned to look at him. He turned beet red, lowering his voice. “She hates being called Dany.”

 

Rob cocked an eyebrow at him. “Okay…Daenerys. Anyway, don’t let a girl come between a friendship, that’s all I wanted to say.”

 

Jon was irritated. “You’re wrong Robb. And you _do_ need to pick a side. Look, I care about that girl. I actually sat down with her and got to know her. I doubt Ramsey really knows anything about her. All he wants to do is fuck her…he even said I could have his sloppy seconds when he’s done!”

 

“C’mon man, you know how Ramsey is. He has a big mouth and talks a lot of shit but he’s not a bad guy. He’s our friend.”

 

Jon snorted. “He needs to grow up. And you and Theon need to grow some balls once in a while instead of co-signing everything he does.”

 

Robb gave an exasperated sigh. “Okay Jon, whatever. Are you at least going to be at the party tomorrow night?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still coming,” Jon said.

 

“Good,” Robb said. “I hope by tomorrow you guys will have squashed this beef between you because it’s stupid.”

 

Jon didn’t respond, instead looking down at his paperwork again, indicating that he was done talking.

 

Robb took the hint and stood up to leave. “All right, I’ll leave you to your brooding. Later bro,”

 

“Later,” Jon mumbled, relieved that the conversation was over. He knew that Robb was only trying to keep the peace but found it frustrating that he couldn’t see things from his point of view or even see anything wrong with Ramsey’s behavior. It was maddening.

 

Finished with his work, Jon gathered his things and decided to head home. As he was walking down the hallway he saw Daenerys at her locker. It wasn’t much of a coincidence as he’d made it a point of passing multiple times a day.

 

He stopped behind her. “Hi Daenerys.”

 

She froze for a second, and then turned to face him. She had an unreadable expression on her face. “Hi Jon.”

 

He should have been better prepared. After all, she was on his mind day and night, even in his dreams. Yet now he was at a lost for words. He scrambled for something – anything – to say so he wasn’t just standing there looking like an idiot.   “So…um…I guess I’ll be seeing you at Theon’s party tomorrow?”

 

An annoyed expression crossed her pretty face and Jon realized immediately that he’d chosen the wrong thing to say.

 

“Yes, I’m going with your best friend Ramsey,” she said with a bit of an attitude, crossing her arms. “But then you already knew that.”

 

“Umm, yeah I—I did…” Jon stuttered, feeling silly.

 

Daenerys looked him over as if she was trying to make her mind up about something, but remained silent. She wasn’t going to make this easy. He realized he needed to just come clean with her. Clever plans and beating around the bush were only going to get him so far.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry about yesterday, if the back and forth between me and Ramsey made you uncomfortable in anyway.”

 

Her blue eyes narrowed. “What would you need to be sorry for? It’s not like you said anything rude or out of line.”

 

“Well, yes that’s true…” Jon answered.

 

“Then don’t apologize.” She slammed her locker and brushed past him.

 

He stood there, feeling as if she’d punched him in the gut before he mustered the courage to reach out and grab her hand. She turned abruptly, looking at their joined hands before raising her eyes to meet his.

 

“But I do need to apologize to you,” Jon said, not letting go of her hand. “I haven’t been honest with you about something.”

 

“Oh, and what’s that?” she asked.

 

“The fact that the whole interview thing was just a way for me to get you alone so I could spend time with you. The fact that I knew my best friend was trying to date you all along but I wanted to pursue you anyway.” He took a deep breath before continuing, his voice husky. “The fact that I think I’m falling for you.”

 

There. He’d gotten it all off his chest. He felt a mixture of relief and fear, unsure of how she would respond. Daenerys was looking down at the floor, apparently at a loss for words and Jon noticed with a painful awareness when she pulled her hand away from his.

 

After what seemed like a lifetime she finally said something. “Jon, I’m flattered, really I am. I think it was very sweet of you to come up with this whole newspaper interview thing just to spend time with me.”

 

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming,” Jon said, feeling dejected.

 

“Word gets around Jon. Even though I’m new here, I’ve heard enough to know all about the Wolf Pack.”

 

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” Jon said defensively.

 

“No? I shouldn’t believe that you and your friends make dating girls a competition for sport? I shouldn’t believe that you and Ramsey are competing over me like I’m some prize to be won?”

 

“No. You shouldn’t believe that. Ramsey and me are _nothing_ alike. And I think you know that. This is the real me, just Jon. I’m not trying to run any game on you. And I’m not trying to compete with Ramsey over you for sport. I really like you, and if you give me a chance, I want to treat you like the lady that you are. I’m not so sure that Ramsey would be willing to do the same.”

 

“I thought he was your friend. Now you’re talking bad about him?”

 

Jon sighed. “I’m just being honest. We’re not as close as we used to be and I don’t agree with some of his ways.”

 

Daenerys was thoughtful before she looked at Jon again, a small smile playing on her lips. “Well if it makes any difference to you, Jon, I’m not interested in Ramsey romantically. I’m just going to the party with him, mainly because I told him I would and I try not to go back on my word. Also, because I need a ride.”

 

Jon’s heart skipped a beat. “Is that so?” he said stepping closer to her.

 

She put a hand out against his chest to stop his advance. “Yes. But I still haven’t made my mind up about you just yet Jon Snow. You have pretty words to go along with those pretty dark curls and puppy eyes, but I believe in actions, not just words.”

 

“Well then I guess I need to make it my life’s mission to prove to you that I’m the real deal,” Jon said, feeling determined.

 

“I guess you’d better get to work then Jon Snow,” she said, with a wink before turning to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Later,” Jon said, feeling shocked, confused, and love-struck all at once as he watched her walk away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys attends Theon's house party.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

Daenerys stared back and forth between the two outfits laid out on her bed. She couldn’t decide whether to wear her baby blue shredded jeans with a pink crop top or the black leather leggings with a sea-green flowing tank top. It was times like this that she really missed her friends back in Essos. Her best friend Missandei was the ultimate fashionista and would have been able to tell her exactly what to wear and how to accessorize it were she here.

 

She ultimately decided on the jeans and crop top along with a pair of tan strappy heels. As she dressed, she thought about her conversation from the day before with the mysterious Jon Snow. She couldn’t believe that he’d said he was “falling for her.” She wasn’t used to boys being so forward and direct. She blushed at the memory, realizing that if she was being honest with herself, she was very much attracted to him.

 

He was handsome, a good listener, and kind-hearted. He came across as soft-spoken and almost shy but he had a bold streak in him which was apparent after he’d admitted his feelings to her yesterday. She just couldn’t shake the nagging thought that maybe he was too good to be true and would only end up hurting her. The fact that there was obviously some sort of conflict between him and Ramsey over her was also problematic.

 

“Boys! Who can understand them?” She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair. Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her coat and ran downstairs, waiting for Ramsey to pick her up.

 

Her mom was in the kitchen watching dishes while her dad sat in his favorite chair in the living room watching football and absent-mindedly petting the family cat, Drogon. Her father took one look at her outfit and frowned. “And where do you think you’re going young lady?”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “Dad! I’m going to Theon’s party, remember? We talked about this.”

 

“Well just who is this Theon? And how are you getting there?” He asked, his brows furrowed.

 

“Oh my god, dad! He’s one of my classmates at school. And I’m getting a ride with my friend Ramsey. Don’t worry dad, I’ll be safe and home before midnight okay?”

 

“Well I don’t know…” He had paused the football game and was starting to get himself worked up. Daenerys was his only daughter and the baby of the family and he couldn’t help being an overprotective dad sometimes. “And why do you have to wear those half-tops?”

 

Daenerys sighed. “Dad! It’s called fashion. Besides you can barely see my stomach, it’s just a little flash of skin. Swimsuits show way more!”

 

Thankfully her mom walked out to join the conversation. “You look beautiful dear,” she said before turning to her husband. “Aerys, let the girl have some fun will you? We’ve already dragged her away from all her friends to a new town where she has to start all over again. She has to make new friends you know!”

 

“Well, all right,” he said, calming down.

 

Two blaring honks sounded from outside and Daenerys peeked through the front window curtains to see Ramsey pulling up. “Oh that’s my ride, I’ll see you guys later.” She gave both of her parents a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

 

Daenerys’ dad stood up furious. “Wait a minute! Is that how the young men in this town behave? Just pulling up to the house and honking? They are supposed to walk up to the door, introduce themselves to the family, and escort you like a lady! Why I never…let me get a look at this fellow!”

 

“Dad!” Daenerys was beside herself. “C’mon I’m going to be late.”

 

There was another loud honk and this time even Daenerys was annoyed by it but she just wanted to hurry up and leave before her dad changed his mind about letting her go.

 

“Honey, let her go,” her mom said with a smile, rubbing her husband’s arm. Her dad reluctantly stood aside and Daenerys mouthed a silent thank you to her mom before rushing out of the door.

 

* * *

 

“Hey babe!” Ramsey said, looking Daenerys over as she slid into his car. “I was just about to text you, I’ve been out here honking for a couple minutes now.”

 

Daenerys let out a huff. “Yeah, I noticed your loud honking. My dad almost didn’t let me go because of it. He felt you should have come into the house and introduced yourself.”

 

Ramsey laughed. “Come on Dany, what does your old man think this is, 1955? It’s all about women’s lib and equal rights now, right?”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, trying to focus on the landscape as they drove but Ramsey started stroking her knee. “You’re looking hot as fuck by the way! Of course you always do but I can tell you put a little something extra into it today.”

 

She brushed his hand aside. “You need to calm down Ramsey.”

 

He laughed and put both hands back on the steering wheel. “Playing hard to get I see. I like it.”

 

Daenerys let out a loud breath. “No really Ramsey, we need to talk. I don’t think…” She was interrupted by Ramsey’s phone ringing which he promptly answered.

 

“Theon, my man!” He was holding the phone with one hand while driving with the other. “Yep, I’m on my way right now…yes she’s with me and looking HOT as shit let me say, wait until you see her….”

 

Daenerys was pissed. Ramsey was talking about her as if she wasn’t even in the car with him _and_ he was driving distractedly, putting her life at risk. Once he was off the phone she rounded on him. “Seriously? Is that how you talk about me with your friends? Not cool Ramsey.”

 

Ramsey clicked his tongue. “Damn you are feisty tonight! Must have been a rough week. You need to relax baby.” He looked over at her with a sly smile on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of all that once we get to the party.”

 

Daenerys wanted to throw up but realized that they were pulling up to Theon’s house. As soon as the car stopped, she jumped out and started walking towards the house but Ramsey quickly caught up with her and draped his arm around her possessively as they walked in the door.

 

The house was already packed and it seemed like everyone knew Ramsey, reaching out to give him fist bumps and high fives. “Rock Star” by Post Malone was blaring out of the speakers and kids were dancing, eating, drinking, and otherwise acting crazy.

 

She quickly excused herself from Ramsey, telling him she needed to use the rest room, when really she just wanted to get as far away as possible from him. As she wandered the house, she looked around for Jon and was disappointed not to see him.

 

She walked upstairs and found a bathroom near the staircase.   She knocked on the door gently, and not hearing anything opened the door, only to find it already occupied by two girls. One was leaning into the toilet bowl puking while the other held her hair and stroked her back. It only took Daenerys a split second to realize that she was looking at Margaery and Sansa. Margaery was in too much misery to notice her but Sansa looked up in shock and upon seeing Daenerys quickly turned a deep shade of magenta.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here,” she muttered, narrowing her eyes at Sansa. She slammed the door shut and started walking away when a voice called out.

 

“Daenerys? Wait.”

 

She turned around to see Sansa standing at the door, looking at her with a pained expression on her face. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively, wondering what the tall auburn-haired girl could possibly have to say to her.

 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot the other day,” Sansa said, looking at her sheepishly. Daenerys didn’t respond. “Or rather, I put my foot in my mouth. I just wanted to say that I—I’m sorry. I used to date Ramsey and then he dumped me and treated me like I never meant anything to him. When I found out you were dating him, I guess I got jealous.” Her voice softened. “I’m so sorry for those horrible things I said about you.”

 

For a split second Daenerys wanted to tell her to shove her apology up her ass but then she thought better of it, realizing that Sansa was just hurting and feeling rejected. She obviously still had feelings for Ramsey, which Daenerys found strange considering how much of a jerk he had turned out to be.

 

“Apology accepted,” she said, giving her a small smile. “Also, just to be clear, I’m NOT dating Ramsey. In fact, I barely want to be around him. He’s all yours if you want him although I think you can probably do a lot better.”

 

“Thanks,” Sansa said, smiling back at her before Margaery’s moans sounded from the bathroom. “Oh, I’d better go check on her. I’ll see you around school okay, hopefully under better circumstances.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you around,” Daenerys said, walking away to search for another bathroom. She found one downstairs, which was thankfully unoccupied. Afterwards, she walked out into the living room where most of the partygoers were gathered.

 

Not seeing anyone she knew, she wandered over into a small den lined with bookcases. She was taking a look at one of the books when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see a familiar face.

 

“Hey you,” Jon said, looking down at her with a soft smile on his face.

 

Daenerys’ face lit up and before she knew what she was doing she was giving him a hug. It felt so good being in his arms for those few seconds and she regretted having to let go. “Hi Jon! I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

 

“I wanted to be fashionably late,” he said with a shrug, making her giggle.

 

He took a glance at the book she had been looking at, Cinder of the Lunar Chronicles. “I love that book, I read the whole series.”

 

“Really? Me too!” she said, smiling at him. He was staring at her again with that look that made her knees wobbly and she felt warmth spreading over her as she returned his smoldering gaze.

 

“Ahem!” She looked up to see Ramsey approaching them with two drinks in his hands, interrupting their private moment. He glowered at Jon. “Thanks for keeping my date company Jon, I’ll take it from here.”

 

Daenerys thought she saw Jon’s fists ball up slightly before relaxing. “I’ll catch you later,” he said, giving her a small smile before walking out of the room, completely ignoring Ramsey.

 

“Yeah we’ll see about that!” Ramsey called out as Jon walked away. He turned to Daenerys and offered her one of the drinks. “Wow, I turn my back for a few minutes and he’s all over you. It’s pathetic really.”

 

“What is?” she asked, eyeing her drink suspiciously.

 

“The fact that somebody’s who’s supposed to be my friend keeps trying to make time with the girl I’m dating.”

 

Daenerys felt her stomach drop. “Ramsey, we really need to talk.” She noticed a few more kids had walked into the room and she wanted privacy for what she was about to say to him. “Can we go somewhere more private?”

 

Ramsey licked his lips, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Daenerys was screaming internally. _Ughhh, he’s got the wrong idea. Oh well, this will be over soon anyway._ He led her into a room upstairs, most likely belonging to Theon’s parents, and lustily pulled her into his arms, grinding his hips against hers as soon as the door was closed.

 

“Ramsey!” She pushed him away.

 

“What’s wrong babe? Still playing hard to get? C’mon, we don’t have a lot of time, you've got me where you want me so let’s get busy.” He downed his drink in one gulp before lunging at her, smashing his lips into hers. She smelled alcohol on his breath; he was clearly drunk.

 

“Ramsey, STOP!” She slapped him hard across his face, backing away.

 

“What the hell!” he shouted angrily, rubbing his cheek. “You said you wanted to go somewhere private. I thought you wanted to fuck! What did you expect me to think?”

 

“Ramsey, I didn’t come in here with you because I want to fuck you. I came in here to tell you that you’ve seriously got shit twisted. We’re NOT dating, I’m NOT your babe, you can STOP calling me Dany because I hate that nickname, and to be honest with you, I don’t even think I want to be friends with you either. You’re a pig!”

 

Ramsey glared at her, his lips curling into a snarl. “Oh, so what, you wanna be with Jon instead? You know he’s just like me right? He’s got the nice guy act down pact but really he’s full of shit.  At least I’m honest about who I am!”

 

“You’re disgusting,” she said, cutting her eyes at him before turning to leave.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He grabbed her wrist roughly but she snatched it away and tried to slap him again but this time he ducked and shoved her roughly into the wall. Ripples of pain moved up and down her back and she looked at him in shock and fear.

 

“Fine bitch. Go! You can get your own ride home too skank.”

 

“Go to hell,” she said, stomping out of the room. She felt tears welling in her eyes but she fought with all her might to hold them in as she quickly found her coat and walked outside into the front yard.

 

She pulled out her cell phone wondering if she should call her dad to come get her when she heard someone approaching her from behind. She turned around, half expecting to see Ramsey but it was Jon. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes but all Daenerys could think about were Ramsey’s words. _He’s got the nice guy act down pact but really he’s full of shit._ “Hey, is everything okay?” 

Daenerys felt the tears welling in her eyes again. She was scared, embarrassed, and sad all at once. And her back was really starting to hurt from being slammed into the wall. Suddenly she started shaking and her anger at Ramsey found a target in Jon.

 

“No, everything is NOT okay! Ramsey’s a fucking asshole!”

 

Jon’s face darkened immediately. “What did he do?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to get out of here.”

 

“Can I drive you home?”

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. You know what he said; he said you’re just like him! That you just play the nice guy but that it’s all an act.”

 

Jon sighed. “Of course he would say that. Daenerys believe me when I tell you that he barely knows me anymore. We used to be close, but lately, we hardly talk and this was before you even moved here. And I’ll be honest with you; I did used to be like him. I was a jerk. I was a player. I cheated on my girlfriends, all that. But you know what, I changed, that’s not me anymore. And I’m man enough to admit it so now all my cards are laid out on the table. I don’t have anything to hide from you.”

 

A single tear rolled down Daenerys’ cheek as she looked at him, wanting with all her heart to believe him. Then what happened next nearly made her heart explode, Jon reached his hand out to kiss his index and middle fingers before using them to wipe her tear away. “C’mon, let me take you home,” he said softly.

 

She felt her guard dropping down. “Okay”

 

They turned to leave, walking towards his car when another wave of pain hit her. “Ooh” she gasped, reaching back to rub her neck gingerly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked, turning to look at her.

 

“Umm, my neck is hurting. But it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” For some reason, Daenerys was embarrassed to tell Jon what happened. Even though it wasn’t her fault, somehow she still felt guilty.

 

Jon eyed her suspiciously for a few seconds before brushing her hair aside so he could take a look for himself.

 

“Daenerys, what the fuck, you’re all bruised up. Did Ramsey do this?”

 

His face was expressionless and his voice sounded odd, a strangled tone she had never heard before. She was hesitant to admit the truth, wondering what Jon was about to do but decided to be honest.”

 

“He slammed me into the wall,” she mumbled, unable to bring her eyes to meet his.

 

“What?“ Jon said, his voice an angry whisper.

 

“I hit him first though, I slapped him. And then…”

 

“Oh hell no,” Jon said, cutting her off as his face twisted into an angry grimace. “I’m gonna kick that punk’s ass!” He yelled as he started running back towards the house, leaving a startled Daenerys looking after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger I know, sorry!
> 
> UPDATE: Okay so I had originally planned only 1 more chapter but you guys have convinced me to write more. I love Jonerys too much to disappoint you so I will try. But, just know that there may be a delay with updates later this month because of the holidays and also I’m writing a separate story for my Jonerys Secret Santa giftee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes crazy after finding out that Ramsey hurt Daenerys.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

All Jon could see was red as he raced into Theon’s house ready to pummel Ramsey into a bloody pulp.  He vaguely heard Daenerys calling after him but he couldn’t make out what she was saying, all he could hear was his own heart beating furiously as his adrenaline kicked in.  He burst through the front door like a mad man and started looking for Ramsey.  How dare he?  How dare he put his hands on Daenerys, _his_ Daenerys, because that’s how Jon thought of her now.  He loved her and he would do anything for and that included protecting her from monsters like Ramsey.

 

He looked in the living room first, elbowing his way through the crowd of kids gathered, ignoring their complaints as he focused on his singular goal of finding Ramsey but there was no sign of him.   He ran into the kitchen next and that’s when he saw him.  He was standing near the appetizer table with his arms draped around a short brunette, laughing and acting carefree, as if he hadn’t just roughed up and hurt Daenerys a few minutes beforehand.  Jon could only stand there and stare at him with a quiet fury; so angry he couldn’t speak.

 

Ramsey met his gaze, scowling at him, and that’s when Jon snapped.  A split second later he was across the room, flying at Ramsey and the two boys fell to the floor together, grappling and punching at each other.  Jon heard a few girls screaming and others yelling at him to stop but the only thing he could focus on was beating Ramsey’s face into the ground.  Ramsey managed to push Jon off of him and scramble to his feet, his face red and bloody.  Jon stood up as well, and easily dodged one of Ramsey’s clumsy punches.  Ramsey’s movements were slow and predictable, most likely due to being drunk, and Jon almost wanted to laugh at how pathetic he looked.  He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the nearest wall, giving him a dose of his own medicine. 

 

“So you think it’s cool to rough up a female, huh?  Somebody smaller and weaker than you?” Jon hissed between clinched teeth before throwing Ramsey down to the floor again.  Jon fell down on top of him, pinning him between his knees as he alternated blows to Ramsey’s face.  Ramsey could only whimper, his right eye beginning to puff up and turn a shade of blackish blue. 

 

Jon was completely out of control but a voice broke through to him, pulling him back to sanity, begging him to stop and he realized it belonged to Daenerys.  He looked up and she was standing there in the kitchen, looking at him with a mixture of fear and awe in her blue green eyes.  In the momentary pause of his assault on Ramsey, he suddenly felt strong hands overpowering him and pulling him away.  The rest of the room came into focus and he realized that it was Robb and Theon holding him.

 

“Jon, what the fuck are you doing?  Stop!” Theon yelled, trying to help him get a grip on himself. 

 

Ramsey had gotten back up on his feet and was glaring at Jon from across the room with his remaining good eye.  “He’s fucking crazy!” he yelled.

 

Jon lunged in Ramsey’s direction, causing Ramsey to flinch, but Robb and Theon were able to contain him and hold him back.

 

“Jon, I thought we talked about this the other day,” said Robb.  “I can’t believe you two are in here fighting over a girl.  Is it really that serious?  You’re supposed to be friends!”

 

Jon shook himself away from Robb and Theon’s grasp but remained where he was, satisfied with the beating he had already given Ramsey.  “He’s no friend of mine.  If you two want to be friends with a woman-beater then have at it.  I’m done.” 

 

“What are you talking about?”  Theon asked, clearly confused.

 

Jon looked over at Ramsey.  “Go on, tell them what you did!”

 

Ramsey was silent and hung his head down in shame, refusing to meet Jon’s eyes.

 

“What’s wrong Ramsey?  Cat got your tongue?”  Jon mocked him, even more disgusted at the fact that Ramsey wasn’t man enough to admit what he’d done.  By this point a large crowd had gathered in the kitchen, word of the fight spreading like wildfire throughout the house.  Everyone was looking back at forth between Jon and Ramsey, and occasionally at Daenerys, wondering what the fight was all about. 

 

“He hurt her,” Jon finally said, nodding at Daenerys before turning to look at Robb and Theon.  “She’s got bruises!”  Gasps and whispers sounded around the room and Robb and Theon’s mouths were agape, shocked at what Jon was telling them.

 

“Is it true?” Theon asked Daenerys, still needing confirmation, not wanting to believe the worst about his friend. 

 

Daenerys hesitated and her cheeks flushed pink but she met Jon’s gaze and seeming to draw strength, walked over to stand next to him.  “Yes, it’s true,” she said softly.  She lifted her hair up and turned around to let Theon see her bruises and he gasped, his face darkening with anger.

 

“Listen, I can explain…” Ramsey began but Daenerys cut him off.

 

“Explain what?  Explain how you were mad that I didn’t want to fuck you?  How you were mad that I called you a disgusting pig and said I didn’t even want to be friends with you?”  Her voice was louder now and her small, petite body was shaking with anger.  “There’s _zero_ explanation for what you did other than you being a slimy asshole.”

 

Murmurs were sounding around the room and everyone was looking at Ramsey in disgust.  He was quiet now, having no answer for the accusations Daenerys had coldly thrown at him.  He was a cornered mouse and had now been exposed and, probably for the first time in his life, held accountable for his actions.

 

Theon stalked over to Ramsey and roughly grabbed him and started pushing him towards the front door.  “You’ve gotta go.  I didn’t want to believe it, I thought you were a better guy than this.”

 

“Theon are you serious?”  Ramsey was incredulous.  “You’re seriously going to take Jon and this slut’s word over mine?  I thought we were boys!”

 

“Yeah, well you thought wrong, violence against women is one thing I can’t get down with,” Theon said, as he continued pushing Ramsey towards the door.  Ramsey began to struggle against him so Robb jumped in to assist and together they shoved Ramsey out the front door, slamming it shut amid cheers and applause from everyone in the house.

 

Theon walked back into the kitchen and took Daenerys’ hands into his own, an anguished expression on his face.  “I’m so, so sorry this happened to you here in my own house.  I feel so bad.  Let me get you some Advil and an ice pack for those bruises.”

 

“Thank you,” Daenerys said softly, a small smile of gratitude on her face.

 

“I’m sorry too,” said Robb, who had made his way back into the kitchen.  Daenerys murmured her thanks to him and walked over towards Theon who was preparing the ice pack for her.  Robb cleared his throat and looked at Jon.  “I owe you an apology too.  I’m sorry I didn’t want to listen to you earlier when you warned me about Ramsey’s behavior.  I guess I just didn’t want to believe it.  You were right all along.”

 

Jon looked at Robb thoughtfully.  While he had been disappointed when Robb didn’t want to listen to him earlier, he was appreciative that Robb was now willing to admit he had been wrong.  He smiled as he gave him a fist bump.  “It’s cool bro, better late than never.” 

 

Everyone was still mostly gathered in the kitchen, inquiring eyes focused on the interactions between the remaining wolves and Daenerys.  Theon, noticing that the party had died down, including the music, stood up on one of the kitchen chairs and shouted.  “All right folks, nothing to see here!  Let the festivities resume!”  Hoots and hollers sounded in response and a few seconds later music was blasting from the speakers again.  People started to disperse from the kitchen and the party was back to normal.

 

Jon walked over to Daenerys who was sitting down and holding her arm awkwardly as she applied the ice pack to the back of her neck.  “Here, let me,” he said, taking it from her and applying it to her bruised skin.  He felt her shoulders drop as she sighed and began to relax.

 

“Thank you,” she said, turning to look at him briefly.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said softly, continuing to apply the ice with one hand while his other hand held her hair up.  He reveled in the feel of her hair, it was soft and luscious like fine silk.  Aware of a few pairs of eyes lingering on the two of them though, he restrained himself from stroking and running his fingers through it and tried to focus on the task at hand.  “Do you want to stay here or do you still want me to take you home?” he asked her after a few minutes had passed and she’d indicated she was done with the ice. 

 

She smiled at him sweetly.  “I think I’m ready to go.”

 

“All right then,” he said, offering his hand to help her stand up.  He said his goodbyes to Robb, Theon, and a few other people and then escorted her out of the house.  When they approached his car, he walked over to the passenger-side door and held it open for her.  She didn’t sit down right away though.  Instead she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.  He moved his hand to his face, still feeling the sensation of her soft, plump lips against his skin and looked at her in wonder.  “What was that for?”

 

She was looking at him in a way he’d never seen before and he couldn’t quite identify it.  Was it gratitude?  Fondness?  Desire?  He wasn’t sure, maybe it was a mixture of all three.  She placed a hand on his chest and stepped closer to him.  “Jon, nobody has ever done anything like that for me.  Thank you so much.  That was…amazing!  But…you scared me.  For a second there it looked like you were going to kill him!”

 

Jon ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat nervously.  “For a second there I thought I was going to kill him too,” he said in almost a whisper.  “I lost control of myself.  I couldn’t stand the thought of him hurting you, it made me so angry.  Don’t worry though, I’m normally very gentle, I only reserve that sort of treatment for people who truly deserve it.  Monsters who hurt and try to take advantage of people.”

 

Daenerys smiled and stroked the side of his face briefly before sliding down into her seat.  Jon’s heart was beating fast as he tried to process the fact that this beautiful girl whom he was falling in love with had just kissed him and now trusted him enough to allow him to drive her home.  As he closed the door behind her and walked around to the driver’s side he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.  _Get it together Jon, be cool!_

 

He jumped in his seat and revved up the engine.

 

“So, you live close to school right?  I’ll just head that way and you can give me directions once we start getting closer.”

 

“Well…it’s only 10 pm.  My curfew isn’t until midnight so I don’t have to go home right this second.”

 

“Oh,” Jon said suddenly feeling very nervous.  He stole a quick glance at her and saw that she was looking at him expectantly.  He wondered what she had in mind to do instead.  Whatever it was, she obviously wanted him to take the initiative to suggest it.  Normally, when he was alone in his car at night with a pretty girl he would take her to the drive-in movie theater or to “look-out-point” up in the rolling hills and make out or sometimes do even more than that.  However, he didn’t want to push Daenerys into anything she wasn’t ready for.  She was special and he was determined not to mess up whatever this thing was that was happening between them.  _Take it slow and easy boy_ , he thought to himself. 

 

“Well are you hungry?  We could go to this cool 1950s retro diner over on Kingsroad Avenue.”

 

Daenerys smiled at him.  “Sure, I’d love that.”

 

 _Good choice,_ Jon thought to himself and he smiled back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all your constructive and helpful comments. So as many of you know, I was planning to end this story, mostly because I wasn't sure what else I could write about and also a little bit of boredom and wanting to move on to something else. But your comments and requests to keep going have inspired me. I cannot abandon my fellow Jonerys fans during the Long Night (i.e. waiting for GOT Season 8) so here you go! MORE CHAPTERS COMING. Christmas came early!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys continue spending time together and sparks fly!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

Shortly after leaving Theon’s party, Jon and Daenerys arrived at Rascal Rally Diner. It was one of Jon’s favorite restaurants because of the retro 1950’s theme which included cozy booths with red, leather seats, vintage signs and memorabilia strung all along the walls, and a juke box which cranked out old school tunes. The food wasn’t bad either, the restaurant specialized in burgers and fries and was famous for their hand-blended milkshakes and desserts.

 

The two teenagers walked inside and picked a booth towards the back which gave them some privacy. The sounds of Elvis Presley’s “Jailhouse Rock” filled the restaurant as they perused the menu before deciding on milkshakes and a shared plate of loaded fries. As they waited for their food, they alternated between exchanging shy looks with each other and playing on their cell phones.

 

“Well, this has been an interesting night,” Daenerys said, breaking the ice. “It started out bad, then it got worse, but now it’s getting much better.”

 

Jon reached across the table and took one of her hands into his own as he looked at her sincerely, his brown eyes full of concern. “I’m really sorry about what happened to you tonight. I wish I could have been there to stop it.”

 

“You did more than enough, Jon," she said, smiling at him as she squeezed his hand gently. “You were like a knight in shining armor who swooped in to save a lady in distress!” She giggled softly and Jon thought it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. He wanted to hear it again and often.

 

“Well, I don’t know about all that,” he said, his sense of modesty causing him to downplay his actions from earlier. “I just try to do the right thing whenever I can.”

 

“Are you always so humble, Jon Snow?” Daenerys asked, her blue eyes penetrating him.

 

Jon felt himself blushing. “Well…I’ve never been one to brag and show off.”

 

She didn’t say anything to that but just continued looking at him, her expression soft. Jon stared back, his eyes locked on hers and it felt like they were in their own little world. They were still holding hands and he'd started making small circles with his thumb along the inside of her wrist.

 

Their waitress arriving with their food and drinks snapped them out of their trance. They immediately dove into the fries and milkshakes and Jon realized that he was famished. He hadn’t eaten anything at the party and kicking Ramsey’s ass had worked up a huge appetite. He looked over at Daenerys who was taking a sip of her milkshake and his eyes dropped down to her perfect rosebud lips, remembering the kiss on the cheek she’d given him earlier. He wondered how it would feel to kiss her on the lips and he smiled to himself, dipping his head down momentarily to try to clear the thought from his head and focus on just having a good conversation with her.

 

“What were you thinking about just now?” She asked, looking at him curiously.

 

Jon silently cursed himself for being so obvious. “Oh nothing,” he said, thinking quick on his feet. “I’m just happy to be here with you right now, that’s all.”

 

“Oh, I see,” She said with a smirk, her tone letting him know that she thought there was more to it than he was letting on but she would let it go for now. “I’m happy to be here with you too.”

 

“So tell me something about you I don’t already know,” Jon said, eager to change the subject. “What’s your favorite song?”

 

“Well if I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh.”

 

Jon started laughing in spite of himself, wondering if she was going to name some ridiculous song.

 

Daenerys huffed and put her hands on her hips in mock indignation. “See? You’re already laughing!”

 

Jon tried to get himself under control. “Okay, okay, I promise, I won’t laugh. I just had to get the giggles out first. I’m good now.”

 

“Okay, it’s “Red Red Wine” by UB40,” she said, looking at him boldly as if daring him to try to tease her for it.

 

Jon was thoughtful. “Hmm, “Red Red Wine”, that’s a reggae song right? I think I’ve heard it before.”

 

Daenerys’ face lit up in excitement. “Yes! That’s it! My parents used to play that song all the time when I was little, to the point I would get sick of it. But now I love it. It reminds me of our old house back in Essos. It brings back happy memories.”

 

Jon smiled at her as he soaked in everything she was telling him. He wanted to know everything about her, every nook and cranny, and he loved hearing her talk about her old life back in Essos. As she continued talking, an interesting thought popped into his head and he jumped up quickly, excusing himself to go use the restroom. Instead, he ran to the other side of the diner to look at the juke box in the corner. It mostly played hits from the 1950s but also had a selection of more modern songs. He flipped through the song list quickly and was pleased to see that “Red Red Wine” was one of the selections. He put enough money in the machine to play the song and then casually walked back to the table, anticipating what Daenerys’ response would be when she heard her favorite song start playing.

 

He sat down and took a sip of his milkshake. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Oh, no problem,” she said, playing with her straw. “So, are you going to tell me what your favorite song is?

 

“Oh yeah, it’s “Uptown Funk” by Bruno Mars,” he said, giving her a wink.

 

“Why that song?” she asked.

 

“Because it’s fun to dance to,” he answered, grinning at her. “A couple of years ago me and my buddies did a dance to it in the school talent show. We went all out, with zoot suits, big hats, sunglasses and everything. We ended up getting 1st place too!”

 

Daenerys laughed at that, probably trying to imagine Jon dressed up in a goofy looking suit while dancing around on stage. Just then the sounds of “Red Red Wine” started filling the air. She looked at Jon in surprise. “Did you put this song on?”

 

“Maybe,” Jon said, his eyes twinkling. “Would you like to dance?” he asked, wanting to be close to her.

 

Daenerys blushed. “I don’t know…I’m a horrible dancer. I mean, seriously, I’ve got two left feet.”

 

“That’s okay, you can step on my toes all you want, I won’t mind,” he said standing up and offering her his hand.

 

“But there’s other people in here!” She added, looking around anxiously.

 

“I don’t care about them,” he said, his voice low.

 

She hesitated for a few seconds more, before taking his hand, allowing him to lead her a few feet away from their table. He pulled her close, resting his chin on the crown of her head, as they swayed together in time to the music. Occasionally he would twirl her around in a circle before dipping her so low that she had to cling to him tightly as she gazed into his eyes, full of passion and desire for her. At one point she accidentally stepped on his toes and they both laughed together. “It’s okay,” he said, stroking her back, feeling her sigh and relax further into his arms.

 

He sniffed her hair, smelling the pleasant scent of lavender. “You smell so good,” he murmured as they continued dancing.

 

“Thank you,” she cooed, her head pressed against his chest.

 

Jon felt like he was in paradise. She was so soft and warm. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t all a dream. The song was over much too soon, however, and he reluctantly let her go so they could return to their table.

 

He checked his watch and saw that it was nearly 11:30 PM. “I guess we should get going,” he said sadly, not wanting the magical night to end. “I wouldn’t want you to miss your curfew.”

 

“Right, my dad would be pissed,” she said rolling her eyes.

 

Jon took a deep breath, looking down at the table before looking back up at her shyly. “So, do you think I could take you out on a real date sometime soon?”

 

Daenerys giggled softly. “But Jon, isn’t this a real date?”

 

He gave her a smug smile. “No, this doesn’t count.”

 

“Oh really?” she said, arching an eyebrow at him. “Well, what about when you interviewed me at the juice bar? Was _that_ a real date?”

 

“No,” he said softly, his brown eyes lingering on her. “That one doesn’t count either. If I were to take you out on a date, I would want your whole night to be perfect from start to finish, no unpleasantness from Ramsey or anybody else. I’d treat you like a queen and take you someplace special, not a greasy diner.”

 

She flushed pink, her eyes dropping to the table as if she was overwhelmed with what Jon was telling her. He hoped that he wasn’t scaring her away with how blunt he was being. He couldn’t help putting his feelings for her out in the open. He wanted her, all of her, and he didn’t want to play around. He prayed that by some miracle she would reciprocate his feelings and not crush his tender heart.

 

Daenerys took a deep breath and looked up at him. “Wow Jon, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don’t you? How could I say no to my knight in shining armor? Of course I’ll go out on a real date with you.”

 

“Great,” he said, beaming at her. They quickly exchanged cell phone numbers, realizing that, despite all their interactions, they still didn’t have each other’s contact information. Then Jon paid the bill and they walked to his car.

 

Daenerys gave him the directions to get to her house and when they pulled up it was exactly, 11:50 PM. Jon was proud that he’d gotten her home with time to spare. He walked her up the stairs to her front door, but started feeling nervous once she turned around to face him. He wanted to kiss her so bad; the memory of her lips on his cheek still fresh in his mind. He looked into her beautiful eyes, realizing that he couldn’t help himself from drowning in them, from drowning in everything about her. She reached out and gave him a hug. As she began to pull away he held his arms around her, keeping her close, gazing at her with heavily lidded eyes as he silently implored her for a kiss.

 

She got a wicked look in her eyes and pressed her index finger to his lips as she pulled away. “Ah ah, you said this wasn’t a real date remember?” She said in a teasing tone.

 

Jon groaned inwardly, realizing that his romantic speech from earlier was being turned against him. “Yeah, I did say that,” he said, feeling disappointed but trying not to show it. “Have a good night Daenerys, I’ll call you soon,” he said, walking away.

 

“Hey,” she called out and he turned around to see her approaching him. He looked down at her as she stepped close to him and caressed the side of his face with her palm before sliding her hand to the back of his neck. She pulled his head down slightly as she stood on her toes, brushing her lips against his.

 

Jon felt fireworks as their kiss intensified, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her tighter as he dragged on her lower lip gently with his teeth, tasting her sweetness. She parted her lips slightly, inviting him in, and he didn’t hesitate to enter. The kiss went on and on as he explored her tender mouth, his tongue dancing with hers before finally coming up for air. He stared at her breathless, not knowing what to say, and trying to fight the burning desire within him that wanted so much more from her than just a kiss.

 

“Good night, Jon Snow,” she said, giving him one final, brief kiss on the lips before turning away to walk into the house.

 

“Good night, Daenerys,” he responded softly, his heart overflowing with emotion.

 

He walked back to his car feeling like he was on cloud nine, smiling to himself as he hummed “Red Red Wine” softly. Jon was so preoccupied with replaying the kiss over and over in his mind that he failed to notice the dark figure sitting in a parked car a few houses down that had been watching him and Daenerys intently, cursing them under his breath and vowing revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and for your kudos and comments. They keep me motivated.
> 
> So sorry for the delay with Chapter 9, I was caught up writing a Jonerys Christmas modern-au (check out A Perfectly Imperfect Christmas) but anyway I’m working on chapter 9 now and I’m off work until January so no excuses, I will get it up before the New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon plans a date with Daenerys and has a heart-to-heart talk with Arya. Later, he realizes that his altercation with Ramsey may have some unintended consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate your constructive feedback via comments, it motivates me to keep writing.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

The next morning Daenerys woke up in a wonderful mood. With a huge yawn, she raised her arms over her head and stretched. She reached for her phone, which sat on the nearby nightstand, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that she already had a text message from Jon.

 

            _J: Good morning beautiful. I can’t stop thinking about you or how much I enjoyed hanging out with you last night. I can’t wait to take you out. Are you free this evening?_

 

Daenerys hugged herself and smiled giddily. The truth was that she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Jon either. She couldn’t stop thinking about his chestnut brown eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul, making her feel more vulnerable than she’s ever felt around anyone. Nor could she stop thinking about his full, pouty lips and the fire she had felt deep in her core when those lips had been pressed against hers. “Hmm,” she sighed to herself, remembering how their tongues had gently swirled together as they probed each other’s mouths.  

 

Jon wasn’t like other guys and she was both scared and exhilarated to admit that she was falling for him. Watching him beat up Ramsey last night to defend her honor had been a major turn-on. In her frazzled state of mind, she most likely would have been up for anything when he drove her home afterward but he had been a perfect gentlemen; choosing to treat her to dinner and dancing instead of trying to get in her pants like most guys would have. She kept waiting for the bubble to burst and for some major flaw to be revealed but the more she got to know him, the more she saw that he presented himself exactly as he was, without any pretense. He was kind-hearted, honorable, and respectful. In short, he was perfect.

 

            _D: Good morning handsome. I’ve been thinking about you too ;-) I can’t go out tonight because it’s my dad’s birthday but I’m free tomorrow._

_J: Tomorrow’s perfect. Pick you up at 6 PM?_

_D: Sounds good!_

_J: See you then :-)_

 

“I can’t wait,” Daenerys murmured to herself dreamily as she rolled out of bed. She quickly showered and dressed for the day, careful to choose a turtleneck shirt and style her hair so that the bruises from Ramsey weren’t visible. Then she bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time, so she could wish her father a happy birthday.

 

* * *

 

Jon was in his own little world as he sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice. He couldn’t stop thinking about Daenerys. Counting the hours down until their date the next day seemed like torture. He wished he could be with her right this very moment. He wanted to hear her cute laugh and stare into her beautiful cyan eyes until her cheeks blushed a soft pink, making her angelic face look even lovelier if that was at all possible. He longed to hold her in his arms again, inhaling her sweet lavender scent and kissing her perfectly plump lips.

 

The sound of Arya stomping into the kitchen abruptly shook him from his pleasant daydreaming. He chuckled to himself as he watched her make herself a bowl of cereal, amazed that she still liked to eat Cocoa Puffs and that their mom continued to buy it for her.

 

“What’s up little sis?” he said, giving her a quick smile before he resumed eating his food.

 

“Nothing nearly as exciting as what’s up with you,” she answered, giving him a weird look.

 

Jon cocked his head and stared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Really, Jon?” she said in between huge mouthfuls of cereal. “You’re really going to pretend like you didn’t go all Rambo mode on Ramsey yesterday?”

 

“How do you know about that?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew Arya hadn’t been at the party; she wasn’t into that kind of thing and preferred spending her time with her friends, a small circle of hackers and conspiracy theorists, whom Jon could only describe as weird and slightly creepy if he was being honest.

 

“Jon, it’s all over social media! Everybody’s talking about it.” She had concern in her gray eyes and Jon could see that she was worried for him. “If any of the school staff sees that, or somebody’s parents, you could be in deep shit!”

 

Jon found it hard to believe that the fight had actually gone viral. He pulled out his phone and quickly browsed Snapchat and Instagram and found that his sister was right. The video of him beating up Ramsey was all over the place and currently had over 500 likes. “Fuck!” he groaned, not realizing that some idiot had been video taping him and then had been stupid enough to post it on the Internet. Westeros High School had a strict no-fighting policy for its students, even if they were off-campus, and Jon could be suspended for this since he was clearly the aggressor. Not only that, but Theon could be busted for having a house party. Mixing under-aged minors with alcoholic beverages, which were clearly visible in the video, could get him in trouble with not only the school but also the local police department.

 

“Shit!” He looked over at Arya in a panic. “Sis, I need a huge favor.”

 

Arya rolled her eyes at him. “I knew you were going to ask me for help. Look, I can take the video down and find the original source, but unless you can convince them to delete it from their phone, they can always post it back later.”

 

“Let me worry about that part,” he said, his mind racing a mile a minute as he thought about all the possible horrible outcomes that could result if he didn’t get that video down.

 

“So are you going to tell me _why_ you were fighting? I mean, I never much cared for Ramsey so I think it’s kind of funny but what did he do?”

 

Jon frowned, his face darkening with anger as he remembered the events from the previous night. “He got violent with Daenerys when she turned down his advances. She’s got bruises all over her neck and shoulders. He deserved everything I gave him and more. I swear I could have killed him Arya. I was that angry!”

 

Arya’s eyes grew wide and she let out a low whistle. “Wow! He had it coming then. Good job, Jon.”

 

Jon let out a huff as he ran his fingers through his curls. “Tell me I did a good job after I know for sure I didn’t just get Theon and myself suspended from school.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get this fixed.” A wry smile crossed her face as she looked at him knowingly. “I’ll bet Daenerys was impressed with you standing up for her like that. How’s it going with her anyway?”

 

Jon felt himself blushing and looked down at the table. “It’s going really well actually. We have a date set for tomorrow.”

 

“Aw, my big brother’s in love,” Arya teased, making Jon’s face grow even redder. “I look forward to meeting her. She must really be something for you to do what you did yesterday.”

 

He looked up at her then, a big smile plastered across his face. “She is… she’s perfect.”

 

“I’m happy for you,” Arya said, returning his smile. “Okay, well I’d better start working on getting that video down. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

 

“Thanks, sis,” Jon mumbled, lost in thought. He sighed heavily, feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he pulled out his phone to call up Theon and warn him about the video. After a brief chat, it was decided that the two of them, along with Robb, would meet up in an hour to come up with a plan.

 

Finished with his breakfast, Jon put his dirty dishes, along with Arya’s, which she never failed to leave out all day, into the dishwasher. Then he raced upstairs to shower and get dressed before it was time to meet up with his friends.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Jon arrived at Robb’s house. He walked around the side of the house into the backyard where a large tree house was located. Robb’s dad, Ned, had built it years ago and it had been the official hangout for the Wolf Pack ever since. Jon couldn’t count the number of special memories that the tree house held for him. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the sleepovers they’d had here, the secrets shared and pacts made, even the collection of girlie magazines stashed under one of the floor panels. He’d had his first kiss here as well. In middle school, they’d invited some of the girls from class over for a game of spin the bottle and Jon had been lucky enough to land his bottle on Myrcella Baratheon, a pretty blonde whom he’d had a crush on in the 6th grade. He chuckled at the distant memory, as he started climbing the ladder at the base of the tree house. Reaching the last rung, he made his way into the tree house and saw that Robb and Theon were already inside, softly conversing with each other as they waited for him.

 

“What’s up guys?” Jon said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

 

“Hey,” Robb said, his blue eyes flashing towards Jon as he greeted him. Jon noticed that he looked troubled, as did Theon, which was perfectly understandable given the gravity of the situation.

 

“So what are we going to do about this damned video that’s floating around?” Theon asked, never one to beat around the bush.

 

“Relax guys, I’ve got Arya working on it. You know she’s a whiz with computers. She’s going to take the video down and find out who posted it. Then all we have to do is find that person and convince him or her to delete it permanently.”

 

“Easier said than done,” Robb said, blowing out a breath. “How are we going to convince them to delete it? Are we going to pay them off?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jon admitted with a shrug. “I’ve got some money saved up. I’d rather spend it on something else but I guess if it means making sure we don’t get suspended then I’m willing to part with it.”

 

“Jeez,” Theon said, standing up and pacing around tree house. “I hope your sister knows what she’s doing. I’m gonna murder whoever was dumb enough to post that shit. How stupid can they possibly be?”

 

“So…” Robb interrupted, changing the subject. “What happened with you and Daenerys after you left the party?

 

“Umm…” Jon paused, wondering how much he should tell his friends. For some reason, he wanted to keep his budding relationship with Daenerys as private as possible. “Nothing much. She was hungry so we stopped to get a bite to eat and then I took her home.”

 

Robb looked at Jon for several seconds before busting up into laughter. “You’re a horrible liar, you know that right? You better spill it Snow.”

 

Jon laughed as well. “All right, all right. It was more like a date, than just a bite to eat.”

 

“So did she give it up? I know she wanted to after you beat Ramsey’s face in for her.” Theon was being crass as always.

 

“C’mon man, I’d never kiss and tell. Not with her, she’s different from other girls. She’s special.”

 

“Oh man Jon, you are officially whipped!” Theon said, laughing. Jon simply rolled his eyes and ignored him.

 

“Speaking of Ramsey…” Rob said, hesitating as he looked at his watch.

 

“What about him?” Jon asked, suddenly feeling irritated. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Ramsey. Robb started to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of someone climbing up the tree house ladder. Jon’s eyes flew to the trap door opening only to see Ramsey climbing in.

 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Jon blurted out, shooting an accusatory glance at Robb and Theon. _Had they been planning this all along? What the hell was going on?_

 

Robb stood up to act as a barrier between Jon and Ramsey who were now standing only a few feet apart from each other. Smug satisfaction pulsed through Jon as he saw that Ramsey’s right eye was still puffed up with splotches of black and blue all over. _There’s a lot more where that came from if you even look at her the wrong way,_ he thought as he glared at him.

 

“Calm down Jon,” Robb said, his hands up between the two adversaries. “I invited Ramsey here so we can talk this shit out and squash it. I know Ramsey fucked up last night.” He looked at Ramsey pointedly and frowned. “You _never_ put your hands on a woman!” Then he looked back at Jon. “But, the four of us have been best friends since forever, I know we can get through this if we just talk it out.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jon said, a scowl on his face.

 

“Look man, I know I fucked up,” Ramsey said, looking at Jon. “I had way too much to drink last night and lost control of myself, I didn’t mean to hurt her. For that I’m sorry. I already promised Robb that I’m going to go to anger management counseling to get my head straight.”

 

Jon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Was Ramsey actually admitting fault and apologizing? Was he actually going to start seeing a shrink?_

 

“You fucked up too though!” Ramsey continued, moving across the room closer to Jon as he pointed a finger at him. “I was talking to her first and you knew it and you moved on her anyway, that’s foul.”

 

“C’mon dude, you don’t even really like her. She was just another piece of ass to you. Don’t act like you’re broken-hearted about it.

 

“Whatever,” Ramsey said, his eyebrows furrowed. “On top of that, the fucking video of me getting my face bashed in is all over the place. I think you have some apologizing to do as well Jon!”

 

Jon almost laughed out loud. “You want an apology from me?” he scoffed. He looked over at Rob and Theon and saw that they were both imploring him with their eyes to play along. Apparently they were serious about trying to have some sort of reconciliation happen.

 

He sighed, agitated and weary. “Look, I didn’t have anything to do with that video, I want it down as much as you do. As far as Daenerys, you’re right; I pursued her knowing that you were trying to get at her too. I couldn’t help it, there’s something about her man, and I knew you weren’t that serious about her…

 

“You didn’t know whether I was serious about her or not!” Ramsey shouted, his nostrils flaring.

 

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Jon retorted. “I figured it out somewhere between you referring to her as a hoe and then telling me I could have your sloppy seconds.”

 

Ramsey let out a nervous laugh as Robb and Theon shot him a pair of disgusted looks. “I was kidding, it was a joke!”

 

“Nobody’s laughing but you,” Jon said softly. “It doesn’t really matter now anyway. She made her choice and she’s dating me now. It is what it is.   But…for what it’s worth, I’m sorry it had to go down like this.”

 

Ramsey frowned but seemed to be at peace with Jon’s words. “It’s cool man. She’s better off with you anyway I guess.”

 

Robb stepped between them and smiled. “See, that wasn’t so bad was it? Now we can go back to being friends and forget all this crap ever happened.”

 

Jon doubted that was possible. He didn’t see himself ever being anything more than an acquaintance with Ramsey moving forward, and even that was pushing it.

 

The conflict between Jon and Ramsey seemingly over for now, the four of them resumed the conversation on how to convince the owner of the fight video to delete it. As they took turns exchanging ideas and suggestions, a nagging thought tugged at the back of Jon’s mind. He found it hard to believe that Ramsey was just going to let the events of last night go so easily. He found it even harder to believe that he was actually going to follow through with getting professional counseling. Although he had no way to prove it, he had the sinking suspicion that Ramsey was playing all of them for a fool and that the conflict over Daenerys was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this latest chapter out. I was busy writing a Jonerys Christmas fluff/smut piece (check out "A Perfectly Imperfect Christmas"). Merry Christmas (to those of you that celebrate it) and Happy New Year! Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have a romantic date. Lots of fluff.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26437683507/in/dateposted-public/)

Daenerys looked out of her bedroom window and frowned. It was pouring cats and dogs outside. She hated it when the weather was cold and rainy. It was times like this that made her miss her home back in Essos more than ever. It hardly ever rained there and the climate was hot and humid. If she was back home in Essos, she would probably be taking a dip in the pool or out at the beach right now. Instead, she had been cooped up inside the house all day. The only saving grace was that it was almost time for her date with Jon.

 

She stole another glance at herself in the full-length mirror, which hung from her bedroom door. She wasn’t a vain person but she wanted to look her absolute best for Jon. She wanted him to have to catch his breath and do a double take when he saw her. She smiled approvingly at her reflection. She was wearing a form-fitting cream cashmere sweater, denim skirt, which showed, off her toned, shapely legs, and a pair of high-heeled, tan ankle boots. She’d flat-ironed her ash blonde hair straight, a departure from the elaborately braided styles and wavy tendrils that she usually wore it in, and her makeup was flawless. Her skin was luminescent, her lips pink and rosy, and her blue eyes striking and prominent, accented by silver eye shadow.

 

She checked her watch and saw that it was almost 6 o’clock so she headed down stairs to the living room to chat with her parents and wait for Jon to arrive. Her parents were cuddled together on the couch watching their favorite movie, Top Gun. Her mother looked up at her and smiled while her father frowned disapprovingly as Daenerys took a seat in one of the chaise lounge chairs.

 

“That’s an awfully short skirt Daenerys,” her father said, his eyebrows furrowed together.

 

Daenerys sighed in exasperation. “Dad! Please don’t start! I’m 17 now, you can’t expect me to dress like a little girl forever.”

 

She glanced at her mom, imploring her to try to calm her dad down. “Oh honey, that skirt isn’t any shorter than the ones I used to wear when we were in school together. Remember?”

 

A smile momentarily crossed her father’s face and then his face darkened again, no doubt remembering the kinds of thoughts that went through high school boys’ minds when they saw a pretty girl in a short skirt.

 

“Well who is this fella you’re going out with anyway? I hope it’s not that same jackass who couldn’t even bother to come to the door when he picked you up the other night!”

 

“His name is Jon, dad. He’s really nice.” She fidgeted with her hands. “Don’t worry about that other guy, you won’t be seeing him again.”

 

“Oh,” her mother said, concerned. “Did something happen dear?”

 

Daenerys hesitated; she didn’t want to tell her parents about her altercation with Ramsey. She knew they’d freak out and probably forbid her from dating anyone at all and that was the last thing she needed when things were going so well with Jon.

 

“Nothing bad happened mom,” she lied, trying to keep her voice calm and a pleasant look on her face. “I just realized that we really didn’t have much in common.”

 

“Oh I see,” her mother said, looking at her closely as if trying to discern whether or not there was more to the story.

 

Daenerys was saved from further questioning by the sound of a car pulling up outside. She peeked through the front window curtains and saw Jon getting out of the car and walking towards the porch. He rang the doorbell and Daenerys nearly tripped over herself as she raced to the front door. She wasn’t fast enough however because her father beat her to it and yanked the door wide open.

 

Jon stood in the doorway, looking slightly intimidated as the older man raked him over with cold steely eyes. He didn’t forget his manners, however, and greeted her father respectfully. “Hello, nice to meet you sir, I’m Jon Snow.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jon,” she heard her father say. “This is my wife, Rhaella.” Dany watched as her mother walked over to the front door to shake hands with Jon. There was an awkward moment of silence as her parents stared Jon down while he shifted back and forth nervously. Her mother was smiling at him and had a soft expression on her face but her father looked to be appraising him to determine if he was a threat.

 

Daenerys huffed and went to the rescue. “Mom! Dad!” she said in an exasperated tone. “Can you at least invite him in so he’s not standing out in the cold?”

 

“Oh yes, where are our manners Aerys?” her mother said, laughing softly as she nodded towards the living room. “Do come in Jon and have a seat.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jon said, as he walked in the house. He stopped mid-step when his gaze landed on Daenerys. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath before speaking again.

 

“Hi,” he said, looking her over, his gaze lingering on her skirt for just a few seconds too long before he met her eyes. “You look great.”

 

“Thank you,” Daenerys blushed. “So do you,” she admitted, admiring how handsome he looked. He was wearing a fitted pair of blue jeans along with a charcoal v-neck sweater over a dress-up shirt and tie.

 

“Umm, these are for you,” he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers he was carrying. Daenerys brought them close to her nose and inhaled deeply, reveling in the sweet scent drifting from the pink and orange lilies.

 

“Thank you Jon, these are beautiful,” she said. “Let me take these into the kitchen and put them in some water. I’ll be right back.” She headed into the kitchen to find a vase and hoped Jon would be okay being left alone with her parents temporarily.

 

A few minutes later, she walked back into the living room and was surprised to see that her dad and Jon were having an animated conversation about White Harbor University, her father’s alma mater. Her dad was actually smiling at him!

 

“…I’m telling you Jon there is no better choice for a good education and a solid network of friends than White Harbor University,” her father said, a dreamy look in his eyes as he reminisced on his college days.

 

“Dad, are you going to talk his ear off all night?” Daenerys asked, hoping Jon wasn’t feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Of course not honey! But you failed to mention that your friend Jon here intends to become a White Harbor seal! I had the time of my life as a student there, and of course it’s where I pledged Kappa Lambda Mu…”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. She knew if she and Jon didn’t leave soon, her dad would continue talking about the “good old days” for the next several hours.

 

“Dad, that’s sweet and although I’m sure Jon would love to hear all about it, we’ve really got to get going now.”

 

“Yes of course, I wouldn’t want you kids to be late to wherever it is you’re going! Just make sure you’re back by curfew. You’ve got school tomorrow so you need to be home by 10 PM.”

 

“Okay, dad,” Daenerys said, eager to leave as she grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him up from his seat.

 

“Well, it was very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen,” Jon said. “I’ll take good care of Daenerys and have her home before curfew.”

 

“All right, have fun kids,” she heard her dad say. She turned and looked at him in surprise. He was never that nice with boys that courted her. It seemed that Jon Snow was full of surprises. Not only had he stolen her heart but apparently he had also won her father over which was no easy feat.

 

As they walked to Jon’s car, he opened up an umbrella to cover Daenerys so she wouldn’t get wet from the heavy downpour of rain. “Are you always such a perfect gentleman?” she asked, looking up at him appreciatively.

 

“I try to be,” he said, smiling down at her.

 

“So, where are we going?” she asked, once they were both in the car.

 

“It’s a surprise,” he said winking at her.

 

“Hmm, you’re just full of surprises today aren’t you Jon?” she said, laughing softly.

 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, looking at her curiously.

 

Daenerys was still laughing. “Umm, maybe you didn’t notice, but you just had my dad smiling at you and wishing us a good time tonight. My dad _never_ does that! You must have really impressed him.”

 

Jon shrugged. “I was just being myself. To be honest with you, I’m much more interested in impressing you than your father.”

 

“You already have…” she heard herself say softly as she looked at the handsome boy next to her, wondering when exactly she had fallen so hard for him. Feeling overwhelmed with her feelings for him, she turned away and looked out the window, enjoying the scenery as Jon drove them into the downtown city center district. Her momentary distraction was broken when she felt Jon take her hand into his, causing a tingle to run up her spine as he rested their intertwined hands on the car’s center console. She looked at him shyly and he returned her gaze for just a second, his piercing eyes communicating more than words could say, before he returned to looking at the road ahead of them.

 

Shortly thereafter they pulled up in front of Tutta Bella, an Italian eatery. “We’re here,” Jon said, his face lit up with excitement.

 

“Are we going to have dinner here?” Daenerys asked, her mouth already watering at the thought of having some good Italian pasta.

 

“No,” Jon said, as he helped her out of the car. “We’re going to _cook_ dinner here! We’re taking a cooking class taught by an Italian chef.”

 

Daenerys squealed with delight. “Really? I love Italian food, this is going to be fun!”

 

“It sure is,” he said, his voice low as he stared at her, admiring her outfit again which was showing off every single one of her curves. She blushed under his intense gaze before the two walked into the restaurant together, hand-in-hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later, 5 couples, including Jon and Daenerys, gathered in a large kitchen adjacent to the restaurant’s main dining area. Daenerys noticed that most of the couples were older than she and Jon and probably closer to her parents’ age. At the front of the room stood the chef who would be instructing them. He wore a white double-breasted jacket, black pants, and a traditional tall, pleated chef’s hat. He was a slightly rounded man with a handlebar mustache and warm brown eyes. He was looking at his class expectantly and Daenerys was excited for the cooking lesson to begin.

 

“Saluti! Mi chiamo Stefano Moretti,” the chef said, speaking in Italian.  “Vengo dall'Italia e sono chef da 15 anni.”

 

Daenerys was finding it a little hard to understand everything the chef was saying since the only foreign language she had ever taken in school was French. She was relieved when he started speaking in English.

 

“Welcome! For those of you that don’t speak Italian, my name is Stefano Moretti, I’m originally from Italy and I’ve been a chef for 15 years.”

 

A scattering of low laughter surrounded the room and Daenerys realized that she probably wasn’t the only one who needed the English translation.

 

Chef Moretti continued talking. “Per favore, please introduce yourselves!” He nodded to the couple standing closest to him to go first. Everyone went around the room introducing themselves until only she and Jon remained. The chef looked at them with a twinkle in his eye. “Ah, and now my youngsters! Celebrating your honeymoon are we?”

 

Daenerys’ cheeks were on fire as she blushed while Jon ducked his head down, laughing nervously. “No, we’re not married,” Jon finally said, answering for the both of them. “I’m Jon Snow and this is Daenerys Targaryen. We’re students at Westeros High.”

 

“Ah, so not married yet…but maybe in a couple years, no?” the chef said, continuing to tease them as the other couples laughed heartily, much to Jon and Daenerys’ chagrin. “Scusa, scusa, I’ll stop,” the chef said laughing. “I love having young people in my classes, thank you for joining us.”

 

Daenerys was relieved when the subject changed to cooking safety guidelines. “Oh my God,” she whispered to herself, still embarrassed over being put on the spot. A small smile played on her lips at the thought of her and Jon being married. The thought of being his wife and having his children one day sounded wonderful but she knew it was much to early to be thinking of things like that.   She would keep her secret fantasy tucked away in her heart and time would tell if it was to become a reality. She allowed herself to steal a quick glance at Jon and saw that he was already looking at her, a serious expression on his face as his dark eyes probed hers.   She wondered what he was thinking and if it mirrored her own thoughts as she gave him a small smile and then looked away quickly.

 

The chef continued on with his instructions and revealed that the meal they would be learning to cook was veal scaloppini over pasta with a white mushroom sauce. _Yum!_ Daenerys thought to herself as she wrapped an apron around herself and started preparing a flour mixture for the veal. She and Jon complemented each other perfectly as they worked together while covertly stealing glances at one another and exchanging playful banter. Daenerys focused on slicing, battering, and sautéing the veal with freshly chopped vegetables while Jon handled the pasta and white mushroom sauce. Before long, they had a delicious, completed meal prepared.

 

Proud of their work, they sat down at one of the nearby tables to enjoy their meal. At one point Jon motioned at Daenerys, indicating that she had something on her face. “Where?” she said, wiping at her face but apparently missing the mark as Jon just sat there chuckling softly.

 

“Here, let me,” he said, brushing his thumb across her lips, wiping away the crumb and setting off a band of awareness rippling through her. His eyes lingered on her lips for several seconds before he spoke again. “There, I got it for you.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, blushing for what must have been the thousandth time under his penetrating gaze. She couldn’t help herself. They finished the rest of their meal in relative silence, busy with their own thoughts before finally standing up to leave. They thanked the chef for the class and then walked back out to Jon’s car.

 

“So…” Jon said, sounding nervous. “I guess we still have over an hour before your curfew is up. Anything else you want to do?”

 

Daenerys knew exactly what she wanted to do and had a feeling that Jon wanted to do the same. “Well…” she said coyly, “we could park somewhere and just…talk for a bit.”

 

“Oh…” Jon said, running his fingers through his curly mane and smiling at her shyly. “Umm, yeah that sounds like a great idea, let’s go.”

 

“Yes, let’s…” Daenerys said, boldly returning his gaze as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

 

Jon didn’t waste any time after that and quickly started the car up, driving them to a hilly section of town that had a beautiful view of the downtown skyline.  

 

“You know, Westeros is actually quite beautiful,” Daenerys admitted, admiring the view.

 

She turned to look at Jon and he was looking right at her, his pupils enlarged. “Yes it is…very beautiful,” he said, his voice deep and husky. He leaned towards her and Daenerys felt herself drawn to him like a magnet. They exchanged a sweet, tender kiss but it was obvious that the steering wheel and gearshift were in the way.

 

“Let’s get in the back seat,” Daenerys suggested.

 

They moved to the back seat and immediately lunged for one another. Soon the car was filled with the sounds of whispered sighs and soft moans as their passionate kissing caused the windows to fog up.

 

“Oh Jon,” she whispered as he pulled her tightly against him, her body pressed against his as he pushed his tongue past her soft lips and owned her mouth. He was being aggressive and Daenerys loved it, responding by clutching at his shoulders and parting to his domination, her mouth opening wide to the thrusts of his tongue. A low moan reverberated between them and Daenerys wasn’t even sure whose moan it was. It didn’t matter because she was literally drowning in the feel of being in Jon’s strong arms. Their kissing became hot, openmouthed, and needy as quickly as it had once been soft and sweet.

 

Daenerys felt herself losing control as she grasped at Jon desperately. She was somehow straddled over his lap now and could feel his hardness pressing into her through their clothes. She grinned against his warm lips; proud of the effect she had on him. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

 

“Daenerys…” he whispered, kissing her along her neck, finding her sweet spot as he tightened his hold on her waist to force their lower bodies tightly together, desperately seeking more intimate contact.

 

“Shit.” Daenerys huffed against Jon’s neck as his hands slid under her skirt and caressed her thighs, moving ever closer to where she wanted to feel him the most. “I need…I need…” She was panting now. “I need _you_ Jon.”

 

“Fuck.” He groaned, his eyes tightened in concentration as he tried to control himself. “We can’t.”

 

Daenerys didn’t want to take no for an answer. She used her hold on him to tug his mouth back to hers, claiming his mouth as she moved over him in a way that had him gasping for air as his hips involuntarily thrusted against her.

 

“Baby, we’ve got to stop.” Jon pulled away once more and then reached up to caress the nape of her neck. His breathing was rapid and desperate, his voice low and gravelly. “I want this too, okay? I want it more than anything. You’re – you’re amazing you know that? Amazing…sweet…gorgeous…sexy as hell…you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, but I don’t wanna fuck you in a car... I just sorta, I dunno…I want it to be special, you know?”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded, her blue-green eyes still wild and hungry as she tried to control her impulses. “I want that too, but I don’t really know _how_ to make it special.”

 

“Well…” Jon said. “I suppose we’ll have to figure it out together. But I care about you too much for our first time to be like this. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, I understand perfectly,” she said. She stroked his cheek affectionately and kissed him softly on the lips. “Jon, you are the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. I want you to know that.”

 

“That’s a first.” Jon laughed. “I don’t usually get called sweet.”

 

“You should, because it’s true,” she said, kissing him again.

 

Jon kissed her back firmly and then sighed, slowly pulling away. “Daenerys, you’ve got to get off of me right now before I lose all my self control and we end up missing your curfew. She nodded in agreement and he helped her crawl off of him as they started the shuffle of pulling themselves together. They moved to the front seat of the car and Jon started the ignition as he began the short drive back to her house.

 

They had 10 minutes to spare when they pulled up to the house and Daenerys was grateful that she wouldn’t have to deal with her father’s mouth for being late.

 

“Thank you for taking me out tonight,” she said, as Jon walked her up to the door. “I had a great time.”

 

“I did too,” he said as they lingered outside the door. He touched her hand and looked into her eyes. “I really want to kiss you again.”

 

She smiled up to him and he leaned in and kissed her. They held each other tightly, kissing outside her front door for several minutes before she finally pulled away.

 

“Good night Jon,” she said, her voice almost a whisper.

 

“Good night Daenerys," he said, smiling at her softly. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

 

Daenerys was in a state of euphoria as she entered her house. She greeted her parents, letting them know she was home safe before skipping up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she let out a huge breath and giggled with excitement as she leaned against her door.

 

She shook her head in disbelief because she’d thought she was going to hate living in Westeros and had begged her parents to let her stay and live with her older brother Rhaegar and his family back in Essos. Never in a million years did she think that she was going to meet her perfect mate. Yet here she was, hopelessly and helplessly in love with Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed this story's rating from "Teen and up" to "Mature" because of some light smut and also I realized there is quite a lot of cursing in this story, lol. Let me know if you like the smut and I'll incorporate more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys makes an unexpected friend. Jon puts his plan into motion to get rid of the video but things don't turn out as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I wish I could take it back." - (Sexy Jon Snow in bed voice)
> 
> Sorry guys that this update took so long. Blame it on me getting overly hyped by Kit and Emilia at the Golden Globes. I couldn't help but write a Kimilia one-shot. If that's your thing, check out "Table 109." Also, blame it on me just getting back from a girls' trip to Vegas. Hey, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas! The good news is that I have a surprise for you, I'm not posting just one chapter, but TWO chapters today. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Story Summary  
> \- Daenerys is the new student at Westeros High and has caught Jon's attention but Ramsey makes a move on her first  
> \- Jon is aware that Ramsey doesn't have good intentions towards her so he goes after her as well  
> \- Theon throws a house party, which Daenerys attends with Ramsey, but things turn sour when he incorrectly assumes she wants to sleep with him. She rejects him and in his anger he slams her into the wall, badly bruising her.  
> \- Jon finds out and kicks Ramsey's ass, unaware that someone is video-taping the fight.  
> \- Jon and Daenerys start dating and sparks fly.  
> \- Arya informs Jon that the video of him fighting is all over social media and they frantically come up with a plan to get rid of it before anyone gets in trouble.
> 
> * * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/40096467844/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon felt like the luckiest guy in the world. His date with Daenerys had exceeded even his wildest expectations. He had just dropped her off at her house and yet here he was already missing her like crazy. As he drove himself home, thoughts of her consumed him like wild fire. He loved everything about her…her eyes, her smile, her sexy figure, her Essosi accent, the way she laughed, the way she kissed…everything.

 

Finally arriving home, he skipped up the stairs to his room and flopped on the bed, a huge smile spreading across his face as he tried to process all the events of the magical evening, particularly the steamy make-out session in his car. “Oh man,” he sighed, remembering how irresistibly hot and sexy she’d looked when she was straddled over him, her hair tussled, eyes wild, and lips swollen from being well kissed. It had taken every last ounce of his self-control not to hitch her skirt up, push her panties aside, and slide inside of her. A small part of him regretted the missed opportunity but he knew in his heart that it had been the right decision. He wanted their first time together to be special, not rushed, cramped, and sweaty in the backseat of his car.

 

He sighed and stretched stiffly, his body tense and tight from the raging hard-on he’d had for most of the night. He’d tried to control it but Daenerys had looked so damned good in that skirt… Needing a release, he settled for a cool shower, images of the blonde beauty mixing with his own filthy thoughts as he relieved himself with his hand. Afterwards, he lay back down on his bed, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber before a loud knock at his door jarred him awake.

 

“Hold on,” he called groggily. He stumbled out of bed and opened his door to find Arya’s cold gray eyes staring back at him.

 

“It was Petyr,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

“What?” Jon asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He wondered what in the world his sister was talking about and why she was up so late. It was nearly midnight and they had school in the morning.

 

Arya rolled her eyes at him and sighed. “C’mon Jon, try to keep up. I’m talking about the video that you’re so freaked out about. I found out who posted it. It was Petyr.

 

“Baelish?” Jon asked, wide-awake now. Arya nodded and he shook his head in disgust. God, he hated Petyr. He was an insufferable know-it-all, always trying to one-up everyone else and brag about how smart he was. He was also a sneaky opportunist and Jon knew that the only thing that would convince Petyr to delete that video would be cold, hard cash.

 

“Dammit,” Jon groaned, pounding his fist into the wall. “That dude is such an ass!”

 

Arya looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry. The good news is that I was able to take the video down for the time-being, but you’d better talk to Petyr first thing tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks sis, I owe you,” he said, eternally grateful for having a genius for a little sister. “Good night.” He closed his door and immediately picked up his cell phone. He sent out a group text to the Wolf Pack letting them know the latest information and that he was going to need everybody to chip in $50 to pay Petyr off.

 

When he finally fell back into bed, sleep didn’t come easy. Instead, he tossed and turned restlessly, hoping that a $200 payoff would be enough to satisfy Peter and that the video could be destroyed for good before it caused any problems.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys felt self-conscious the next day at school as she walked down the halls of Westeros High amid whispering and stares. It seemed like the entire school knew about Jon and Ramsey’s fistfight and that she’d been the cause for it. Most of the students were looking at her with curiosity or even sympathy, but she couldn’t ignore the mean, judgmental looks she received from a few others. _Fuck them,_ she thought to herself, holding her head high and wearing a stony-faced mask so that no one could see how nervous and scared she was really feeling inside.

 

She reached her locker and started fumbling around inside for her books when she felt someone come up behind her. She turned around cautiously only to find the warm brown eyes of the boy who perpetually stayed on her mind as of late.

 

“Jon!” She smiled, immediately feeling more at ease.

 

“Hey you,” he said looking down at her, concern on his face. “Are you all right?”

 

Daenerys sighed heavily. “No, not really,” she admitted. “I feel like everyone is talking about me.”

 

She saw a flicker of anger in Jon’s dark eyes. “Don’t worry about them, they’re talking about me too. They need to mind their own business. I’ll take care of it.”

 

She frowned in confusion. “How are you going to take care of it, Jon? The video of you and Ramsey fighting is all over the place and half the school was at that party!” She could feel herself getting worked up into a panic.

 

He reached for her hand, pulling her in closer to him. She melted into his warm embrace, but tensed up once she realized they had an audience. “Don’t worry about what they think,” Jon murmured in her ear, as if reading her mind. “They’re going to talk anyway, so let them.”

 

“I know,” she said, realizing he was right. “But how are you going to take care of everything?”

 

“Baby, don’t worry,” he soothed, stroking her hair tenderly. “I told you, I’ve got this. My little sister Arya is a computer whiz and was able to remove all copies of the video from the Internet last night and also figure out who originally posted it. I talked to him early this morning and convinced him to delete it permanently, problem solved.   In a few days, something else will happen to catch everyone’s attention and they’ll forget all about this. “

 

Daenerys was impressed. “I guess you _do_ have it handled then,” she said, gazing into his brown eyes. She smirked when she saw him start to blush, happy that that he wasn’t the only one with the power to make someone melt with just one look.

 

The 10-minute warning bell sounded, shaking them out of their trance and they reluctantly pulled apart as the hallway filled up with kids rushing to get their books out of their lockers and head to class. “I’d better get going,” Jon said as he strapped his backpack over his shoulders. He kissed her softly on the forehead, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.   “I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you later,” Daenerys said softly, watching him walk away.   In a hurry to head to class, she quickly grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut but was shocked to see Sansa standing on the other side. Daenerys froze, wondering how long she had been standing there and realizing that she had never noticed until now how close their lockers were to each other.

 

“So you and Jon, huh?” Sansa said, a wry grin on her face.

 

Daenerys didn’t know what to say. She no longer harbored a grudge against the tall redhead but wasn’t sure if she could trust her yet. “Umm, yeah, something like that,” she ended up mumbling, rolling her eyes at how silly she probably sounded.

 

A brown-haired girl, whom Daenerys didn’t know, glared at her from a few lockers down. “Well, well, well,” she said, her voice irritatingly high. “You certainly get around fast. I guess if one guy doesn’t work out, go for his best friend, right?”

 

Daenerys felt like she’d just been punched in the stomach. She opened her mouth to respond, desperate to hurl a snappy comeback at the rude girl, but nothing came out. Her mind was drawing a blank and her mouth felt like molasses. To her surprise, it was Sansa that spoke first, her voice cold and icy as she stared down the other girl.

 

“Tell me Myranda, were you born a nasty bitch or do you actually have to work at it?”

 

The brunette curled her lips up in anger as she walked over to Sansa, getting so close that the two girls’ faces were literally inches from each other.

 

“You should watch your mouth,” Myranda said, her voice deceptively sweet.

 

Sansa didn’t back down, a mocking smile on her lips as she cocked her head at the girl. “And you should take your own advice and watch what comes out of _your_ mouth. You know what they say about karma, it has an awful habit of coming back around to slap you in the face.”

 

Myranda huffed, looking like she wanted to say something else but had thought better of it and changed her mind. “Whatever,” she muttered, shooting Sansa and Daenerys a pair of dirty looks before walking away.

 

“Thanks,” Daenerys said once she’d found her voice again.

 

“No problem,” Sansa said, “Myranda’s just jealous of you, ignore her.”

 

Daenerys turned to look at her. “It wasn’t like that you know…I meant what I said the other night. There was absolutely _nothing_ between Ramsey and I at any point. He thought there was apparently and…well, you know the rest…”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sansa said sadly. “He’s a jerk…you’re not the first girl he’s roughed up either.”

 

Daenerys looked at her surprised. “Well if what he did to you was anywhere near what he did to me, then you shouldn’t waste one more second of your precious time worrying about him. He doesn’t deserve it. You can do so much better.”

 

“Thanks,” Sansa said, giving her a warm smile. “I’m glad Jon kicked his ass the other night.”

 

“Me too!” Daenerys said, exchanging a knowing look with Sansa before both girls burst into fits of laughter.

 

Sansa looked at her thoughtfully once they’d recovered. “Hey, do you want to sit with me and some of the other girls at lunch today?”

 

“I’d love to,” Daenerys said, her face lighting up with happiness.

 

“Cool! I’ll see you at lunch then,” she said, walking away towards her class. “Oh, and Daenerys, keep your head up today, okay?”

 

Daenerys nodded at her. “I sure will.” She smiled at the irony of the whole situation as she started walking to her French class. Sansa Stark was the absolute last person she ever expected to get along with at Westeros High and yet, here they were, fast on the way to becoming friends.

 

* * *

 

Jon yawned as he sat in his calculus class listening to the teacher drone on and on about the concepts of integral limits and partial derivatives. He was bored out of his mind and kept glancing up at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster. He started doodling in his notebook to pass the time but was interrupted by a monotone voice sounding over the intercom. “Jon Snow to the principal’s office. I repeat, Jon Snow to the principal’s office.”

 

_Shit, shit, shit,_ he thought as his heart started pounding in his chest. Everyone was staring at him, including the teacher, eyes glaring loudly through the uncomfortable silence of the classroom. A few students were even snickering and whispering to each other excitedly. Jon ignored them, clearing his throat nervously as he packed up his belongings and exited the classroom.

 

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked down the main hallway of the school. He prayed that it was all just a coincidence and had nothing to do with the video of he and Ramsey fighting but deep down, he knew better. The only reason a student would get a summons in the middle of class time was if there was an emergency or they were in deep trouble. He was willing to bet it was the latter.

 

Finally reaching the principal’s office, he walked in and was immediately faced with Principal Alliser Thorne. He was a stern and imposing man, who was known for handing out detentions and suspensions like candy. He had a select group of favored students, whom he lavished upon, but Jon was not one of them.

 

The older man frowned as Jon took a seat in front of his desk, doing little to ease Jon’s worries.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Principal Thorne asked, his fingers tapping out an impatient rhythm on his desk.

 

Jon tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. “Umm, no sir, I have no idea. What seems to be the problem?”

 

Principal Thorne’s face was unreadable. “Here, let me refresh your memory.” He pulled out his laptop, turned it towards Jon, and started to play the video of Jon and Ramsey fighting. Jon’s heart dropped as he wondered how in the hell the principal had gotten that video. Arya had guaranteed him it was no longer on the Internet and Petyr Baelish had agreed to delete it from his phone after Jon paid him $200.

 

Jon stumbled through his words. “I can explain that, Principal Thorne. It’s not what it looks like, I was protecting someone…”

 

The older man raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Protecting someone? Jon, this video clearly shows you as the aggressor. You are the one who rushes into a room, catches one of your fellow students off guard, and beats him into a bloody pulp.”

 

“But…but…Principal Thorne, if you would just let me explain…” Jon was growing increasing frustrated.

 

Principal Thorne cut him off. “I don’t want to hear it. You know the rules Jon. Students found to be fighting off campus are still subject to being punished. And because you were the aggressor and clearly initiated it, I won’t be punishing Mr. Bolton.

 

“Principal Thorne…please…” Jon was begging now.

 

I don’t care why you were fighting, violence is never a solution.” The older man said.

 

Jon bowed his head and sighed. It was no use in trying to argue. Besides, he didn’t want to bring Daenerys into this if he didn’t have to. She had already suffered enough scrutiny and unwanted attention. He would face the consequences alone. Whatever they were, it would have been worth it to protect her honor.

 

Principal Thorne continued speaking. “You’re looking at a 1-week suspension from school. You’re also suspended from the school newspaper club indefinitely.

 

Jon felt like a knife had just stabbed him in the heart. The 1-week suspension he could deal with but the school newspaper was his life. “Please Principal Thorne, I’ll do anything, detention, community service…please don’t take the newspaper from me, I swear to you, this won’t happen again.”

 

The principal glared at him. “My decision is final, Jon. Please leave the school premises now. You can return next Monday.”

 

Jon stood up without a word, resigned to his fate, and quietly walked out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is bored at home when he has a surprise visitor.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/40096467844/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon was miserable as he spent the next few days cooped up at home, serving his suspension. His parents had effectively grounded him as well, taking away his cell phone, laptop, and Xbox. They’d even turned off the Wi-Fi, making his TV basically useless since he couldn’t watch Netflix or Hulu anymore.

 

He fumed as he sat in his room, staring out of the window. He couldn’t believe that after he tried so hard to get rid of that video, it had still come back to bite him in the ass. He flashbacked to his conversation with Petyr Baelish a few days ago:

 

_After receiving his suspension from Principal Thorne, he had lingered just outside of the school grounds, waiting for classes to let out for the day. He had confronted Petyr, accusing him of going back on his word about deleting the video._

_“Sorry, Snow,” Petyr had said, his smug smile all but confirming Jon’s suspicious. “I think we had a misunderstanding. You paid me to delete the video, but you never said anything about not sending it to someone else beforehand.”_

_Jon had been beyond furious. “That should have been implied,” he’d said, his voice low and dangerous. “Jeez, I gave you two hundred fucking dollars to get rid of that shit!”_

_Petyr had only continued to look at him with a sick smile on his face. “Let’s just say, somebody made me a better deal.”_

_Jon had stood there dumbstruck. “What! Who?” He couldn’t believe that someone had paid Petyr even more money to ensure the tape got into Principal Thorne’s hands._

_Petyr had only shrugged at him and walked away. Jon had wanted to chase after him and pummel his stupid face into the ground but had been forced to let him go, not wanting to risk getting into further trouble._

Jon sighed, the memory still fresh in his mind. He was furious with himself for thinking he could trust Petyr. Everybody knew he was a double-crossing snake; this sort of behavior was nothing new. Jon just wished he knew who had coughed up even more money to send that video to the principal. He briefly wondered if it had been Ramsey but dismissed the idea. Ramsey had contributed to the $200 payoff to get rid of the video and it didn’t make sense for him to go against his own best interests.

 

Whoever the culprit was, he or she had gotten their wish. Jon’s punishment was severe and he was distraught over it. He missed working on the school newspaper. He missed his friends. He missed Daenerys most of all and regretted that he hadn’t been able to talk to her before he left school that day. After his conversation with Peter, he had continued to wait outside for her but she never appeared. Perhaps she had stayed for an after school activity or to talk with one of the teachers. He would have waited all day for her but he didn’t get the chance because his mom had called his cell phone, furious over just being notified of his suspension, and had ordered him to come home immediately. So now here he was, stuck in his room, with nothing to do but read a book or stare at the walls.

 

He heard the doorbell ring and vaguely wondered who it could be, but assumed it was probably just a deliveryman or somebody trying to sell something. Arya had just gotten home from school not too long ago so he would let her handle it. A few minutes later he heard Arya yelling for him.

 

He opened his bedroom door irritated. “What?” he barked out.

 

He heard her voice carrying from downstairs. “You have a visitor!”

 

Jon had no idea whom it could be. He wasn’t allowed to have visitors right now due to being grounded but both of his parents were still at work so he decided to go downstairs to at least check it out.

 

He raced down the stairs and rounded the corner to the front entryway when his jaw dropped. Daenerys was standing at the door looking like an angel. Her beautiful blonde hair was braided up into a bun at the top of her head, with a few wisps framing her face, and she was wearing a button-up denim shirt which flowed down to her hips along with leggings and knee high boots.

 

“Hi, Jon,” she said, her voice soft and hesitant.

 

It took Jon a minute to find his voice and Arya had to nudge him, giving him a look, which told him to stop acting like an idiot.

 

“Umm…hi, Daenerys. What are you doing here?” He wondered how she knew where his house was.

 

“I wanted to come by and check on you. I feel really bad that you got suspended. I asked your friend Robb how to get to your house.”

 

Jon’s heart swelled at the thought that she had made so much effort just to come by and visit him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to let her in, since he was grounded, but there was no way in hell he was going to leave her standing outside.

 

“Come in,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her inside. “Oh, this is my little sister Arya by the way.” He nodded towards Arya who simply rolled her eyes at him.

 

“We’ve already met,” Arya said, a funny little smile on her face as her gray eyes shifted between the two love-struck teens. “Well, I’m going to go back to my room now. It was really nice meeting you, Daenerys.”

 

“It was nice meeting you too,” Daenerys responded, giving Arya a sweet smile before turning her attention to Jon. “You have a really nice house,” she said.

 

“Thank you,” Jon said, still holding her hand. “I’m so happy you came by to visit me. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to call you, my parents grounded me and took away my phone.”

 

“I figured as much,” she said, a sad look on her face. “Jon I’m so sorry you’re in all this trouble. I feel like it’s my fault. If you want me to go talk to Principal Thorne for you I will.”

 

Jon pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. “It’s not your fault. Even if I had known this would be the end result, I’d still do it all over again just to protect you. You don’t need to go talk to the principal for me, the suspension is almost over anyway, I’ll be fine.”

 

Daenerys sighed as he held her in his arms. “I heard you were suspended from the newspaper club too…”

 

Jon stiffened slightly, a pang of sadness running through him. “Yeah…I was. It’s okay though; it’s not a permanent suspension.” He forced himself to smile, not wanting Daenerys to worry or feel like she was somehow responsible for his predicament.

 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs so I can show you my room,” he said, pulling her towards the stairs.

 

She hesitated. “Are you sure? I don’t want to get you in trouble. Arya said something about you aren’t really supposed to have visitors over right now.”

 

Jon checked his watch and saw that his parents wouldn’t be expected home from work for at least another couple of hours. He smiled warmly at her. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys looked around Jon’s room with curiosity. She was surprised at how clean and organized it was. Her eyes lingered on the many pictures arranged on his walls. While she looked around, absorbing each photograph, he stood back and watched her with a smile.

 

In one picture, he was grinning without his two front teeth, a trophy in his small hand as he posed with a group of little boys in matching uniforms.

 

“Aww, look at how cute you were as a little kid,” she said.

 

Jon chuckled softly. “We came in 1st place in the Little League Championship that year. Good times.”

 

She smiled at him before moving on to another picture. She found one with him, Robb, Theon, and Ramsey. They looked to be about 8 or 9 years old in the picture and were posing happily inside of a tree house. Her stomach turned slightly at the sight of seeing Ramsey. She wondered what had happened to turn him from the sweet looking boy he appeared to be in the photograph to the glorified asshole she knew him to be today. She continued to walk around Jon’s room, looking at all of his pictures. There were a lot of him posing with his parents and little sister. She laughed at one of him and Arya dressed up as zombies for Halloween.

 

There were also framed certificates of his accomplishments throughout the years such as making the school honor roll or his numerous writing achievements. He also had pictures of his favorite celebrities plastered all over his wall. She couldn’t help but notice that there were several pictures of the actress Bella Thorne. She knew it was stupid, but she felt slightly jealous.

 

She turned to look at him. “I guess you really like Bella Thorne, huh?”

 

“Yeah, she’s kind of hot.” He had a stupid grin on his face.

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes at him and turned away, feeling herself start to grow even more jealous. Suddenly she felt Jon’s arms wrap around her from behind. She could feel his warm breath against her skin as he murmured in her ear. “She’s not as hot as you though. Nowhere close.” He trailed soft butterfly kisses along her neck, his touch like electricity through her body.

 

She turned her head, and their lips met. His fingers slid into her hair, and slanting his head, he kissed her deeply, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth. She was more than willing to accommodate him and his tongue swept inside like a conquering general, plundering every corner of her mouth. She moaned beneath his onslaught, clutching his shoulders and she pulled him in deeper. His hands slid to her hips, gripping them hard then releasing only to grip them again, pulling her harder, closer, nearer each time. Even through the thick denim material of his jeans, she could feel the length and weight of his erection. She could feel the heat emanating from him. It was a heat that her starved body craved. She didn’t have a lot of sexual experience and could count on her hand the number of times she’d been intimate with someone but there was something about Jon Snow that made her just want to rip her clothes off and throw all caution to the wind.

 

Somehow they found themselves on Jon’s bed, kissing and stroking each other passionately. She shivered in anticipation as he began to unbutton her shirt. He kissed every new section of soft, milky skin that was revealed with every button. The next thing she knew, her shirt had been tossed to the floor and Jon was placing little kisses across her shoulder and along her collarbone before tracing the edge of her lacy bra cup with the tip of his tongue. His fingers lingered on the front clasp of her bra and he hesitated, pulling away to look down into her eyes, silently asking for permission to continue. She nodded at him; she’d never wanted anything so bad in her entire life.

 

She breathed hard as he bent down to kiss the base of her neck and then, finally, he unclasped her bra and gazed at her exposed breasts, her pert pink nipples stiff and waiting for him.

 

“You are so beautiful, Daenerys Targaryen,” he said, cupping her breasts gently, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue. Daenerys felt them growing stiffer still at each playful nip of his teeth.

 

She closed her eyes and arched her back, pressing herself closer and closer to him. Her rib cage heaved in and out as he kissed and licked her navel before making his way back to her breasts, taking one into his mouth while fondling the other one gently with his hand.

 

She grabbed his head to push it down, forcing him to take more of her breast into his mouth. He chuckled, before moving his mouth to her other breast, sucking powerfully. Daenerys cried out in pleasure, her body shaking with need.

 

“Do you like that?” he asked, taking a moment to stop and look into her eyes.

 

“Do you have to ask?” Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged.

 

He smirked and continued to pleasure her breasts with his lips and tongue while his hands caressed the rest of her body, one hand sliding down her pants to massage her warm core through her panties.

 

Her private parts were now wet with a dampness that literally flowed from her body. “Jon…oh fuck…I can’t take anymore,” she gasped.

 

“Yes, yes, you can. Let me show you,” he murmured. He had just started tugging her pants down when a loud knock sounded at his door. They both froze; exchanging worried glances with each other before Jon got up to crack his door open slightly, making sure that Daenerys couldn’t be seen.

 

Daenerys heard Arya’s voice from behind the door. Jon was whispering angrily at her but whatever Arya told him stopped him dead in his tracks. He quickly shut the door and walked over to her, his face ashen.

 

“Daenerys, I’m so sorry. You’ve got to leave right now. My parents are home. If they find you up here, they will seriously kill me. I’m not joking.”

 

“Oh no!” Daenerys exclaimed, realizing the severity of the situation. She didn’t want to get Jon in any more trouble than he was already in. She also wanted to make a good impression on his parents when they were finally introduced. Having them see her like this would be a complete disaster!

 

She clasped her bra back together and looked around frantically for her shirt but Jon already had it in his hands. He quickly helped her put it on and they worked together to fasten all of the buttons. Fully dressed, she reached for her purse and then grabbed Jon’s hand as he led her to the door. He opened the door and stuck his head out, looking around cautiously before pulling her out into the hallway with him.

 

As they silently made their way down the staircase, she heard what she assumed to be his parents’ voices sounding from somewhere near by. They were conversing with Arya who seemed to be talking to them in an unnecessarily loud voice about something concerning the neighbor’s cat. She realized that Arya was providing a distraction so that she could slip away without being discovered.

 

Jon led her into a different part of the house than the way she’d come in and they quietly exited out of a side door that led to the backyard. Staying well clear of windows, they made their way around to the front of the house and then walked down the sidewall to the end of the block.

 

Finally clear of danger, they stopped to look at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. “Shit, that was close,” Jon said. “I couldn’t let them find you there, that…wouldn’t have been good for either of us.”

 

Daenerys giggled. “I completely understand. The last thing I want is for you to get in even more trouble. I guess I’ll see you next week at school once your suspension is over.”

 

“Yeah, only a few more days to go,” he said sadly. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too,” she said, brushing her lips lightly against his. She turned to leave but Jon reached out to grab her hand, stopping her.

 

“I need to ask you something,” he said, looking down at her, his dark eyes intense.

 

“Yes?” she asked, wondering what he was about to say.

 

His voice was soft and full of trepidation. “Will you be my girl?”

 

Her heart could have exploded at his sweet words. “Oh Jon, of course I’ll be your girl.”

 

He smiled then, relieved, and Daenerys could have melted at how breathtakingly handsome he looked. They kissed again, deeper this time, and then she pulled away.

 

“You should get back before your parents notice you’re gone.”

 

He sighed and kissed her one last time. “You’re right. I’ll see you soon okay.”

 

“See you soon,” she said, watching him as he sprinted back to his house and went around through the backyard again.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon silently slipped back inside his house and was relieved to hear his parents and Arya still talking in the kitchen. He peeked his head in at them, catching Arya’s eye and nodding at her, letting her know their little plan had worked. Then he made his way back upstairs into his room and smoothed out his bed. Making sure there was no evidence of his visit with Daenerys.

 

Not five minutes later, there was a loud knock at his door and then his mother burst in without waiting to be invited. Jon was sitting at his desk, reading a book, and turned to look at her.

 

“Oh hey mom, what’s up?” he said, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

 

“I’m just checking on you, making sure you’re not doing anything you shouldn’t be doing in here.” She had an odd look on her face and was looking around his room suspiciously.

 

“Doing anything like what, mom? All I’ve been doing is staring at the wall all day.”

 

“What’s that smell?” his mom said, sniffing at the air. Jon felt his stomach lurch. He sniffed the air as well and finally noticed what his mom was talking about. Daenerys’ lavender scented perfume lingered throughout his room.

 

Jon thought fast on his feet. “Oh, that…that’s just some new air freshener I’m trying out,” he lied, hoping his mom would go for it. “I borrowed it from Arya but I don’t really like it, it’s a little too girly for me.”

 

His mom gave him a long hard look but then broke into a smile. “Yes, it’s definitely girly. Well, Jon, I’m sorry that you haven’t had much to do all week other than sit and twiddle your thumbs. Hopefully this will be a learning lesson for you and your father and I won’t have to deal with any more unpleasant calls from school.”

 

Jon sighed in relief, grateful that his mother had gone along with his lame excuse. “Yes, ma’am. I’ve definitely learned my lesson.”

 

“Good,” his mother said, walking over to give him a quick peck on the forehead. “Come downstairs in a little bit, I’ll have supper ready.”

 

“Will do,” he said, smiling sweetly at her as she walked out of his room.

 

When he was finally alone again, he couldn’t help laughing out loud. It had been a crazy day, first starting out shitty but then ending with an incredible bang. Even though he’d been bored out of his mind due to the suspension and being grounded, somehow a miracle had happened and his sweet Daenerys had arrived to make it all better. Make that his _girlfriend_ , Daenerys. Yes, it had been a good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing about these two lovebirds. Sorry for the slow burn, lol.
> 
> As always, your positive comments and constructive feedback keep me on my toes and motivated to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's suspension is finally over and he's back at school. He makes plans with Daenerys for a romantic getaway and has another encounter with Principal Thorne.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/40096467844/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon was elated to finally be back at school. Even though he had only been gone a week, it felt like it had been a lifetime and he was eager to catch up with all of his friends and find out what he had missed out on. The only thing still bothering him was his indefinite suspension from the newspaper club. He felt that Principal Thorne was being overly cruel by taking away his favorite pastime. Writing was his life and now he wasn’t even allowed to step foot in the newspaper office let alone help with any of the articles.

 

“Man, I hate him so much,” he muttered to himself. He was sitting in the school auditorium with Robb, Theon, and Ramsey waiting for the morning assembly to start.

 

“Who?” Theon asked, turning his head towards Jon.

 

“Thorne! Who do you think?” Jon grumbled. “He’s still got me suspended from the newspaper club. It’s bullshit!”

 

Robb and Theon looked at Jon sympathetically but he thought he saw a smirk cross Ramsey’s face. He looked at him suspiciously, wondering anew if he had been the one to leak the fight video to Principal Thorne.

 

“Well at least you’re back at school now,” Theon said, trying to cheer Jon up.

 

“True,” Jon said. “Being at home was torture. My parents took away everything, I was bored out of my mind.”

 

Robb had a sly grin on his face. “It wasn’t all that bad was it? I know for a fact that you had some company on at least one of those days.”

 

Theon waggled his eyebrows. “Oh yeah! How was your visit with Daenerys?”

 

Jon smiled, the image of Daenerys lying on his bed topless forever engraved into his memory. He’d never get over how beautiful she had looked in that moment. He couldn’t resist her and had wanted her more than anything but of course his parents had shown up to ruin it. He just couldn’t win. What he needed was to take her somewhere nice and secluded where they could have some quality alone time. He was lost in thought, pondering where he could take her when Robb coughed loudly, attracting his attention. He looked up and realized that Robb and Theon were looking at him expectantly.

 

“So? What happened?” Robb asked. “Spill it!”

 

Jon laughed. “Nothing happened. She came over, I gave her a tour of my room, we talked a little, and then she left.”

 

Robb gave him a look of disbelief. “Jon you realize this is me you’re talking to, right? No fucking way did you have Daenerys Targaryen in your bedroom and all you did was talk.”

 

Jon blushed and ducked his head down, a big smile on his face. “C’mon guys, you know I don’t kiss and tell.”

 

Theon rolled his eyes. “Since when? You’ve always given us the run down with every other chick.”

 

Jon had a faraway look in his eyes. “I can’t this time, fellas. She’s not like everybody else…she’s different.”

 

“Wow,” Robb said softly, shaking his head at him. “You’ve fallen in love with her…”

 

“I know,” Jon said, sighing deeply. “Believe me I know.”

 

Jon stole a glance at Ramsey to gauge his reaction to the conversation. He noticed that he was no longer smirking and now had a frown on his face.

 

“I’m sorry Ramsey, I don’t mean to rub this in your face. I know this might be…awkward for you to hear after everything that happened.” Jon didn’t really know why he was being so nice to Ramsey. He guessed he just wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to believe that Ramsey was truly sorry for what he had done and meant what he said about going to anger management counseling.

 

Ramsey turned to look at him, a big smile on his face. Jon thought it looked forced. “It’s all good, bro. Don’t even worry about it. I told you already, she’s better off with you. I’m dating somebody new anyway.”

 

“Oh really? Who?” Theon asked. Theon loved to gossip, especially when it concerned who was dating who at Westeros High.

 

“Tyene Sand,” Ramsey said licking his lips. “You’ve seen her around. Brunette, short pixie haircut, huge tits… She’s a hottie!”

 

Robb smirked. “Yeah, I’ve seen her. She’s only a freshman.”

 

Ramsey laughed. “Well those are the best ones, young and tender, not used up yet like some of these older broads around here.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes, disgusted by what he was hearing. Ramsey hadn’t changed at all. He was still on the prowl, finding new girls to use and manipulate.

 

“So how is that anger management counseling going?” Jon blurted out, his voice dripping with disdain.

 

Ramsey stumbled over his words. “Oh...that…umm…it’s going great.” Jon knew what that meant. Ramsey hadn’t stepped foot into a counseling office. He was full of shit and Jon was almost positive now that Ramsey had been the one to leak that video to the principal. He just couldn’t prove it.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the morning assembly and Jon stood up with all the other students to recite the school pledge before being forced to listen to Principal Thorne drone on and on about the school fundraising project. All the while, he watched Ramsey warily out of the corner of his eye, knowing that the beef between them was far from over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys smiled demurely as she sat in the cafeteria eating lunch with her friends. Sansa was reading from the latest edition of the school newspaper and the girls were getting a kick out of the Student Spotlight article that Jon had written.

 

“Daenerys Targaryen is a 17-year-old junior at Westeros High who recently moved here from Essos. She has an amazing talent for art, and may in fact be the second coming of Picasso…”

 

Sansa laughed. “Hmm, well it seems that Jon Snow is quite impressed with you, Daenerys. He has nothing but praise for you in this article.”

 

Daenerys giggled, her cheeks coloring slightly as she bit into her sandwich. “I’m quite impressed with him too,” she said softly.

 

“Aww, you two are so cute together,” said Margaery who was sitting next to her. “Are you official yet?”

 

“Yes,” Daenerys said, feeling her heart skip a beat. “He asked me the other day.”

 

“Oh my God, how did it happen? Was it super romantic? We need details!” Margaery squealed excitedly.

 

Daenerys blushed even harder. “Umm, well it just sort of happened… I went over to his house to visit him last week while he was on suspension and he ended up asking me. He was so sweet about it too; I think he was afraid I was going to say no.”

 

A warm flush worked its way through her body as she remembered all the things they had done in Jon’s bedroom. She had nearly come undone by the way he had worshipped her body, each caress of his mouth sending flames of desire licking through her. She was certain that they would have gone all the way if his parents hadn’t shown up unexpectedly. She wanted it more than anything. She was in love with Jon and wanted to give herself to him in everyway possible. She knew that he wanted her too. It was destined to happen; it was just a matter of when.

 

“So you went over to his house, huh? Were his parents home?” Sansa was looking at her with a wicked grin on her face.

 

Daenerys ducked her head in embarrassment. “Umm, no, not at first…”

 

Margaery and Sansa smiled at each other knowingly, obviously reading between the lines but too polite to ask her anything outright. Daenerys just continued to blush.

 

“So what else does the article say?” Daenerys asked, desperate to change the subject. She didn’t want to have to confirm or deny anything to the girls. What happened between her and Jon was private, just for the two of them to enjoy, and she wasn’t the type to run her mouth.

 

Sansa returned her attention to the article. “Oh, it says here that you love to play beach volleyball.”

 

“Yep,” Daenerys said. “Back in Essos, I used to hang out at the beach every day with my friends. I’m pretty good at it.”

 

“That’s awesome,” said Jeyne who was sitting across from her. “I’m on the volleyball team and we could definitely use you if you’re interested. If you’re as good as you say you are, maybe we could finally make the playoffs for once!”

 

Daenerys thought about it. She’d never done organized sports before but maybe it would be a fun way to get to know more people at school.

 

“All right, I’ll consider it. When are the try-outs?”

 

Jeyne smiled excitedly at her. “Awesome! Well, we’ve already had try-outs but I’ll ask the coach about making a special exception for you since you just transferred here.”

 

Daenerys smiled back. “Cool! Do a lot of people come out to watch the games?”

 

Jeyne giggled. “Well…a lot of the _boys_ do! They like watching us play in our short volleyball shorts!” She rolled her eyes. “Ughhh, they’re such pigs!”

 

“Oh please,” Sansa said, clicking her tongue at Jeyne. “You know you like all the attention you get in that uniform.”

 

Jeyne didn’t respond, instead taking a sip of her drink, a coy smile on her pretty face.

 

“Speaking of boys, someone over there is watching you quite intently,” Margaery told Daenerys, nodding towards the table where the Wolf Pack was sitting.

 

Daenerys turned to look herself and her eyes immediately met Jon’s. The other boys were having what looked to be an animated conversation with each other but Jon was just sitting there silently, watching her with those intense brown eyes of his.

 

His smoldering gaze made heat settle in the pit of her stomach, and her heart began pounding wildly in her chest. She wanted to look away, to have a momentary respite from the heat he generated within her, but his eyes held her captive, peering straight through to her soul.

 

He was so gorgeous, with his brooding good looks; there was no other way to describe him. His curly hair, that she so loved to run her fingers through, fell onto his face in soft ringlets. His eyes were so dark they appeared to be black satin. His nose was firm and his cheekbones chiseled. But it was his mouth that had her full attention. She was flooded with memories of how that mouth had felt against hers and how it had tasted; how it had felt as it caressed her breasts, making her cry out in ecstasy.

 

He stood up and started walking towards her, never breaking eye contact. Daenerys forgot to breathe. The other girls let out a series of oohs and ahs, barely suppressing their giggles.

 

When he finally reached their table, he extended his hand down to her. “May I walk you to your next class?” he asked, his eyes burnished coal.

 

Daenerys couldn’t stand up fast enough. “Of course,” she said, quickly packing up her lunch. She smiled at her friends, mumbling out a rushed goodbye as she took Jon’s hand. They walked out of the cafeteria together, Jon’s arm draped around her waist possessively. They were so besotted with each other that they failed to notice that almost everyone was watching them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You shouldn’t look at me like that in public,” Daenerys said, as she and Jon walked the school corridors together.

 

“I shouldn’t look at you like what?” Jon laughed, feigning innocence though he knew exactly what kind of effect his intense gaze had on her.

 

Daenerys turned to look at him. Her tone had dropped to a soft, seductive whisper. “Like you want to devour me whole.”

 

Jon felt his breath catch in his chest. He scanned the hallway quickly, and seeing no one in sight, pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. “I want to do more than just that,” he said, his voice thick and husky.

 

She sighed into his mouth as his kiss coaxed her lips apart and his tongue delved in to sample the flavor of desire. “Mmmm…” he murmured, pressing tiny kisses to the corners of her mouth. “You taste so sweet. What did you have for lunch?”

 

Daenerys giggled. “Peanut butter and jelly.” The sound of her laughter was the sweetest music to his ears.

 

Jon chuckled along with her before pressing his lips to hers again. Slowly snaking in his tongue, he grinned around her mouth when he felt her tongue slide into his. Her perfectly manicured fingernails were soon raking through his hair, and he felt her involuntarily lean her soft body into his. His unmistakable arousal was pressed against her as she moaned into his mouth.

 

“Gross! Get a room why don’t you?” Someone shouted at them. Coming up for air, Jon looked around and realized the hallway was no longer deserted and they were putting on quite a show.

 

Panting and out of breath, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby alcove, which afforded them a little more privacy. “I’m sorry,” he said, stroking her hair and face tenderly. “It’s hard for me to control myself when I’m around you.”

 

She smiled at him, her beautiful blue-green eyes soft and warm. “I know exactly what you mean.”

 

He took her hands into his own. “Listen, there’s something I want to ask you.”

 

“Yes?” she asked, looking up at him expectantly.

 

Jon’s heart was pounding. He knew that if she agreed to what he was about to ask her, that everything would change between them, hopefully in a good way.

 

“Umm…so my uncle Benjen owns a cabin out by Dagger Lake. It’s about an hour’s drive from here. He said I could use it this weekend if I want and…well I was wondering if you wanted to go. Do you think you could get away?”

 

He held his breath, trembling nervously, as he awaited her reply. She didn’t respond for a few seconds but only looked at him, her expression unreadable. Then her lips slowly curved up into a smile. He sighed in relief as she nodded her head at him.

 

“I’d love to go Jon. I’m pretty sure I can get away. I’ll just tell my parents I’m spending the night at Sansa’s. They love her!”

 

“Perfect!” Jon said, bending down to give her a quick kiss. “Yeah, I’ll just tell my folks that the fellas are having a sleep over in Robb’s tree house. It will be easy to get away.”

 

Daenerys bit her lower lip seductively as she looked at him, causing all sorts of sensations to course through his body. “I can’t wait,” she told him her voice a soft, throaty sound that threatened to make him lose all his control.

 

“Me neither,” he said, pulling her close as they began to kiss again; gentle at first but soon becoming heated and needy.

 

“Ahem!” They broke apart to see Principal Thorne glowering at them. Daenerys looked mortified but Jon just felt angry and annoyed by the interruption.

 

“May I refer you to article 3, section 3.12, policy 1 of the Student Handbook: No excessive displays of affection on school grounds! Now, Miss Targaryen, I know you’re new here and may not know all the rules yet, but Jon here is well aware of them. Why, I’ve a good mind to give you another week’s suspension, boy!”

 

Jon was seething inside but knew he needed to hold his tongue. He couldn’t afford to be suspended again. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said begrudgingly, “it won’t happen again.”

 

“You bet it won’t,” said the older man, glaring at him before turning his attention to Daenerys. “Miss Targaryen, your father recently made a large donation to the school, which I’m very grateful for – it will allow us to fund our new library. He’s a nice man and I feel it’s my duty to look out for his daughter’s best interests while you’re under my care at school. Jon here is a big troublemaker. I know you’re still getting used to the ins and outs of this school but you don’t want to go getting yourself involved with the wrong sort.”

 

Jon was both furious and humiliated. He wanted to defend himself but was forced to stand there and take it. To his surprise, it was Daenerys who came to his defense.

 

“How dare you talk about Jon like that?” she said in a commanding voice, catching Principal Thorne off-guard.

 

“Excuse me?” he said, his tone indignant.

 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! Jon Snow is the most honorable and kind person I’ve ever met!”

 

Her small, petite body was shaking in fury as she balled her tiny fists. Jon had never seen her like this before. She was pissed! He watched in awe as she continued laying into Principal Thorne.

 

“How dare you belittle a student like that, you’re supposed to be a champion for every student in this school, yet here you are picking on him! And you were wrong to suspend him! He wasn’t fighting just for the hell of it; he was fighting to protect me! I don’t want to hear another rude word towards Jon and I want him back in that newspaper club! If not, I’ll be telling my father to rescind his donation!”

 

Principal Thorne was at a loss for words. “Oh…Miss Targaryen…I…I didn’t know the details of it…I didn’t realize that was the way of it…now, now we really need that money so of course…umm…Jon, you are welcome to return to the newspaper club effective immediately.”

 

Daenerys nodded at him curtly, her blue eyes wild and angry as she pulled Jon away. “C’mon, Jon, let’s go!”

 

When they’d walked a few feet away, Jon looked at her and busted out laughing. “That was fucking awesome! Baby, you got me back in the newspaper club!” He let out a whoop of happiness as he picked her up and swung her around, kissing her fiercely.

 

“Jon! Put me down,” she protested, laughing as she flung her arms around his neck.

 

He looked at her in amazement. “Wow, you’ve really got a temper on you. You took old Thorne to the floor!”

 

Daenerys shrugged sheepishly. “I do have a bit of a temper, although I try to keep it under control. I can get quite upset, especially when someone I care about is being mistreated.” She looked up at him, a worried look on her lovely face. “Is my temper a bad thing?”

 

Jon’s dark eyes lingered on her before he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. “I think it’s sexy as hell!” They laughed together softly, sharing one last tender kiss before walking together, hand-in-hand, towards their next classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your kind words and support on this story. The next chapter is going to be hot, hot, hot!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon enjoy a romantic weekend getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top right image credit to @Jonerystargaryens on Instagram.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/41308055451/in/dateposted-public/)

Daenerys looked out of the car window in awe as she and Jon drove up to his uncle’s cabin. Although she had been living in Westeros for several months now, this was her first time seeing the countryside. She had never seen so many different types of trees. There were oaks, giant redwoods, willows, and so many others that she couldn’t recognize. Lush meadows of green grass extended as far as the eye could see and patches of wildflowers bloomed in colors of every hue. It was a far cry from the rocky terrain and sandy beaches she was used to back in Essos.

 

“There’s Lake Dagger,” Jon said, pointing towards their left. “We’re almost there.”

 

The lake looked beautiful as it came into view, the dark blue waters rippling to a gentle breeze and sparkling in the sunlight. It was surrounded by pine trees and snow-capped mountains, which were reflected in the water below. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was brilliantly lit with splashes of purple, orange, and red.

 

A few minutes later they pulled up to a small, rustic log cabin nestled in the center of a small clearing. Jon jumped out of the car, grabbed their bags, and walked inside with Daenerys close behind him.

 

While Jon made sure that the cabin was secure, Daenerys took the opportunity to look around. The cabin had high ceilings with exposed beams and rafters. There was a kitchen area in one corner with small, but modern-looking appliances. In the opposite corner, an L-shaped wall blocked off what she assumed served as a bedroom. Next to that was a bathroom and the rest was all open space. On the back wall stood a massive stone fireplace with a worn but comfortable looking sofa in front of it. Along another wall was a large bookcase; each shelf filled with books, pictures, and assorted trinkets.

 

“So, what do you think?” Jon asked.

 

“I love it,” she said. “It’s cozy here and the lake is beautiful.”

 

“I used to love coming up here as a kid,” he said, a nostalgic look on his face as he looked around the cabin. “Arya and I would spend all day swimming out in the lake. Then we’d stay up all night roasting marshmallows and playing board games.”

 

Daenerys smiled as she tried to imagine Jon as a little boy frolicking in the lake and running around the cabin happy and carefree with his sister. “It sounds like this cabin holds a lot of special memories for you,” she said. “I’m so happy you brought me here to share it with you.”

 

“Me too,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly and Daenerys sighed with pleasure, her body welcoming his warm touch. He took a moment to pull away from the kiss, his penetrating brown eyes finding her blue ones.

 

“You are so beautiful, Daenerys,” he murmured, lightly tracing his finger against her cheek. “So very beautiful. I’ve never wanted anyone or anything the way I want you.”

 

“You’re beautiful too,” she breathed, reveling in his touch.

 

Jon made a face. “Guys aren’t…”

 

“You are,” she insisted, her voice quivering with emotion. “You’re beautiful inside and out, Jon. You’re not like other guys.”

 

He rested his forehead against hers and she let herself drown in the soft, tender look in his chestnut eyes. “And you’re not like other girls. You stole my heart the very first time I saw you,” he whispered.

 

“Oh, Jon,” she sighed as their lips found each other again. Her senses went wild as he kissed her, his tongue leaving trails of hot fire as it traced the contours of her mouth. His hands roamed all over her body, caressing her through her clothes, lingering on the curves that she knew he loved so much. She melted into him, his touch sending jolts of electricity pulsing through her.  

 

They kissed for several more minutes before stopping to catch their breath. Their eyes met and Jon’s intense gaze nearly took her breath away. His eyes were shockingly dark with lust and desire and she knew they mirrored her own. Her gaze involuntarily dropped down to his crotch and she gulped at the unmistakable bulge she saw there. He followed her gaze, his lips curling into a smirk. A blush heated her face but she didn’t look away.

 

“Do you see something you like?” He said, his voice low and gravelly. Daenerys didn’t trust herself to speak and simply nodded, biting her lower lip. Letting out a lustful growl, he scooped her up in one quick motion and carried her to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Jon and Daenerys kissed passionately as he carried her in his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed, never moving his mouth from hers. Then he was on top of her, his breathing coming in short, clipped gasps as he anticipated making love to her for the first time. He gathered her into his arms, his kisses sliding down her neck, his hands hungrily exploring her body as he helped her from her clothes. He caressed her breasts, and she moaned with pleasure. His lips closed around her nipple, sucking, his tongue causing her to shudder and quake against him.

 

“I love these,” he murmured against her breasts, his mouth moving slowly back and forth from one peak to the other. He stripped away his own clothes and then, leaning over her, he kissed her again deeply, his hands continuing to caress her trembling body.

 

“Jon, wait,” she said, a worried look in her blue eyes. He held his breath in desperation. Had she changed her mind? He hoped not.

 

“Do you have protection?” she asked.

 

She hadn’t changed her mind. _Thank you, God._

“Umm, yeah I do,” he said, silently chastising himself for nearly forgetting. “Just a second,” he said, leaving her long enough to get a condom from his bag. Positioning himself above her again, he slowly teased her entrance, kissing her softly, but he could feel her tensing up beneath him.

 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready for it.” He stroked her silken hair from her face and kissed her temple.

 

“No, I want this…it’s just…the few times I’ve done it…it kinda hurt and…oh I’m so sorry, Jon…I’m ruining everything aren’t I?”

 

He smiled at her. “Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m going to try to help you relax. And if you want me to stop just say the word, okay?”

 

She nodded at him and he resumed kissing her, working his way from her sweet, plump lips, down to her breasts and then the center of her slim torso. She moved restlessly, whimpering as her feet rubbed against his legs.

 

He continued moving down her body, his lips teasing the wet flesh between her thighs. He looked up to gauge her reaction and saw that she had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking down at him in confusion.

 

“Jon, what are you….”

 

Realization washed over her face as he delved into his first lick, his tongue swirling around her warm core.

 

“Jon,” she hissed, her face contorted with pleasure as she writhed underneath him and arched her hips.

 

He increased his pace; she whimpered. He circled her clit; she moaned. He licked her folds and sucked on her flesh, and she screamed, clutching his head so hard that he was immersed in her, his face covered with her warm, fragrant juices. The taste and aroma was intoxicating. With a rough grip, he stroked himself as he licked and sucked her, using his hand to take the sharp edge off the need pulsing through him.

 

“Oh, God,” she cried, as Jon plunged into her with his tongue, repeatedly flicking it up and over her clit, again and again. She began to shudder, and then she went off like a bomb.

 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCCCKKKKK!!” she screamed over and over before collapsing.

 

Jon kissed, licked and circled her until she stopped shaking and her hands fell from his hair. A satisfied grin spread over his face as he crawled up beside her.

 

At first he thought she had fainted, but then he saw her eyes wide open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing, her diamond hard nipples rising and falling with each breath.

 

She turned to look at him, an amazed expression on her pretty face. “No one’s ever done that to me before.”

 

He smiled. “I wanted to do that to you the other day when we were in my bedroom.”

 

Daenerys giggled. “Well maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t make it that far. Because if I had of screamed the way I did just now, your parents would have definitely known what was up!”

 

Jon laughed along with her, caressing her tenderly as they lay facing each other. Her eyes fell down to his still erect cock. She stared at it resting on his stomach, as if in a trance for some time, before placing her hand on it tentatively. A shiver ran through him as he trembled at her touch.

 

She rubbed her fingers up and down his shaft gently. “We can’t leave you like this. I think I’m ready now.” Her voice was soft and sultry as she looked at him.

 

That was all Jon needed to hear as he rolled on top of her, a groan escaping him as he felt her breasts shift against his chest. Without any thought or hesitation, he positioned his hips and aligned himself with her. He wanted to plunge himself inside her, but he didn’t. He forced himself to stay in control. He didn’t want to hurt her. He entered her body inch by inch, stretching her wide to fully accept him, doing it slowly, so that she could feel him inside of her, and he could feel every inch of her.

 

Her blue eyes opened with wonder, locking with his own. They never looked away as he slowly filled her, so slowly that the exquisite pleasure almost felt like pain.

 

“I love you, Daenerys.” He leaned down and kissed her as he continued to slowly push into her.

 

She let out a tiny gasp once he was finally buried deep inside her and he stilled above her, whispering loving, encouraging words to her as her body eased around him.

 

After a few minutes, he started slowly pushing in and out, taking short thrusts until he felt her relax. Then he thrust deeper into her until she had taken all of him. He lowered his head to suckle her breasts – first one, then the other – his hardened body moving in a circular motion against hers as their hips rocked together.

 

With every stroke, she came up to meet him. They lifted and pushed against each other, straining to get as close as they could.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured. “That’s it, baby.” His thrusts were growing more urgent, and the springs of the bed and the floorboards creaked beneath them.

 

Closing her eyes, she clutched his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. Jon’s heart was pounding in his throat with the need to explode inside her, but he forced himself to relax, to fight his own growing need for release. He wanted to hear her scream and sob with pleasure first.

 

Lowering his head once more, he kissed her, while simultaneously reaching down to flick a fingertip over her clit. As their lips met, he heard her suck in her breath, felt her body tighten…

 

And then she screamed, even louder than she had before, her voice echoing through the room as she released. Satisfied that he had pleased her, he began pounding into her, no longer holding back. A few pumps later, he cried out, her name falling off his lips as he shook and trembled with the force of his orgasm.

 

Exhausted, he pulled out and disposed of the condom before collapsing beside her. The room was silent but for the sound of their harsh breathing. He pulled her into his arms and she nestled against him, sighing contently.

 

For several minutes no words were exchanged as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Then she finally spoke, her voice soft with a vulnerability he suspected she rarely ever showed.

 

“I love you too, Jon.”

 

* * *

 

A short while later, they were out of bed and dressed again, both realizing that they were hungry. In their haste to fall into bed together, they had completely blown past dinner.

 

They walked out into the main living space and Daenerys watched as Jon built a fire in the fireplace. As the flames began to flicker, they cast a warm glow over his skin, bathing him in the warm golden light, and she realized not for the first time how devastatingly handsome he was.  

 

He turned his head and caught her staring at him. Her heart gave a hard thud and her cheeks flushed pink under his gaze. He stood up and walked over to her, a sweet smile on his face.

 

“I thought you were hungry,” he murmured into her ear, pulling her close.

 

She licked her lips seductively. “I am…absolutely starving.”

 

He nuzzled her neck, his lips kissing the sensitive place behind her ear and she shivered. “All right then, let’s eat and maybe I can help you with any other _cravings_ you may be having a bit later.”

 

“Sounds good,” she said, giving him a cheeky smile.

 

Amid much laughter, joking, and occasional kissing, the evening flew by as the young couple huddled together before the fireplace. They roasted hotdogs over the fire for dinner and then later made s’mores for dessert. Jon’s marshmallows kept burning as he would put them too close to the flame, ending up with a bitter, black layer of charcoal over each one. He claimed it was how he preferred them, giving her a wink as he popped them in his mouth. Daenerys couldn’t stop giggling at him. Later, they played a few board games and then decided to retire to bed again.

 

Daenerys changed into her pajamas – a tank top and micro shorts – and smiled as she noticed Jon watching her.   He looked pretty damn good himself. He wore gray sweatpants and no shirt, showing off his muscular chest and toned six-pack stomach.

 

They slid into bed together and kissed and cuddled as they talked, opening up to each other about their pasts and their hopes and dreams for the future. Eventually their kisses intensified and Daenerys felt a familiar throbbing deep within her that begged to be closer to him.

 

“Jon?” She whispered, nuzzling into him.

 

“Yes, baby?” He answered as his hands trailed lightly over her slender curves.

 

She hesitated, almost embarrassed to ask for it. “Do you think you could do that thing…with your mouth again.”

 

A smirky grin crossed his face. Then he dove down under the covers towards her waiting heat.  She shivered with anticipation, knowing he was going to send her into fits of bliss and ecstasy again.

 

They stayed up late into the night, touching and exploring each other as they became more familiar with each other’s bodies. And then, as if afraid of what would happen if they ever let go of one another, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Daenerys woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She wandered into the kitchen and saw Jon frying bacon and flipping pancakes. She inhaled sharply as her gaze tracked down over his chest and abs appreciatively, lingering where his sweatpants hung low over his hips.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

 

“Good morning,” she said, snagging one of the finished pieces of bacon from a plate as she sat down at the counter to watch him.

 

“Well I was planning to bring you breakfast in bed but I guess it’s too late for that now,” he said with a wink.

 

She smiled at him. “Wow, breakfast in bed? You sure know how to treat a girl like a queen.”

 

“Well, you are a queen,” he said, his brown eyes fixed on her. “You’re the queen of my heart.” A warm tingle ran through her as she looked at him lovingly. He certainly had a way with words.

 

They ate breakfast together and Daenerys had to admit that it was delicious. She’d had plenty of tough, overdone pancakes before but Jon’s were spot-on and the bacon was cooked to a perfect crisp, not too overdone.

 

Afterwards, she decided to freshen up. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, getting the water as hot as she could stand it before stepping in. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her, the hot water soothing her body. She smiled at the dull ache pulsing between her legs, a pleasant reminder of how she had spent the previous evening with Jon. She used her favorite lavender scented products to wash herself, leaving her hair and skin lightly fragrant and clean smelling. Then she opened the shower door and reached for a towel.

 

She was standing in front of the mirror, a cream-colored towel wrapped around her, when she noticed that Jon was standing in the doorway watching her. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder.

 

“I’m going to get you wet,” she warned him, her skin and hair still dripping.

 

“It won’t be the first time you’ve gotten me wet,” he teased, his brown eyes twinkling as he watched her through the mirror.

 

She rolled her eyes playfully before taking another look at their reflection in the mirror. They looked good together. She loved how they fit each other perfectly. It was almost like they were made for each other. Although the sexual attraction between them was undeniable, she knew that their relationship was so much more than just that. They were friends too and they enjoyed spending time together, talking, laughing, and being silly.

 

She was still lost in thought, thinking about them as a couple, when Jon started kissing her neck, trailing his lips behind her ear. He spun her around and gently tugged her towel away so that it tumbled to the floor. She stood proudly before him, confident in her beauty and unashamed of her nakedness.

 

She looked into his eyes and the lust, desire, and possessiveness she saw there was overwhelming. Without hesitation he took her lips, kissing her hard. His teeth grazed her lower lip, and a loud moan escaped her. Then she felt herself being lifted into the air as his hands reached down to grab her ass. He sat her down gently on the countertop before quickly stripping out of his sweatpants.

 

She lowered her gaze and saw that he was rock hard, his cock jutting out thick and heavy for her. She reached out to touch him and he hissed, breathing in sharply as she stroked him a few times with her hand.

 

She was just about to remind him that they needed to use protection when he bent down to his sweatpants and pulled a rubber out of the pocket.

 

She smirked.   “Look at you, always prepared.”

 

“Always,” he said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him so that they were aligned. He leaned down and kissed her hard again. “I want you so bad,” he whispered. “I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

 

She was sopping wet and completely ready for him. “Then don’t,” she cooed.

 

With one delicious thrust he buried himself deep inside her. Moaning with pleasure, she fell back on her elbows as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her again and again. This time it was faster and more aggressive. Gone was the hesitant, tender lovemaking from the night before. He was fucking her brains out…and it felt good.  

 

The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the bathroom.  She looked down between them, watching his thick shaft moving in and out of her, and the sight sent a thrill through her body. Jon was like a man possessed as he pounded into her, his fingertips gripping her hips with all his strength. Daenerys surrendered to him completely, already feeling her orgasm start to spiral up. She arched her back as she grabbed at his forearms, desperate for something to hold on to. She was so close... When her climax broke, it broke hard, wrenching a loud scream from her lips.

 

“That’s it, cum for me baby,” Jon groaned as he continued thrusting into her. He thrust one final time before a string of expletives flew from his mouth, his orgasm tearing through him like a hurricane. Then he fell forward, panting hard. She tangled her fingers in his hair and held him to her breast.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this,” he said, once he’d finally caught his breath.

 

“Me neither,” she responded, her body still trembling a bit.

 

They took a long shower together afterwards, Daenerys getting a kick out of Jon using her lavender bath and body products, and then they reluctantly started packing up to head home. It was already nearing midday and they would need to get back to town soon. Their parents would suspect something was up if the supposed “sleepovers” with their friends extended too late into the day.

 

Soon all their bags were loaded into Jon’s trunk and they were ready to hit the road. They climbed into the car and Daenerys leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek.  

 

“Thank you so much for bringing me here. I’ll never forget this.”

 

A warm smile crossed his face. “You’re welcome. I wish we could stay up here forever.”

 

“So do I,” she said, smiling back at him. They leaned towards each other, sharing a tender kiss, which inevitably turned into something more heated and needy.

 

Jon pulled away after a few minutes, sighing deeply. “We’d better stop or I’m going to have to take you back in that cabin!”

 

She batted her eyes at him, her words slow and sultry. “I think we could spare a few more minutes, don’t you?”

 

“Daenerys…” Her name slid from his lips like a prayer, as he looked at her, silently begging her to exercise some self-control since he was clearly in danger of losing his own.

 

She didn’t play nice though; licking her lips enticingly as she boldly met his gaze. She wanted him and to hell with the consequences of being late.

 

He fidgeted with the keys in his hands and for a fleeting moment, she thought he was going to start the car. Yet the gleam of desire in his dark eyes told her that he had something else in mind.

 

“Fuck it,” he said, giving into temptation as he pulled her out of the car and led her back inside the cabin.

 

Another two hours would pass before the young lovers would emerge again and finally begin the journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** If the cabin's a rocking', don't come knocking' **
> 
> What did you think? Too much smut? Is there even a thing as too much smut? Lol, sorry I got carried away...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys enjoys some girl talk with Sansa and later a lunch date with Jon.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/40096467844/in/dateposted-public/)

Daenerys hummed contently as she readied herself for school the next day. She was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life, which was remarkable, given how much she had hated the idea of moving to Westeros when her parents initially told her about it. Who would have thought that her love, her heart, and her future had been waiting here for her all along?  

 

After their romantic weekend at the cabin, it seemed like Jon had become the focus of her every waking thought. It was almost scary how she couldn’t seem to think about anything else. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way her body felt when she was in his arms. The way his lips felt when they brushed against her skin and the way his hands felt when they caressed her lovingly. Her head started to swim as she closed her eyes, every cell of her body remembering how good it had felt when he’d been inside of her, taking her to heights she had never imagined possible. The memory caused a scorching rush of heat to spread throughout her body.

 

A giggle escaped her as she remembered how nervous she had been before they made love for the first time. Her past sexual encounters hadn’t been all that pleasant, but with Jon, she needn’t have worried. He had been so attentive to her needs, so caring and considerate. He’d known exactly how to touch her body so that there would be no discomfort, only pleasure. She’d always thought that girls who bragged about how good sex felt were exaggerating or just flat out lying but now she knew exactly what they were talking about.  

 

She took one last twirl in front of her full-length mirror, admiring how her plaid skirt, form-fitting sweater, and knee high boots flattered her figure. She knew that Jon had a thing for skirts, based on how he had reacted the last time she wore one around him, and she wanted to drive him wild at school today. She smiled mischievously and then bounced down the stairs to grab a quick bite to eat in the kitchen.

 

Her father had already left for work but her mother, a stay-at-home mom, was in the kitchen washing dishes.

 

“Good morning, honey,” said her mother, smiling at her. “Well, don’t you look lovely today?”

 

Daenerys smiled back as she grabbed a cup of blueberry yogurt from the refrigerator. “Thanks, mom.”

 

“So what’s the special occasion?” Her mom asked.

 

A blush crept across Daenerys’ face as she sat down at the kitchen counter and started eating her food. “Nothing special, I just felt like dressing up a little bit more today.”

 

“Oh, okay,” said her mom, her gaze lingering on Daenerys for so long that she started squirming uncomfortably in her chair. “I’m sure Jon will love it.”

 

Daenerys nearly choked. “Mom!”

 

Her mother just laughed, shaking her head softly, before turning back to washing dishes.

 

Finished with her yogurt, Daenerys grabbed her coat and headed outside. She couldn’t get out of the house fast enough. It was uncanny how well her mom knew her. It made her wonder if her mom knew what she had _really_ been up to this past weekend.

 

“I hope not,” she muttered to herself as she began the short, 15-minute walk to school. Although Jon had offered to start picking her up in the mornings on his way to school, she had turned him down. She enjoyed the peace and tranquility that came from her daily walks, and while she loved Jon dearly, she didn’t want to give them up. It was a chance for her to clear her mind and think about things.

 

When she arrived at school, she headed straight to her locker, ignoring the catcalls and whistles she received from some of the boys as she walked down the hallway.

 

“Damn, girl! Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you!” shouted one boy, amid a chorus of laughter.

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes at him and kept walking.

 

She made it to her locker and was rummaging around for her books when Sansa popped up next to her, a wide toothy grin on her face.

 

“So? How was it? I can’t believe you didn’t call me afterwards!” She squealed, her blue eyes twinkling excitedly.

 

Daenerys smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Sansa, I meant to call you after I got home yesterday but I was so sleepy, I ended up going to bed early.”

 

Sansa smirked. “Wow, you were that tired, huh? Hmmm, I wonder why?”

 

Daenerys felt herself blushing. “Sansa!”

 

“So, what happened? I need details!” Sansa wasn’t letting up.  

 

“Well, we went to this cabin that his uncle owns out in the country. It was so beautiful and peaceful out there. There was a huge lake nearby and all these pretty trees and mountains…”

 

Sansa interrupted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Oh, so you were out enjoying nature all weekend? Maybe taking a hike or two?”

 

Daenerys huffed out a laugh. “Well…not exactly, we pretty much stayed inside the whole time.”

 

Sansa’s mouth popped open in shock. She looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “So how many times did you two… do it?”

 

Daenerys was really blushing now, but couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Oh my God, Sansa!”

 

Sansa was not one to be deterred. “Girl, I covered for you. Do you know your dad called my house not once but _twice_ to check on you? I had to play interference and was basically babysitting the phone all weekend. And now you’re not going to tell me anything?”

 

Daenerys sighed. Sansa had a point. There was no way she would have been able to enjoy her romantic cabin getaway with Jon without her help. She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned close to Sansa’s ear.

 

“To be honest, I lost count, but it was at least 5 times!”

 

Sansa gasped as her blue eyes opened wide. “Wow! That’s a lot, I’m surprised you can walk today!”

 

Both girls started laughing uncontrollably, causing a few students to look their way.

 

Daenerys lowered her voice to a whisper. “It was amazing…Jon’s amazing…in _all things_ , if you know what I mean!”

 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Sansa said, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. “Speak of the devil—“she said, her eyes looking past Daenerys.

 

Daenerys didn’t even have time to turn around before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

 

“Hey baby,” Jon said, giving Daenerys a kiss on the cheek. “What’s up, Sansa? What are you two over here laughing about so much?”

 

Sansa arched an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

 

Daenerys couldn’t stop herself from laughing again as she covered her face with her hand.

 

“Well, I will give you two lovebirds some privacy,” Sansa said, ignoring Jon’s question as she excused herself. “See you later!”

 

“Later,” they both said in unison, as Daenerys leaned further back into Jon’s embrace. She turned around to look at him and the moment their eyes met, it was like everything else around them ceased to exist. Unable to control themselves, their lips met in a series of short, breathless kisses that left her feeling intoxicated. They pulled away to catch their breath and she looked around nervously.

 

“We have to be careful,” she said, grateful that no one seemed to be paying much attention to them. “Remember what Principal Thorne said about public displays of affection…”

 

“Fuck Thorne,” Jon said, leaning down to kiss her again. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, sending shivers up and down her spine. “That old man’s crazy if he thinks I’m not gonna kiss my smokin’ hot girlfriend every chance I get!”

 

Daenerys giggled. “You think I’m smokin’ hot?”

 

Jon’s dark eyes locked on hers and she saw the familiar swirl of lust in them. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. “Daenerys, it’s taking all of my self-control not to pin you against this locker right now and fuck you like crazy. You look so hot in this skirt!”

 

Daenerys shifted uncomfortably, his lustful words causing a throbbing sensation between her legs. “I wore it especially for you,” she murmured.

 

Jon let out a groan. “Daenerys…”

 

The warning bell rang indicating that classes would be starting soon and despite the hallway turning chaotic with kids rushing to get to class, the young couple couldn’t seem to separate themselves from each other.  

 

“Have lunch with me later?” Jon asked, staring at her with big brown puppy eyes as he stroked her shoulders.

 

“Of course,” she said, her voice soft as she felt herself growing weak in the knees from his touch. “I’d love to.”

 

“Great!” His hands moved to cup her face. “Meet me in the newsroom when lunch break starts. I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

“Okay,” she said, a thrill running through her at the thought of having a mini-date at school with Jon.

 

He brushed a soft kiss against her lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” she said, feeling as if she might burst from happiness.

 

He smiled at her; a warm, rich smile that touched his eyes and made her think of sunshine. He was so handsome. “I’ll see you soon,” he said, giving her one last peck on the forehead before sprinting off to class.

 

Daenerys watched him for a few seconds before forcing herself to turn away, sighing heavily from the effort _. Good grief! Pull it together girl,_ she told herself, a silly lovestruck smile playing on her lips as she walked to her French class.

 

* * *

 

The day couldn’t go by fast enough for Jon as he sat twiddling his thumbs in his calculus class. He couldn’t stop thinking about Daenerys. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, kiss her, tell her how much he loved her, and never let her go. She had whirled into his life like a tornado, smashing through the walls surrounding his heart and changing his life forever. Now he couldn’t see himself ever living without her.

 

“Ahem! We’re waiting, Mr. Snow. Care to come back down to planet earth?” His teacher said, shaking Jon from his thoughts.

 

_Shit!_ Jon didn’t even know what the question was. “I’m sorry sir, could you repeat the question?” Jon’s face turned beet red from embarrassment as his classmates snickered at him.

 

His teacher rolled his eyes.   “I asked you to solve the equation on the board!”

 

“Oh, right!” Jon said, jumping up and walking to the board. He was a naturally gifted student and, although most of his thoughts were focused on Daenerys as of late, his schoolwork didn’t suffer for it and he easily wrote the correct answer on the board.

 

He returned to his seat and resumed daydreaming about Daenerys. Fifteen minutes later, the bell sounded. He tore out of the classroom and practically ran to the newsroom.

 

He walked in and noticed that Daenerys hadn’t arrived yet, so he took a seat and started flipping through the latest mock-up for next week’s publication. He looked up, hearing footsteps, and was slightly disappointed to see that it was only his good friend Samwell Tarly.

 

“Jon?” Sam asked, looking at him in surprise. “What are you doing here? I thought Principal Thorne suspended you from the newspaper club.”

 

A smug smile spread across Jon’s face. “Yeah, about that…let’s just say old man Thorne had a change of heart.”

 

“Really? That’s awesome!” said Sam. “Well, since you’re here, do you think you could read my latest opinion piece on why we should do away with the Spring Ball? I think it’s ridiculous how year after year students spend thousands of dollars on formal wear and limos when we should be putting that money towards something more meaningful like helping the homeless.

 

Jon had heard this debate over and over and was fairly neutral on the subject, thinking that there were good points on both sides of the argument. “Can I take a rain check and do it later after school?” He suggested. “I’m waiting on my girlfriend right now.”

 

Sam’s brown eyes opened wide. “Oh, sure, no problem. You’re dating the new girl…Daenerys right? She’s very pretty.” Sam was starting to blush and Jon had to stop himself from laughing. Although he and Sam had grown to be close friends through working together in the newspaper club, they didn’t have very much in common when it came to girls. If Jon was to guess, he didn’t think Sam had ever even kissed a girl before, let alone gone out on a date.

 

“So what about you?” Jon asked, curiosity getting the best of him. “When are you going to work up the nerve to ask somebody out?”

 

Sam wrung his hands together. “Me? Oh, no, I…I wouldn’t know what to say or where to even start.”

 

Jon tried to offer his friend some encouraging words. “Sam, just be yourself. Act confident; show off your sense of humor and how smart you are. Girls like that kind of stuff.”

 

Sam let out a nervous laugh. “There is one girl I wouldn’t mind asking out but…ahhh…forget it. She’d probably never even give me the time of day.”

 

Jon already knew exactly whom Sam was referring to. He patted his arm reassuringly. “Gilly likes you, Sam. I don’t think you need to worry about her turning you down.”

 

Sam looked perplexed. “But how did you know it was…”

 

Jon laughed and shook his head. It was painfully obvious how much Sam and Gilly liked each other; they were both just too shy and timid around each other to realize it.

 

Just then Daenerys rushed in. “Hi,” she said, her breathing raspy as if she had been running. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.”

 

Jon stood up and embraced her tightly, he was so happy to see her. “Shhh, you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” He dipped his head and kissed her, desperate to feel her sweet lips against his. The sound of Sam coughing politely shook him out of his trance. He jerked away, realizing that he’d completely forgotten Sam was still in the room. “Sorry,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “Daenerys, meet my friend Sam, he’s in the newspaper club with me.”

 

“Hi, Sam,” she said, her cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Umm, it…it’s nice to meet you too,” he stammered, not looking her in the eye. “Well, I’d better be on my way. Let’s talk more about my article after school, Jon.”

 

“Sure, you can count on it, buddy,” Jon said as Sam scurried out of the room.

 

Once the two teens were alone, they broke out into a fit of giggles. “I’m sorry about that,” Jon said. “I need to control myself better.”

 

“Yes, you do!” She said, swatting at him playfully.

 

“I’ll work on it,” he said with a wink. He sat back down at his desk, looping his arms around her slim waist, as he pulled her down onto his lap. “Now where were we,” he murmured, trailing soft butterfly kisses behind her ear.

 

She pulled away coyly, a smile on her rosebud lips. “I believe we were going to eat lunch and _you_ were going to work on controlling yourself better!”

 

“You’re right,” he said with a chuckle as he reached for his lunch. “I guess I did invite you in here to eat lunch with me.”

 

“Yes! You did!” She said with a giggle as she pulled a sandwich out of her lunch bag. “So what have you been working on in here? Any new, exciting articles I should be looking out for?”

 

Jon sighed. “I really haven’t been doing much other than editing and proof-reading other people’s stuff. That whole suspension thing with Thorne really threw me for a loop and I haven’t had a chance to start working on anything new.”

 

“I’m sure whatever you end up writing next will be great. I loved my Student Spotlight Article! I’m so happy you’re back in the newspaper club.”

 

Jon tilted her head towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. “I’m back thanks to you,” he said, his eyes full of love and admiration for her. “I owe you big time.”

 

Daenerys shook her head, “you don’t owe me anything Jon; it was my pleasure. Principal Thorne was really being an asshole towards you and I didn’t appreciate it!”

 

Jon frowned. “He’s always been a hater of mine, I have no idea why. Hopefully now he’ll leave me alone. Anyway, enough talk about Thorne. Let’s talk about something more important.”

 

Daenerys took a bite of her sandwich and looked at him curiously. “Such as?”

 

“Such as my parents wanting to meet you. They asked me to invite you over for dinner one day this week. Would that be okay?”

 

A nervous look crossed her face. “Oh, wow, they want to have dinner with me? Umm, sure, I guess that would be fine. I hope I make a good impression on them.”

 

Jon rubbed his hand along her back soothingly. “Of course you will. Don’t be nervous. Arya will be there too and she already likes you which means you’ve already won over half the family!”

 

He winked at her and her small, nervous frown slowly curved up into a small smile. His heart melted. He lived for the moments when he was able to cheer her up and bring a smile to her pretty face.

 

“So what night is good for you to come over?” he asked.

 

“How about Thursday evening?” she answered. I’ve got volleyball practice after school today and tomorrow and then Wednesday we have a game.”

 

Jon looked at her in surprise, a big grin on his face. “What? When were you going to tell me you made the team?”

 

“I just found out myself. That’s why it took me so long to get here, the coach caught me out in the hallway and was talking my ear off about when practices are and everything.”

 

“Wow! Congratulations! I’ll have to come watch you play. “ He said, looking at her with admiration.

 

She laughed. “Yeah, I’ve heard all about how a lot of the boys just _love_ coming to watch the volleyball games!”

 

Jon tossed his head back and laughed loudly.

 

Daenerys arched an eyebrow. “So…it’s not going to bother you if a bunch of guys are ogling me on the volleyball court?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Why would it? They’re going to ogle you anyway, volleyball or not. That’s just how dudes are. I’m sure you’ve been getting plenty of attention today in this sexy little skirt you’ve got on.”

 

Daenerys sighed. “This outfit is more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

Jon smirked as he shifted her in his lap, pulling her closer to him. “I don’t mind it. They can look all they want, but I’m the only one who gets to touch.” He slid his hand underneath her skirt, gently caressing the soft skin between her thighs as his lips found hers again.

 

She moaned into his touch and he felt himself growing hard as she shifted across his lap, their kissing growing more passionate and needy by the moment. He abruptly pulled away when he heard a few students walking in. They resumed eating their food, pretending to be doing nothing more than innocently enjoying lunch but he knew that both of them were desperate to satisfy the lustful urges that had been building up all day.

 

“C’mon, I know somewhere we can go,” he whispered in her ear. She nodded and they quickly packed up their things and walked out into the hallway. Hand-in-hand, Jon led her down the corridors towards a less populated wing of the school that would be housing the new library. It was still under construction and blocked off to students but nearly every couple in the school had been sneaking in here for months for private make-out sessions.

 

He carefully, led her under the construction tape and around the loose tools and raw lumber material littered on the floor. They reached a smaller interior room, which would most likely serve as an office for the librarian. Jon knocked to make sure it wasn’t already occupied and then he opened the door and pulled her inside.

 

Daenerys looked around curiously. “Jon, where are we? I’ve never seen this part of the school before.”

 

Jon smiled. “This is where the new school library is going to be; the one that your dad so kindly donated towards. Construction stopped a couple of months ago because of a lack of funding but, thanks to your dad’s donation, I’m sure it will be starting up again soon. In the mean time, it’s a great spot to get a little privacy.

 

“Oh, I see,” she said, her blue eyes fixated on him. She slowly approached him until their lips were mere inches apart from each other. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest and the raging hard-on she’d given him was screaming for relief. He debated with himself internally on what they were about to do. He knew if they started making out, here, now, all alone with no one to interrupt, they wouldn’t be able to stop. Getting caught making out at school was one thing, but getting caught fucking…that was something else entirely and grounds for expulsion. He looked again into her deep, glacier blue eyes and he felt like he was drowning in them. She was a whole bundle of temptation all wrapped up in a package so beautiful, so alluring, so sweet and sexy all at once, that he couldn’t resist her if he tried. _Shit_ , he thought, _she’s worth the risk…_

 

He drew her into his arms and kissed her. She melted into him and he bit her lower lip, gently probing her mouth open before thrusting his tongue inside. Their tongues swirled against each other, heated passion radiating over both of them, as he savored her sweet taste.

 

He continued kissing her, his lips hungry and needy, while he slid his hands up the backs of her thighs and under her skirt. He palmed her ass and realized he was touching bare skin. “Fuck,” he groaned in disbelief, as he caressed her. “Are you wearing a thong?”

 

“I am,” she cooed, her voice soft and seductive. “Do you like it?”

 

Jon almost came right then and there, his mind blown by how incredibly sexy she was. “Hell yes,” he said, his voice thick with desire.

 

He slipped a finger beneath the cloth of her panties and into her wet folds and she shuddered and moaned with pleasure. She was turning to mush in his arms as he thrust his tongue into her mouth while palming her ass cheeks with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

 

“Oh, fuck…oh, fuck…Jon…that feels so good,” she moaned and he knew she was getting close.

 

He raised his head, breaking the kiss, and stopped the motion of his hands as he looked down at her. “Don’t cum yet.”

 

“Jon! You’re being cruel!” she whined, blinking up at him in her haze of lust, her body still trembling for the orgasm she’d been so close to.

 

He smirked as he looked down at her.  “ _I’m_ the one being cruel? You’ve been teasing me all day. Not only are you wearing this sexy skirt but you’ve got a thong on underneath it too? That’s cause for punishment.”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, a small smile curling her lips. “Maybe you do have a point there…”

 

“Don’t worry,” he said with a chuckle. “I won’t tease you for nearly as long as you teased me.”

 

He looked down at his watch and realized that classes would be starting in 15 minutes. They didn’t have a lot of time.

 

He turned her around and placed both of her hands against the wall, pinning them down with one of his. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. “I’m gonna fuck you senseless right now, but you’ve got to be quiet, no screaming. Can you do that?”

 

She turned around to look at him, her blue eyes dark with lust. “I’ll try…”

 

He huffed out a laugh as he bent her over. Still keeping her hands against the wall, he pushed her skirt over her ass, rubbing his jean-clad erection against it. He unzipped his jeans and his bare cock popped out, probing along the crevice of her butt cheeks.

 

_Fuck, this feels good!_

“Condom,” she said as she threw a look over her shoulder.

 

“I can’t go anywhere with you without one,” he said, pulling a foil packet out of his back pocket. He brought it up to his mouth, tore it open with his teeth, and somehow managed to get it out of the package and on his cock while still holding her hands in place against the wall.

 

She gasped as he pushed her panties to the side and slowly entered her wetness. He pumped inside of her, spreading her open with every thrust as she moaned softly. Then his hand landed on her ass, and she arched into him. “You like that, baby? You like your ass being spanked while I fuck you?” Another smack landed. Then another and another.

 

“Yes!” she sobbed, trembling uncontrollably.

 

A sudden need to dominate and possess her overtook him. “You’ve been a very bad girl,” he said, spanking her again as he drove his cock inside of her. “Teasing me all day with this skirt! Having every dude in the school damn near breaking his neck to look at you! You’re mine, Daenerys. All mine. Nobody gets to touch you like this but me!”

 

“Fuck…yes…all yours, Jon…only you,” she moaned incoherently. Her orgasm was close. He could feel it. She was twitching around his length and rocking back, meeting his thrusts with almost the same intensity as he was delivering them.

 

He moved his hand around to flick her clit and then she crashed over the precipice, screaming as he plowed into her.

 

“Shhh! Baby, you’ve got to be quiet,” he pleaded, covering her mouth with his hand. He was worried someone would hear her. Her muffled moans filled the room and then he felt his own release erupting within him. He bent over her, pressing his lips against her hair to muffle his groans as he spurted into her, his orgasm causing his body to shudder uncontrollably.

 

Breathing heavily as he struggled to catch his breath, he slowly pulled out of her, kissing her softly as she turned to look at him, a satisfied smile on her face.

 

“That…was amazing…risky as hell, but amazing!” Jon said, smiling back at her. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?”  

 

“Of course not,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. “I would tell you if you were.”

 

Jon sighed in relief and then he checked his watch and saw that it was 5 minutes before the hour. “We’ve only got a few minutes before class starts, we should get going.”

 

They quickly adjusted their clothes and then cautiously opened the door. Seeing no one in sight, they quietly tiptoed out and made it back into the main hallway, a mischievous smirk on both of their faces as they blended in with the rest of the students rushing to their classes.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Jon said, kissing her softly on the forehead just before they separated. “Have a good rest of the day in your classes.”

 

Daenerys huffed. “How do you expect me to focus and pay attention in class after what we just did?”

 

Jon laughed. “I wish I knew. Let me know if you figure it out!”

 

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, a giggle escaping her lips, and then walked away, turning back one last time to look at him before skipping up the stairs and out of sight.

 

Jon sighed as he watched her leave, mesmerized by her beauty and the fact that such a perfect angel had come into his life. He turned away and started walking towards his next class, feeling like the luckiest guy on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys for all your support with this story, I really appreciate it. I never thought it would get this long, but it just keeps going...and going...and going :-)  
> I know this chapter was basically a lot of fluff and smut but don't worry, there is still some plot happening and it will develop more in the next few chapters.
> 
> There is a Jonerys Valentine's Week theme happening on Tumblr so stay tuned for a few little drabbles and one-shots. Happy Valentine's Day in advance. Smooches!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon brings Daenerys over to his house for an awkward family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I got distracted with Jonerys Valentine's week and ended up writing a couple of stories on the side. Also, I'm tired of living the chapter-to-chapter life so I wanted to take some time to get a couple of chapters of "The Lone Wolf" written up before I posted again.
> 
> Family Relations  
> The characters in this story do not have the same relationships as in Canon.  
> R+L does NOT equal J.  
> Jon's immediate family includes his mother (Lyanna), father (Davos), and little sister (Arya). He also has an uncle (Benjen).  
> There is no family relationship between Jon, Robb, and Sansa, they are just friends.  
> Dany's immediate family includes her mother (Rhaella), father (Aerys), and brothers (Rhaegar and Viserys).
> 
> Story Recap  
> \- Daenerys is the new student at Westeros High and has caught Jon's attention but Ramsey makes a move on her first  
> \- Jon is aware that Ramsey doesn't have good intentions towards her so he goes after her as well  
> \- Theon throws a house party, which Daenerys attends with Ramsey, but things turn sour when he incorrectly assumes she wants to sleep with him. She rejects him and in his anger he slams her into the wall, badly bruising her.  
> \- Jon finds out and kicks Ramsey's ass, unaware that someone is video-taping the fight.  
> \- Jon and Daenerys start dating and sparks fly.  
> \- Arya informs Jon that the video of him fighting is all over social media and they frantically come up with a plan to get rid of it before anyone gets in trouble.  
> \- The plan fails and Jon is suspended from school but he and Daenerys continue to grow closer and he asks her to be his girlfriend.  
> \- Jon and Daenerys decide to take their relationship to the next level and sneak away for a romantic weekend at his uncle's cabin.  
> \- Daenerys has some girl talk with her new BFF, Sansa, and later she and Jon get frisky while at school.
> 
> * * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/41308055221/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Daenerys huffed in frustration as she rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear for her dinner with Jon’s family. She wanted to make a good impression on his parents and that meant wearing something that wasn’t too sexy or revealing. After twenty minutes of yanking various outfits off their hangers, trying them on, and then tossing them onto the steadily growing heap on the floor, she decided on a long-sleeved, floral print dress that came down to just above her knees. She accessorized with a pair of nude ankle boots and silver butterfly earrings. Next it was on to makeup. She wanted to go for the natural look so she didn’t apply much besides a little eye shadow, mascara, and pink lip-gloss. She also made sure to dab some of her favorite lavender perfume behind each ear.

 

Now the only thing left to do was her hair. She attempted to style it into a simple chignon, but working with hairpins was a bit past her skill level. More hair ended up cascading down her back than staying in the bun.

 

“Fuck!” She shouted, as panic began to set in. It was getting closer and closer to the time that Jon would be swinging by to pick her up and she wasn’t even close to being ready. Her stomach was in knots. She felt nervous and nauseous all at once.

Just then she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

 

“Come in,” she said. The door cracked open and her mom poked her head in with a concerned look on her face.

 

“Hi, honey. Is everything all right in here?”

 

Daenerys was trying not to cry. “I need help mom and I’m _super_ stressed! Can you please do something with my hair? It’s a hot mess!”

 

“Of course,” her mom said, walking inside to stand behind her. “What kind of style do you want?”

 

Daenerys threw her hands up in exasperation. “I have no idea, just something decent.”

 

“I know the perfect style,” her mom said with a knowing smile. “We’ll do a French-halo-braid. We can even pin in a flower to match your dress!”

 

“Perfect,” Daenerys said. “Thank you so much, mom! You’re a life-saver.”

 

Her mom winked at her through the mirror. “That’s what mothers are for!”

 

Daenerys sighed with relief as her mom skillfully braided her hair up with ease. She was starting to feel better already.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Umm hmm?” her mother mumbled, a hairpin in her mouth as she smoothed down loose, flyaway strands of hair.

 

“When you and dad were dating, and you met Nana and Grandpa for the first time, did they like you right away?”

 

Her mother let out a bellowing laugh. “Oh, heavens no! Well…to be fair, your grandfather loved me right away, but your grandmother? Oh, no, no, no. You see, your father and I met our freshman year of college. We were both business majors but I dropped out 2nd semester to pursue my modeling career. I had a couple successful years and even did some runway shows and print ads but ultimately decided that I would rather settle down with your father, get married, and have some kids. Well, your grandmother didn’t think I was good enough. She wanted your father to marry one of the girls from school who had finished the business program with him. She thought that I had dropped out of school because I was intellectually lazy and wanted to get by on just my looks. She even called me a gold digger once!”

 

Daenerys looked at her mother in surprise. She knew her parents had met at White Harbor U and that her mother had done a bit of modeling when she was younger but she had no idea about the once tense relationship between her and her grandmother. “Wow, mom, that’s crazy! You and Nana get along so well now, I would have never guessed!”

 

Her mother smirked. “Well, it took a few years before she finally warmed up to me. Your father putting his foot down and telling her to either accept me or forget about seeing her grandkids was the turning point I think!

 

Daenerys burst out laughing. “Oh my goodness!”

 

“So you see?” Her mother said. “You don’t need to worry about tonight because your experience can’t possibly be worse than mine was and if it is…well, just know that it can always get better.”

 

Daenerys took a deep breath. “I hope so, mom. I really want to make a good impression on Jon’s parents. He means so much to me.”

 

Her mom smiled knowingly. “I know he does. Anyone with eyes can see that you two are in love with each other.”

 

Daenerys blushed and smiled shyly but she didn’t deny it.

 

Her mother continued. “I’m happy for you honey. Just a few months ago you were bawling your eyes out about moving to Westeros, and now look at you! You’ve got a boyfriend, a new group of friends, you’re on the Varsity Volleyball Team, and you’re doing so well in your classes. Everything is just coming up roses for you and I couldn’t be more pleased.”

 

“I know mom, it’s amazing isn’t it? I’m so happy things worked out and now I have to thank you and dad for moving us here because otherwise I would have never met Jon!”

 

Her mom sighed then, as if steeling herself for what she was going to say next. “Speaking of Jon, we need to have a little talk, honey.”

 

Daenerys was confused. “About what?”

 

Her mother’s icy blue eyes locked on hers. “About whether you and Jon are…being safe.”

 

Daenerys was mortified and her face turned a shade of bright fuchsia. “Oh my God! Mom! We are _not_ having this conversation.”

 

“Daenerys,” her mom said firmly. “I need to know. You’re just barely seventeen, I want to make sure you don’t get pregnant.”

 

_AWKWARD._ Discussing her sex life with her mother was _not_ Daenerys’ idea of a good time. “Mom! What makes you think we’re even doing anything? I mean, seriously, all we do is make-out!”

 

Her mom rolled her eyes at her. “I was a teenager once myself, believe it or not. I know you weren’t really at Sansa’s last weekend. Your father may not, but I do. Believe me, everything you’re doing, I’ve already done it, honey!”

 

Daenerys dropped her head down, too embarrassed to look her mother in the eye. “Yes, we’re being safe,” she mumbled. “We…use condoms.”

 

“Good girl,” her mother said. “But I’d feel more comfortable if you were on the birth control shot or the Pill. It’s easy to get caught up in the moment and forget yourself and you and Jon have been spending a lot of time together lately…”

 

Daenerys seriously wanted to run out of the room. The conversation was making her more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

 

“Do you want me to make you an appointment with the doctor?”

 

“Mom….” She whined. But then she stopped to think about it and realized that maybe her mom had a point. She and Jon _had_ been having a lot of sex lately and stopping mid-action to make sure he put on a condom was starting to become a hassle.

 

She looked at her mom apprehensively. “Well…maybe we could go to the doctor. But…you absolutely cannot tell dad about this. I would die! I’m already almost dying talking to you about it.”

 

Her mom smiled. “Daenerys, don’t be embarrassed. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about anything and everything, that’s what mothers are for. I’ll make you an appointment as soon as possible. Don’t worry about your father, it will be our little secret.”

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, still feeling awkward.

 

“So what do you think?” Her mom asked, finally finished with her hair. Daenerys looked at herself in the mirror, thankful for the change in conversation. Her hair looked amazing! Her silver blond tresses were braided into a lush-thick braid, which circled around the crown of her hair. A few tendrils hung down to kiss her face and her mom had even tucked in a violet flower near her ear. It was perfect.

 

“I love it! Thank you, mom!”

 

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused her to jump up in excitement. “Oh, he’s here! He’s here!” Daenerys squealed, grabbing her jacket and racing down the stairs. Her mother followed after her. When she arrived at the front entrance, Jon was already inside, talking with her father.

 

His eyes locked on hers immediately. “Hi,” he said warmly, kissing her chastely on the cheek as her parents looked on. “You look great. I love your hair like that.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, blushing and stealing a quick glance at her mother.

 

“Ready to go?” He asked, extending his hand to hers.

 

“Yes,” she replied, as she took his hand, entwining their fingers together.

She bid her parents goodbye and then walked outside with Jon, his arm wrapped around her waist lovingly as he escorted her to his car.

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later, they pulled up to Jon’s house. He looked over at Daenerys, who had been unusually quiet for most of the car ride over, and noticed that she was wringing her hands together.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” she responded, a worried look on her pretty face. “I’m just a little nervous.”

 

He smiled reassuringly at her. “Don’t be. I promise you, they’re gonna love you just as much as I do.”

 

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly before pulling away to look her over.  Although she was dressed more conservatively than usual, her dress still couldn’t hide her amazing figure. His eyes lingered on her appreciatively, focusing on her soft, lovely curves.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, peppering her face with soft kisses. He couldn’t help himself. Their noses touched as they looked into each other’s eyes, knowing that they both wanted more. She licked her lips and smiled seductively as she began massaging the crotch of his pants. He arched into her touch, his breath catching in his throat as her hand rocked against his already semi-hard erection.

 

“Later,” he whispered, giving her a deep and sensuous kiss. She nodded in understanding. It was time to go inside.

 

They walked into the house and were at once assailed by the smell of his mother’s mouthwatering lasagna and garlic bread.

 

“C’mon, let me introduce you to my folks,” he said, taking her by the hand. They walked into the living room where his dad was sitting down watching the local news. He popped up immediately, a big smile on his face when he saw them.

 

“Well, hello there!” he said. “You must be Daenerys! It’s nice to finally put a face to the name I’ve been hearing so much about lately.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Snow,” she said, extending her hand out for a handshake.

 

“Please! Call me Davos!” He said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “Wow! You’re even prettier than Jon said you were!”

 

“Thank you,” she murmured shyly.

 

Jon could see that she was blushing. “Yeah, okay, dad. Back off, will ya?”

 

His dad just laughed before taking his seat again.

 

“Come on, let me introduce you to my mom.” Jon said, pulling Daenerys away before his dad could embarrass her any further.

 

They walked into the kitchen and Jon immediately wished that they had just stayed in the living room. Arya was sitting at the kitchen counter doing homework, which seemed normal enough. But his mom was rocking out to ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ by Queen, which was blasting out of the nearby portable stereo. She was all over the place, thrusting her hips into the air and swinging her head wildly as she danced around the kitchen while singing badly out of tune. Daenerys had a look of pure bewilderment on her face. Jon was so embarrassed. _Dammit, Mom!_ He looked over at Arya who was watching the whole scene play out. She caught his eye and then collapsed into a fit of laughter.

 

“Mom,” Jon said loudly, trying to catch his mother’s attention and end the wild spectacle unfolding before his eyes. Unfortunately, his mom had her back turned to him and seemed to really be in the zone. She was even playing air guitar now. “MOM!!!” He shouted.

 

She turned around, startled, and then turned off the music. “Jon, you’re back already? Oh, and you must be Daenerys. Aren’t you lovely? You’ll have to excuse my loud music, I’m a huge Queen fan.”

 

Daenerys extended a hand to her. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Snow.”

 

His mother swatted her hand away and pulled her in for a big bear hug. “Oh, none of that, we’re a touchy-feely, hugging family over here. And none of that Ma’am or Mrs. Snow nonsense either, just call me Lyanna.”

 

Daenerys smiled at her. “Okay, nice to meet you, Lyanna.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you too! Jon here is absolutely besotted with you. You seem to be all he talks about lately.”

 

“Really?” Daenerys said, her sapphire eyes landing on Jon. He couldn’t help but to blush. His mom was really putting him on the spot.

 

“Daenerys, did you meet everyone yet? My husband is out in the living room. Oh, and I’m sure you already know Arya from school.”

 

“Yes, I’ve met everyone,” said Daenerys, waving at Arya who smiled at her and gave her a little wink.

 

“Wonderful! Well, dinner is just about ready. Why don’t you two take a seat at the table?” Jon’s mom said, wiping her hands and pulling her apron off. “Arya, go and fetch your father please.”

 

“DAD!” Arya bellowed at the top of her voice.

“Arya! I said go and _fetch_ him! Get off of your butt! _Now_!” Arya looked up from her laptop, rolled her eyes, and then stomped out of the kitchen.

 

Jon snickered. His mom and Arya were always butting heads and it made for some great entertainment.

 

“Do you need any help, Mrs. Sno—err, Lyanna?” Daenerys asked.

 

“Thank you dear, but no. You’re our guest. Just have a seat.”

 

As they took their seats, Jon noticed that there were six place settings at the table instead of five. “Is someone else coming to dinner, mom?”

 

“Oh, yes, your Uncle Benjen said he was going to drop by later.”

 

_Fuck!_ Jon felt his stomach churning as panic began to set in. He hadn’t exactly been forthcoming with his uncle when he’d asked to use the cabin last weekend. If his parents found out he had taken Daenerys to Lake Dagger, he was dead!

 

Soon, everyone was seated at the table together and it was time to eat. Jon’s mom placed the lasagna, along with Italian salad, garlic bread, and roasted zucchini, at the center of the table and there were a few busy minutes where everyone was busy passing around bowls and plates as they served themselves.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” said Jon’s mom as she jumped up and walked to the cupboard, returning with a large pepper mill in her arms. “Would anyone care for some freshly cracked pepper over their salads?”

 

“Yes!” Everyone replied in unison.

 

Jon’s mom walked around the table, sprinkling pepper over everyone’s salads. When she got to Daenerys, Jon noticed her taking a minute to sniff the air as she hovered over her. _Shit!_ He’d forgotten to tell Daenerys not to wear her lavender perfume tonight!

 

“What kind of perfume is that, dear?” his mother asked. “It smells so familiar.”

 

Daenerys smiled, completely oblivious to the danger she was in. “Oh, it’s called Yardley English Lavender, it’s my favorite!”

 

His mom sniffed again and then looked at Jon suspiciously. “Wow, Jon! It smells just like that air freshener you sprayed in your room the other day. You know the one _Arya_ let you borrow?”

 

Arya wrinkled her face up. “What? I don’t have any –” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence because Jon gave her a look and kicked her under the table. _Hard._ “Oh, yeah, _that_ air freshener, I almost forgot!”

 

Jon plastered a fake smile on his face and looked at his mom who was still looking back and forth between him and Arya suspiciously. “Well, you know mom, like you said, I’m completely besotted with my girlfriend here. I even like my room to smell like her. I’ve got it bad!” He leaned over and kissed Daenerys full on the mouth in front of everybody, hoping his mom would buy his excuse. Daenerys looked at him in surprise, blushing profusely at the dramatic display of affection in front of his family.

 

His mom eyed him for a few seconds more and then shook her head slightly while letting out a little laugh. “Yes, I guess you do have it pretty bad,” she said as she sat back down at the table.

 

Jon caught Arya’s eye and smirked, pleased that he had avoided a potential land mine. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Lame,” she mouthed. He stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“So, Daenerys,” Jon’s father said, changing the subject. “Jon tells us that you’re from Essos? What brings you and your family out here?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. My father is an executive manager for Dragonstone Corporation, a financial planning firm, and they transferred him to the Westeros branch,” Daenerys said, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. “Only my mom and I made the move with him though. I have two older brothers who stayed back in Essos. Rhaegar, the oldest, is married with two kids and then my other brother, Viserys, is attending college at Bravos Institute of Technology.”

 

“Oh, I see,” said Jon’s father cheerfully. “Well Lyanna and I run our own catering business. Lyanna does most of the cooking, of course, along with a few other staff members, and I manage the finances and deliveries.”

 

“How nice,” Daenerys said. “I love your cooking by the way,” she added, smiling at Jon’s mom.

 

“Thank you, dear,” his mother replied.

 

Just then the doorbell rang. “Oh, that must be Benjen,” Jon’s dad said. “Arya, go get the door.”

 

Arya started to stand up but Jon was one step ahead of her, standing up so fast that he nearly knocked the table over.

 

“Jon! What in the world has gotten into you?” His mother was looking at him like he was crazy.

 

“Umm…nothing, mom, I just want to get the door, that’s all. Uncle Benjen might…uh… need some help carrying something in.” Everyone was looking at him oddly, even Daenerys, but he ignored it and shot out of the room.

 

He practically sprinted to the front door, opening it to reveal his Uncle Benjen on the other side.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, how’s my favorite nephew doing? I’m here to meet this girlfriend I’ve been hearing so much about.” He was wearing leather pants, a red silk shirt that was unbuttoned down to the chest, and a blazer. He also had a 6-pack of beer in his hands.

 

“Hey, Uncle Benjen, let me carry that for you,” Jon said, taking the beer from him.

 

His uncle looked surprised. “Well, all right then,” he said as he walked into the house.

 

Jon hesitated and then pulled his uncle to the side before he could walk into the kitchen. “Listen Uncle Ben, I need a favor. I need you to not mention the fact that you let me use your cabin last weekend. The thing is, I didn’t actually go with my buddies, I took my girlfriend, Daenerys, and mom and dad will freak if they find out. Can you keep a secret?”

 

A wicked grin spread across his uncle’s face. “Why you sly dog! I didn’t know you had it in you, Jonny boy! Now you’re pulling moves out of _my_ playbook! Of course I’ll keep your little secret. Your uncle’s no snitch! Now can we go eat? I’m starving!”

 

“Thanks! I owe you big time!” Jon said before leading his uncle into the dining area.

 

“Uncle Benjen!” Arya shouted as she jumped up to give her uncle a hug.

 

“How’s my favorite girl?” His uncle asked as he kissed Arya on the cheek. He walked around, exchanging hugs with Jon’s parents and then his eyes settled on Daenerys. “Well now, you must be Jon’s girlfriend that I’ve heard so much about. I’m his uncle Benjen, the cool one in the family. Nice to meet you!”

 

Daenerys giggled. “It’s nice to meet you too!” She extended her hand to him and he pulled it to his lips for a kiss. Jon rolled his eyes. _Not again._

“Daenerys and her family just moved here from Essos,” Jon’s mom said, giving her brother some background information on their guest.

 

“Really? I thought I heard a slight accent there,” His uncle said, grinning at Daenerys as he scooped a steaming pile of lasagna onto his plate. “I love Essos! I try to visit at least a couple times a year. The weather is great out there. And the women are unbelievably hot! One time I was dating this sexy brunette who liked to do this little thing with her…

 

“Benjen!” Jon’s mom said in a warning tone. “Let’s keep the dinner conversation rated PG, please.”

 

His uncle chuckled. “Oh, come on Ly, I’m just talking.”

 

Jon and Arya looked at each other and burst out laughing. They loved it when their Uncle Benjen came over to visit. He was their mom’s younger brother by 2 years and a bit of a rebel. He wasn’t married, nor did he have any kids yet, and he seemed to always be jet setting around the world with a hot, model-type woman on his arm. He also had somewhat of a drinking problem but they loved him all the same.

 

Uncle Benjen jumped up and grabbed one of the beers he’d brought over. “You want a beer, Davos?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” Jon’s dad replied.

 

“What about you, Ly?”

 

“No, thank you,” his mother answered, her lips pressed together firmly.

 

“And Jon? Want a beer?” His uncle had a teasing smile on his lips. Jon knew that he was just trying to get a rise out of his mother, he liked to tease her and she almost always took the bait.

 

“Benjen!” She shrieked, as if on perfect cue. “Jon can’t drink beer! He’s only 17!”

 

“Oh, come on Ly!  Let the boy have a little fun! Don’t act like you never had a drink in high school. I remember!” He looked over at Jon with a wink.

 

Jon and Arya doubled over with laughter and even Daenerys joined in.

 

“Sit down, Benjen!” His mother hissed, clearly embarrassed.

 

His uncle shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jon apologetically. “Welp, I tried!”

 

The dinner continued pleasantly for the most part after that aside from Jon’s dad sharing a few embarrassing stories from Jon’s childhood, such as how he used to moon the whole family every time they had a family barbeque at his grandparent’s pool. Daenerys laughed so hard that she had to wipe tears from her eyes. Jon’s face was beat red with embarrassment but he couldn’t help laughing along good naturedly, he was happy that Daenerys was starting to relax and feel more comfortable around his family and he loved the beautiful sound of her laughter.

 

After everyone finished their meal, Jon’s mom served triple-chocolate tiramisu for dessert, and then it was time for Jon to take Daenerys back home. She hugged his parents, Uncle Benjen, and Arya goodbye, thanking them for the nice dinner, and then they walked out to his car.

 

“Well, that went pretty well,” she said, smiling at him.

 

“Yeah…it did,” he said, amazed that somehow he had avoided his parents discovering that he’d had Daenerys in his room and also taken her to Lake Dagger.

 

“So where are we going now?” She asked once they were seated in Jon’s car.

 

Jon was confused. “Umm, I thought I was taking you home.”

 

Daenerys licked her lips in such a way that heat immediately shot down to Jon’s groin. “Why don’t you take a detour?” Her voice was soft and sultry.

 

“You got it,” he said, his voice thick with lust as he slammed on the gas.

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later, the teens could be found in the back seat of Jon’s Jeep Wrangler, which was parked in a narrow alley not far from Daenerys’ house. Their kisses were hungry and desperate as they moaned into each other’s mouths, their hot breath steaming the windows.

 

“Yeah! Ride me, baby!” Jon growled. Daenerys was straddled on top of him, her dressed hitched up to her waist and her panties tossed to the side. He was gripping her hips for dear life as he bounced her up and down on his lap.

 

“Ohhhhhhh fuck!” Daenerys moaned. It felt so damn good. She couldn’t get enough. She moaned in ecstasy as Jon tilted his head up to kiss her before dipping down into her cleavage, trailing his tongue along the bodice-line of her dress.

 

She was in ecstasy as he plunged his cock into her. Again and again. The whole car shook as his thrusts came faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Every part of her was hot, wet, and shaking.

 

He picked up the pace of his stabs into her body. “Fuck! It’s so good… So tight.”

 

Trembling and gasping, Daenerys could feel her climax starting to build. It came so easily now. Jon knew exactly how to touch her, tease her, what to whisper in her ear, where to caress her body. He was perfect. And soon she was exploding all over him. A myriad of sensations rushed through her body – blistering hot, deliciously decadent, and wonderfully wet. Sparks fired over her skin and the walls of her cunt vibrated against his cock.

 

“Jon!” she shrieked as the waves of pleasure reverberated through her.

 

“That’s it, baby. Cum all over me,” Jon groaned as he continued pounding into her. He thrust a few more times before a strangled cry ripped out of his throat and he came, gripping onto Daenerys like he never wanted to let her go. She squeezed her inner muscles around him, milking his orgasm until his cries finally subsided.

 

It took a minute for them to catch their breath before she slid off of him and slipped her panties back on. They were both hot and sweaty. They climbed back into the front seat and Jon turned his interior light on so they could adjust their clothes and make themselves presentable.

 

“Oh, shit!” He said, a worried look on his face when he looked at her.

 

“What?” She said, watching him.

 

“Your hair, it’s all messed up!”

 

Daenerys ran her fingers through her hair and realized that half of her French halo braid had fallen down. _Oh no!_ Her parents were definitely going to notice that. She tried her best to fix it in the mirror, Jon even jumping in to help her re-braid and pin it up but they couldn’t make it look anywhere near what it had looked like earlier and it was starting to get late.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, a resigned smile on her face. I’ll just sprint through the house when I get home. I’ll run so fast all my parents will see is a blonde blur!”

 

Jon laughed heartily as he started up the car. “All right. Next time I’ll try harder not to mess it up.”

 

They pulled up to her house a few minutes later and after exchanging a few tender kisses on her front porch, she stepped inside, promising to text with Jon before she went to bed.

 

She wanted to run straight for the stairs but her parents were sitting in the living room, watching a movie, and looked right at her. She was caught red-handed, her hair a disheveled mess and clear evidence of her lovemaking with Jon.

 

“Hi, honey,” said her mom, an amused smirk on her face. “Did you have a good time?”

 

Daenerys just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

 

Her dad looked at her in surprise. “What happened to your hair?”

 

Daenerys thought up a quick lie. “Ummm…there was this…huge fly in Jon’s car on the way home and so we drove the whole way with the windows down hoping it would fly out. All that wind must have blown my braid out.”

 

“Oh, okay,” her father said, with an odd look on his face.

 

Her mother simply rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. Daenerys knew that she didn’t believe a word of her ridiculous explanation.

 

Thoroughly embarrassed, she bid her parents a good night and rushed up to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Jon was in his room, fantasizing about Daenerys as he lay on his bed. He couldn’t get her out of his head. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so strongly for another human being. She was his everything. He wanted to be with her day and night. He wished she was in the bed with him right now. He loved being intimate with her but he also wanted to hug and cuddle, to protect her and make her feel safe, to listen to her hopes and dreams, and to fall asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

 

Just then his phone beeped.

 

_D: Hey!_

 

_J: Hey Baby! I was just thinking about you!_

 

_D: That ride home was amazing_ (Face Throwing A Kiss ) e _ven though you messed up my hair. My parents TOTALLY noticed!_

 

_J: Lol, sorry about that_ (Winking Face )

 

_D: I miss you. What are you doing?_

_J: Lying in bed_

_D: Me too, wish you were here to cuddle with me_ (Face Throwing A Kiss )

 

_J:  Me too_ (Face Throwing A Kiss ) _Send me a pic_

 

A few seconds later a picture came through of Daenerys cuddled up in bed, posing seductively while wearing a form fitting tank top and boy shorts. _Fuck!_ She was so hot. He could feel himself getting hard. He decided to do her one better. He stood up and locked his door, and then laid back in bed, pulling his gray sweatpants down slightly so that just the tip of his erection showed as it jutted against his rock hard abs. He took a picture and sent it to her.

 

_D: Sexy!_ (Aubergine ≊ Eggplant) (Tongue )(Mouth )

 

_J: I’ve got somewhere for you to put that tongue_ (Smirking Face )

 

Another pic came through to Jon’s phone. This time she was topless, her perky pink nipples on full display. He immediately shot his hand down his pants and started stroking.

 

_J: You’re so hot! The things I wanna do to you right now…_ (Smiling Face With Horns )

 

_D: For your eyes only, don’t show anyone._ (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

 

_J: Of course, baby. I promise._

 

_D: Going to bed now. I love you._ (Kiss Mark ) _I’ll see you at school tomorrow._

 

_J: Love you too. Sweet dreams._

 

Jon put his phone down. It was late and he needed to get some rest but first, he was going to be a little busy with his hand. Daenerys tended to have that effect on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think! I figured out how to use AO3 work skins and add some emojis to the text conversations (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) Fun!  
> I have another story that I am going to start expanding into a multi-chapter ("Now You See Me"), and my plan is to regularly update both that and this one every week or so.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys navigate the ups and downs of high school life.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/40096467844/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

 

 

The next day found Jon in the boys’ locker room amid raucous laughter as he prepared for PE class. He kept to himself, sitting back in the corner as he changed into his shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers, but he couldn’t help overhearing the bawdy conversation that was taking place.

 

“Man, did you guys see what Ros is wearing today? She’s so fucking hot,” said a boy named Joffrey, who Jon didn’t particularly care for. “I would totally do her, she’s a 10!”

 

“Yeah, but she’s a slut, too!” someone shouted out, as the locker room roared with laughter. “She’s slept with nearly every dude in the school! That lowers her down to a 7 or 8 in my book.”

 

“All right, what about Margaery?” Joffrey said. “She’s gotta be a 10, she’s fine as fuck!”

 

“Eh, she’s a 9 tops,” shouted another boy from across the room.

 

The lewd conversation continued, with the boys naming and ranking various girls from school. Jon just rolled his eyes, choosing not to participate. Once upon a time, he would have gladly joined in, but he had grown up since then and didn’t feel right objectifying his female classmates. He tuned the boys out and checked his phone, noticing that he had a text message from Daenerys.

 

 _D: Hi sexy! Meet me during lunchtime in our secret spot?_ (Winking Face )

 

Jon’s heart skipped a beat as heat rushed to his crotch. He loved when she was being naughty.

 

            _J: I’ll be there_ (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

 

He closed out the text screen but couldn’t help himself from quickly glancing at the photos she had sent him the night before. He was careful to make sure no one could see his screen. He sighed as he looked at the picture of her propped up on her bed completely topless, an innocent-looking smile on her face _. Fuck!_ She was so damned sexy! Even more heat was rushing to his crotch now and he reluctantly closed out of the picture and set his phone down before he got too carried away. His thin, mesh basketball shorts weren’t exactly designed to hide an erection and he didn’t want the other boys to tease him.

 

“Why so quiet, Jon?” asked Joffrey. “You’re looking at your phone pretty hard over there. You checking out nudie pics or something?” The room filled with howls of laughter.

 

Jon felt his cheeks flush red. He narrowed his eyes at Joffrey. “No, you guys are just being jerks, that’s all.”

 

“C’mon man, lighten up. It’s all harmless fun.”

 

Another boy chimed in. “Of course he’s staying quiet, he’s got the hottest girl in the school. Daenerys is a perfect 10. Man, she’s a 15 to be honest!” Joffrey nodded in agreement as he reached over to high-five the boy.

 

Jon immediately felt himself tensing up and growing angry. “Watch your mouth,” he growled.

 

Joffrey threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, man, we’re just complimenting her. We don’t mean any disrespect. Don’t kick my ass like you did Ramsey’s!”

 

The room filled with even more roars of laughter but Jon just rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh man, that shit was hilarious,” said Joffrey, doubled over with laughter. “You kicked the _shit_ out of Ramsey! Now I see why too. If I had a girl like Daenerys, I’d do the same fucking thing.”

 

Although Jon tried to fight it, he couldn’t help himself from smiling and joining in the laughter. He was glad he’d kicked Ramsey’s ass. He’d gotten what he deserved.

 

Just then, their PE instructor, a big burly man by the name of Gregor Clegane stormed into the locker room. The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everybody was scared of Instructor Clegane. He was humongous with arms the size of large tree trunks. He was an Army veteran and it was rumored that he had once killed a man with his bare hands while in combat. Jon didn’t know if he believed that or not. He was mostly scared of Clegane because he liked to dish out extra pushups and laps around the track like it was candy. PE class with him was torture.

 

“What are you boys doing just sitting around on your sorry butts? What’s all this laughing about?” Instructor Clegane snarled at them, his dark eyes staring into each and every one of their faces. Each boy looked down at the floor, intimidated by the large man. Class started 5 minutes ago and you are officially MIA – Missing in Action! Now get your asses into the gym and I want 50 pushups, 50 burpees, and 25 laps up and down the court!

 

 _Fuck!_ _What does he think this is, boot camp?_   Jon hated burpees.

 

“NOW! Or I’ll make it two rounds instead of one!” the PE instructor roared.

 

The boys muttered and cursed under their breaths, as they filed out of the locker room. Jon, in his haste, didn’t even have time to put his clothes and phone away inside one of the lockers. Instead, he just shoved everything into a pile under the bench he had been sitting on and rushed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Jon and the other boys, Ramsey was sitting on the other side of the row of lockers and had been listening in on their entire conversation. He stewed as he thought about how everyone had been laughing at him. Theon’s party had been weeks ago, but everybody was still getting a kick out of the beat down Jon had given him.

 

“Fuck, Jon,” he muttered to himself. “And fuck that blonde bitch.”

 

He had tried to get over it, really he had. He had wanted to retaliate against both of them _hard_ after they embarrassed him at the party and then had the nerve to go out on a date immediately afterwards. But then he’d decided that getting Jon suspended from school for a week by making sure that Principal Thorne saw the fight video would be punishment enough. It was an added bonus when Jon was suspended from the newspaper club too. But somehow, he had been reinstated into the club almost immediately. Ramsey didn’t understand it. And it irked him that Jon and Dany seemed to be closer than ever now. He really hadn’t expected them to last longer than a week or two. He didn’t understand how she could prefer Jon over him. He was way more charismatic, charming, and good-looking. He’d bet he was better in bed too. He’d been with so many girls and had a ton of experience. Dany didn’t know what she was missing. But it didn’t matter now; he didn’t want the dumb cunt anymore, now he just wanted to punish her. He wanted to ruin their fucking lives and break them apart forever.

 

He walked around to the other side of the locker room and noticed Jon’s phone sitting on top of a pile of clothes on the floor. He picked it up and cracked the screen lock password easily. Jon was so predictable and Ramsey knew him well. He thought about stealing it and selling it for cash or even throwing it in the toilet just to fuck with Jon. But as he starting scrolling through the pictures, an even better idea popped into his head…

 

* * *

 

Jon could barely walk as he stumbled down the school corridors towards his lunchtime meet-up with Daenerys. PE class had been brutal and now every muscle in his body was aching and screaming for relief. He slipped undetected into the construction zone and then tiptoed to the small room where Daenerys was waiting for him.

 

He knocked gently on the door.

 

“Jon?” She whispered from the other side.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, opening up the door and walking inside.

 

She lunged towards him immediately, pushing him against the wall and kissing him aggressively as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to kiss and hug her back but couldn’t help the whimper of pain that fell from his mouth as his muscles throbbed in agony.

 

Daenerys pulled back with concern on her face, as she looked him over. “Are you hurt, Jon? What happened?”

 

Jon sighed heavily. “Fucking Clegane is what happened! He tried to kill us in PE class this morning. I’ve never worked out so hard in my life. I can barely move now.”

 

She smiled sympathetically and massaged his shoulders, causing him to wince slightly. “I know just what you need, baby,” she said, looking into his eyes seductively. “Let me help you feel better.”

 

She went down on her knees and then came up high enough so that her face was level with his groin. Jon hissed in anticipation as she unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking him to hardness.

 

He threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his jaw when she took him into her mouth, sucking and licking him in all the ways that drove him wild. He was still in a lot of pain but she was helping him to quickly forget it as she worked her magic, sending jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his body.

 

He stroked her hair and moaned her name as her succulent lips caressed him from tip to hilt.

 

“Does that feel good?” She swallowed his length in one glorious slide.

 

“Yes, baby,” he murmured, a hard shudder of pleasure driving through him.  

 

He groaned as she licked his underside before gliding her mouth up and down his shaft in a blissful caress.  Jon didn’t know if he would last much longer as she continued to work his cock. Her head bobbed as silver-blonde silk tickled his stomach. He tangled his hands in her hair as she stroked faster, her lips tightening.  And then he heard them.

 

“Are you sure you heard voices in here?” someone said from outside of the room they were in. It sounded like it was Principal Thorne!

 

Jon froze and looked at Daenerys. The color had drained from her face and her eyes were wide and frightened. He knew her expression mirrored his own. _Shit!_

“I’m sure of it,” said another voice. “These damned kids have been sneaking in here for months now, having sex, smoking pot, and doing only God knows what else!”

 

“Well, why haven’t you caught them in the act and brought them down to my office? This is unacceptable, Bronn!”

 

“Hey! I’m just the janitor! You need to pay me more if you want me to be the security guard too! Show me the money!”

 

“Look, we’ll talk about that later! Now help me look for them!”

 

Jon’s heart thumped out of his chest as panic began to set in. He had to figure a way out of this. _Fast!_

 

He quickly zipped his pants back up and then crouched low, pressing a finger to his lips and motioning for Daenerys to follow him. He slowly eased the door open and took a look. He could see Principal Thorne and the janitor moving slowly on the opposite end of the construction zone as they searched behind boxes and under plastic covered equipment. Their backs were turned to the small room that he and Daenerys were in. Now was their chance!

 

The two teens silently slipped out of the room and tiptoed towards the construction zone entrance. They were almost free and clear when Daenerys tripped over some tools and crashed to the floor with a loud booming sound. _Oh no!_

“Over there!” the janitor shouted.

 

Jon heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. “Get up!” he whispered as he reached down to help her. “C’mon, we’ve got to make a run for it before they see us!”

 

They broke out into a sprint, running hand-in-hand as they burst through the construction tape and into the hallway. Jon was running like his life depended on it, adrenaline sizzling through his veins. He was surprised that Daenerys was able to keep up with him. Her short little legs were a blur as she ran beside him.

 

They rounded a corner and soon they were back in the main hallway, blending in with the sea of students getting ready for their next classes. They slowed down to a walk and then finally stopped in a nearby alcove. There were a few minutes of silence as they bent over to catch their breath, both of them breathing heavily. Then they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

 

“Jon, that was _way_ too close for comfort. I can’t believe we got away,” Daenerys said with an incredulous look on her face.

 

Jon couldn’t stop laughing. “I know right? That was crazy! I’m pretty sure we both would have been expelled if Thorne caught us.”

 

“No more sex at school, okay? Your car is just fine. It’s not worth it!”

 

“I completely agree,” he said, pulling her in for a hug. “It was fun while it lasted though,” he added, chuckling softly.

 

“It sure was,” she said, pulling his head down to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“C’mon, let me walk you to your next class,” he said, smiling at her.

 

They walked down the hallway together hand-in-hand, laughing and joking about their daring escape from Principal Throne’s clutches. They rounded a corner and ran into none other than the man himself, who was panting and out of breath. His round face was red and covered with sweat. Clearly, he was still trying to find out who had been in the construction zone. He looked at Jon and Daenerys suspiciously and Jon couldn’t help smirking.

 

“And where are you two coming from?” the older man asked, glaring at them. “Were you in the construction zone just a little while ago?”

 

“Of course not,” Daenerys said, in a tone of disbelief. “We were in the newsroom eating our lunch. Besides, isn’t the construction zone off limits to students? Jon and I would never break school rules, sir.”

 

“Hhmph”” Principal Throne grunted as he continued to glare at them.

 

Just then the warning bell sounded. “Well, we’ve got to get to class now, sir,” Jon said, plastering a fake smile on his face. “I hope you find whoever it is you’re looking for!”

 

The older man gave Jon a dirty look before turning and stalking away. Jon and Daenerys watched him go, waiting until he was out of earshot before erupting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Daenerys was in the girls’ locker room with her volleyball teammates. They were getting ready for a game against their hated archrival, Hardhome High. This was only Daenerys’ second game and she was extremely nervous because Coach Brianne had just told her that she was going to be in the starting line-up. She mostly rode the bench during her first game since she hadn’t memorized the playbook fully, but one of the girls was out sick tonight, and they needed a replacement.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Jeyne said, squeezing her hand tightly. “You’ve got this!”

 

“Thanks,” she said, squeezing her hand back, grateful that her friend was on the team with her.

 

Their coach, a tall woman with short blonde hair towered over them. “All right ladies, circle up! Let’s kick some butt tonight! Wildcats on three everyone, ONE TWO THREE…”

 

“LET’S GO WILDCATS!!!!” the girls shouted, putting their hands together in the center of the circle before running out onto the court.

 

Daenerys felt adrenaline pumping through her body as she ran out onto the court amid the cheers from the home team crowd. She took a minute to glance up into the stands and caught Jon’s eye. He was sitting with Robb and Theon. He smiled at her, winking in encouragement and she smiled back. She was so happy he was there to watch her. A few seats away from him sat her parents who had also come to support her. Sansa and Margaery were there as well. In fact, most of the school seemed to be there.

 

She looked across the net at the other team and gulped nervously, a pang of fear running through her. The girls from Hardhome High were huge and rough looking. One of them was even grimacing at her.

 

The game started and the Wildcats got behind immediately. Daenerys missed a block and then one of her spikes floated out of bounds. _Fuck! This isn’t going well._

 

“Time out!” Coach Brianne shouted. “Alys, go in for Daenerys!”

 

The brunette looked at Daenerys sympathetically and then ran into the game. Daenerys felt horrible. She didn’t even want to look in her parents’ or Jon’s direction as she took a seat on the bench.

 

“Daenerys,” said her coach, coming to sit down next to her. “What’s in your head? What’s going on out there?”

 

“I’m sorry coach, I screwed up,” she mumbled. “I’m just nervous.”

 

The coach looked her in the eye. “Look, I’m tough, but I’m also fair. I’m going to give you another shot out there, just don’t make an idiot out of me okay? You can take these girls. Yes, they’re bigger than you, but you’re quicker and you’ve got a great serve. Leverage your strengths!”

 

“Okay,” Daenerys said, feeling pumped up again.

 

A short while later, she subbed back into the game. The Wildcats were down 2 sets to 1 and the crowd, resigned to yet another loss, was quiet and restless.

 

It was the Wildcats’ ball and Daenerys’ turn to serve. She stepped behind the line at the very back of the court, took a deep breath, and then tossed the ball into the air. She ran forward, jumping high into the air, and spiked it across the net with all her might. Several Hardhome girls rushed to retrieve it, diving down as they tried to stop it from landing in their court but they all missed. Daenerys’ serve was a perfect ace! The crowd erupted into shouts and cheers! Confidently, she went back to serve again and scored yet another ace! Her teammates were going crazy.

 

“Again! Again!” they chanted. The Hardhome girls were looking at each other in disbelief. This wasn’t the same Wildcats team that they were used to punishing and abusing every game.

 

Daenerys moved to serve again and this time the Hardhome girls were able to get a dig and return the ball over the net but it was immediately blocked by the Wildcats for yet another score.

 

The crowd was ecstatic now. The Wildcats seemed to play at a higher level after that, rejuvenated by the spark that Daenerys had given them and they easily tied the game and then went on to win the third set. Daenerys was instrumental in the win, contributing several more aces as well as a number of kills.

 

The Hardhome girls looked to be in shock afterwards. They couldn’t believe that they had actually lost. One of them came around the net to shake Daenerys’ hand.

 

“Good game,” the tall girl said. “You’re pretty good for being so tiny.”

 

“Thanks…I think!” Daenerys said, smiling as she looked up at her. Then the next thing she knew, she was being lifted up into the air by her teammates as the crowd went wild. Westeros High had never beaten Hardhome High in anything before and everyone was excited.

 

Her teammates carried her around for a bit and then Jon was there, pulling her down into his arms. He kissed her full on the mouth in front of everybody. She wanted to chastise him but she couldn’t. He was so sweet and open with his love for her, how could she deny him? She loved him just as much.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly.

 

“Thank you,” she said softly.

 

Jeyne rushed up to her along with Sansa and Margaery. “Oh my God, you were great! We’re definitely going to make the playoffs this year!”

 

Then Coach Brianne was there. “Good job, Targaryen,” she said. “I knew you had it in you. Consider yourself a permanent starter now. See you at practice next week.”

 

“Awesome! See you then,” Daenerys said, smiling.

 

She ran up into the stands to hug her parents and then she walked over to Jon again.

 

“Thank you so much for coming! I appreciate you so much,” she said as he pulled her into his arms.

 

He kissed her on the forehead. “I wouldn’t miss it. You know that.” He smiled at her. “Do you want me to give you a ride home?”

 

“I’d love to but my parents are here and I should probably go home with them. But I’ll call you later. Are we still going out tomorrow night?”

 

“We sure are,” he said. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

 

“I can’t wait,” she said softly, planting one final kiss on his lips before they parted ways.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys spent Saturday afternoon with her mother. First they went to the gynecologist. She was quite embarrassed by the whole ordeal but grateful that her doctor was a female and that her mother decided to stay out in the waiting room. She decided on getting the birth control shot since the doctor informed her she would only have to think about it every three months when it was time for a follow-up injection. The doctor informed her that she would need to continue using condoms for the next week but after that, would be fully protected. She couldn’t wait to tell Jon. Although sex with him using condoms was very enjoyable, the thought of direct skin-to-skin contact and more spontaneity was very enticing!

 

Afterwards, Daenerys and her mother went out for lunch at a nearby pizzeria and then to the nail salon for French manicures and pedicures. They ran a few more errands before returning home and then it was time to start getting ready for her date with Jon.

 

She slipped into a pink cable knit sweater and denim mini skirt and then went downstairs to wait for Jon to arrive. He pulled up right on time and she knew she’d picked out a good outfit based on his reaction when she opened the door.

 

“So where are we going?” she asked, once they were in his car and on their way.

 

“To the drive-in movie theater,” he said. “I want to see that new superhero movie that’s playing.”

 

Daenerys didn’t care much for those types of movies but she wasn’t going to complain about getting to spend a few hours in the dark alone with Jon. They pulled up to the theater and purchased some popcorn and soda from the concession stand before settling in to watch the movie. However, the movie hadn’t even been on for more than twenty minutes before they were fooling around in the back seat, kissing and caressing each other passionately.

 

Daenerys was thankful that Jon had parked towards the back of the movie lot, away from the other cars and prying eyes, because they were definitely putting on a show! Sliding his hands behind her, he gently lifted the hem of her sweater. Her breath came quickly, her chest rising and falling fast beneath the soft material as she lifted her shoulders so that he could slide the fabric up to reveal the swell of her breasts above her lacy bra.

 

“Beautiful,” he murmured. He reached out and brushed his fingertips over her soft flesh.

 

His name shook on her lips as he lowered his head to trace over her skin with his tongue. He unhooked the clasp of her bra in the front and her breasts spilled out into his eager mouth.

 

“Oh, yes, ohhhhhhh,” she moaned as she ran her fingers through his curls, holding him firmly against her as he lashed his tongue over and around her hard peaks. He sucked, nibbled, and sucked again as she arched, telling him how much she loved his touch. Making low mewling sounds deep in her throat, she pushed her breasts together, and he took both nipples into his mouth. He dragged his tongue over them as he watched her throw back her head, her mouth opened in an ecstatic cry.

 

He was worshipping her with his mouth and she was in absolute heaven.

 

He slowly made his way back up to her lips, kissing her tenderly as he snaked his hands under her skirt and pulled her panties down.

 

He slipped on a condom and soon he was inside of her, pumping away. By the time they finished, the closing credits were scrolling on the screen.

 

“Wow! We missed the whole movie,” Jon said sheepishly.

 

“Well maybe we should go to a real movie theater next time if you really want to see a movie,” she responded, smirking at him.

 

He had a wicked grin on his face. “Hmm, a big, dark theater where nobody can see what other people are doing? Yeah, we’re sure to pay perfect attention in there!”

 

“Maybe you have a point,” she said laughing.

 

“Oh, well, we can always try this again next weekend. I really do want to see that movie.”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes at him playfully. Who was he kidding? Next weekend would just be more of the same. They were simply too hot for each other!

 

“Sure, baby, whatever you say,” she said. They chuckled together softly and then moved up to the front seat so that Jon could drive her home.

 

* * *

 

The following Monday, Daenerys noticed that something seemed off as she walked down the hallway at school. A lot of the boys were leering at her and pointing while licking their lips.

 

“Hey, nice rack,” said one boy that she didn’t know.

 

“Excuse me?” she said, cutting her eyes at him before walking away.

 

She made it to her locker and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

 

_What the hell is going on?_

Myranda, the brunette that she didn’t particularly care for, walked by and looked her up and down before mouthing the word _slut._ Daenerys was about to tell her off when Sansa approached her, a worried look on her face.

 

“Sansa, what’s going on? I feel like everybody’s staring at me and talking shit.”

 

Sansa had a pained look on her face. “Umm, I think it has something to do with that picture that’s going around.”

 

Daenerys was confused. “What picture?”

 

Sansa sighed and pulled her phone out, opening up the Snapchat app. “This showed up in my snap this morning, no idea who posted it.”

 

Daenerys was in total shock – she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t breathe. It was the picture she had sent Jon a few nights ago where she was lying on her bed topless. She was absolutely devastated. _This_ was what was being circulated around the whole school? She wanted to die. She was so embarrassed and humiliated. But most of all she was hurt. She trusted Jon, how could he do this to her? He was the only one she had sent that picture to and he had promised not to show it to anyone. What a fool she had been to think he really loved her. He was an asshole just like every other guy she had ever dated. But even worse, he had strung her along and made her give her heart to him. He’d made a fool out of her. She’d thought he was different but he wasn’t, he was just more of the same.

 

“I sent that to Jon,” she whispered as Sansa looked at her sadly.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” someone said. She turned to see Ramsey standing near by and she instantly recoiled away from him. She hadn’t spoken to him since their altercation at Theon’s party all those weeks ago.

 

“That’s pretty fucked up for Jon to have sent that picture all around school. I told you he was full of shit and just pretends to be a good guy. Too bad you didn’t listen to me.” He had a cruel smile on his face.

 

“Fuck off, Ramsey,” Sansa said, putting her arm around Daenerys protectively. But Daenerys shrugged her off and ran to the girls’ bathroom. Sansa ran after her and stood outside her stall trying to calm and sooth her.

 

“Daenerys, it’s going to be okay,” she said. “If Jon is really behind this, he’s going to be in a LOT of trouble. Don’t worry, this will blow over.”

 

Daenerys tuned her out; she didn’t want to hear it.   All she wanted to do was get out of there and go home. In fact, she wanted to get out of Westeros completely and go back to Essos where she didn’t have to deal with this kind of bullshit.

 

She slowly slid down to the cold, hard concrete floor and cried her heart out.

 

* * *

 

Jon walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table where Robb and Theon were already eating their lunch and talking in hushed voices. They froze and didn’t say much when he sat down. He noticed that Daenerys and her friends weren’t at their normal table. He wondered where she was. He texted her but she wasn’t responding to him like she usually did. He noticed that a lot of people were focused on their phones. They also seemed to be looking at him and smirking.

 

One boy approached him. “Dayuuuum, Jon, I didn’t know your girl was working it like that. She needs to be a centerfold for Maxim magazine!!”

 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Jon said, feeling himself getting worked up. The boy shrugged and quickly walked off.

 

Jon looked at Robb and Theon and they were looking at him oddly.

 

“What the hell is going on? And why are you guys acting so strangely?” he asked, feeling his temper getting the best of him.

 

“Umm, Jon,” Theon said, pulling out his phone, “there’s something you should know. There’s a picture going around.”

 

“A picture of what?” Jon asked with exasperation in his voice.

 

Theon handed him his phone and Jon took a look. It was the picture of Daenerys sitting on her bed topless that she had sent him the other night. _What the fuck?_

“What the hell is this doing on your phone?” he asked Theon angrily, balling up his fist.

 

Theon flinched and backed away. “Somebody sent it to me on my Snap…some anonymous user. I was going to delete it but I wanted you to know.”

 

“Delete that shit! NOW!” he yelled at them.

 

He felt like he was losing his mind as he looked around the lunchroom. Nearly everyone was focused on their phones, most likely looking at his sweet Daenerys in a picture that was supposed to be for his eyes only. He didn’t understand it. Had she sent it to someone else? Had someone hacked her phone? Or his? _Fuck!_ She was going to think he was behind it. He had to find her and talk to her before she jumped to the wrong conclusion.

 

He pulled his phone out and was just about to text her again when Robb elbowed him. He looked up and Daenerys was stalking towards him with Sansa close behind her. She had the angriest look on her face he had ever seen. She marched right up to him and slapped him across the face. _Hard._ The sound echoed throughout the room and everyone turned to look at them. It hurt but not as much as his heart hurt from the fact that the girl he loved with all his heart was so furious and upset with him.

 

“How could you?” She hissed, her voice shaking, as she looked at him with fury in her blue eyes. “I trusted you, Jon. I thought you loved me, why would you do this to me?”

 

Jon rubbed his throbbing cheek and reached out for her but she flinched and moved away from him. He felt his stomach drop. “I do love you. I didn’t do this! Somebody set me up! You’ve got to believe me, baby.”

 

“I’m not your baby,” she said coldly. “You and me are _over_!” She backed away from him, and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“No, Daenerys, this is all a big misunderstanding, you have to believe me. Somebody set me up. You _know_ I wouldn’t do this! You _know_ me!”

 

“You’re the only one I sent the picture to, Jon. And it’s not like you lost your phone, I see it right there in front of you. I don’t believe you!”

 

“Daenerys, please.” He reached out for her but she inched away.

 

“Don’t touch me. I never want to see or talk to you again!” Then she ran out of the cafeteria, Sansa following behind her but not before giving Jon the dirtiest of looks.

 

He felt like shit. He looked at Robb and Theon and they just looked right back at him in shock. They didn’t know what to say. Neither did he. All he knew was that his heart was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst but the reality is that high school life isn't easy. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys falls into a deep depression in the aftermath of her picture being shared all over school. Jon is hurting as well but is determined to get to the bottom of it and fight for the girl he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thank you so much for following my story and all of your feedback. I hear all of you and try to respond to each and every comment. I know the last chapter took a sharp turn from all of the smut and fluff. Please know that I didn’t just throw it in for a shock effect. I’m extremely anti-bullying as this is something I dealt with as a kid (although not what happened to Dany) and I wanted to have a realistic scenario that unfortunately is becoming more and more common with teens due to the invention of Smart Phones and apps like Snapchat. There’s going to be some bumps in the road in this story but every tunnel has a ray of light at its end. Thanks again for reading!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/26436321907/in/dateposted-public/)

Daenerys was miserable in the days following her nude picture being circulated all over school.  She couldn’t eat.  She couldn’t sleep.  She couldn’t even bring herself to bathe and comb her hair.  All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry.  She had played sick and stayed home from school for the past few days but she knew her parents weren’t going to buy that excuse for much longer.  Eventually she was going to have to tell them why she couldn’t go back to school.  She was avoiding it because she didn’t want to see the hurt and disappointment in their eyes.  She was so embarrassed and ashamed.

 

“I should have never taken that picture in the first place,” she lamented as she wiped fresh tears away.  “I’m such a fucking idiot!”

 

Her phone beeped and she looked down to see yet another text message from Jon. 

 

_J: Daenerys, please talk to me.  I’m begging you.  I swear that I had absolutely NOTHING to do with any of this.  I would never hurt you.  You have to believe me.  I love you with all my heart.  You mean so much to me.  If we could just talk, I know I can clear everything up.  Please listen to me, baby, don’t give up on us…_

She ignored it and turned her phone off – she had been ignoring his calls and text messages all week – but it would be a lie to say that his desperate pleas didn’t tug at her heart.  Despite everything, she still loved him and missed him terribly.  A part of her very much wanted to believe that he was telling the truth and had nothing to do with her picture getting out.  But it just didn’t make sense.  He was the only one she had sent the picture to and she had deleted it from her phone right away, so the leak had to have come from him.  Yet, he was so insistent on trying to convince her otherwise that she was beginning to have second thoughts.  Had she made a mistake blaming him?  Was someone else responsible for all this hurt and heartache?  She didn’t know what to think.  She was so lost and confused.  Nothing made sense anymore.

 

More tears rolled down her face as she thought about her confrontation with Jon in the cafeteria.  She couldn’t stop replaying the horrible scene in her head.  She had slapped him and then dumped him for everyone to see.  The whole school was probably buzzing about them.  She didn’t even want to think about what people were saying about her online.  She had briefly logged onto Instagram the other day but logged off almost immediately after seeing all of the comments calling her a slut and a whore.  As if she had purposefully wanted that picture to get out.  As if she was the only person in the world who had ever sent a nude photo to a significant other.  She couldn’t believe how cruel and judgmental people were.

 

A knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see her mother’s concerned face looking in at her.  The older woman took one look at her daughter and frowned.  “Oh, honey, what’s wrong?  This is more than just a bad cold or whatever it is you’re calling it.”

 

A tear fell down Daenerys’ cheek but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything.  Her mother walked in, opened up the curtains, and cracked a window to let some light and fresh air in.  Then she sat down next to Daenerys on the bed, pulling her in for a hug as she kissed her softly on the cheek.

 

“Daenerys, please talk to me,” she said, holding her close to her bosom and stroking her hair.

 

“I told you,” Daenerys said, her voice barely above that of a whisper.  “I’m sick.”

 

Her mother released a heavy sigh.  “Look at you.  You’ve got bags under your eyes.  You’re not eating.  You’re wearing the same clothes from yesterday.  Something is going on with you.”  She took her by the chin and looked her in the eye, her voice more forceful.  “Tell me what happened!”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Daenerys said stubbornly, averting her eyes away.  “I…I just can’t go back to school right now.”

 

“Why?” her mother asked.  “Did something happen between you and Jon?”

 

“Me and Jon are over, mom,” she said sadly, her voice strained.

 

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.  Is this why you’re so upset and playing sick, because of Jon?”

 

“No, it’s not just because of Jon…it’s because…” She hesitated, unable to bring herself to tell her mother the truth.  “Look, mom, I just really don’t want to talk about it right now.”

 

Her mother huffed in frustration.  “Fine, Daenerys, but you’re going to have to tell me eventually.  You can’t stay home from school and hide from your problems forever.  Whatever it is, we can get through this together but I can’t help you if you keep shutting me out like this.” 

 

Her mother gave her one last concerned look, kissed her on the forehead, and then walked out, much to Daenerys’ relief.  She couldn’t bear the thought of telling her mother that a nude picture was being circulated around school.  Not only was it embarrassing to her but it would be embarrassing to her parents as well.  What would her father think?  What if some of the kids at school had parents that worked with him?  What if the picture started circulating beyond school?  She couldn’t stop imagining all the horrible possibilities and before she knew it, she was curled up into a ball sobbing her eyes out again.  She cried so hard that eventually she dozed off, finally getting at least a few hours of the precious sleep that had been evading her as of late, but the sound of the doorbell ringing roused her and she was immediately alert and on edge.

 

She heard her mother answering the door and greeting someone and immediately feared that it was Jon.  Her heart jumped out of her chest as she started to panic.  She wasn’t ready to see him.  She didn’t know what she could possibly say to him right now and she still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the possibility that someone else could be responsible for her predicament.  And on top everything, she looked like hell!  She stole a glance in the mirror and didn’t recognize the sad girl staring back at her with stringy hair and bloodshot eyes.

 

“Daenerys!” she heard her mother calling out from downstairs.

 

“Tell Jon to go away,” she yelled back.  “I don’t want to see him.”

 

She didn’t hear anything in response and soon there was a knock at her bedroom door.  _Dammit, I said I don’t want to see him!_   She opened the door in a furious huff, ready to curse him out and dismiss him, but to her surprise it wasn’t Jon, but her friends Sansa, Jeyne, and Margaery. 

 

“Surprise!” Sansa said, marching into her room and gripping her into a big bear hug.  The other girls followed and soon Daenerys found herself being squeezed by all three of them at once.  She was touched that they cared enough to come visit her but at the same time she was embarrassed over her dreadful appearance, she didn’t want anybody to see her looking this way.

 

There was an awkward moment of silence afterwards where no one seemed to know what to say.  Daenerys shifted her eyes towards the floor and sat back down on her bed.  “What are you guys doing here?” she finally said.

 

“We’re here because we love and care about you,” Margaery said, a soft smile on her face. 

 

“And also because we’re worried about you,” added Sansa.  “You haven’t been responding to any of our calls or texts.”

 

“Well, I haven’t exactly been in the mood for chatting lately,” Daenerys snapped, instantly regretting her angry tone.  She knew her friends were just concerned about her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said.  “I don’t mean to sound catty.  I really do appreciate you guys coming over to visit me.”

 

“No worries,” Sansa said, sitting next to her and giving her another hug.  “I know you’re going through a lot right now.  But I also want you to know that you’re going to be okay, you’re going to get through this.”

 

“Exactly,” said Jeyne.  “Things aren’t as bad as they seem.”

 

Daenerys felt herself growing increasingly irritated at their overly optimistic outlook on things.  “What do you mean things aren’t as bad as they seem???  My FUCKING nude picture is being passed around all over school!  People are calling me slut and whore!  I broke up with Jon!  I’m missing school!  I’m missing volleyball!  I haven’t even told my parents what happened yet because my dad will kill me if he finds out.  He still thinks I’m a virgin for Christ’s sake!  It will destroy him.  My life is fucking over!!!”  And before she knew it, she was crying again.  Her petite body shook violently, her chest heaving up and down, as she sobbed into Sansa’s warm embrace. 

 

“Shh, shh,” the auburn-haired girl whispered as she rocked her back and forth.  “Your life is nowhere near over and you’re going to be just fine.  Do you know why, Daenerys?  Because you’re STRONG.  You’re stronger than any picture that’s floating around.  You’re stronger than any silly boy.  And you’re stronger than any petty, small-minded people at school.  You’re going to get through this and I’m going to help you.  We’re all going to help you.”

 

Margaery and Jeyne nodded in agreement as Daenerys sat up and wiped her eyes dry.  “I appreciate you girls so much.  Honestly, I didn’t know what you would think about me after this whole picture fiasco.  I was afraid you would judge me like everyone else did.  But you didn’t, and I’m so grateful to have friends like you."

 

“Of course we wouldn’t judge you, sweetie,” said Margaery, taking Daenerys’ hand and squeezing it firmly.  “Look, we’ve all taken pictures like that before.”

 

Sansa had a confused look on her face.  “Umm, we have?” she said in a surprised tone, which elicited giggles from Margaery and Jeyne.

 

Margaery corrected herself with a smirk on her face.  “Okay, maybe Sansa hasn’t!  But I have, and I _know_ Jeyne has!”

 

“Listen, the trick is to make sure you only take a body shot,” Jeyne said matter-of-factly.  “Don’t include anything that can positively identify you like your face, piercings, tattoos...  You know, plausible deniability!”

 

Daenerys sighed.  “Ugghhh, why didn’t I think of that?  I should have made sure my face wasn’t in the picture!

 

“Exactly,” Jeyne said.  “But to be honest with you, that picture of you is hot!  You could totally be a Victoria’s Secret model!  Women pay thousands of dollars to get boob jobs so they can look like you.  You should be proud!”

 

Sansa and Margaery rolled their eyes and gave a Jeyne a look.  “What?” She said, innocently.  “She looks good!  The guys talking shit are just mad their girlfriends don’t look like that!  And the girls hating on her are just jealous, flat-chested bitches!  They’re mad because they’ve got the bodies of 10-year-old little boys!”

 

Sansa and Margaery burst into fits of laughter.  Jeyne was always saying something provocative and hilarious.  Even Daenerys, despite her sad state, cracked a bit of a smile.

 

Feeling slightly better and up for conversation, Daenerys listened intently as her friends filled her in on what had been happening at school.  Apparently, not everybody thought her picture being leaked was a laughing matter.  A lot of people were pissed about it and angry with Jon because they assumed he was behind it.  However, Jon was still going around claiming he was innocent and that somebody had set him up.

 

“Do you really think Jon did it?” Margaery asked.

 

Daenerys sighed.  “I don’t know who else could have.  I deleted the picture from my phone right after I sent it.”

 

Jeyne looked thoughtful.  “Well maybe somebody hacked his phone.  Anything could have happened.”

 

Sansa nodded in agreement.  “I just don’t see Jon doing this, Daenerys.  I’ve known him since we were little kids.  He’s always been so sweet and kind, not like most other boys.  And I know he loves you.  He truly looks miserable at school right now.”

 

“Let’s assume it wasn’t Jon,” said Margaery.  “Who else would want to hurt you like this?”

 

Daenerys and Sansa looked at each other and came to the same conclusion almost immediately.  “Ramsey!” they said in unison.

 

“He’s a fucking asshole and could totally still be trying to fuck with you and Jon!” Sansa said.

 

“Maybe…” Daenerys said.  “But I haven’t spoken to him since that party except…”

 

“Except for the day the picture came out,” Sansa said, finishing her sentence for her.  “He was lingering around your locker that morning, remember?  And he made sure to mention that Jon sent it out.  I’d bet money that he’s the one who’s actually behind it!”

 

Daenerys gasped.  “Oh, no!”

 

“Don’t worry,” Sansa said.  “I’ll talk to Jon and tell him about that.  I know he’s trying to get to the bottom of what happened. But in the mean time, you’ve got to take care of yourself and get better, honey.”

 

“I’ll try,” Daenerys said softly.

 

Sansa leaned over and hugged her.  “You’re going to be all right.  I’ll come over here after school every day if I have to and every weekend too.  You’re strong.  I believe in you.  I need you to believe in yourself.”

 

“I will,” Daenerys said, cracking a tiny smile.  “I’m so thankful to have friends like you.”

 

“And we’re thankful to have you,” said Sansa, smiling back at her.

 

The afternoon flew by as Daenerys' friends kept her company and tried their best to cheer her up.  They watched _Pitch Perfect_ , braided each other’s hair, and painted each other’s nails with Daenerys’ large collection of glitter polish.  It was nearly dark by the time they left.  Afterwards, she felt a tiny sliver of hope coursing through her.  Perhaps her friends were right and things weren’t as bad as they seemed.  And maybe it wasn’t completely insane to believe that she could pull through this if she only dared to have a little bit of faith in herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon sat in his bedroom brooding the next morning as yet another one of his text messages to Daenerys went unanswered.  It had been several days now since the picture leaked and she still hadn’t come back to school.  He feared that she was going to transfer out completely and, honestly, he wouldn’t blame her if she did.  The gossip going around was cruel, vicious, and relentless.  He could care less about what people were saying about him, but when he heard them calling Daenerys out of her name and judging her, something snapped inside him and he just wanted to pummel each and every one of their stupid faces into the concrete.  How dare they talk about such a sweet and kind girl?  She was innocent and didn’t deserve this.

 

He knew that she had effectively ended their relationship in the cafeteria the other day but he wasn’t ready to accept it.  She still loved him, she had to, he just knew it, and of course he was still madly in love with her.  She was his everything, the love of his life, and he wasn’t going to give up on their love without a fight.  Since she wouldn’t take his calls or respond to any of his texts, he would just have to go over to her house and speak to her face to face.

 

He checked his watch and saw that it was almost time to head to school for the day.  He walked down the hallway to his sister Arya’s room and knocked on the door, hoping that she was ready to go.

 

“It’s open,” her voice called out from within.

 

“Hey,” he said, poking his head in.  “Are you ready?  I’m not trying to be late anymore this week.

 

She arched an eyebrow at him.  “And what do I have to do with you being late this week?”

 

He rolled his eyes.  “Ummm, everything!  You’re slower than molasses!”  Arya was always making him late to school.  He didn’t understand it.  It’s not like she was the kind of girl that spent an hour doing hair and make-up every day.  She didn’t care much for fashion either but for some reason she moved like a turtle in the mornings.  Sometimes he just wanted to leave without her and let her walk or catch the bus but he knew his parents would throw a fit.”

 

“Actually, you go ahead, Jon,” she said, ignoring his jab.  I’m getting a ride today with one of my friends.”

 

Jon was curious.  “Oh really?  Who?”

 

Arya seemed to hesitate.  “I don’t think you know him.”

 

 _Him???_ “Well how about you tell me his name and then I’ll let you know whether I know him or not.”

 

Arya sighed dramatically.  “All right, nosy.  His name is Gendry.”

 

Jon didn’t recognize the name.  “Nope, never heard of him.”

 

“Duh!” Arya rolled her eyes.  “You wouldn’t know him because he doesn’t go to our school, he goes to Bear Island Community College.  Anyway, he’s helping me out with tracking down the anonymous Snapchat account that sent out Daenerys’ picture.  I haven’t been able to crack it myself but with Gendry’s help, I think we’ve got a chance.”

 

Jon was relieved.  “Really, sis?  That sounds great and – wait a minute!  Did you say this dude is in _college_?  Are you _dating_ him, Arya?  What the fuck?  You’re only 15!  A college guy is way too old for you!”

 

Arya clicked her tongue.  “Chill, Jon.  Before you go into protective big brother mode, you should know that Gendry is only 16.  He’s super smart so he skipped several grades and graduated from high school early.”

 

“Oh,” said Jon, calming down and unclenching his fists.  “Well, how come I’ve never heard about him or seen him around?”

 

“He’s just a friend,” Arya said coyly, but Jon knew there was more to the story.  He made a mental note to follow up on it later.   

 

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say sis,” he said, dropping the interrogation for now.  “Anyway, I appreciate you helping me out with this.”

 

Arya smiled at him.  “It’s no problem at all.  I care about Daenerys too and I’m pissed that somebody would do this to her.  I know it wasn’t you.  We’re going to get to the bottom of it, don’t worry.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” he said as he picked up his book bag and took his keys out.  “All right, I’m out.  I’ll see you at school.”

 

“See you later,” she responded.

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later, Jon arrived at school.  As he walked down the hallway, he tried to ignore the whispers and stares coming from the other students.  Half of the school thought he was a jerk and the other half thought he was a stud.  The truth was that he was neither.  He would never hurt Daenerys by sending that picture out and now he couldn’t even call her his girlfriend anymore.

 

He walked by Daenerys’ locker and saw Sansa standing nearby.  “Hey,” he said, hesitantly, wondering if she would even talk to him.  The look she had given him in the cafeteria the other day after Daenerys had told him off had been scathing.

 

“Hey,” she said evenly, her voice giving nothing away. 

 

“Have you seen or talked to Daenerys lately?” he asked.

 

Sansa frowned.  “Yes, I saw her yesterday.  She’s not doing well, Jon.  She’s very depressed and crying a lot.  She’s not eating or sleeping much either.  But I tried my best to cheer her up.”

 

“Oh, no,” Jon murmured, despair coursing through him. 

 

Sansa looked him in the eye.  “Did you do this, Jon?”

 

Jon was offended.  “Hell, no!  You know I wouldn’t do this, Sansa!  C’mon, we’ve known each other since we were little kids.  You of all people should know that I would never do this to anyone, let alone Daenerys.  I love her.”

 

Sansa smiled softly.  “I figured as much, I didn’t want to believe it.  I told her I didn’t think you could have done this and she seems to be reconsidering whether or not she should have blamed you.  I think she regrets it now but she’s just confused and doesn’t know what to think.”

 

“I don’t blame her for jumping to conclusions,” Jon said.  “I can’t even imagine how she’s feeling right now…”

 

Sansa pulled him to the side and lowered her voice.  “Look, I don’t know if this means anything to you.  But the other day, when that picture first came out, Ramsey was hanging around her locker; it was almost like he was waiting for her.  He told her that you had leaked the picture and that he had tried to warn her that you were just a jerk who pretended to be a nice guy.”

 

“What?” Jon hissed.  He was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

 

“Yes!  And he had this sadistic, mocking smile on his face, as if he was enjoying her misery.  That’s when she ran off crying.”

 

Jon had to restrain himself from slamming his fist into the wall.  He had no doubt now that Ramsey was behind this.  He should have thought of it sooner.  But how could he prove it?  It was one thing to suspect someone but quite another to have solid proof.

 

“Thanks, Sansa,” he said.  “That’s helpful information.  I’m going to deal with him once and for all.”

 

“Good luck,” she said as Jon walked away like a man on a mission. 

 

He walked down the hallway towards his locker and noticed Ramsey laughing and joking around with some other guys, looking as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  He immediately ran up on him, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against one of the lockers.

 

“Whoa!  What the fuck, Jon?”  Ramsey said, shifting away from him and brushing himself off.  “What are you trying to do, get yourself suspended again?”

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Jon hissed, glaring at Ramsey. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Ramsey said, playing dumb.

 

Jon wasn’t fooled.  “Stop with the lies, Ramsey!  I know you’re the one who sent that fight video to Thorne!”

 

“Did Petyr tell you that?” Ramsey asked with a smirk.

 

“No,” he admitted.

 

“Well then I guess you don’t know what you’re talking about do you?”

 

“Fuck all that anyway,” Jon said.  “This is about the shit you’re doing now!  Sending that picture out of Daenerys.”

 

Ramsey looked appalled.  Jon wanted to hand him an Academy award for his acting performance.  “Are you kidding, Jon?  That picture came from _your_ phone did it not?  I didn’t have anything to do with it.  It sounds like you made a mistake and fucked your relationship up.  I feel sorry for you.  I mean to have a girl like Daenerys and then lose her, that’s gotta be hard.”  He licked his lips lasciviously.  “I mean, she's fucking hot and that picture of her is everything!  I have to admit, I haven’t been able to stop looking at it.” 

 

It took everything Jon had not to knock Ramsey out right then and there but he couldn’t risk getting suspended again so close to the last one.  He promised himself that he was going to catch Ramsey off-campus one day when nobody was around and beat the shit out of him.

 

“I don’t fucking believe you,” Jon sneered.  “I know you’re behind this.”

 

“Well, I really don’t give a fuck what you believe,” Ramsey said.  “It’s about what you can _prove_ and it sounds like you can’t prove shit so get the fuck out of my face, Jon!”

 

Jon felt helpless.  He knew there was nothing he could do without hard proof.  Ramsey knew it as well as he smirked at him tauntingly before sauntering off.  Jon watched him go and then stalked off to his first class of the day.

 

He was sitting at his desk brooding when Theon walked in and sat beside him.  “Hey, I heard you and Ramsey kind of got into it out in the hallway.”

 

“Man, he’s lucky I didn’t fucking kill him with my bare hands,” Jon grumbled.

 

“You really think he’s behind Daenerys’ picture being sent out?” Theon asked skeptically. 

 

Jon wanted to throttle him.  “Are you serious, Theon?  Have you forgotten how he bruised her up at your party and then lied about it?  Of course he’s behind this.  He hates her for rejecting him and he hates me for supposedly stealing her from him.  Now all I’ve got to do is prove it so I can nail his ass.”

 

“Well how are you going to do that?  And how would he have gotten access to your phone anyway?”

 

Jon sighed.  “Arya’s working on the proof.  As far as getting access to my phone, I’ve been thinking, and the only time I didn’t have it on me was in P.E. class last week.  Instructor Clegane was in my face yelling at me to get into the gym and I remember just dropping my phone down under the bench with my clothes.  Ramsey came to class late that day.  For all I know, he could have messed with my phone beforehand.”

 

“Yeah, but doesn’t your phone have a lock screen?” asked Theon. 

 

“It does, but it’s simple.  It’s just my last name and my birthday month and day.  Snow824.”

 

Theon rolled his eyes.  “Jeez, Jon, I could crack that in my sleep.  When you’ve got a picture like that on your phone, you need to have a stronger password.  You shouldn’t have saved it in your phone in the first place.  I mean, pictures from girlie mags and porn sites are fine but not your girlfriend.  That’s confidential.  Don’t you know the guy code?  You look at it once.  Maybe twice, and then you delete it. 

 

Jon groaned.  “Now you tell me...”

 

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class but Jon found it hard to concentrate.  The day couldn’t go by fast enough for him.  All he could think about was how he needed to rush over to Daenerys’ house immediately after school and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was that this had happened to her.  He wanted her to know that he was doing everything in his power to make things right.

 

The final bell ringing at the end of the day was the sweetest sound to his ears.  He practically sprinted out of the school, jumped in his car, and raced over to her house.  He walked up the walkway and took a deep breath, hesitating for a few seconds before finally ringing the doorbell.  It wasn’t Daenerys who answered, however, but her parents.

 

It was a frosty reception as Daenerys’ dad simply glared at him with his arms crossed.  Her mother didn’t seem as cheerful as usual either but she at least greeted him.  “Hi, Jon, please come in and have a seat.”

 

“Umm, thank you ma’am,” he said as he stepped inside and sat down on the nearby couch.  “I was hoping I could speak with Daenerys.”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Mrs. Targaryen said.  “She gave specific instructions that she doesn’t want to see you.  She says that you two broke up.”

 

“Umm…yeah…kinda, well I guess…yeah we did,” Jon admitted as he stumbled over his words.

 

Unlike his wife, Mr. Targaryen didn’t have time for small talk and pleasantries.  “What the hell did you do to our daughter, Jon?  I’ve never seen her like this.  She’s barely eating.  I’m going to have to take her to the hospital if this keeps up!”

 

“Umm, I didn’t do anything sir, it…well, um…she didn’t tell you what happened?”

 

“No, she refuses to,” her mother said.  “We were hoping you could enlighten us.”

 

Jon gulped nervously.  This was _not_ what he had been expecting when he decided to come over here.  He sighed.  _Here goes nothing._   “Well, you see, there’s a picture going around school…of Daenerys.”

 

“A picture?  What kind of picture?” her father asked, his bushy eyebrows scrunched together into an angry V. 

 

Jon could feel his face turning red and beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  He didn’t know how to tell them.  “Umm…well you see…she’s…uhhh…”

 

“Spit it out boy!” her father shouted, causing Jon to nearly jump out of his seat. 

 

“Aerys!” her mother said, trying to calm him.  She looked at Jon.  “Jon, tell us the truth.  What kind of picture are you talking about?”  She had a worried look on her face and Jon was pretty sure she knew exactly what kind of picture it was but wanted to hear it from him.

 

He looked down at his feet.  “Ummm, it’s a picture of her…topless,” he squeaked out.

 

“WHAT???!!???” her father roared, stalking towards Jon.  He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to standing.  “Did you do this?”

 

“No, sir!  I swear, I promise you!  I would never…  but I think someone may have broke into my phone.  I…I left it out in the open one day at school and…it seems like right after that is when it happened.”

 

“Oh my God,” her mother said, putting her head in her hands as she slumped down into a chair.  “No wonder she’s so depressed.”

 

“She thinks I did it, so she dumped me,” Jon said.  “But I swear to you Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen, I love your daughter with all my heart.  I would never hurt her like this.”

 

“Oh, what do you know about love?  You’re just a silly kid!” Mr. Targaryen growled.  “Get the hell out of my house, Jon!  I don’t want you seeing my daughter anymore!" he barked.  "GET OUT!!!!!"

 

“Ye...Yes...Yes, sir...I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Jon stammered as he hurried out the door.

 

So much for having a chance to talk to Daenerys and make things better.  He had only made them worse.  He looked up towards her bedroom window as he walked away and saw her sweet face in the window watching him.  He could see the sadness in her eyes but she looked as beautiful as ever.  His heart skipped a beat and he raised a hand to wave at her but then she was gone, just that fast, and he was left staring at an empty window.

* * *

 

Daenerys watched Jon walk away with tears coming down her eyes.  As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned around and looked up but she quickly closed the curtains and stole away.  She had been eavesdropping and heard the entire conversation between him and her parents.  She was more convinced than ever now that Jon was telling the truth and had nothing to do with her picture getting out.  But it didn’t even matter now.  Her father had forbidden him from seeing her anymore.

 

“DAENERYS!!!!!” came the angry shout she had been dreading for the past few minutes.  “Get down here, now!”

 

She walked down the stairs with trepidation.  She knew her father was going to go off on her.  He had a temper like a fire-breathing dragon and she had him to thank for her own fierce temper.

 

“Yes, daddy,” she said, in a little girl’s voice as she walked into the living room.

 

“Don’t daddy me!” he said angrily.  “Jon was just here and gave me and your mother some very disturbing news!  Apparently there’s a nude picture of you circulating around at your school!”

 

Daenerys hung her head in shame.

 

“Daenerys!  Why didn’t you tell us!” her mother lamented.  “We need to put a stop to this immediately.  You’re underage.  That means we can go to the police.  We also need to go to the Principal.  But if you’re not honest with us and don’t tell us what’s going on, we can’t help you!!”

 

“I’m so sorry, mom,” Daenerys cried as she flew into her mother’s waiting arms, her small body racking with sobs.

 

“Oh, honey, oh my sweet little girl,” said her mother, stroking her hair and holding her close.  “It’s going to be all right.  Your father and I are going to deal with this.”

 

Daenerys’ dad was just pacing around, still angry.  “Why would you send a picture like that in the first place, Daenerys?  I thought we raised you better than that!”

 

“Aerys!” her mother said sharply, cutting her eyes at him in an attempt to quiet him. 

 

“No, Rhaella, stop babying her!  Daenerys, I want answers!  What exactly has been going on between you and Jon?”

 

Despite her sadness and shame, Daenerys felt herself growing increasingly irritated and annoyed at her dad’s insensitivity and angry tone.  It’s not like she wanted any of this to happen!  She pulled away from her mother and looked her dad in the eye.

 

“The same thing that goes on between any other teenage couple, dad!  Welcome to the 21st century!” she shouted at him.

 

“Have you been…fornicating with him?” her father asked accusingly, his face twisted in fury.

 

Daenerys couldn’t hold herself back.  “Yes!” she shrieked.  “I had sex with Jon, dad!  I let him fuck me!  And yes I sent him nude pictures and he sent me nude pictures!  Everybody does it!”

 

“I didn’t raise you to be a little slut!!” her father yelled.

 

“It’s my fucking body!  NOT YOURS!!!!!” she shrieked back.

 

She wasn’t prepared for what happened next.  Her father slapped her so hard that she flew back into the couch.  _CRACK!_

 

"How dare you talk to me like that!" He shouted, standing over her.

 

“AERYS, STOP!!!!” her mother screamed, putting her body between them and shielding her daughter.

 

Daenerys couldn’t believe it.  Her father had never hit her before.  She looked at him in shock and fear as she scrambled from under her mom and raced towards the stairs.

 

“Fuck you, dad!” she said, rubbing her face and giving him a disgusted look before sprinting up to her room and slamming the door shut.

 

“GET BACK HERE NOW!!!” her dad bellowed, but she ignored him and locked her door for good measure. 

 

She could hear him lumbering up the stairs with her mother close behind, trying to calm him down.  He stood just outside of her door and yelled.  “You are grounded, young lady!”

 

She clapped back.  “So what, dad?  I’ve already self-grounded myself anyway!”

 

“And you are NOT to ever see Jon again, do you understand me?”

 

She didn’t have a comeback for that because her father’s words had stabbed her like a knife in the heart.  She should have known Jon would never have sent that picture out.  She felt guilty for accusing him and wanted to apologize and make up.  But now it was too late.  Her father had strictly forbidden them from ever seeing each other again.  The little bit of hope that she had been feeling was snuffed out like a flickering candle in the wind and she sank into her bed, crying herself into a restless and fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was hard and painful to write but hang on a bit longer. Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Targaryen has forbidden Jon and Daenerys from seeing each other, but Jon’s never been one to give up easily.

In the days following the blowup with her father, Daenerys stayed cooped up in her room, depressed and feeling sorry for herself. Her father eventually apologized for losing his temper and hitting her, but the relationship between them was now distant and strained. She avoided him as much as possible, only speaking when necessary and treating him with cold indifference otherwise. She resented him for not being supportive enough during this difficult time and for being far too controlling and overbearing. She was still grounded, but thankfully her father had agreed that she could continue receiving visits from her girlfriends as well as going out for occasional walks to get sunshine and fresh air. Her mother had convinced him that doing otherwise would only make her depression worse instead of better. When she wasn’t spending time with her mother or enjoying visits from her friends, she busied herself making doodles and sketches in her art journal.

 

In the meantime, her parents did everything within their power to stop people from continuing to pass her nude photo around. They went up to the high school and demanded that Principal Thorne punish any students found with the offending picture on their phones. Additionally, they went to the local police station and filed a report for possession and distribution of child pornography, hopeful that the police would launch a criminal investigation.

 

It was decided that Daenerys could do an online schooling program for the remainder of the Spring semester and then decide from there if she wanted to return to school for her senior year, continue with the online program, or transfer to a different school entirely. Her mother also set her up with weekly therapy appointments where she was able to work through her depression and anxiety.

 

With each passing day, she found herself growing stronger and regaining her self-confidence. But even with all of the love and support from her mother, her friends, and her therapist, she was still heartbroken over Jon. She thought of him constantly and wanted nothing more than to be in his loving arms again. He had stopped trying to contact her after her father had kicked him out of their house and she hadn’t reached out either. What was the point? They were forbidden from seeing each other and she was hesitant to risk sneaking around. If they were caught, it would only anger her father and cause more pain and heartache for everyone involved.

 

A lone tear rolled down her face as she sat on her bed, looking out of the window. Thinking about Jon always made her sad. He was the love of her life, her soul mate. How could fate have been so cruel as to bring them together only to separate them like this?

 

A gentle knock at her door shook her out of her thoughts. “Come in,” she said.

 

Sansa poked her head in with a smile. “Hey! Feeling up for some company?”

 

“Sure,” Daenerys said, smiling back at her friend.

 

“What have you been up to today?” asked Sansa, sitting down on the bed beside her.

 

“Oh, just the usual,” she answered. “I went for a walk this morning with my mom and otherwise have just been sitting here making doodles, lost in my thoughts.” She sighed heavily. “Mostly thoughts about Jon. I miss him so much.”

 

“Have you talked to him?” asked Sansa.

 

Daenerys frowned. “No. He’s probably done with me after the way my father treated him. He practically threw him out of the house! He can be such an asshole sometimes!”

 

Sansa took her hand. “Believe me, Jon is not done with you. He loves you.”

 

Daenerys shook her head, her voice trembling and unsteady. “I don’t deserve him anyway. I blamed him, Sansa! I didn’t even give him a chance to explain. I just assumed he was guilty, slapped him, and dumped him in front of everybody! All he’s ever done is love me and try to protect me and look how I repaid him. I should have had more faith in him. I should have known that he would never do something so horrible.” More tears started flowing down her face and Sansa pulled her in for a hug.

 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too hard on yourself?” she said softly as she held her close. “Anybody in your shoes would have jumped to the same conclusion in the heat of the moment. What happened to you was traumatic. Jon understands that and he doesn’t blame you at all, sweetie.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Daenerys said with a sniff.

 

“I _know_ I’m right,” said Sansa confidently. “That boy is head over heels in love with you. He asks about you practically everyday at school. He’s probably just staying away to give you your space and to allow some time for your dad to calm down.”

 

Daenerys nodded in agreement, feeling better already. “You’re such a good friend, Sansa,” she said, smiling through her tears. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Her auburn haired friend smiled back at her, a slight blush on her pretty face. “I could say the same about you. Now, enough of all this sad talk; let’s do something fun! How about you let me do your hair, there’s a new style I’ve been wanting to try.

 

Daenerys laughed. “Okay, go for it!”

 

Sansa was gifted at doing hair and had aspirations of one day owning her own beauty salon. She loved experimenting on her friends’ hair to try out new styles and Daenerys was more than happy to accommodate her.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching _Teen Mom_ and snacking on pita chips and hummus as Sansa fussed around with Daenerys’ silver blonde tresses.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Sansa asked, once she was done.

 

Daenerys smiled as she looked in the mirror. Sansa had styled her hair into a series of braids swept into an up-do. It was elegant and classy-looking. “I like it!” she exclaimed, examining herself from different angles. “But actually, I was thinking of doing something different with my hair. I was hoping you could help me out with it.”

 

Sansa arched an eyebrow as Daenerys explained exactly what she wanted done.

 

“Are you sure?” Sansa asked, looking at Daenerys as if she had lost her mind.

 

“I’m sure,” said Daenerys with fierce determination in her voice.

 

* * *

 

Jon walked around like a ghost as he navigated the hallways of Westeros High between classes. He kept to himself, avoiding having to interact with anyone. He couldn’t be bothered to laugh and joke around with his classmates when it felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. He resented the fact that everyone around him seemed to be happy and carefree while Daenerys was battling depression and he was nursing a broken heart. It had been nearly two weeks now since he had gone to her house, hoping to talk and clear things up. Instead, he had only made things worse and exposed her to her father’s wrath. Sansa had told him about how Mr. Targaryen had blown up at Daenerys afterwards and Jon felt terribly guilty about it.

 

He sighed as he leaned against his locker watching the sea of students pass by on the way to their classes. At one point, Principal Thorne walked by, making sure to give Jon one of his trademark dirty looks, but Jon couldn’t even bring himself to return the favor. The truth was that he was no longer angry with him. In fact, he had a new found respect for the older man. While he was still an overbearing, tyrannical, asshole of a principal, he had done right by Daenerys, and for that, Jon was eternally grateful to him. Principal Thorne had made it a point at the most recent school assembly to remind students that sharing nude photos of persons under 18 was a criminal offense, punishable by, among other things, jail time and heavy fines. Thorne had also assisted local police officers with obtaining warrants to search the phones of students suspected of possessing and sharing Daenerys’ picture.

 

Fearful of being fined or facing jail time, most everybody deleted any record of the picture from their devices, if they hadn’t done so already, and the hot topic on campus moved away from Jon and Daenerys to something even more mouth-watering and scandalous. Apparently, Jaime and Cersei Lannister were a lot closer than what seemed appropriate for a brother and sister. The rumor was that the twins had been caught red-handed, fucking in the construction zone. It was shocking and everybody was talking about it. Well, everybody but Jon that is. He could care less about who was fucking whom and had other things to worry about such as tying the nude photo leak to Ramsey.

 

Arya had done her best to take the photo down from as many servers and file shares as possible but the proof necessary to connect the anonymous Snapchat account to Ramsey continued to prove elusive. Ramsey had done an excellent job of covering his tracks and, even with Gendry’s help, Arya was having a difficult time making the connection. She insisted that they were close, however, and just needed a little more time. Jon just needed to be patient but the suspense was killing him. He missed Daenerys like crazy and was hopeful that maybe her father would change his mind about letting them see each other if he could expose Ramsey and have him arrested.

 

He was still hanging out by his locker, lost in thought, when Myranda approached him. The smart-mouthed brunette had a mischievous smile on her face and Jon watched her warily.

 

“Hey, Jon,” she said in that irritating, shrill voice of hers. She was standing much too close to him, invading his personal space, and Jon felt himself quickly growing annoyed.

 

“Hey,” he answered back gloomily.

 

“You look like you could use some company,” she said, flipping her hair back and batting her eyes at him. Jon frowned. Was she seriously flirting with him?

 

“Actually, I’d kind of like to be left alone, if you don’t mind,” he said callously, taking a step away from her.

 

Myranda didn’t take the hint and crept even closer to him, daring to run a hand along his arm as she cooed in his ear. “Are you seriously still brooding over Daenerys? She dumped you, right? She doesn’t even go to school here anymore. You need to move on, Jon. Let a real woman like me take care of you. She didn’t deserve you anyway.”

 

Jon couldn’t control the rush of anger boiling out of him. “Don’t talk about her like that,” he growled. “She’s more of a woman than you could ever be, Myranda. And yeah, you’re right, she dumped me. But I still love her. I wouldn’t want you if you were the last woman on earth. Stay the hell away from me!”

 

More than a few students turned their heads at Jon’s angry outburst while Myranda stood there stunned. Her fake, plastic smile quickly turned into a grimace as she slowly backed away from him. “Fine! Waste your time pining away for that blonde slut! See if I care!” she said, stalking off in an angry huff.

 

Jon rolled his eyes and muttered a string of profanity under his breath. He didn’t care that Daenerys had dumped him. He knew that she still loved him, and until he was convinced otherwise, he wasn’t going to give up on their relationship. And if there ever came a time that he was forced to accept the break-up and move on, surely it wouldn’t be with someone like Myranda. He hated girls like her: fake, judgmental, and thirsty as fuck!

 

He was about to start heading to his next class when Sansa popped up next to him. “What was all that about,” she said, with a confused look on her face.

 

“Absolutely nothing at all,” said Jon grumpily. “Anyway, how is Daenerys?”

 

“She’s doing a lot better,” said Sansa.

 

“That’s good,” Jon replied. “Has she asked about me at all?”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “God, the two of you are driving me crazy! Of course she asks about you…all the time! And she’s constantly asking me if you’ve asked about her. She thinks you may have forgotten about her. Honestly, you two need to stop being so silly. Why don’t you just…oh I don’t know…TALK TO EACH OTHER!”

 

“How can I talk to her?” Jon asked in an exasperated tone. “Her dad fucking threw me out of their house, Sansa! He told me to stay away from his daughter. I’m sure he’s monitoring her phone. I don’t want to make things worse for her than they already are.”

 

Sansa looked thoughtful. “Hmm, I think I might have an idea!”

 

Jon looked at her curiously, wondering what she had in mind, and smiled enthusiastically once she finally explained it to him.

 

* * *

 

The following school day couldn’t go by fast enough for Jon as he sat through his classes impatiently. All he could think about was finally getting to see Daenerys. He was nervous and excited all at once. It had been almost a month since they had last spoken and he had no idea what he was going to say to her. He took a deep breath. _Calm down, Jon. Just tell her how much you love her and how sorry you are for everything that’s happened._ He hoped Sansa’s plan would work and that everything would go smoothly.

 

The bell ringing at the end of the day was music to his ears. He rushed out of school and headed to the local park, waiting in the spot he and Sansa had agreed to. He was about an hour early, since Sansa needed time to get to Daenerys’ house and convince her to go out for a walk, but he was too impatient to do anything else besides sitting and waiting. The time flew by and he looked up to see Sansa walking down the path with a petite, brunette girl beside her. Jon was confused. _Where was Daenerys?_ As the two girls drew nearer, he took a good look at the dark-haired girl’s face and realized that he had been looking at Daenerys all along. All sorts of questions were running through his head. When had she decided to dye her hair? And why?

 

He continued watching her as she walked with Sansa. She had lost a bit of weight and her eyes had a sad, haunted look to them. Sansa had said she was getting better but clearly she still had a long way to go before she was back to herself completely. Anger surged through him at the thought of how much she had suffered because of Ramsey’s cruel prank. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to avenge her and help her to heal and get better.

 

The two girls sat down at a nearby bench with their heads close together, talking quietly. Jon realized that Sansa most likely hadn’t told Daenerys that he would be there and seeing him would be a surprise for her. He hoped it would be a pleasant one. Slowly, he walked over towards them until he was standing right behind them.

 

Sansa looked up at him and smiled. “There you are, right on time!”

 

Daenerys turned around to see whom she was talking to and stared right at Jon, her mouth dropping open in shock. She looked back at Sansa who smiled at her apologetically.

 

“I’ll just…give you two some privacy,” she said, walking away.

 

“Umm, hi,” Jon said, wringing his hands together nervously.

 

“Hi,” she said softly, still looking at him with surprise and something else that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 

“Can I sit down?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Sure,” she answered, sliding over to make room for him.

 

They sat together quietly, neither of them sure of what to say as they exchanged awkward glances with one another. After a while, he reached over and touched a tendril of her dark hair, brushing it from her face.

 

“Brunette,” she said softly, casting her eyes down towards the ground.

 

Jon knew that she was probably feeling insecure about herself right now and wondering what he thought of her. He touched her chin, gently lifting her head up until she was looking at him again.

 

“Beautiful,” he responded, looking at her with adoration. “Everything about you, Daenerys…your hair…your gentle heart…your strength and resilience…is just beautiful,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said in a voice choked with suppressed emotion.

 

“Oh, Jon, I’ve missed you too…so very much,” she said, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest.

 

He held her close to him, kissing the top of her head while stroking her back. All the while, he whispered softly, “I’m so sorry, baby. I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I could take it all back.”

 

He could feel her tears soaking the material of his shirt and he wondered how many times in these past few weeks she had cried her eyes out like this. He felt guilty that he hadn’t been there during those times to hold and comfort her, to be her pillar of strength during such a difficult time.

 

After a while, she quieted against him. Holding her close, his hand raised between them to tenderly stroke the tears from her cheek. Ever so slowly he leaned down, following his instinct to comfort her. Breathing in her sweet scent, he pressed a kiss to her tear stained cheek. A moment passed as he lowered to kiss the trail of those tears as they curved down her chin. With the slightest of moves, he trailed towards the softness of her lips and felt her lips part slightly beneath his. His lips feathered over hers before kissing her tenderly. He felt her sigh against his lips as he pulled back to look into her sapphire eyes.

 

“I love you so much,” he said as he cradled her face in his hands, smoothing her mussed hair away from her face.

 

She sniffed, lips trembling. “I love you too, Jon. I’m so sorry for blaming you. I should have had more faith in you. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“Oh, my love,” he said, dipping his head down for another sweet kiss. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for. If anything, I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn’t have been so careless with my phone. And I shouldn’t have underestimated how low Ramsey would stoop just to try and hurt us.”

 

“I hate him so much,” she hissed, her voice tinged with acrimony. “He’s made my life miserable…all because I wouldn’t sleep with him.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jon said, gritting his teeth in anger as he comforted her. “He’s going to pay for this. I promise you that. He’ll never hurt either one of us again once I’m done with him.”

 

Daenerys pulled away to look at him. He could see the fierce rage in her eyes. “Jon, I want him to suffer!”

 

Jon met her gaze, and knew her anger mirrored his own. He nodded at her. “I give you my word, Daenerys. I’m going to destroy him.”

 

“Good,” she said, sitting up straight and wiping the remaining tears from her face.

 

They sat together in relative silence for a few long moments, lost in their thoughts, as Daenerys rested her head against Jon’s shoulder. He took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers together and gently pressing his thumb into the palm of her soft, yielding hand. The pleasant sensation sent a tingle running through him. He had missed this. He knew that it had only been a few weeks since they had last been together like this but for some reason it felt like it had been a lifetime.

 

“So what made you decide to go from blonde to brunette?” Jon finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

 

It took her a while to answer. “I just…needed a change. I guess I kind of wanted something to symbolize a transformation: my journey from being a victim and feeling sorry for myself to starting to gain my confidence back.” Her lips curved up into a mischievous smile. “Also, I knew it would piss my father off,” she added with a laugh.

 

“I see,” Jon said, chuckling at her rebelliousness. “I like it.”

 

“Really?” she said, her blue eyes finding his again.

 

“Yes,” he said, reaching over to stroke a few strands of her chocolate locks before dropping his hand down to caress her cheek. “It brings out your beautiful eyes.”

 

She blushed, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. “Thank you,” she murmured.

 

“You’re welcome,” he murmured back as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips melded to each other as if they had never been apart at all, their tongues – at first tentative, then hungry – meeting, touching and tasting. Rediscovering the joy of each other.

 

Jon’s hands skimmed her body, lingering on the curve of her waist, as he pulled her closer to him. He couldn’t get enough of this moment and felt like he had to keep kissing her as though his life depended on it. A small moan escaped her as he devoured her mouth with his own, their kisses pure hot passion, so all-consuming that within moments they had to pull free just to breathe.

 

They pressed their heads together, forehead to forehead, as they worked to catch their breath. Jon closed his eyes tight as a rush of longing for her swept through him. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes to find her intense gaze on him. Her eyes were dark and hungry.

 

“I need you,” she murmured, her warm breath tickling his lips. “It’s been too long, Jon.”

 

He groaned as his erection strained against the fly of his jeans, throbbing, begging for release.   “I want you so bad it hurts,” he said. “But if your father finds out…”

 

“I don’t care,” Daenerys said stubbornly, interrupting him. “I’m tired of him trying to control me.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, her lips slowly moving across his face until they hovered over his ear. She kissed him slowly, flickering her moist tongue over his earlobe as a shiver coursed through his body. “I want to get out of here,” she whispered into his ear. “I want you to take me somewhere private and make me feel good, Jon.”

 

Fuck! How could he deny her? All of the hesitation that he’d been feeling melted away instantly as he stood up, took her hands, and pulled her to her feet. “Go tell Sansa I’ll have you back in an hour,” he said, his voice thick with desire. A naughty smile spread across her face as she nodded at him and then walked over to explain the situation to her friend.

 

Jon watched her through hooded, lust-filled eyes, as she walked away, admiring the curvy figure that he’d been missing like crazy. He licked his lips in anticipation of all the things he was going to do to her once they were alone. She was right, it had been far too long...

 

* * *

 

A short while later, the teen lovers were in the backseat of Jon’s car, frantically ripping at each other’s clothes as they kissed passionately, their tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths. Jon had driven them to an underground parking lot at a nearby shopping center and they were parked in the seldom-used lower level, far away from any prying eyes or sensitive ears.

 

Daenerys lay back across the seat and Jon crawled on top of her, a low growl in his throat as he kissed her roughly. She fisted her hands in his hair and tugged, running her fingers through his beautiful dark curls. He moaned into her mouth in response and she could feel his bulge against her pelvic bone. Jon pulled her shirt off and then her bra, his mouth immediately latching onto one of her nipples, his tongue working at the pebbled peak, driving her wild with need.

 

“I’ve missed these,” he murmured softly, giving attention to one and then the other.

 

Soon he was pulling her jeans and panties off. They kissed again as she worked his shirt up and off of him before working on his jeans, then his boxers. His cock sprung free, hard and thick, and she gasped in anticipation of having it buried deep inside of her.

 

He bent down and kissed her on her neck, slowly trailing his tongue up to her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. “Tell me exactly what you want, Daenerys. Let me take care of you.”

 

“I want your mouth,” she said, moaning the words into his neck. “Then I want you to fuck me, Jon. I need you to make me forget for a while.”

 

“I got you baby,” he breathed. And then his mouth was over hers again, kissing her, tonguing her, before trailing wet kisses along her neck, over her breasts, down her quivering belly.

 

And then – oh God, oh God… His tongue was over her hot, aching flesh, licking her folds and then swirling over her clit, causing her hips to buck.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” she cried out, as his tongue dipped into her warm core, thrusting deep into the slick passage. Thrusting and withdrawing, then thrusting again, over and over. She gripped his hair with both hands, pulling him closer as her undulating hips met his lips, fucking his tongue, fucking his face.

 

All thoughts were gone from her mind, and she couldn’t help but to moan loudly. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” She begged him, and she felt him smirk against her slit. He dragged his tongue back up to lick over her clit and then blew on it softly, sending a shiver up her spine.

 

“I don’t plan to stop,” he said, his deep voice rumbling against her intimate flesh as he pushed two fingers inside her. He started finger fucking her as he sucked and licked at her sensitive clit, and she couldn’t stop wiggling as she clenched on his fingers.

 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ohhhh fuuuck!” She screamed as she started to come, clenching even more around his fingers as she rode out her own orgasm, waves of pleasure coursing through her.

 

But before she could even recover her senses, Jon was crawling up her body and claiming her mouth as his tip began probing her with shallow thrusts. She groaned with pleasure as he sank deep within her, settling perfectly between her thighs. Her body drew him in, bathing him with her readiness. She moaned and keened as he took her higher and higher until she was in a frenzy of pleasure. And when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she uttered a loud cry.

 

 

He fucked her with long smooth strokes which built in tempo as the lust between them mounted. She could feel herself approaching another orgasm as she writhed and arched against him. As he continued pounding into her, his attacks became harder and faster, shoving her further and further into the car seat with each thrust. Jon groaned and cursed under his breath while Daenerys lolled her head and screamed as stroke after stroke brought her closer to her goal.

 

“You feel so good,” he hissed. “So fucking good…”

 

She moaned in response. Hands were everywhere. All touch and sensation. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Her hands went to his back as she scratched him with her nails, eliciting a low growl from him that sounded like it came from deep inside him somewhere. He bit down on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her hip while his other hand cradled the back of her head. She could feel both of them getting close. Oh so close. Jon was moving like a lightening bolt. Faster. Harder. She could feel his muscles tensing up.

 

“Come for me baby,” Jon growled, and she did as if on command, shouting his name loudly. She clawed and scratched at his back. He was right behind her, a strangled groan bursting from his chest. She could feel his body go ridged as he collapsed on top of her, panting and jerking with the aftershocks. He looked down at her and kissed her gently, then eased out, pulling her up so he could cradle her in his arms.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she stroked his cheek lovingly. “I needed that so badly.”

 

“So did I,” he admitted, smiling at her fondly. “I love you so much, Daenerys. No matter what happens, never forget that, okay? I love you. I’ll always love you.”

 

Daenerys felt tears of happiness welling in her eyes. One broke free and trailed down her cheek but Jon caught it and kissed it away. “And I love you, Jon. Now and forever. I promise.”

* * *

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/40540626084/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with my updates. Today is a double post day for me, so if you are a fan of "Now You See Me", it has a new chapter update as well ;-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Sansa enjoy some girl talk. Meanwhile, Jon and Ramsey have another confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with my updates, guys. Also, I know a lot of you don't like Dany's brown hair but it's a phase she's going through right now. She's rebelling against her father and wants something to symbolize the transformation she's been going through. Also, she's less likely to stand out and be recognized now. Given everything that she's been going through, it's understandable why she would choose to make such a drastic change. Will it last forever? No, it's temporary ;-) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

 

Daenerys smiled happily as she read her love letter from Jon. Several days had passed since their secret rendezvous at the park and she was missing him like crazy. As was typical in the afternoons after school let out, Sansa was over to keep her company and had been kind enough to hand deliver Jon’s letter.

  

_Daenerys,_

 

_I try to find the words that have enough emotion, enough magnitude, enough depth to tell you how I feel about you, but I fail every time. There are no words that can express how much you mean to me. I have to trust that we don’t need words and you can feel me in your soul the way I feel you in mine._

_Every second we are apart, my heart and body aches for you…longing for the next time we’re together, when I can look in your beautiful eyes, kiss your soft lips, hold you in my arms, hear your sweet sighs when I’m inside of you, knowing that nothing can ever destroy the love between us._

_You are everything to me… I miss you so much it hurts and I love you, so, so very much._

_I am yours, forever… and beyond._

_~Always, Jon_

  

Daenerys let loose a deep sigh, holding the letter close to her heart as a wave of emotions coursed through her. She immediately started fantasizing about how things would be the next time they were alone together and felt her face heating up from all the naughty thoughts running through her head.

 

Sansa looked over at her knowingly. “That must be _some_ letter because you are blushing _hard_ girl!”

 

Daenerys looked at her best friend and giggled, feeling her cheeks redden even more. “Jon has a way with words. He’s...very talented...”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he is,” Sansa said with a sly wink. “I’d say that’s not the _only_ thing he’s very talented at. You’ve been walking around on cloud nine since your little date at the park the other day.”

 

Daenerys covered her face and erupted into more laughter. “Sansa!”

 

“So…how was it?” Sansa asked, an inquisitive look on her face.

 

Daenerys couldn’t stop herself from blushing at the memory of her steamy car sex session with Jon. “It was everything! Jon knows my body so well…exactly where and how to touch me… His touch is like a drug that I can’t get enough of and I’m going through some serious withdrawal pains right now.

 

“And…it never hurts?” Sansa continued to probe.

 

“No, not with Jon.” Daenerys said, wondering why her friend was being so nosy. “Does it hurt for you?”

 

Sansa looked uncomfortable and started stumbling over her words. “Umm, well…to be honest…uhhh…”

 

Realization slowly dawned on Daenerys. “You’ve never done it before have you?” she asked softly.

 

It took Sansa a few seconds to answer. “No, I haven’t,” she admitted, casting her eyes down towards the floor. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Why would I ever tell anyone something like that?” Daenerys said, taking her friend’s hand. “I guess I’m just surprised.

 

“I know,” Sansa said. “I talk a good game, especially around Jeyne and Margaery. They both have so much experience and they’re _always_ talking about it.” She released a long sigh. “I guess I just wanted to fit in.”

 

Daenerys huffed out a laugh as she shook her head at her friend. “Oh Sansa, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. And you shouldn’t give it away, or even pretend to, just to fit in with your friends. You should do it when you’re ready and find the right guy. Honestly, I wish Jon had been my first. Unfortunately, I gave it away to this jerk back in Essos who ended up treating me like shit. I regret it.”

 

“Really?” asked Sansa, giving Daenerys a sympathetic look.

 

Daenerys sighed. “Yes…he was awful and was only concerned with pleasing himself. It hurt every time!”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Sansa said.

 

“It’s okay,” said Daenerys. “It was my lesson to learn and it made me able to appreciate Jon all the more when he came into my life. Anyway, enough talk about me. Let’s talk about you! I’m guessing you have someone in mind that you’re thinking about doing it with since you’re asking so many questions.”

 

Now it was Sansa’s turn to blush. Daenerys arched an eyebrow. “Gurrrll! Are you dating someone and didn’t even bother to tell me?”

 

Sansa laughed. “Well…you’ve been going through so much lately and I know you’ve been missing Jon. I didn’t want to make you feel worse by gushing about the new guy I’m dating.”

 

I wouldn’t have minded,” Daenerys said softly, touched by how sweet and considerate her friend was. “You can always tell me anything, no matter what, okay? So who’s the lucky guy?”

 

Sansa smirked. “Podrick Payne.”

 

Daenerys burst out laughing. “Get out! Isn’t he the one that you said was super annoying because he kept referring to you as ‘my lady’ and following you around school like a lost puppy?”

 

Sansa nodded as she released a sigh. “That would be the one. He finally wore down my defenses. We had our first date a few weeks ago and we’ve gone on four more since then and talk on the phone nearly every night. He’s actually a really nice guy. He’s the romantic, sensitive type and very chivalrous.”

 

Daenerys was smiling. “Aww, that’s so sweet, Sansa. I’m happy for you. You’re always talking about how you’re looking for Prince Charming. It sounds like you finally found him.”

 

“Yes, it’s definitely looking that way!” Sansa gushed, a huge smile on her face.

 

Daenerys was intrigued.  "And now you’re thinking about going all the way with him?"  

 

“Well…maybe…possibly…actually…yes!” Sansa squealed with excitement. “I mean, I’m trying to take it slow and everything is still so new…but the other night, it almost happened!”

 

Daenerys’ mouth dropped open into a shocked smile. “Really? Wow!”

 

Sansa nodded, a worried look spreading across her face. “But I have no idea what to expect…or what to do. I don’t want to look like an idiot! Oh, God, I’m so scared!”

 

“Don’t be scared,” Daenerys said. “Just go with it, let him guide you. Make sure you use protection.  And make sure he’s slow and gentle, especially for your first time. He should take care to get you nice and ready for him.”

 

“How does he do that?” Sansa asked, looking utterly confused.

 

Daenerys smirked at her knowingly. “Well, he can kiss you…he can caress you…he can use his mouth in certain places…”

 

Sansa gasped, her mouth open in shock. “You mean…down there?”

 

Daenerys nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Sansa, down there. It feels amazing, I promise you. And you can do it to him too.”

 

Sansa looked overwhelmed. “How?” she asked shyly.

 

“I can’t tell you. I have to show you,” Daenerys said, a mischievously glint in her eye. “But first we need a couple of specimens to practice on!” she added with a giggle as she pulled Sansa to her feet.

 

Sansa had a puzzled look on her face as she followed her friend downstairs and into the kitchen. Daenerys headed straight for the refrigerator, digging around in the vegetable bin before pulling out two medium-sized cucumbers.

 

“Oh my God!” whispered Sansa, her blue eyes wide as saucers. The expression on her face was priceless and Daenerys couldn’t help but to laugh out loud.

 

Her mother was sitting at the counter reading a magazine and glanced up at them curiously. “What are you girls up to? What’s so funny, Daenerys?”

 

“Nothing, mom,” said Daenerys, trying to contain her giggles. “We’re just … getting a snack!”

 

Sansa burst out laughing and Daenerys couldn’t hold it in any longer. Her mother looked at them like they were crazy as they shook with uncontrollable laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks. Then they ran back upstairs to begin their hands-on learning session, giggling all the way.

 

* * *

 

The following day found Jon in the student newspaper office, his typical after-school hangout. He was supposed to be editing and proof-reading his friend Sam’s opinion piece on why the annual Spring Ball should be cancelled, but instead all he could seem to think about was Daenerys. His body was still on fire from their hot car sex the other day and he longed to see her again. He was halfway tempted to have Sansa plan another meet-up at the park but he didn’t want to push his luck and risk Daenerys’ father finding out. Instead he was resigned to loving her from a distance through passionate love letters. In the meantime, he tried to be patient, biding his time while he waited for Arya and Gendry to uncover the evidence needed to expose Ramsey.

 

Forcing himself to return to the task at hand, he skimmed through the write-up on his desk and rolled his eyes at its pessimistic tone. Sam clearly had a bias against school formals and Jon suspected that it had less to do with any supposed frivolity and more to do with Sam never having attended one before because he was too shy to ask anyone to be his date. All things aside, the annual Spring Ball was something that Jon usually looked forward to. He enjoyed dressing up and renting a limousine for the night with his buddies. Most likely he wouldn’t be attending this year, however. Before all of the drama with the nude picture, he had been looking forward to taking Daenerys as his date, but he doubted that was even possible now unless he somehow figured out a way to convince her father to allow them to see each other again. And even if by some wondrous miracle he was able to win her father over again, he doubted Daenerys would want to go. She wouldn’t want to subject herself to all the stares and gossiping from the other students.

 

A surge of anger rolled through him as he thought about all Ramsey had stolen from Daenerys, her happiness, her confidence, her ability to attend high school and enjoy social activities like any other student... He gritted his teeth in fury and was in the middle of daydreaming about beating Ramsey’s face to a bloody pulp, when his phone chirped, jarring him back to reality. It was a text from Arya and Jon felt his heart skip a beat as he read his sister’s message. She and Gendry had finally uncovered the evidence needed to identify Ramsey as the anonymous Snapchat user who leaked the nude picture!

 

The next thing Jon knew, he was dropping everything and tearing out of the school like a mad man. He jumped into his car and headed straight home, driving like a maniac the entire way as he went double the speed limit and ran several red lights. He knew he was being reckless but he didn’t care. All he could think about was finally getting Daenerys the justice she deserved.

 

Upon pulling up in front of the house, Jon flew inside, practically ignoring his parents who were sitting in the living room and greeted him cheerfully. He knew he was being rude and he made a mental note to make it up to them later. He burst into the kitchen, where Arya usually hung out while she worked on her computer, but stopped short at the sight in front of him. Gendry and Arya were sitting at the counter engaged in a very intense make-out session.  He looked on in shock as he watched them holding each other tightly while kissing like there was no tomorrow.

 

They noticed him and immediately stopped, jumping several feet from each other. “Oh…umm…uhhh…hey, Jon,” his little sister stammered. She was blushing profusely, Jon had never seen her face so red. Gendry had a face to match and was staring at his shoes, obviously too embarrassed to even look Jon in the eye.

 

Jon’s face was burning as well. _Awkward!_ For some reason, the thought of his little sister dating and kissing boys made him feel weird. She’d always been such a tomboy and scoffed at doing things that other girls did such as wearing make-up or pretty dresses. This was going to take some getting used to…

 

The silence in the room was becoming unbearable and Jon realized that he should probably say something to cut through the tension. “Umm…I got your text, Arya. Did you find what you needed so we can go to the police about Ramsey?”

 

“Yeah, we did,” said Arya, still clearly flustered and embarrassed but trying to make the best of the situation. “Show him, Gendry.”

 

Gendry’s blue eyes briefly flickered towards Jon as if he was afraid Jon might punch him for daring to kiss his little sister.   Apparently satisfied that he was in no immediate danger, he opened up his laptop and pulled up a screen, which had a large amount of computer coding displayed. Jon couldn’t make sense out of it but Arya and Gendry quickly explained how it was evidence that the IP address for the owner of the anonymous Snapshot account was Ramsey’s. They also had timestamps, which correlated with the time that the picture was originally sent out.

 

Jon breathed a sigh of relief. “Wow, you guys really did it! Thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to me…and to Daenerys.”

 

“No problem,” said Gendry. “I try not to be as bad as your sister here when it comes to hacking but this was for a good cause. Anybody who would do something as despicable as what Ramsey did deserves to be punished.”

 

Arya was smiling excitedly. “This is serious, Jon,” she said. “If we take this to the police, the first thing they’ll do is put out a warrant out for Ramsey’s arrest. He could even serve jail time!”

 

Jon’s face lit up. “Ramsey getting arrested and serving jail time would be a dream come true!”

 

“Well what are we waiting for then?” asked Arya. “We need to go down to the police station right this minute!”

 

“Not just yet,” Jon said cryptically. “There’s something I gotta do first.”

 

Arya looked at him like he was crazy. “Jon, what could you possibly need to do first?  You’ve been all over me for the past few weeks to get this proof for you and now that you have it you’re dragging your feet? The sooner we turn Ramsey’s ass in, the sooner you and Daenerys can be together again.”

 

“Don’t worry, sis, I’ve got a plan,” Jon said with a wicked smile on his face. He looked over at Gendry who was looking at him warily. “Gendry, I appreciate everything you’ve done. But if you think you’re going to date my little sister, you’re going to have to do a bit more to prove yourself.”

 

Arya made a face. “Jon! What the fuck? And who said we were dating?”

 

Gendry looked uncomfortable. “Umm, I thought we were…”

 

“Oh, shut up, Gendry!” Arya snapped.  Jon just laughed.  Yeah, they were dating, his stubborn little sister was just in denial about it.

 

Gendry rolled his eyes and looked back at Jon. “Anyway, what do you need me to do, Jon?”

 

Jon clasped his hands together. “I need to know if I can trust you. Can you keep your mouth shut?”

 

Gendry was chomping at the bit. “Of course, bro. You can count on me!”

 

“That’s good to hear, because before Ramsey meets up with the police, he’s got a private appointment.”

 

Gendry and Arya looked at each other in confusion. “A private appointment with who?” Arya asked.

 

“With my right hook,” Jon answered matter-of-factly, his eyes blazing and jaw set with furious resolve.

 

Arya and Gendry were momentarily stunned as they absorbed his words but soon they were nodding their heads in agreement.

 

“Are you with me?” Jon asked.

 

“I’m with you,” Gendry answered, a determined look on his face.

 

“Good,” Jon growled. “Because this ass beating has been a long time coming.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ramsey licked his lips lasciviously as he sat across from Tyene Sand in a booth at WildNectar, the local juice bar. _She’s one hot piece of ass,_ he thought to himself as he stared unabashedly at her cleavage. They had been dating for almost two months now, which was a rarity for him. He seldom dated a girl for longer than a few weeks. Things usually got boring once he’d gotten into their pants; they started getting attached and expecting love and commitment, things that Ramsey had no real interest in. A handsome stud like him couldn’t afford to be tied down when there were so many available options around him. Tyene was young and naïve though, barely 15, and it was easy to control and manipulate her so he figured he would keep her around for a bit longer.

 

His phone beeped and he looked down to see a text message from Shae, one of his side chicks, asking to see him later. He quickly texted back, indicating that he would swing by to see her later that evening, before putting his phone down and smiling innocently at Tyene.

 

“Who was that?” she asked, glancing at his phone.

 

“Oh, just my mom,” he lied as he smiled at her. “She wants me to stop by the grocery store and get her a few things on my way home.”

 

Tyene nodded and smiled back. “Oh, that’s nice of you. You’re so sweet, Ramsey.”

 

Ramsey choked back a laugh. _If she only knew,_ he thought deviously. He was far from sweet, but by the time she figured it out, he’d be done with her anyway. He smiled to himself as he took a sip of his smoothie. He was far too clever for his own good. He couldn’t believe how easy it had been to break up Jon and Dany. Sending Dany’s picture out had been sweet revenge and exactly what she deserved for rejecting him and then having the nerve to choose Jon over him, as if there could be any comparison. Jon was a loser who could never outsmart him and Dany was a just a dumb, blonde slut.

 

Ramsey actually had to chuckle then and Tyene looked up at him curiously as she sipped her drink.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

 

Ramsey bit back another laugh. “Nothing, babe, just thinking about something funny that happened at school today.”

 

Tyene smiled at him and Ramsey surreptitiously rolled his eyes at her. _God, she’s stupid! The only thing she’s got going for herself is that hot body and a pretty face._

Just then he noticed someone entering the juice bar. The kid was tall and muscular with short-cropped black hair and Ramsey realized that he hadn’t seen him around before. He figured he was a new transfer student or else just in town to visit family for the weekend. Whoever he was, the guy looked like he was in a world of trouble as he frantically paced around the restaurant.

 

Ramsey briefly made eye contact with him and then tried to look away but it was too late, the kid was making a beeline straight for his table. “Hey man, I’m so sorry to bother you, but this is an emergency,” he said. “I _really_ need to use your phone. Can I borrow it for 5 minutes?”

 

Ramsey frowned. He didn’t know this kid and wasn’t in a giving mood but the guy looked desperate. “All right,” he said begrudgingly, as he handed over his phone. “But make it quick! Don’t you see I’m on a date here?”

 

“Thanks, bro,” the kid said. “I owe you.” He took Ramsey’s phone, and stepped a few feet away to make a call.

 

Ramsey eyed the boy suspiciously as the phone call dragged on well past the 5-minute mark. The kid was inching ever closer to the door and had a nervous look on his face.

 

“Hey, man,” said Ramsey, as he felt his patience wearing thin. “That’s long enough, now give me back my phone!”

 

To his surprise, the kid just smirked at him. “You know, I kind of like this phone. I think I’m going to keep it for myself.” Then he dashed out the door.

 

“Motherfucker!” Ramsey yelled as he jumped out of his seat. Tyene stood up as well and was trying to say something to him but he ignored her and shoved her out of the way. All he could think about was kicking that kid’s ass and getting his phone back. _Shit! That’s a $500 iPhone!_

 

Ramsey flew out the door and chased the kid for several blocks but couldn’t gain any ground on him. _Shit, this kid is fast,_ he thought to himself as he broke into a sweat, huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Ramsey felt like he was on an obstacle course as he chased the thief through backyards, over fences, and across busy intersections, until finally they ended up in a vacant alley. The kid stopped and turned to face him, a mocking smile on his face, which infuriated Ramsey all the more.

 

“Okay, you’ve had your fun,” Ramsey said between taking huge gulps of air. He was exhausted, chest heaving, and nearly blinded by all the sweat pouring down his face. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are or what you’re playing at! Hand me my fucking phone right now or else I’m going to beat your ass into the ground!”

 

The raven haired boy just continued to smile at him. Then a figure stepped out from behind him. It was Jon! Ramsey was speechless. _What the hell was going on?_

Jon was looking at him menacingly as he cracked his knuckles and rolled up his sleeves. “What’s up, bitch?” Jon said. “The only one who’s going to be getting their ass beat down today is you!”

 

Ramsey puffed his chest out, trying to appear intimidating but inside he was feeling nervous. He looked behind him to see if there was an escape route but the thief, apparently a friend of Jon's, had moved behind him now and was blocking his path.

 

He decided to try to talk his way out of it. “So what is this, Jon? Two against one hardly seems fair. I thought you were honorable!  Is it really about to go down like this?”

 

Jon sneered at him. “Oh, that’s my pal Gendry, don’t worry about him, he’s not going to fight you. He’s just going to make sure you don’t try to get away like the sniveling little coward you are.”

 

Ramsey curled his lip up in anger. “Fuck you, Jon! If you want to fight, fine, let’s fight! But it’s not going to change anything! You got what was coming to you! You and that blonde bitch should have never crossed me!”

 

Jon clenched his fists and his dark eyes flashed with anger. “You had NO RIGHT to do that to her, you fucking asshole! She didn’t deserve it and now you’re going to fucking pay for it!”

 

“I’m here, let’s go!” Ramsey growled.  Jon lunged at him but Ramsey was expecting it and dodged him while connecting his left fist to the side of Jon’s head. Jon lost his footing and looked a little dazed but quickly righted himself as he turned to face Ramsey again.

 

Ramsey laughed, taunting him. “Yeah, it’s not so easy when you can’t catch me off guard like you did at the party is it? The only one getting beat down today is you, punk!”

 

He rushed towards Jon, intent on landing a few punches to his face but Jon ducked and then hit Ramsey with an upper-cut. Ramsey saw stars but kept swinging and soon the two boys were on the ground, rolling around. Ramsey had the advantage, pinning Jon beneath him, and heard the other boy, Gendry, calling out to Jon to ask if he needed help.

 

“No, he’s mine,” Jon growled, as he somehow seemed to gain supernatural strength. The next thing Ramsey knew, _he_ was the one being pinned down while on the receiving end of a flurry of punches, each laced with a string of furious curses.

 

“That’s for putting your fucking hands on her!” **BAM!** “That’s for lying about it, you pathetic asshole!” **BANG!** “That’s for going through my phone and leaking her picture, you fucking pervert!” **CRACK!** “That’s for talking shit about not being able to stop looking at her picture!” **KA-POW!** “That’s for getting me suspended, you fucking douchebag!” **WHAM!** And the hits just kept coming, until Ramsey couldn’t see straight. He was pretty sure he had two black eyes and a broken nose by this point. He also felt blood coming out of his mouth and a missing tooth. _Fuck!_

 

“All right, I yield, I yield!” he whined but Jon wouldn’t let up. He stood up and started kicking Ramsey relentlessly in the ribs. He was like a mad man and Ramsey was grateful when he saw Gendry eventually come over and pull Jon away.

 

“That’s enough Jon, you’re going to kill him if you don’t stop.”

 

Ramsey rolled over onto his stomach, holding the side of his ribs together as he moaned in agony. He looked up to see Jon standing over him with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Don’t _ever_ fuck with me or Daenerys again, do you understand you sorry ass motherfucker?”

 

Ramsey just wanted this nightmare to be over. “Yeah…yeah…I got it, Jon. Fuck! You win! You kicked my ass, all right? It’s over now, just let it go.”

 

Jon just smirked. “This shit isn’t over, it’s only just begun.” He pulled out his phone and started calling someone, his dark eyes never leaving Ramsey’s.

 

Ramsey groaned inwardly. How could things possibly get any worse? Jon had kicked his ass and this time there wasn’t any video evidence to get him in trouble with. It was his word against Jon’s. The only other witness was this Gendry fellow who seemed completely loyal to Jon.

 

Ramsey’s stomach dropped when he heard Jon’s next words. “Hello, is this the Westeros police department? --- Yes, I’d like to report in an anonymous tip. I believe you have an arrest warrant out for a Ramsey Bolton? --- Yes, sir. Well, I think I just spotted him in an alley right off of King’s Road and Dreadfort Place.

 

Ramsey groaned inwardly. _Oh shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess Jon wiped that stupid smirk off Ramsey's face, right? Lol.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ramsey takedown continues! Daenerys and her father have a heart-to-heart conversation. Jon gives Daenerys an unexpected surprise.

* * *

 

 

Daenerys fidgeted and nervously squeezed her hands together as she rode to the police station with her parents. They had been in the middle of eating dinner when they’d received a phone call from the police sergeant in charge of juvenile affairs. Apparently there had been a break in her case and an arrest had been made! The police sergeant wanted her to come down to the station immediately to make a statement.

 

Daenerys’ heart was pounding a mile a minute and her palms were damp with nervous sweat. Had Jon been successful with his plan to take Ramsey down? She hoped and prayed it was true. Perhaps after everything was cleared up, her father would even allow her and Jon to be together again. She knew it was wishful thinking but one could always hope.

 

A few minutes later, the family trio pulled up to the police station and walked inside. Her father went in first followed by Daenerys and her mother, who had her arm wrapped around her daughter for support.

 

A police officer greeted them at the door. “Hello, you must be the Targaryen family.”

 

“That would be us,” her father said. “We were told that there’s been a break in my daughter’s case and you’ve apprehended a suspect.”

 

“Yes, sir, we have, and it’s pretty much a slam dunk case thanks to some amazing sleuthing detective work by those young students over there.” He nodded towards a table in the back of the room where Jon, his sister Arya, and another boy were sitting.

 

Her father clenched his fists. “What the hell is Jon Snow doing here? And who are those other kids? Is Jon the suspect?” he growled.

 

The officer looked surprise. “Oh, no, sir! Those kids helped piece this together. The suspect is Ramsey Bolton, he’s being questioned right now in the interrogation room.”

 

Daenerys’ parents opened their mouths in shock. “Ramsey Bolton?” her father gasped while turning to look at her. “Isn’t that the ill-mannered young man who took you on a date a while back?”

 

“Yes, that’s him,” Daenerys muttered, a frown on her face.

 

The police officer continued talking. “Apparently, Mr. Bolton stole another student’s phone, found the picture and sent it to himself, and then shared it with other students via an anonymous Snapchat account.

 

“And he’s confessed to this?” her father asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, he’s confessed in full,” the police officer explained. “I’ll let the lawyer handling this case talk to you about it further.”

 

Just then another man stepped forward, introducing himself as an attorney from the Westeros County Prosecutor’s Office. Daenerys noticed that the man was rather short and had a long scar running down the side his face.

 

“Good evening,” the man said, reaching out to shake each of their hands. “My name is Tyrion Lannister and I’m the attorney who will be filing charges against Ramsey Bolton on your behalf. Under Westeros County law, he’s facing up to five years in prison and sex offender registration for possessing and transmitting child pornography. He cut a deal and confessed to everything after we agreed to take the sex offender label off the table. It will be up to a judge to determine how much time he actually ends up serving but, because of the severity of the charges, I would imagine he’s going to serve at least a year.

 

“Thank God,” Daenerys’ mother said with a huge sigh.

 

The lawyer looked at Daenerys. “We were hoping you could give a statement on the exact nature of your relationship with Mr. Bolton as this can help strengthen our case against him.”

 

Daenerys looked at her parents nervously. She had never told them about Ramsey assaulting her but she figured there was no sense in hiding things anymore. The sooner everything was out and in the open, the sooner she could be done with this entire ordeal.

 

She looked at the lawyer and mustered up a brave smile. “Sure, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

 

The small man smiled appreciatively and guided the family over to a nearby table. He sat down opposite them and pulled out a yellow legal pad and fancy looking pen.

 

“Shall we begin?” he said, his green eyes focused on Daenerys.

 

She nodded and started from the beginning, explaining how Ramsey had been one of the first people to befriend her at Westeros High, initially presenting himself as a nice guy who wanted to show her around and introduce her to people. Then she described how everything had eventually taken a turn for the worse, starting with Ramsey’s increasingly lewd behavior and culminating with him trying to force himself on her at Theon’s house party and then slamming her against the wall, badly bruising her, when she rejected him.

 

“What???” Her father roared, looking at her in surprise. “Daenerys, why am I just now hearing about this? I could have handled that bastard a long time ago!

 

Daenerys’ face flushed with embarrassment. “I don’t know dad…I guess I was ashamed…even though I knew it wasn’t my fault…that I didn’t do anything wrong,” she said, her voice trembling with emotion. “I didn’t want you and mom freaking out about it. Besides, Jon took care of it for me.”

 

“Jon?” Her father hissed, his nostrils flaring. “What does he have to do with it? And exactly _how_ did he take care of it?”

 

Daenerys looked her father in the eye. “He defended me, dad. He defended my honor and, to be perfectly blunt, he beat Ramsey’s ass for it, right there at the party, in front of everybody. When Principal Thorne found out about Jon fighting, he suspended him from school for an entire week! I offered to explain everything to Principal Thorne, to clear Jon’s name, but he didn’t want me to. He said he didn’t mind his punishment, he just wanted to protect me.”

 

For once her father was speechless and seemed to be at a lost for words.

 

Daenerys continued. “After that is when I started dating Jon. He’s the kindest, bravest, most honorable boy I’ve ever known and… I ended up falling in love with him. And I know it was a mistake to send him that picture… but it was supposed to be private, for his eyes only. Then somehow Ramsey got a hold of Jon’s phone and access to the picture. He blasted it to the entire school and tried to make it look like Jon was behind it. But Jon would never do something so cruel and heartless. It was Ramsey all along.”

 

Tyrion sat back and took a deep breath. “Thank you for your statement, Miss Targaryen.   It looks like on top of the charges we already have against Mr. Bolton, we can add assault and battery as well. This might very well negate the plea deal he signed to avoid the sex offender label.”

 

Just then Ramsey walked out of the interrogation room, escorted by two police officers. Daenerys noticed that his face was all black and blue and his nose was set at an awkward angle as if it was broken. Daenerys’ father rushed over to him immediately and had to be held back by one of the officers.

 

“How dare you embarrass my daughter…my family like this!! You have no idea the connections I have in this town! I’m going to make sure you serve the maximum penalty possible you miserable piece of shit!”

 

Ramsey just sneered at him. “Whatever, old man! Your daughter had it coming, she’s not the innocent angel she pretends to be!”

 

Daenerys couldn’t believe it! After everything that had happened, Ramsey was _still_ unremorseful.

 

She stalked over to confront him. “Why? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?”

 

Ramsey looked at her angrily. “You _know_ what you did! You made a fool out of me! You ruined my reputation, so I had to ruin yours! I’d say mission accomplished. Now everybody knows what a slut you are!”

 

Daenerys saw Jon creeping closer to them out of the corner of her eye but she couldn’t focus on that now. She was so angry with Ramsey that she lashed out and slapped him hard across the face. “Fuck you Ramsey! My father is right; you’re going to pay for this. I hope they lock you up and throw away the key!”

 

“Stupid little bitch,” Ramsey growled as he somehow slipped away from the officers holding him and lunged towards her.

 

Daenerys shrank back in fear, realizing that he meant to hit her. Her father and the other officers tried to intervene but it was Jon, who seemingly flew in out of nowhere and punched Ramsey square in the jaw.

 

“All right, all right, that’s enough,” said one of the officers as he separated the two boys.

 

Ramsey whined in protest. “You all just saw this maniac punch me! He should be arrested too!”

 

The officer just rolled his eyes. “I’d say you had that one coming! Now shut up and come along so we can get you processed.”

 

Ramsey curled his lip up in fury, shooting Jon and Daenerys one last dirty look as the officers dragged him away.

 

“Are you all right?” Jon asked, pulling Daenerys into his arms and looking her over as if he needed to make sure she didn’t have any bumps or bruises.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks to you,” Daenerys said softly, looking into his chestnut brown eyes.

 

The sound of her father clearing his throat caused both of them to jump and they immediately separated, Jon leaping several feet away.

 

“I…I…I’m…sor…sorry, sir,” Jon stammered. “I just wanted to make sure she’s all right. I’ll keep my distance from now on.”

 

Her father frowned as his eyes darted between the two of them. But then, amazingly, the features of his face softened, as he seemed to look at Jon with newfound admiration. “About that, Jon…I realize now that I was wrong about you. I owe you an apology. I know you never meant for that picture to get out and I can see that you truly do love my daughter and you’re willing to do anything to protect her.” The older man turned to Daenerys and smiled, and she smiled back, her eyes threatening to spill tears. “And I know she loves you too. So if you kids want to be together, who am I to stand in the way?”

 

“Oh, daddy! Thank you!” Daenerys squealed, hugging her dad tightly. Then she jumped into Jon’s arms and it was the sweetest feeling in the world to know that they could be together again, openly. They kissed each other tenderly, blissfully unaware that everyone in the police station was watching them.

 

Daenerys’ dad cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Umm, Daenerys, your mother and I will be waiting outside for you, don’t be too long.” He started to walk out but then turned back around. “And no more exchanging nude pictures!”

 

“Yes, sir,” Jon said, his face blushing bright red. Daenerys was too embarrassed to even respond. The teens waited for her parents to walk out and then resumed their lip-locking session before being interrupted once again, this time by Arya.

 

The petite brunette shoved her brother playfully. “Geez, Jon! I know you two haven’t seen each other in a while but are you going to let the poor girl breathe?”

 

The tall, raven-haired boy next to her erupted into giggles while Jon just rolled his eyes at his little sister. “Shut up, Arya!”

 

Arya stuck her tongue out at him and then pushed him out of the way so she could give Daenerys a hug. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I hope you can find some closure now that Ramsey’s behind bars.”

 

Daenerys hugged her back. “I feel a lot better now. I can’t thank you enough for all of your help, Arya.”

 

“It wasn’t just me,” Arya said, nodding towards the boy standing next to her. “My friend Gendry helped out too.”

 

“Don’t you mean your _boyfriend_ Gendry?” Jon said, smirking.  

 

Arya’s face turned beet red as her gray eyes shot daggers at Jon. Daenerys had to stifle a laugh. Jon and his little sister were too cute with their constant teasing and needling. The other boy just ignored them and held out his hand to Daenerys in introduction.

 

“Hi, I’m Gendry, nice to meet you. I’m happy to have helped put that psychopath behind bars.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Daenerys said, smiling at him. “Thank you so much for all your help, you have no idea how much it means to me.”

 

“Anytime,” he said, smiling back at her. Then he looked at Arya.   “Ready to go?”

 

“Gladly!” she said, cutting her eyes at Jon once more. “I’ll see you at home Poodle-Head! Bye Daenerys.”

 

“Bye,” she replied, trying her hardest not to laugh as Jon glowered at Arya.

 

Once they’d left, Daenerys turned back to Jon and melted into his arms as they resumed their make-out session, completely ignoring all the police officers going about their business around them.

 

“I love you so much, Jon,” she said, looking into his eyes.

 

“I love you too, baby. More than you’ll ever know,” he said as he lovingly stroked a stray strand of hair from her forehead. “That monster is never going to hurt either of us again.”

 

Daenerys whispered into his ear. “Did you break his nose?”

 

Jon winked at her and put his fingers to his lips, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

 

He pulled her close. “Do you think you’ll ever come back to school? Of course, you don’t have to and I completely understand why. But, I guess I was just wondering…”

 

Daenerys sighed, a small frown on her face. “I don’t know, Jon. I just don’t want to deal with all the stares and the gossiping. I’ll think about it…”

 

Jon’s face immediately clouded with anger. “If anybody so much as _looks_ at you funny or says one wrong word, I’ll kick their ass!”

 

Daenerys huffed out a laugh. “Honestly Jon, you can’t fight everybody in the whole school!”

 

“Watch me!” Jon said confidently. Daenerys looked him in the eye and knew right then and there that he was dead serious.

 

She laughed, shaking her head at him. “You’re crazy!”

 

Jon smirked. “When it comes to protecting the girl I love, yes, I can definitely be crazy.”

 

A smile spread across Daenerys’ face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. “Mmm, that kind of turns me on,” she murmured, nuzzling her face into his neck. “I haven’t properly thanked you for everything you’ve done for me, Jon. I think you deserve a reward.”

 

“What kind of reward would that be?” he asked, his voice deep with lust.

 

“The kind I can only give you in private,” she purred.

 

She heard Jon catch his breath and she smiled with satisfaction. She liked keeping him on his toes.

 

“Fuck, I wish your parents weren’t waiting for you outside. I want you so bad, Daenerys,” he whispered into her ear. “How do you expect me to sleep tonight?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she teased, arching an eyebrow at him.

 

“Can I take you out tomorrow afternoon?” he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

 

“Tomorrow would be perfect,” she said, smiling at him.

 

“It’s a date then,” he said, dipping his head down to kiss her on the lips, softly at first, and then more passionately. It took her breath away and her head reeled as she stared up at him, desperate for more.

 

He kissed her once more, a chaste, barely-there kiss on the mouth, and then he pulled away, a teasing smile on his face. His chestnut eyes twinkled mischievously and she realized that he was giving her a dose of her own medicine. She pouted her lips in mock indignation.

 

“C’mon,” he said, chuckling softly as he took her hand and guided her towards the exit. “I’d better walk you outside to your parents so I can stay in their good graces.”

 

“Good idea,” Daenerys said, realizing that her parents had been waiting outside for quite some time now.

 

The teen lovers kissed one final time and then walked outside, hand in hand, excited to begin a new chapter in their relationship where they were free to love each other openly and the drama with Ramsey was finally behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys was all smiles as she rode home from the police station with her parents.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy, it had definitely been a while. As soon as she arrived at home, she raced up to her bedroom, flopped onto the bed, and squealed with joy. She couldn’t believe that Ramsey had finally been taken down and exposed for the cruel, sadistic person he really was. He was going to be serving hard time, possibly have to register as a sex offender, and by tomorrow, everybody in Westeros would know all about it.

 

She picked up her phone and called Sansa immediately to share the good news. After a few seconds, her best friend answered.

 

“Hey, girl! What’s up?”

 

Daenerys could barely contain herself. “Oh my God, Sansa, you’ll never guess what happened! Ramsey’s been arrested! He’s going to be serving time for what he did to me!”

 

The auburn-haired girl shrieked into the phone. “Get out!! When did this happen?”

 

“Just a short while ago,” Daenerys replied. “I just got back from the police station. And Jon was there too! OMG, he literally punched Ramsey right there in the police station, in front of everyone! And now my dad says we can date again!”

 

“Yeeeeeeeee!” Sansa screamed into the phone. “Oh, I’m so happy for you, honey. I knew everything was going to work itself out eventually. You and Jon belong together.”

 

“I know, I’m so happy. He’s taking me out on a date tomorrow. I can’t wait!”

 

Sansa giggled. “Sounds exciting! I can’t wait to go to school tomorrow. _Everybody_ is going to be talking about this! And if they’re not, well they will be after I start spreading the word. By the end of tomorrow, every student in that school is going to know what a slimy piece of shit Ramsey is. Nobody will think bad of you or Jon, you could even come back to school if you want.”

 

Daenerys sighed. “I don’t know, Sansa. I’m still so embarrassed that so many people saw my picture. But I’ll definitely think about it.”

 

“Do what’s best for you,” her friend responded. “It’s perfectly understandable if you’re not ready to come back now…or ever.”

 

“Thanks, girl,” Daenerys said.

 

Just then there was a knock at her door. _Rap, rap, rap!_

 

“Oh, I’ve got to go,” she told Sansa. “Let me know what happens at school tomorrow.”

 

“You know I will,” said Sansa saucily. “Talk to you later.”

 

Daenerys put her phone down and then went to open her door, expecting to see her mother. To her surprise, it was her father standing on the other side, looking rather uncomfortable.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

 

Daenerys hesitated, hoping nothing was wrong. “Sure, dad.”

 

Relations had been tense with her father for the past several weeks. She wondered what he wanted to discuss. He took a seat on her bed and indicated that he wanted her to sit next to him.

 

“Listen, Daenerys…I…umm…it’s hard to know where to start. What I’m trying to say is that…I…I want to apologize…again…for losing my temper a while back and hitting you. I know I’ve already apologized but I feel like there’s been a wall up between us ever since, and it’s mostly my doing. I need to do a better job managing my anger and I should have been more supportive when you needed it the most.”

 

Daenerys gave him a little half smile. “It’s okay, dad. I forgive you. And I’m sorry for losing my temper and cursing at you. It was disrespectful of me. Sometimes I have a problem managing my anger as well.”

 

Her dad smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “Well of course you do, you got it from me.” Both father and daughter chuckled together softly.

 

Her father turned serious again. “Sometimes when I look at you, I still see the precious, little girl, who used to ride on my shoulders, make me homemade greeting cards, and ask me to play princesses and dragons everyday when I would get home from work.” He sighed. “And then somewhere along the way, you grew up into a beautiful young woman. It’s hard for me to let you go, Daenerys, but I know you have to live your life and go your own way. And you’re going to make mistakes sometimes but your mother and I will always be here to support you, no matter what. So, please, never hesitate to come to me for help.”

 

“Oh, daddy,” Daenerys said, tearing up as she hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Her father smiled and quickly brushed away one of his own tears. “And I know you think Jon can protect you, and I have to admit he’s done a pretty good job of it, but there’s nothing like Targaryen money and power. Ramsey Bolton is going to be behind bars for a long time if I have anything to say about it!”

 

Daenerys smiled. “I’m so happy you see Jon for the person he really is dad. He has a good heart.”

 

Her dad nodded. “I know, I’ve seen it for myself.” He hesitated as if he had more to say but wasn’t quite sure how to communicate it. “Jon is a fine fellow, but…just be careful. I know you two have…urges. Just…don’t get pregnant all right, at least not until you’re married.”

 

Daenerys could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Talking about sex with her mom had been bad enough but with her dad, it was pure torture.

 

“Umm, Dad, don’t worry about any unplanned pregnancies okay?” she murmured. “I know how to be safe.”

 

“Okay,” he said, pulling her into a hug. He smiled down at her but then frowned as his eyes landed on her hair. He pulled a lock of dark brown hair from her face. “Did you do this just to spite me?”

 

Daenerys smiled guiltily. “Pretty much.”

 

Her dad shook his head. “Well…it worked. You’ve definitely made your point because I absolutely hate it. I miss your silver-blonde.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Don’t worry dad, it’s not permanent. I can even wash it out if I want to.”

 

“Thank, God!” her father exclaimed, his face lighting up. He gave her another hug and kiss. “All right, well I’ll let you settle down for bed. You’ve had a long day. Good night, sweetheart.”

 

“Good night, dad,” she replied.

 

She waited until he had closed the door behind him and then she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed, sighing with satisfaction as she reflected on all that had happened that day. Ramsey was in jail, she and Jon were officially together again, and she had even made up with her father. She couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.

 

* * *

 

The following afternoon found Jon practically giddy with excitement as he walked up the walkway to the Targaryen household. He couldn’t wait to see Daenerys. He had something special that he wanted to give her and felt like today was the perfect day to do it.

 

He rang the doorbell and the door opened almost immediately. Mr. Targaryen stood in the doorway with a warm smile on his face. “Come on in, Jon. Daenerys is expecting you. She’ll be down in just a few minutes.” He shook Jon’s hand and patted him on the back.

 

“Hi, Jon. It’s nice to see you,” Daenerys’ mother said as she walked into the room. “We can’t thank you enough for helping Daenerys to get justice against that awful boy Ramsey.”

 

Jon blushed. “You’re welcome, ma’am. It was the least I could do.”

 

Just then he heard a sound and he turned to see Daenerys at the top of the stairs. She walked down slowly and was a vision to behold in the beautiful spring dress she was wearing. Her hair had also returned to its natural silver-blonde color, which Jon was quite happy about. She was gorgeous no matter what but something about her moon-kissed hair drove him absolutely wild. She walked up to him and all he could do was stare dumbly at the goddess in front of him, seemingly forgetting how to talk.

 

She smirked at him. “Hi,” she said, stepping up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Umm, hi,” Jon said, ducking his head in embarrassment as he came back to his senses. “Ready to go?”

 

“I sure am,” she said, her blue eyes twinkling at him. She hugged and kissed her parents goodbye and then they were off, talking and laughing as they rode down the highway in Jon’s car.

 

“So where are we going?” Daenerys asked, after they had been driving for quite a while.

 

“Wolfswood Park,” Jon said, winking at her. “We’re almost there.”

 

A short while later, they arrived at a beautiful park filled with lush meadows and flowering trees of all kinds. A huge, snow-capped mountain loomed in the background. Jon navigated his Jeep Wrangler through a few windy trails until they came upon a secluded glen.

 

“What is this place?” Daenerys said, looking around curiously as she stepped out of the car.

 

Jon smiled as he pulled a picnic basket and blanket out of the back seat. “It’s a little spot I discovered a few years ago. No one really knows about it and I kinda wanted to have you all to myself today.”

 

Daenerys arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?” she said, a naughty smile on her face.

 

Jon spread the blanket on the grass and then pulled her down to sit beside him. “Yes, really,” he said, as he looked into her stunning blue eyes. She was so devastatingly beautiful; he couldn’t wait another second to kiss her. She sighed the moment his lips touched hers. He kissed her softly, gently, as he tasted the fullness of her sweet lips. “I love you,” he whispered. “And I brought you here because I have something special to give you.”

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, burgundy velvet box.

 

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. “What is it?”

 

“Open it and find out for yourself,” he said, handing it to her.

 

She opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “But Jon, we’re not old enough…”

 

“I know we’re not,” he said, smiling at her. “It’s a promise ring, not an engagement ring. It’s my promise to you, Daenerys, to love and cherish you for all of eternity. And when we’re old enough, I’ll replace it with an engagement ring. If you’ll have me, that is.”

 

“Oh, Jon,” she said, her eyes misting with tears. “Of course I’ll have you. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Jon said, beaming with pride. He pulled the ring out of the box, and placed it on her left ring finger. Then he drew her to him and kissed her long and passionately. “You’re my soul mate, baby,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

 

“And you are mine,” she breathed, smiling happily.

 

The happy couple kissed a bit longer, and then they proceeded to eat the picnic lunch that Jon had packed for them. The spent the next hour feeding each other finger foods as they cuddled on the blanket under the warm sun. Jon noticed that Daenerys kept looking at her ring, rotating her hand around as she watched the small diamonds sparkle in the light.

 

He chuckled softly. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

Her blue eyes focused on his. “I don’t just like it, Jon. I love it! It’s beautiful!”

 

“A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart,” he said, pulling her into his arms. They melted into each other, their kisses soft and tender at first but eventually becoming needy and desperate. They pulled away to catch their breath and when Jon looked into Daenerys’ eyes, they were the darkest shade of blue, almost indigo. She gently pushed him down onto his back and hovered over him.

 

“Now, about that reward…” she hummed.

 

Jon could only watch with wonder as she crawled on top of him and began to unzip his fly. She used deft fingers to free him from his jeans and began to suck and lick his throbbing length hungrily as she took him to new heights of pleasure. He groaned and fisted his hands in her already tousled hair, thrusting his hips up so she could take more of him.

 

“Oh, baby…oh, fuck!” he moaned, as she continued working her magic on him, sucking him harder and deeper as she took him all the way to the back of her mouth and down her throat.

 

“Just like that. Oh, baby. It’s so good,” Jon hissed as he felt himself getting close. Just on the edge of his release.

 

Daenerys continued bobbing up and down against him, her blue eyes locked on his. Her silver blonde tresses felt like silk against his skin.

 

He gently tried to push her head away, knowing that his climax would be overtaking his body any second, but she wouldn’t budge and seemed to clamp down even harder.

 

“Baby,” he protested. “I’m going to come in your mouth if you don’t stop.”

 

Daenerys just ignored him as she traced her tongue around his throbbing tip and the next thing he knew, he was exploding into her mouth as a growl erupted from somewhere deep inside his chest.   His body jerked violently, waves of pleasure pulsing through him, and he looked on in amazement as she swallowed every last drop. _Fuck…_

Finally, she drew away, the back of her hand trailing across her mouth…exposing a teasing smile of satisfaction on her red, swollen lips. “Did you enjoy that my love?”

 

“Hell, yes,” he answered, pulling her down next to him and reaching under her dress to play with the waistband of her panties. “And now it’s time for me to return the favor,” he murmured before kissing her passionately, starting at her lips and eventually trailing down to where she desired him the most.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon making sweet, passionate love and cuddling on the blanket – catching up on all that they had missed out on in the few weeks that they’d been apart. They lingered until the sun dipped below the horizon and the air turned cool, leaving them no choice but to pack up and head for home.

 

Jon regretted that their date was coming to its end as he navigated the highway on the drive back to town.  He reached over and held Daenerys’ hand, smiling with satisfaction at the diamond ring sparkling on her finger.  He couldn't wait for the day when he could truly propose to her and ask her to be his wife.  

 

Daenerys looked down at the ring as well before looking over at Jon, a sweet smile on her face.  "I love you so much, Jon.  And I want you to know that today has been the best day of my entire life, I'll never forget it."

 

Jon squeezed her hand as he looked at her fondly.  "Neither will I, my love.  Neither will I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed all the sweet Jonerys fluff with a dash of smut ;-) Also, due to popular demand, Dany's rocking her natural silver-blonde hair again! Yay! Thanks so much for reading and of course, as always, I appreciate any feedback or comments.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westeros High reacts to Ramsey's arrest. Meanwhile, Jon and Daenerys enjoy some quality time together while Jon's parents are out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this update took so long. I will be updating more frequently in the future. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Bottom image courtesy of @jonerystargaryens on Instagram.

Jon had a huge smile on his face as he walked around campus after school had let out for the day. The news about Ramsey’s arrest had spread like wildfire and the whole school was buzzing about it. Everywhere he went, people were patting him on the back and giving him high-fives, a far cry from the dirty, judgmental looks he’d received before when everyone thought he was behind leaking Daenerys’ nude picture. A slew of posters had been conspicuously placed around campus with Ramsey’s face front and center, identifying him as a child sex-offender as well as a woman-beater. Jon had a hunch that Sansa and her friends were behind it and laughed out loud when he noticed that someone had drawn a large, curly mustache over Ramsey’s face on one of the posters, along with several unmentionable epithets.

 

Of course Principal Thorne had tried to take down as many of the posters as possible, muttering something about how they were defacing school property, but the damage had been done. Everyone was thoroughly disgusted with Ramsey as well as sympathetic and concerned about Daenerys. Jon couldn’t count the number of people who had approached him asking about her well-being and wondering if she would be coming back to school soon. He knew she still felt too embarrassed to face her classmates, but maybe if she knew how many people truly cared about her, she might just change her mind.

 

According to Robb, no one had been willing to help Ramsey post bail, not even his parents, and he was currently awaiting trial in a cold jail cell surrounded by drunks, thieves, and meth addicts. Additionally, Daenerys’ father had pulled some strings to make sure that no quality defense attorney would take on Ramsey’s case, thereby resulting in Ramsey having to rely on an inexperienced public defender and most likely receiving the longest sentence possible for his crimes.

 

Jon didn’t have an ounce of sympathy for him. Every time he thought about what Ramsey had done, how much he had hurt Daenerys both physically and emotionally, he got pissed all over again. He fantasized about beating Ramsey to a bloody pulp on a regular basis and was looking forward to sitting in on his trial and sentencing.

 

Just then his phone chirped and he looked down to see a text message from Daenerys.

 

 _D: Hey sexy! I miss you_ (Blue Heart ) _Are you still coming over this afternoon for our lesson?_

 

Jon's heart skipped a beat as he quickly wrote back.

 

 _J: I wouldn’t miss it. I’ll be there in about half an hour. I can’t wait to see you_ (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

 

 _D:_ _Me neither! See you soon!_ (Kiss Mark )

 

He put his phone back in his pocket and then stopped by the student newspaper office for a bit to talk to his friend Sam. They were working on a joint editorial piece about the consequences of cyberbullying, partially inspired by Daenerys’ ordeal, and he wanted to see how Sam was progressing with his research.

 

“Hey, Jon!” Sam said, a smile on his round face as he looked up from the pile of books surrounding him.

 

“Hey, man,” said Jon, taking a seat beside him. “How’s the research coming along? I’m just about finished with my section on the link between depression and social media sites like Instagram and Snapchat.”

 

“It’s going great, I should be done by tomorrow,” Sam replied, using the opportunity to take a much-needed break. “Oh, by the way, I want to thank you for the advice you gave me.”

 

Jon scrunched his brow, a bit confused. “Advice?” he repeated.

 

“Yeah!” exclaimed Sam, his face lighting up with excitement. “Don’t you remember? You told me to stop beating around the bush and just ask Gilly out and it worked! She said yes! In fact, I’m taking her to the Spring Ball in a couple of weeks!”

 

“Really?” said Jon, a big grin spreading across his face. He had completely forgotten about encouraging Sam to pursue Gilly, so much had happened since then and things were only just now starting to get back to normal. “Well, I knew all along that she was into you,” he said. “You just needed a little encouragement!”

 

“Yeah, I guess you were right,” Sam said with a laugh. “I feel like the biggest hypocrite now! I’ve always advocated against the Spring Ball because I felt it was too superficial and a waste of money and now here I am counting down the days until I can escort Gilly!”

 

Jon laughed. “Well, I’m happy for you, my friend. It’s going to be a night to remember.”

 

“And what about you?” Sam asked. “Are you taking Daenerys?”

 

Jon shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, I really don’t know. I would love to take her but she’s still not comfortable with coming back to school just yet. We’ll see…”

 

Sam nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I can’t even begin to imagine how she feels. Ramsey is foul for what he did. I’m glad he’s in jail.”

 

“Me too,” Jon said, suddenly very anxious to get to Daenerys. “All right, I’ve gotta run but I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

 

“Later,” Sam said, resuming his research work.

 

Jon walked outside, jumped in his car, and drove off, the thought of asking Daenerys to the Spring Ball weighing heavily on his mind. He knew she most likely wouldn’t want to go, and he couldn’t blame her for feeling that way, but he was still going to ask her all the same. He smiled to himself, thinking of how beautiful she would look in a pretty silk dress as he held her in his arms, dancing the night away. It would be a dream come true…

 

* * *

 

Daenerys’ heart was racing as she gripped onto the steering wheel of Jon’s Jeep Wrangler. He had promised to teach her how to drive and she was finally getting a much-desired lesson. However, panic was quickly beginning to set in as she realized that there was a big difference between practicing in an empty parking lot and actually driving on city streets.

 

“Daenerys!” Jon yelped, causing her nerves to tense up.

 

“What?” she shrieked, as her tiny foot slammed on the brake to avoid hitting the car in front of her.

 

“Umm, that was a stop sign back there that you just blew past,” he said, his voice sounding strained and anxious.

 

“Shit! I didn’t see it, okay?” she snapped, suddenly feeling irritated. Maybe trying to learn how to drive was a bad idea and she should stick to walking or catching a ride with someone, it had been working well enough so far.

 

“You need to calm down,” Jon said, an exasperated look on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Maybe we should just stick to parking lots for a bit longer…”

 

“No way!” she said, interrupting him. “I’ll never learn how to drive that way, Jon, and you know it.”

 

Jon sighed. “All right, well just pull in over there and make a right.”

 

“Here?” Daenerys asked, making a sharp right turn. The sudden sound of Jon screaming nearly made her jump out of her seat.

 

“No! Not here…I meant…fuck, Daenerys, you’re driving onto the freeway!”

 

“What? Oh my God!” she screamed as a car honked behind her aggressively before swerving around on the passenger side and giving her the finger. She immediately flushed with anger but was too focused on her driving to do anything about it. Jon, however, was incensed enough for both of them and rolled down the window, shouting out a string of curses towards the other driver on her behalf.

 

“Oh, fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” she said as she merged onto the freeway, the sight of an 18-wheeler semi truck in the rearview mirror driving fear into her heart.

 

“Daenerys, you’ve got to stay calm,” Jon said. “Stay in this lane and then get off at the very next exit. And hit the gas! The speed limit is 60 miles per hour, not 20!”

 

She rolled her eyes but followed his instructions and soon they were back in a nice, residential neighborhood with wide streets that didn’t have much traffic. Daenerys pulled over immediately, shaking with nerves and Jon reached over to comfort her.

 

“Hey,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “You did good. The freeway is scary for everybody their first time.”

 

She stared at him in disbelief. “Who are you kidding? I’m horrible, Jon.”

 

“All right, so there’s room for improvement,” he admitted, a wry grin on his face as he pulled her into his arms. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

 

She sighed as he kissed her forehead, her nose, and the corners of her mouth. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I know I can be…difficult sometimes when I get stressed out.”

 

Jon chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tighter. “You are definitely a little firecracker,” he murmured, kissing her full on the lips “I guess that’s why I love you so much. You keep me on my toes.”

 

She giggled as she stroked his cheek, her fingers brushing the scruff of his barely-there beard. “I love you too, Jon. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes.”

 

“Ditto,” he breathed, his warm breath washing across her face as they exchanged a few more sweet kisses. “Do you want to keep practicing?” he asked, once they’d separated to come up for air.

 

She shook her head vehemently. “No, thank you. I think I’ve had enough for today.

 

“All right,” he said with a smile. “We’ll practice another day. You’ll get better, I promise.”

 

“Yeah… okay,” she said half-heartedly as they switched seats and Jon sank into the driver’s seat.

 

“Well, it’s still early,” he said, his chestnut eyes locking on hers. “What do you wanna do?”

 

“I don’t know, what do _you_ wanna do?” she said, biting her lower lip as his dark, smoldering gaze threatened to consume her.

 

Jon grinned wickedly, his hand reaching underneath her skirt to caress her creamy thighs. “Well you know my folks are out of town for a few days celebrating their anniversary,” he said, his voice low and husky. “You could come over and we could watch Netflix or something.”

 

Daenerys smiled at him knowingly. “Jon Snow, are you trying to sneak me over to your house for an unsupervised visit?”

 

“Those are the best kind,” he said with a wink.

 

* * *

 

A short while later, the two teens were in Jon’s bedroom, kissing softly as they lay on top of his bed. Daenerys’ blouse had become unbuttoned, revealing her white lacy bra and the swell of perfectly formed breasts. Jon gasped at the beautiful sight, his breath hitching in his chest as if it was the first time he’d ever seen her like this. It wasn’t, not even close. But there was something different this time. Maybe it was the way her short little breaths caused her chest to rise and fall under his gaze. Maybe it was the gentle flush of her skin. Or maybe it was just the sight of that delicate white lace, somehow sweet and innocent despite the sheerness that allowed him to glimpse the dusky darkness of the hardened nipples peeking through.

 

He raised his eyes, caught her gaze and held it for several heartbeats before dropping his head and kissing the smooth expanse of flushed skin. She sighed, the sound soft and long as her hand cupped the back of his head, her fingers threading through his raven curls. He lowered his head, ran his tongue over the hardened peak of one nipple, sucking at it through the delicate lace.

 

She shuddered, her back arching up to give him better access and he groaned in response, her name falling from his lips again and again. He traced the edge of her bra with his tongue, working his way over to her other nipple as he licked, sucked, and teased her mercilessly.

 

“Shit!” she hissed as his fingers trailed down to her soaked underwear, slipping inside to stroke her slick entrance as he continued devouring her with his mouth. He pulled away, chuckling at her momentary grunt of disappointment before he yanked her blouse off completely and threw it behind him. Jon reached for his own shirt, yanking it off before his mouth claimed hers again, hot and hungry as she writhed against him. The lace of her bra teased his own heated flesh, the hard peaks of her nipples pressing against his chest as hot desire shot straight to his groin.

 

He felt her tense up suddenly and he pulled back to look at her. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

 

A small frown crossed her pretty face. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about your parents catching us. I know you said they’re out of town but what if they come back early or something? We were lucky they didn’t catch us last time and I don’t want to push my luck.”

 

“Shhhh,” Jon said, brushing his lips against hers. “You worry too much. I promise you, they won’t be coming back until later this week. Arya’s off with Gendry right now so we’ve got the house to ourselves. The only other person who could possibly show up is my Uncle Benjen. My mom asked him to drop by occasionally to make sure we don’t burn down the house!”

 

Daenerys sat up, freaking out. “What? You mean your uncle could show up at any time?”

 

Jon just grinned at her. “You don’t know my Uncle Benjen like I do, Daenerys. He lets me get away with anything. Hell, you could probably spend the night over here if you wanted to and he wouldn’t say a word about it!”

 

She huffed out a laugh, feeling more at ease as she sank back into the bed. “Yeah, I don’t think my parents would buy the “sleepover at Sansa’s” excuse on a school night!”

 

“Probably not,” Jon admitted, dipping down to nuzzle her neck, enjoying the sweet scent of her lavender perfume. They kissed a while longer, their tongues twining intimately as his hard length strained against the crotch of his jeans. He wanted to make love – to be buried deep inside of her – but there was something on his mind that he wanted to talk about first. He stroked her hair lovingly, pulling her close as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. “Listen, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

 

“Yes?” she said, a soft smile spreading across her kiss-swollen lips as she met his dark gaze.

 

“Umm, you know the Spring Ball is coming up,” he said, feeling her tense up immediately, no doubt figuring out where the conversation was headed. “And I was just wondering if you were interested in going because I would love to take you.”

 

Daenerys frowned, casting her eyes downward. “I don’t know, Jon…I…I’m just not sure I’m ready to face everyone yet.” He tilted her chin so she was looking at him again and he saw the guilt in her eyes, as if she felt she was disappointing him somehow.

 

He shook his head, giving her a half smile as he caressed her cheek. “Don’t feel bad, Daenerys. It was just a question. You deserve to be treated like a queen and I wanted to at least offer you the opportunity to go. But if you’re not feeling it, that’s fine with me. I know you’ve been through a lot and I would never pressure you into anything you’re not ready for.”

 

“Oh, Jon,” she whispered, her eyes watering with emotion. “Don’t you know that you make me feel like a queen everyday?”

 

“That’s my goal,” he murmured, kissing her cheekbones, her nose, her forehead, her lips, until they were both dizzy with need. He moved down to the soft skin of her neck, his breathing heavy as he suckled the tender flesh. He wanted her so bad – his need urgent and carnal – but first he wanted to watch her come undone from his touch. He pushed her skirt up to her waist and reached his hand into her panties, caressing her warm core.

 

She hissed in response, her blue eyes opening wide as they found his, pleading with him to keep going – to take her over the edge. He had no intention of stopping as he circled his thumb against her swollen nub, inserting one and then two fingers inside of her, pumping slowly. She cried out hoarsely, her breathing ragged as her face contorted with pleasure.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he teased, a smirk on his face. “Still worried about my parents coming home?”

 

“Fuck….no!” she hissed. “Don’t you dare!” she said, her body clenching up as she teetered on the edge. A few more pumps and she exploded, sweet contractions pulsing against his fingers as she moaned with pleasure. “Ohhhhhhhh…”

 

He bent down to nibble along her neck. “You sound so beautiful when you come,” he murmured into her ear. “Such sweet sounds, just for me.” He pulled his fingers out, dewy with her slick essence and licked them clean, savoring the tangy taste. “I love you,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

“I love you too,” she cooed breathlessly, her eyes glazed over with lust. “Make love to me, Jon. I need you.”

 

He didn’t hesitate to give her what she wanted, stripping off her skirt, bra, and panties before removing his own clothes. Soon he was inside of her, spearing her with long, delicious thrusts as the bed squeaked in time with their rhythm. They moaned into each other’s mouths, whispering sweet nothings and promises of eternal love as they travelled to another dimension entirely, one of only bliss and pleasure.

 

They found their release together, coming undone in each other’s arms before collapsing into a heap on the bed, panting heavily. They coupled two more times after that, making good use of the rare opportunity to have sex in a bed, before reluctantly putting their clothes back on so Jon could take Daenerys home.

 

“I wish it could be like this all the time,” she said, smiling at him as they sat on the edge of the bed together.

 

He smiled back, pulling her hand to his lips as he kissed it softly, admiring the way her ring sparkled on her finger. “It will one day, baby. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please send me comments because they make me happy :-)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Ball formal is fast approaching but Daenerys doesn't want to go. Will Jon be able to change her mind?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/43081153134/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“So what do you think about this one?” Sansa asked as she walked out of her dressing room, modeling what must have been the twentieth dress she’d tried on that day.

 

Daenerys wrinkled her nose in disapproval from where she sat on a nearby bench. The dress didn’t flatter her auburn-haired friend at all. “No way, Sansa. The color washes out your skin and I don’t like the asymmetrical hem line,” she said. “I really liked the green strapless dress you tried on earlier.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You mean the one that costs three hundred dollars? Yeah…that’s not happening.” She sighed. “Oh well, back to the drawing board.”

 

Daenerys shook her head, a giggle escaping her lips as she watched Sansa frantically run back into her dressing room to change. The Spring Ball was fast approaching, and although Daenerys had opted not to attend, her friends had asked her to tag along for moral support while they shopped for formal dresses.

 

The next person to come out was Jeyne, who walked out in a mini-dress so short that Daenerys knew she couldn’t possibly sit down or bend over in it.

 

“How do I look?” the sassy brunette asked with a wink, sizing herself up in the mirror.

 

“Umm…” Daenerys began, completely at a loss for words. She was thankful when Margaery walked out and said everything she had already been thinking.

 

“Jeyne!” Margaery exclaimed. “Are you serious? You can’t wear _that_!”

 

Jeyne rolled her eyes at her friend. “What’s wrong with it?”

 

“It’s too damned short!” Margaery cried.

 

Jeyne looked over at Daenerys for support. “Tell me you don’t think this dress is hot!”

 

“Umm, I kind of agree with Margaery,” Daenerys said uneasily. “It’s super short, Jeyne.”

 

Jeyne huffed. “Whatever,” she said, turning back around to look at herself in mirror. “You bitches are just jealous. I look _good_!”

 

“Sure, if you’re going for the skanky slut look,” Margaery said dryly.

 

Jeyne whipped her head around angrily, her nostrils flaring. “You’re one to talk about being a slut! Don’t think I haven’t heard about what happened between you and Dickon in the boy’s locker room the other day!”

 

Margaery blushed furiously. “What? Anything you’ve heard is a damned lie!”

 

“Um, hmm,” Jeyne murmured as she went back into her changing room. Margaery did the same, stomping off in a huff while Daenerys tried to suppressed her laughter.

 

Sansa poked her head out, exchanging an amused glance with Daenerys before walking out in a long, flowing blue dress with a bejeweled silver bodice. Daenerys popped up immediately, smiling at her friend. “That’s it! That’s the one, Sansa! It’s gorgeous!”

 

Sansa whirled around. “I know! And can you believe it’s on sale? I’m totally getting this!” she squealed before grabbing Daenerys’ hand. “Okay, let’s go look for shoes!”

 

Daenerys felt a wave of sadness coming over her as she walked around the dress boutique, passing by all the beautiful gowns and accessories. The truth was that she really wanted to go to the Spring Ball but she was just too embarrassed to attend. Tears welled up in her eyes as she imagined everyone staring and gossiping about her if she dared show her face at the dance, but she quickly brushed them aside, putting on a forced smile for her friend. Sansa, however, was quite intuitive.

 

“You know, you should try on some dresses too,” she said softly.

 

Daenerys scoffed. “For what? I told you…I’m _not_ going!”

 

Sansa smiled. “I know that, but what’s stopping you from playing dress-up? I do it all the time!” She walked around the store, browsing dresses before settling on a short, pale pink dress with a fitted, open-back bodice and a flared skirt. “Aww, this one! You would look so pretty in it with your long, silver hair – you’d be a princess!”

 

Daenerys smiled begrudgingly. The dress _was_ beautiful. Oh well, what was the harm with humoring her friend and having a little fun, she thought. She picked through the rack until she found her size and then went into one of the dressing rooms to change.

 

A few minutes later she walked out and Sansa, along with Jeyne and Margaery, who had miraculously made up in record time, were all waiting for her. The girls gasped, making “ooh” and “ahh” sounds as she modeled the dress for them. For a fleeting moment, she imagined showing it off to Jon, his chestnut eyes growing wide at the sight of her, but she immediately pushed the thought out of her mind. She wasn’t going. And the sooner she accepted that fact, the better.

 

She sighed, giving Sansa an exasperated look. “Okay, satisfied now? I tried on a dress!”

 

“I think you should try on a few more,” Sansa responded with a smirk.

 

Daenerys arched an eyebrow. “Maybe some other time,” she mumbled. “Anyway, let’s finish finding your accessories.”

 

They continued shopping as Daenerys tried to keep up a brave face but inside she was dying. Even though Ramsey was behind bars, she felt like he was still violating her from afar. She’d come a long way from her heavy depression and had even gained most of the weight she’d lost back, but she still had yet to fully regain all of her confidence. She wanted more than anything to go back to school, to go to the Spring Ball, to just be a normal, teenaged girl again. With a sad frown, turning away so her friends wouldn’t see, she wondered if it was even possible.

  

* * *

 

Daenerys forced a smiled onto her face as she caught her best friend Sansa’s gaze in the mirror. It was the day of the Spring Ball and Sansa was over so that Daenerys could do her make-up. Although she was saddened that she wouldn’t be attending the dance herself, she was trying her best to hide it. She didn’t want Sansa feeling sorry for her.

 

“You’re going to look so beautiful tonight,” she hummed as she lined Sansa’s eyelids with gold eye shadow. “Podrick is going to go crazy when he sees you.”

 

“I hope so,” Sansa said demurely.

 

“So, how have things been going between you and Podrick anyway?” Daenerys asked with a wink, curious about their recent overnighter.

 

Sansa blushed slightly, looking down at the floor, and Daenerys couldn’t help laughing. “Girl, you’d better spill it! I told you _everything_ about me and Jon!”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes playfully. “Things are going well…” – a huge smile spread across her face – “… Podrick is… how should I put it…” – she giggled, blushing even harder now – “…he’s _very_ talented.”

 

Daenerys got straight to the point. “So, did you two do it?”

 

“Jeez, are you going to make me spell it out for you?” Sansa squealed.

 

“Yes!” Daenerys teased, a wicked smile on her face. “As my best friend you are obligated to tell me every sordid detail!”

 

“Okay! Yes, we did it a bunch of times,” Sansa admitted. “Podrick was so gentle and patient and… oh my God, Daenerys, you were right about when they put their mouth down there, it’s heavenly.”

 

“I told you!” Daenerys said with a laugh. “I love it! It’s almost better than sex.”

 

“Almost,” Sansa said, grinning at her through the mirror and both girls erupted into a fit of giggles. “And what about you?” Sansa asked, once she’d finally recovered. “How are things with Jon? I’m sure you two have been making up for lost time!”

 

Daenerys sighed “It’s wonderful, Sansa. It just keeps getting better and better every day. I’m so in-love with that boy,” she said dreamily. “And yes, we’ve been spending a lot of time ‘making-up’ if you know what I mean!”

 

“Oh, I _definitely_ know what you mean,” Sansa giggled. “So what did your parents think about the promise ring he gave you? Should we all start calling you Mrs. Snow now?”

 

“No need for that just yet,” Daenerys said, laughing. “As for my parents, umm… they were a little taken aback. My mom was surprised but thought it was sweet but my dad still thinks we’re too young to understand what love really is.”

 

Sansa frowned. “I don’t agree with that. You’re seventeen, practically an adult! A year from now we’ll all be graduating from high school and going off into the real world!

 

“I know,” Daenerys said, agreeing with her friend. “Besides, my parents were only in their early 20s when they settled down and got married. That’s not much older than we are right now. My dad doesn’t know what he’s talking about. What Jon and I have is real, it’s _not_ puppy love.”

 

Both girls were quiet after that, lost in their own thoughts as Daenerys continued applying Sansa’s make-up. Once finished, she stood back to take a look and then pulled out her phone to take a few pictures. “Wow, look at you! Gorgeous!”

 

“Thanks to you,” Sansa said, hugging her friend.

 

Daenerys hugged her back but felt a familiar wave of sadness overtaking her again. Was she jealous? No, that wasn’t it. It was more like self-pity because she was going to be missing out on such a time-honored event.

 

Sansa noticed her frown. “Daenerys? Tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Daenerys tried to steel her emotions but it was a losing battle. “It’s nothing… I just … sometimes I just wish …” she stumbled over her words, her lips quivering and then suddenly her emotions spiraled out of control as hot tears came rushing through. The next thing she knew she was enveloped in Sansa’s arms as she heaved and gasped. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry … I don’t want to ruin your night,” she sobbed into her friend’s shoulders.

 

“Shh, shh,” Sansa said, soothing her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you’ve been holding your feelings in, trying to pretend like nothing bothers you. I know you really want to go to the dance. Please come, it’s not too late.”

 

Daenerys sighed, getting herself under control. “No, I just… I can’t, Sansa.”

 

“Oh, Daenerys,” Sansa said as she rubbed her back. Then her face lit up as a smile spread across her face. “I’ve got an idea. Just because you’re not going to the dance doesn’t mean you still can’t be pampered like a princess. Let me do your hair and make-up, just for fun!”

 

Daenerys reluctantly agreed and before she knew it, Sansa had whipped her hair up into an elaborate style with several braids on the crown of her head while the rest of her silver-gold hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. Her porcelain skin glowed radiantly as silver eye shadow and frosty pink lipstick complimented her beautiful features. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, taking a few selfies alone and then with Sansa. She even sent a few off to Jon, wondering what he was up to. She had told him to go ahead and go to the dance without her. She didn’t see any reason why he should forego a fun night with his friends just because she was still moping around feeling sorry for herself.

 

Sansa’s phone happened to ring and she curiously stepped out into the hallway to take the call. Daenerys thought it odd but didn’t pay much attention, figuring that she was having a private conversation with Podrick. “Everything’s ready,” she heard Sansa say before quickly getting off the phone.

 

She walked back into the room and Daenerys smirked at her knowingly. “Planning out your romantic night with Podrick?”

 

“Something like that,” Sansa replied.

 

The girls hung out in Daenerys’ room a while longer, before Sansa checked her phone and indicated that it was time for her to go. She asked Daenerys to walk her out and together they headed downstairs. They walked past her parents, who were cuddled on the couch in the living room, watching a movie, and Daenerys noticed that they were watching her closely with huge smiles on their faces. “ _What’s up with them_?” she thought but figured they were just admiring the hair and make-up job Sansa had done. Then the doorbell rang.

 

“Who could that be?” Daenerys wondered as she walked towards the door. She opened it to reveal her boyfriend, Jon Snow, standing on the other side, dressed in a gray tuxedo with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

 

Daenerys’ mouth dropped open. “Jon? What are you…” she looked past him towards the driveway and saw that his familiar Jeep Wrangler was missing and had been replaced by a sleek Mercedes-Benz. “What is this?” she asked, suddenly wary.

 

“It’s your special night,” he said, stepping inside and kissing her on the cheek.

 

She turned around to look at her parents and Sansa and saw that they were all smiling expectantly at her. _Were they all in cahoots?_ Feeling conspired against and betrayed, she snapped, her anger boiling over.

 

“Jon, I told you I didn’t want to go!! Why would you go to all of this trouble? I don’t like being pressured!!!”

 

Jon just smiled at her, ignoring her little rant. “I’m not taking you to the dance, Daenerys. I’m taking you on a very fancy date. Just because we’re not going to the Spring Ball doesn’t mean we can’t dress-up and make it just as special.

 

“Oh…” Daenerys said, suddenly feeling very silly. “Well…I…I don’t have anything to wear,” she huffed.

 

“Of course you do, honey,” her mother said, walking into the other room. She came out a few seconds later holding a beautiful, pale pink dress, and Daenerys realized that it was the same one she had tried on at the dress boutique a few weeks ago.

 

“But…what…how did…” Daenerys stuttered, stealing a glance at Sansa. Then she put it all together. Her parents, Sansa, and Jon had all been planning this for weeks apparently, right under her nose. She could have cried at how sweet it was but held it in so as not to mess up her make-up. “I don’t know what to say,” she said, her voice heavy with emotion.

 

“Say you’ll let me take you out,” said Jon, stepping closer to her and pulling her into his arms.

 

“Oh, Jon,” she said, looking up into his beautiful brown eyes. “Of course I will.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a long, hard kiss on his lips. He was blushing when they separated while her parents and Sansa were looking at the floor uncomfortably.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, slightly embarrassed, before taking the dress from her mom and scampering back upstairs, with Sansa following close behind her. She changed quickly into the beautiful pink dress, with Sansa helping her to adjust the straps as needed. Then she realized she didn’t have any shoes or accessories to go along with it. As if on cue, her mom peeked in her bedroom door before walking in with a pair of silver, open-toed heels, a matching clutch purse, and a beautiful silver choker.

 

“I thought you might be needing these,” she said, a warm smile on her face.

 

Daenerys felt as if her heart was going to burst with happiness. “Mom, you’re the best!” she squealed, hugging her tightly.

 

“Anything for my baby girl,” her mother laughed, kissing her on the cheek before heading back downstairs.

 

Daenerys finished getting dressed and then twirled around a few times in front of the mirror, smiling at her reflection. “How do I look?” she asked Sansa.

 

“Beautiful!” Sansa said, gushing. “You look like a princess out of a fairy tale. Jon is going to lose his shit when he sees you!”

 

“Thank you,” said Daenerys, smiling at her best friend.

 

Sansa wasn’t wrong because when Daenerys walked back downstairs, Jon’s eyes grew nearly twice in size, a mesmerized expression taking over his handsome face as he watched her.

 

She smiled shyly. “Do you like my dress?” she asked.

 

“I love it,” he murmured, his eyes smoldering with desire.

 

“Oh, don’t you two look nice!” her mother said. “Let’s go in the backyard and take a few pictures!”

 

Her father cleared his throat. “I believe there’s something missing,” he said, pulling out a white and pink corsage. He slipped it onto Daenerys’ wrist and then kissed her on the cheek, beaming at her.

 

“Oh, daddy…thank you so much,” Daenerys said, trying hard not to cry.

 

Then everyone went outside to take a few pictures together before the happy couple was on their way. Daenerys let loose a long, low whistle as they walked towards the Mercedes Benz sitting in the drive-way – it was sleek, black, and _very_ expensive-looking. “Nice ride,” she said as Jon held the passenger side door open for her.

 

“Thanks,” he said, a lopsided grin on his face. “Don’t get used to it though, it’s a rental.”

 

Daenerys giggled in response and soon they were driving off to enjoy their evening.

  

* * *

 

A short while later, Jon escorted Daenerys into _Bello Italiano_ , a swanky Italian restaurant. The other patrons smiled at them as they walked through the dining area, making their way to a small, private room in the back that Jon had reserved just for the two of them. Daenerys gasped, her blue eyes opening wide, as she took in the beautiful, candle-lit ambiance of the room. Soft music played in the background and their table was covered with ivory lace and red rose petals. “Jon, it’s perfect,” she breathed airily, making his heart swell with pride.

 

Sansa had told him about how melancholy Daenerys had become as the Spring Ball approached and the two of them had put their heads together, coming up with a plan to cheer her up and make her feel special. So far, the plan had been executed to perfection. Even her parents had chipped in, her mother tasking Sansa with picking out a dress and her father helping out with the rental car.

 

Jon held out her chair for her as she gracefully took her seat and he couldn’t help leaning down to kiss her on the temple. She was stunning – an absolute vision – and it was hard for him to take his eyes off of her. Of course she looked gorgeous everyday, no matter what she was wearing, but something about seeing her all done up in her beautiful dress, which accentuated every single one of her delicate curves, sent him into overdrive.

 

She caught him staring and blushed, a small smile teasing her perfect lips. “What is it?” she asked.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he answered, leaning in to brush his lips against hers as he took his seat beside her. “The most beautiful girl in the world.”

 

She sighed into his mouth as their kisses intensified before they were interrupted by their waiter, a kindly-looking older man.

 

“I’m so sorry to disturb the two of you,” he said, “but I wanted to tell you about our special menu offerings.” He began rattling off a list of entrees, and Jon’s mouth started to water, everything sounded delicious. “…and then there’s the jonerri, one of our specialties.”

 

“Ooh, what’s that?” Daenerys asked, perking up with interest.

 

“Oh, it’s quite delicious, Miss,” the waiter said jovially. “It consists of pasta in a creamy white wine sauce with shrimp, chicken, mushrooms, and fire-roasted tomatoes.”

 

“Oh, wow, that sounds delicious!” Daenerys exclaimed. “Jonerri for me, please!”

 

Jon decided on chicken parmesan and soon they were enjoying their meal as they sipped on sparkling water and nibbled on freshly baked bread. They laughed and talked easily, enjoying each other’s company while stealing occasional kisses. Once they were done eating, Jon reached under his chair to pull out a box that he had arranged to be placed there earlier.

 

“What’s that?” Daenerys asked, her blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

 

“Open it and see,” he said softly, handing it to her.

 

She arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him before opening the box to reveal a beautiful crown, adorned with pink and white flowers. She gasped as she looked at it, her tiny hands caressing the petals and vine twining.

 

“Every year at the Spring Ball, a girl is crowned as the Queen of Love and Beauty,” Jon said, smiling. “Voting takes place beforehand and this year… you’re the winner!”

 

Daenerys’ mouth fell open. “What? Why would anyone vote for me? I haven’t been to school in months!”

 

“Because people care about you and they miss you,” Jon said, kissing her tenderly. “And because you deserve it. You’re beyond beautiful, not just on the outside, but inside as well. You have a good heart, Daenerys. And despite all the struggles this shit world has thrown at you, you’re just as sweet and kind as always.

 

“Jon, I don’t know what to say,” she sighed, unable to hold back her emotions as a tear slid down her rosy cheek. Jon caught it with his finger, kissing the dewy trail away.

 

He placed the crown on her head, careful not to mess up her hair, and smiled as he stared at her, transfixed, his heart stirring with emotion. “Say you’ll dance with me,” he whispered, standing up and pulling her with him. “The Queen of Love and Beauty always leads the first dance.”

 

To his surprise, she stood up without a fuss, floating into his arms as he led her away from the table. He knew she wasn’t big on dancing but she surprised him as she twirled and spun in his arms, her feet moving in step with his easily.

 

“I thought you didn’t like to dance,” he said, looking at her in amazement.

 

“Well, when you hang around Sansa, Jeyne, and Margaery all the time, they will force you to like dancing,” she laughed. “They were rightfully appalled at my dancing skills and made it their mission to teach me all the latest dance moves while forcing me to watch music videos on YouTube non-stop!”

 

Jon laughed at the thought of Daenerys going through dance boot camp. “Well it paid off,” he said with a wink as he glided across the floor with her.

 

A faster song came on and Jon nearly had a heart attack as Daenerys began to shake her hips seductively, grinding against him as she gyrated to the beat. “ _Sweet mercy_ ,” he thought as his pants suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable in the crotch area. He was halfway tempted to pin her against the nearest wall and take her right then and there but he forced himself to have some self-control. There would be plenty of time for that later. The next song was a slower one and he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms, as they swayed together to “Thinking out Loud” by Ed Sheeran. He sang along with the lyrics, murmuring softly in her ear, as he inhaled the sweet scent of her lavender perfume. “… and darling I will be loving you ‘til we’re seventy…”

“Jon you’re going to make me start crying again,” she whispered, resting her head against his chest.

 

He chuckled, dipping down to kiss her. “I’m sorry, baby. I can’t help it. I just get all mushy and romantic when I’m with you.”

 

She smiled at him, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Thank you so much for tonight, Jon…for going through all of this trouble… you have no idea how much it means to me.”

 

“It was no trouble at all,” Jon said, kissing her on the forehead as he brushed a loose strand of silver hair from her face. “You’re the most precious thing in the world to me, Daenerys. I’d do anything to make you happy. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” she said, pressing her lips against his, a soft and sweet kiss that seemed to go on forever, taking his breath away. “I’ll love you forever, Jon.”

 

* * *

 

After the teen lovers finished dancing and enjoying their dessert, Jon escorted Daenerys outside to the car. She couldn’t stop smiling, almost giddily, at how much fun she was having. She was even starting to regret not having gone to the Spring Ball, she’d had no idea that so many people cared about her. She touched the crown of flowers on her head, marveling at the fact that she had actually been voted as the Queen of Love and Beauty when she hadn’t even been on campus in months.

 

Just then Jon’s phone beeped and he checked a text message before looking over at her hesitantly and then putting his phone away.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“Umm…nothing important, baby. That was just Theon. I guess the Spring Ball is wrapping up and he’s having an impromptu after-party at his house for a few people. He’s invited us but I know you don’t want to be around people from school right now so…”

 

“Let’s go,” she said, interrupting him. Facing the whole school at once was still a scary thought but a small gathering might not be so bad. She had Jon with her and knew Theon wouldn’t allow anyone to be rude to her in his home.

 

“Are you serious?” Jon asked, a surprised expression on his face.

 

Daenerys smiled confidently at him. “Yes, I’m serious, Jon. I kind of regret not going to the dance now and this will be a way for me to still see a few people. I know I haven’t been feeling very confident lately but I want to break out of it because I can’t let what Ramsey did control me forever. I don’t like feeling weak.”

 

Jon smiled, leaning over to kiss her full on the lips before starting the car up. “You’re anything but weak, Daenerys. You’re the strongest person I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you wanted Dany to go to the Spring Ball but, realistically, she just wasn't ready yet. Of course the world's #1 boyfriend, Jon Snow, still found a way to make her night special ;-)  
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild teenage shenanigans ensue when Jon and Daenerys decide to attend Theon's Spring Ball after-party.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/29480480237/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Daenerys could feel her insides dancing with a mixture of nerves and excitement as she sat in the sleek Mercedes Benz with Jon.  They were on their way to Theon’s house for his Spring Ball after-party and she was starting to have second thoughts.  _Maybe this is a mistake_ , she thought worriedly as her stomach began to churn.  _What if voting me as the Queen of Love and Beauty was some kind of sick joke?  Or worse, a pity vote?_ Her breathing became quick and shallow as she allowed her imagination to run away with her.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to draw strength from within.  _I am Daenerys Targaryen,_ she thought determinedly. _I am **strong** and I will not be afraid!_

  
Jon, as if sensing her need for comfort and reassurance, took her hand in his, bringing it to meet his lips.  He kissed each finger softly, his touch sending an army of shivers racing through her. She sighed happily, opening her eyes to look at him, and she immediately felt more at ease.  She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve someone so sweet, romantic, and caring in her life but she was grateful all the same.  She smiled as she gazed at his handsome face, admiring his chiseled jawline, perfect nose, and those soft lips that left her breathless with need every time they brushed against hers.  He caught her staring and smiled back, captivating her with his deep brown eyes, before turning to focus on the road ahead of them.

A short while later, they arrived at Theon’s house.  Quite a few cars were already parked in the driveway, as well as in the immediate surrounding area, and Jon had to drive a couple of blocks down before he was able to find a good parking spot.  He stepped out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door for Daenerys whose heart was pounding with trepidation. 

 

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Jon asked, his chestnut eyes filled with concern as he helped her out of the car.

 

She took a deep breath as she tried to steady her emotions although her heart was still pounding like crazy.  “Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“All right, let’s go,” he said with a smile, draping his arm around her waist lovingly. 

 

Together, they walked the few short blocks to Theon’s house, making their way up the decorative, stone walkway that led to the front door.  Jon rang the doorbell and Daenerys held her breath, steeling herself for the worst.  A few seconds later, Theon opened the door with a goofy smile on his face and a pretty redhead on his arm that Daenerys recognized from school.

 

“Jon!  You made it!  I wasn’t sure if you were coming!” he said, giving his friend a fist bump along with a bro-hug.  His eyes traveled to Daenerys next and he smiled warmly at her, detaching himself from the redhead before opening his arms for a hug which Daenerys graciously accepted.  “It’s so good to see you,” he said as he embraced her.  “I hope Jon’s been taking good care of you.”

 

“He has,” she answered, touched by his kindness. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Jon, feigning jealousy.  “Let go of my girl, will ya?”

 

Theon laughed and moved out of the way so they could walk inside.  As if remembering that the redhead was still standing beside him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sloppily on the neck.  “Ros, you remember Jon and Daenerys, right?”

 

“Of course,” she said, giggling as she playfully pushed Theon away.  “Nice to see you again,” she added, smiling at Daenerys.

 

Daenerys smiled back. She didn’t know much about the girl besides the fact that she was a year ahead of them at Westeros High and had a reputation for sleeping around.  Daenerys didn’t know whether to believe it or not.  After everything she had been through recently, she was much more sensitive to the fact that nasty rumors about people weren’t always based on the truth. 

 

“And how is it that your parents are always out of town at the most convenient of times?” Jon asked Theon, an amused smile on his face.

 

Theon shrugged.  “I don’t know what to tell you, man.  I’m just a lucky guy!”

 

“You sure are,” Jon laughed, taking Daenerys by the hand as they walked into the kitchen where most everyone was gathered.

 

She saw Sansa immediately along with Robb, Sam, and a few other people she knew from school. Everyone walked over to greet them, hugging her warmly and letting her know how happy they were to see her.  They also congratulated her on being named the Queen of Love and Beauty, many of them making sure to let her know that they had voted for her personally.  The outpouring of love and support was overwhelming and Daenerys couldn’t stop smiling.  As she made her way around the room, engaging in small talk with some of the other kids, she started to relax, feeling more comfortable as she laughed and joked around. Jon even stopped hovering over her like an overprotective bodyguard once he saw that she was having a good time and enjoying herself, but he was never too far away.

 

Eventually she made her way over to Sansa whom pulled her in for a warm hug.  “I hope you don’t mind me going behind your back to help plan your surprise date with Jon,” she said, looking at her with a roguish twinkle in her blue eyes.

 

Daenerys laughed out loud. “Are you kidding?  I can’t thank you enough.  This has been the best night of my life,” she said, looking over at Jon who was currently across the room chatting it up with Robb and another boy.  He met her gaze with a smile, his dark eyes loving and reassuring.

 

“Wonderful,” Sansa said, smiling at her.  “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Daenerys said, her cheeks rosy with excitement.  “By the way, where are Jeyne and Margaery?  I thought they would be here too.”

 

Sansa smirked while moving closer to her so that she could whisper in her ear.  “They’re presently occupied at the moment and won’t be able to make it.  Dickon rented a penthouse hotel suite for him and Margaery and she wouldn’t go unless Jeyne and her date got to tag along too.  I doubt we’ll be seeing them any time soon!”

 

Daenerys’ mouth dropped open as the two girls exchanged a knowing look before bursting into fits of laughter.  Once they’d caught their breath, Sansa guided her over towards a boy who was sitting nearby. He had a kind face with short-cropped brown hair and thoughtful eyes.  “Daenerys, let me formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Podrick Payne,” she said. “Pod, meet my best friend, Daenerys.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, my lady,” he said, kissing her hand.

 

Daenerys raised her eyebrows in amusement at how proper he was being.  “Pleased to meet you too,” she said with a giggle. 

 

She chatted with Sansa and Podrick for a while longer before she felt Jon sneaking up behind her.  She beamed as his warm breath tickled her skin while he peppered soft butterfly kisses along her shoulder.

 

Sansa made a face. “Geez, Jon, get a room why don’t you? There’s plenty upstairs!”

 

Jon chortled.  “My bad, Sansa.  I can’t help it, I mean, _look at_  her,” he said, twirling Daenerys around as his smoldering gaze raked her from head to toe.

 

Daenerys blushed at his boldness, noticing that he was talking louder than usual.  He pulled her close and kissed her full on the lips, ignoring the chorus of hoots and catcalls from around the room and she blushed even further.

 

“Jon, are you drunk?” she asked, leaning in to sniff his breath.

 

He took the opportunity to steal another kiss.  “No, baby, just a little buzzed,” he replied with a wink.  “I might have had a jello shot… or two.”

 

“And you didn’t offer me one?” she said, gasping in mock outrage as her fingers trailed lightly over the stubble on his cheek.  “And here I thought you were determined to be the perfect gentleman all evening.”

 

He smiled at her playful banter, his eyes dancing with amusement.  “I wouldn’t want to be a bad influence on you,” he admitted sheepishly. 

 

“You think I’ve never had a shot before?” she said, a giggle escaping her lips at the dumbstruck expression on his face. 

 

“Well _excuuuuse me!”_ he said with a laugh, grabbing her by the hand as he led her towards the refreshments table.  Several kids were already gathered there, feasting on the large selection of appetizers, which included pigs-in-a-blanket, chips, brownies, and of course, the neon green Jell-O shots.

 

“Theon calls them wild-fire shots,” Jon said with a laugh, offering her a sample of the bright green, jellylike substance.  She swallowed it whole, savoring the sweet and sour flavor as it slid down her throat with ease.  She waited a moment to see if there would be any ill effect on her stomach and, feeling none, she quickly popped another one into her mouth.

 

“Whoa, slow down, baby,” he said, his brows furrowed with worry.  “Those tend to sneak up on you.”

 

She gazed at him seductively, her tongue flitting out to wet her lower lip.  “I’m a big girl, Jon.  I think I can handle it.”

 

“I’ll bet you can,” he murmured softly, looking at her as if seeing her in a completely new light.

 

She smirked as she sashayed out of the kitchen, beckoning him to follow her with a crooked finger. He trailed after her like an overgrown puppy, dark eyes intense and full of longing.  They made their way into the living room where several more people were gathered.  A few were standing around, conversing in small circles, but most were dancing to the music that was pounding through the speakers. 

 

Before she knew it, Jon was grabbing her and pulling her close as they claimed a spot in the far corner of the room.  She gasped with delight as he pressed his body against hers, the spicy aroma of his cologne threatening to spiral her out of control.  She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she had consumed as a warm sensation centered in her belly before spreading out to the rest of her body.  She felt supremely confident, euphoric even, as she spun around, pushing her backside against him as she gyrated to the music. 

 

The next song was a slow one and more couples began making their way onto the makeshift dance floor as the lights were dimmed.  Jon twirled Daenerys back around, cupping her face tenderly in his hands as he brushed his lips over hers.  Once.  Twice. Three times.  Four.  The sensation sent a tingle down her spine, making her knees weak as his hungry mouth devoured hers over and over again. Hands were everywhere as they swayed together in the darkness, oblivious to everyone else in the room.  In that moment, only she and Jon mattered … or even existed. 

 

“Jon,” she moaned as his hands trailed down her waist before settling on the delicate curves below.

 

“Daenerys,” he whispered, her name falling softly from his lips.  “My love.”

 

The lights turning back on and the music screeching to a halt sent them crashing back into reality. Groans sounded from around the room as everyone attempted to recover from being caught in compromising positions. Daenerys smoothed her dress back into place, smirking at Jon who was doing his best to hide the indecent bulge in the front of his pants. 

 

“Theon, what the fuck?” complained Robb, who was standing nearby with a dark-haired girl with olive skin. Hot pink lipstick was smudged all over his face and the girl was blushing profusely.

 

“Sorry, guys,” Theon laughed, hovering over the sound system.  “I’ll put the music back on soon but first it’s time for a little Truth or Dare!” 

 

“What are we, in junior high?” someone else complained as more groans sounded from around the room. Reluctantly, everyone made his or her way onto the couch or other surrounding furniture, shooting angry daggers at Theon for ruining the mood.  Jon found a spot on a nearby chaise lounge chair, pulling Daenerys down to sit on his lap.  He wrapped his arms around her possessively, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the nape of her neck, and she sighed contently, loving how safe and protected she felt in his arms.

 

The game kicked off immediately, with Robb volunteering to go first.  Theon smiled, eager to give his best friend a hard time. “All right, Stark.  Truth or Dare?  And you’d better say dare!”

 

“Okay then, dare!” Rob answered with a wry grin on his face.

 

Theon laughed wickedly. “I dare you to jump in the swimming pool.  Naked.”

 

“What?  Fuck, no!” Robb said, his face blushing bright red.

 

“Fuck, _yeah_!” said the girl he was with as everyone else started laughing hysterically. 

 

“You stay out of this, Talisa,” Robb said, eyeing her closely before turning back to Theon.  “Dude, you are one sick fuck for this one!”

 

“Just shut up and do it, man,” Theon said.  “Unless you’re afraid?”

 

“I’m not afraid of anything,” Robb replied, standing up and puffing his chest out.  He went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, completely naked aside from a thin towel wrapped around his waist.  He started walking towards the pool in Theon’s backyard and everyone followed, with most of the guys teasing Robb and making bawdy jokes.   

 

“Everybody close your eyes!” Robb yelled as he started to unfasten his towel.  Most everyone turned away respectfully but Daenerys noticed that Ros was watching the entire time, an enthralled expression on her face. And then water was splashing everywhere as Robb cannonballed into the pool.  He resurfaced and paddled to the side where Talisa was waiting for him with his towel.  He climbed out and covered himself, shaking the water out of his auburn hair before walking back inside.

 

Theon was beside himself, laughing mirthlessly, as was Jon who was doubled over with tears streaming down his cheeks.  Robb rolled his eyes, giving both of them the finger.  “Fuck you guys,” he said before joining in on the laughter himself. “You’d better believe I’m gonna pay you back, Theon!”

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Theon said with a smirk.

 

Robb just shook his head before announcing that he was heading upstairs to take a shower.  Talisa followed him, her cheeks flooding with color as she mumbled something about making sure he didn’t catch cold.

 

Everyone else sat back down in the living room as the game continued.  Sansa, unwilling to divulge anything about her personal life, elected instead to take an embarrassing selfie picture, complete with red zits penciled all over her face, and post it as her online profile picture for the next seven days.  Podrick took a dare as well, taking off his dress shirt, soaking it in water, putting it in the freezer for twenty minutes, and then wearing it again.  Jon ended up being blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back while eating a mystery concoction.  Everyone pitched in to make it as disgusting as possible, adding in mayonnaise, canned spinach, and maple syrup among other things.  And then it was Daenerys’ turn. 

 

“Truth or Dare?” asked Sam’s date, Gilly, a naughty smile on her face as she stared Daenerys down from across the room. 

 

“Truth,” Daenerys said, feeling more courageous than usual thanks to the alcohol in her system.

 

“Ooh, she’s a brave one,” Gilly said as a hushed silence settled on the room.  “Okay, describe your first make-out session, and I mean in _graphic_ detail.  I want to see if Jon gets jealous.”

 

Daenerys blushed and felt Jon shift uncomfortably behind her.  He obviously didn’t want to hear about this but she wasn’t going to back down now.  “Umm,” she said hesitantly, “I was thirteen and it was with my next door neighbor, Quentyn Martell.”

 

“Well, that’s one way to be a good neighbor,” someone said as everyone burst into laughter. 

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes before continuing.  “Anyway… Quentyn used to sneak in my bedroom window sometimes and we’d stay up late just talking or playing video games, until one night we started making out on my bed.”

 

“Tongue?” Gilly asked.

 

Daenerys blushed. “Yes, tongue!”

 

“Groping?” Gilly probed. 

 

“Oh my God, yes there was groping!” Daenerys admitted, feeling her face heat up even more with embarrassment. 

 

Gilly flashed a broad, toothy grin, clearly enjoying their exchange.  “And was said groping above or  _below_ the belt?”

 

Daenerys was sweating bullets now, praying that the interrogation would be over soon.  “Below the belt,” she mumbled as hoots and hollers sounded out around the room. 

 

“Okay, okay,” said Gilly, raising her hands to quiet everybody down.  “One last question.  Did you go all the way?”

 

“No, we didn’t,” Daenerys answered truthfully, relieved that the questioning was finally over.  “We thought about it, but honestly, neither of us really knew what we were doing,” she added with a laugh.

 

“Uh oh,” said Theon, laughing.  “Jon, you might have some competition back in Essos!”

 

Daenerys shook her head and turned around to look at Jon whom she could tell was a bit jealous but doing his best to hide it.  She bent down to brush her lips against his tenderly, tasting him before pulling away. “No, there’s no competition at all.”

 

“Aww,” everyone said in unison as Jon smiled at her, his dark eyes holding her captive and burning with desire. 

 

The game continued as they snuggled together in their chair, tuning everything and everyone out.  Jon caressed her tenderly, trailing his fingers along her tiny waist as he placed soft kisses along her shoulder.  She shifted restlessly across his lap, an ache beginning to throb between her thighs, and it wasn’t long before his hard bulge was pressing against her rump.

 

“You drive me crazy,” he whispered hotly between his kisses.  “All I can think about is ripping this damned dress off.”

 

She flushed at the husky implication behind his words, her panties getting wetter by the minute, as a soft whimper escaped her lips.  She looked at him with barely concealed desperation as every cell in her body yearned for his touch. 

 

“Let’s go upstairs,” he hissed, his mouth just above her right ear, and she nodded in agreement as they surreptitiously stole away while everyone else was preoccupied with watching Ros apply a full face of make-up on Theon.

 

They’d barely made it up the staircase before Jon was pulling her into his arms, frantically seeking her mouth as he kissed her like a man dying of thirst – desperately, hungrily, needing to taste her again and again.  Their fiery passion threatened to consume them both as they traveled further down the hallway, drunk with desire.  He backed her against a door, fumbling with the doorknob behind her, before it creaked open and they spilled into a darkened room.

 

They stumbled in the darkness, laughing through their kisses, as Jon felt around for the light switch only to discover that the room was already occupied.  Robb and Talisa looked up in shock from a bed on the far side of the room, with Robb quickly pulling the covers over the two of them.

 

“What the fuck, guys?” Robb barked out, seemingly annoyed at the interruption.  “This ain’t a damn peep show!  Get out!”

 

“My bad,” Jon said, as he and Daenerys quickly made a U-turn.  They collapsed into helpless peals of laughter out in the hallway before making their way to another room, which this time was thankfully unoccupied.  Jon made sure to lock the door behind them before pressing Daenerys against the wall and picking up where they’d left off. 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, her body quivering beneath his onslaught, but when she opened them and looked around, she was startled to realize that they were in the very same room where Ramsey had assaulted her.  She stiffened, her entire body tensing up, as a surge of emotions ricocheted through her at the painful memory.  Ramsey had caused her so much suffering since that fateful night and it was frustratingly clear that she still wasn’t completely over it.

 

Ever observant, Jon noticed immediately.  “What is it, baby?” he said, stroking a lock of silver-blonde hair from her forehead. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“It’s nothing,” she said, shaking her head sadly.  “It’s just…” – she gulped to hold back her tears – “… this room… it brings back bad memories for me.”

 

Jon nodded in understanding, his dark eyes flashing with anger as he realized what she was referring to. “I’m going to replace every bad memory he gave you with a good one,” he said, kissing her fiercely on the lips. “I promise.”

 

She sighed deeply as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes, wondering if she would ever truly get past what Ramsey had done to her.

 

“Hey,” he said, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly on the lips.  “We can leave if you want to.  It’s okay, Daenerys.”

 

She kissed him back, savoring the fullness of his lips and the sweet taste of his mouth.  “I don’t want to leave,” she said, her voice soft and vulnerable.

 

“What do you want then?” he asked, rocking his hips against hers.  She gasped against his mouth as she felt his erection poking at her through their clothing. 

 

“I want _you_ , Jon,” she whispered, her body shuddering with anticipation.  “All of you.”

 

With a groan, he buried his face where her neck met her shoulder and kissed the bare skin lavishly. And then he was fondling her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples through the soft fabric of her dress as she whimpered helplessly.  He dropped lower still as he pushed her dress up to her waist, tracing the curves of her hips with urgent desire.  He glanced up at her lustfully, a wolfish grin on his face as his thumbs hooked onto her lace panties and pulled them down to the floor.  He brought the sopping wet fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply, savoring her tangy scent, before his tongue came out to lick her slick folds and probe at her entrance.

 

“Yes, yes… oh, God, yes…” she moaned as he gripped her hips, holding her in place while his tongue went to work on her sensitive nub.  He licked and lapped, swirling his tongue lazily as he reached around to palm her ass, his fingers digging into her skin and caressing her aching flesh.  She trembled, her breathing coming out in hard pants, before choking out a strangled cry as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her body, drowning her in ecstasy. 

 

Her body was jelly, her knees threatening to buckle as Jon rose to his feet, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.  He laid her down gently as he started to help her from her clothes, running his mouth over every inch of skin he exposed.  He undressed next, his tuxedo jacket, dress shirt, tie, and slacks dropping one by one into a heap on the floor as she watched him with hooded eyes.  He stood before her, unashamedly naked and gloriously flawless as she admired the toned muscle that rippled over his chest and stomach.   A blush heated her face as her eyes took in the trail of dark hair leading to his arousal but she didn’t look away.  Jon followed her gaze, his lips curling into a knowing smirk as he lowered himself over her, resting his weight on his forearms.  His chest brushed against her breasts, his warm breath tickling her skin as he nibbled along the base of her neck, causing soft mewling sounds to fall from her lips. 

 

He nudged her thighs apart, teasing her entrance with his hard length before surging inside, burying himself to the root.  She gasped as he filled her completely, stretching her in a way that was so agonizingly good.  She arched her hips, meeting him thrust for delicious thrust as they moaned into each other’s mouths, their tongues tangling together in a sultry dance.

 

Her fingers scratched his back, pulling him closer as she teetered on the edge, so close to another climax that it was driving her crazy with desire.  “Jon…please,” she whimpered, pleading for him to take her harder.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, picking up the pace, his stiff flesh plunging into her relentlessly as he gave her the hard, fast thrusts her body craved.  He arched his back, angling his hips as he hammered into her again and again, making her scream out his name as her wild cries filled the room.

 

“Shh-shh”, he murmured, his voice gravelly as he covered her mouth with his hand.  “Do you want everybody to hear us?”

 

Daenerys couldn’t be bothered to answer him, because in the next instant a powerful orgasm tore through her, its intensity nearly ripping her apart.  A few more deep thrusts and Jon was joining her, a string of curses falling from his mouth as he pressed his lips against her hair to muffle his groans, his body shuddering uncontrollably.  They collapsed into each other’s arms, breathing heavily as they exchanged sweet kisses, their hearts pounding and bodies slick with sweat. 

 

“I love you,” Daenerys said, gazing deeply into his eyes as she caressed his cheek with her hand. “You have no idea how much I love you, Jon…”

 

“I think I can take a guess,” he whispered, a slight smile ghosting his lips.  “Because I love you just as much.”

 

A loud knock at the door shook them out of their trance as someone rattled the doorknob.  Daenerys was thankful that Jon had locked it.

 

“Hold up a minute,” Jon yelled as they quickly put their clothes back on. 

 

Once they were presentable, they opened the door to find Theon on the other side, an annoyed expression on his face.  He took one look at the ruffled sheets on the bed behind them before throwing his hands up in exasperation.  “Wow!  First Robb and Talisa and now you guys too?  In my parents’ bedroom of all places?  Jon, you are _so_ coming back over here tomorrow to wash those sheets!”

 

Daenerys buried her face in her hands, her cheeks burning bright red, while Jon just laughed.  “Sorry, dude, blame it on the wild fire shots,” he said.  “At least we didn’t go in _your_ bedroom!”

 

Theon just shook his head as the two of them walked back downstairs to rejoin the party. Thankfully the Truth or Dare game was over and the music was back on.  Having worked up an appetite, they went back into the kitchen to munch on some snacks, making sure to avoid the wildfire shots this time.  A short while later, Jon checked his watch and indicated that it was time for them to go so that Daenerys wouldn’t be late for her midnight curfew.  They quickly said their goodbyes, with Jon offering Theon a sincere apology and promising to come back over in the morning to help him clean up, and then they walked outside.

 

“I’m going to miss this car,” Jon said regretfully once they were back inside the Mercedes Benz he’d rented for the evening.  “It rides so smooth.”

 

Daenerys smirked mischievously, unable to resist making a dirty joke.  “I’ll bet I can give you a ride that’s even smoother,” she teased, her voice low and sultry.

 

Jon groaned, looking over at her lustfully.  “I’ll be looking forward to it,” he said, stepping on the gas.

 

* * *

 

They pulled up to Daenerys’ house with five minutes to spare and Jon quickly jumped out of the car and opened the passenger side door for her.  He walked her up to the porch and kissed her softly, gazing deeply into her eyes.  “I hope you had a good time tonight.”

 

Daenerys smiled.  “You know I did, it was magical – the dinner, dancing, the party, you… everything.”

 

He smiled back and they kissed once more before she bid him goodnight.

 

When she walked inside, her parents were still waiting up for her as they sat in the living room watching a movie.

 

“Did you have a good time, honey?” her mom asked.

 

“Yes,” Daenerys gushed. “The dinner was so nice and then we went to a Spring Ball after-party at Theon’s house.  I had so much fun!”

 

“That’s great,” said her dad.  “That was nice of his parents to host a party for him and his friends.”

 

“Umm…yeah, sure,” said Daenerys, trying not to laugh.  She hugged and kissed them goodnight and starting to walk upstairs to her room before thinking better of it.

 

“Mom?  Dad?  There’s one more thing.”

 

“What’s that, honey,” her mom asked as they both turned around to look at her curiously.

 

Daenerys smiled confidently. “I think I’m ready to go back to school.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of like pulling teeth to write, maybe it was because there were so many other characters to account for besides Jon and Daenerys, or maybe because it's been a while since I actually went to a high school party, lol, but it was definitely a struggle for me. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, unlike many writers (whom I greatly admire), I'm all about that chapter-to-chapter life, meaning I don't have loads of chapters written in advance because I just don't have as much time to write these days. So, apologies in advance for delays with updates. 
> 
> Next, I will be working on a one-shot for the Jonerys Charity Auction, which is in support of UN Women UK (an organization dedicated to empowering women worldwide) and then I will be getting back to "Now You See Me." Thanks for your patience!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is finally ready to start attending school again but her first day back doesn't exactly turn out as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Wolf is back! Sorry for the long delay. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, a big thanks to @dabnerys for looking this over for me ❤️

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/45994317222/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Daenerys’ stomach was in knots as she turned to look at herself in the mirror, scanning her appearance for what must have been the hundredth time.  Her fingers fidgeted nervously along the hem of her purple, denim skirt and she frowned with disapproval at the messy mass of silver blonde hair sitting on top of her head like a bird’s nest.  It was her first day going back to Westeros High since the incident with Ramsey and she was already having second thoughts.  Despite how well things had gone at the Spring Ball after-party, all her insecurities were suddenly rushing back as she fretted over how people would react to seeing her at school again. 

 

“Maybe this is too soon,” she whispered to herself, a feeling of panic slowly overtaking her. “Maybe I should just stay home…” A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see her mother’s head poking through. 

 

“Need some help, honey?” she asked.

 

Daenerys sighed with relief. Somehow, her mom always knew when she needed her the most, and this was definitely one of those times.  “Yes, mom, _please_ do something with my hair,” she whined.  “It looks horrible!”

 

Her mom chuckled as she walked over to stand behind her.  “It’s not that bad but I’ll see what I can do,” she said as she started unsnarling the tangled locks.  Soon she was plaiting it into a beautiful fishtail braid, leaving loose, swirling strands near the hairline and the difference was like night and day.

 

“Oh my God, thank you so much, mom,” Daenerys said, admiring her mother’s handy work.  “It looks  _so_ much better!”

 

“You’re welcome,” her mom said, smiling at her through the mirror, her striking blue-green eyes so very much like her own.  “How are you feeling?  All ready for your big day?”

 

Daenerys swallowed nervously, her eyes widening with fear.  “To be honest…I’m freaking out,” she admitted, her voice strained.  “I’m not sure if I’m ready to go back yet…I…I thought I was…but…” she trailed off as huge tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

 

Her mom placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, spinning her around so she could look her in the eye. “Listen to me,” she said, holding her face between her hands, “you’re going to be fine, just fine.  I’m so proud of you, Daenerys.  You’re so strong, so brave.”  Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she looked down at her daughter.  “What that boy did to you… it makes me sick, but you can get past this.  You’ve already come so far.  And your friends, your family, Jon… we all love and adore you. We’re here with you each step of the way.  You can do this, honey.  I know you can.”

 

Daenerys couldn’t hold her emotions in any longer as tears freely streamed down her face.  “You’re the best mom ever,” she sobbed, hugging her mother fiercely.  “Thank you for always believing in me, even when I don’t always believe in myself.”

 

Her mother sniffed, her emotions getting the better of her as well.  “That’s what mothers are for.  I’ll always be in your corner, no matter what.  So will your father.  He wanted to be here with you this morning as well but had to leave early for work. But just know that he sends his love. And we’ll both be waiting here for you after school.”

 

Daenerys managed a small smile.  “Thanks, mom, I feel better already.”

 

“That’s my girl,” she said with a wink.  “Now I’m going to go back downstairs and finish making breakfast.  Come down when you’re ready, okay?”

 

“Okay,” said Daenerys, watching her mom walk out of the room.  She finished getting ready, touching up her makeup and picking out a pair of suede ankle boots to pair with her skirt and blouse.  She took one last look in the mirror, nodding with approval before heading downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat.

 

The delicious aroma of bacon and French toast wafted into her nostrils as she walked into the kitchen and her stomach immediately rumbled with hunger.   She helped herself to several strips of bacon along with a slice of toast, the rich scent of vanilla mixed with cinnamon making her mouth water. “Yum, mom, this all looks and smells delicious,” she said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter to enjoy her meal.  She had just finished washing everything down with a glass of orange juice when the doorbell rang.  She jumped up and rushed to answer it, knowing full well whom it would be.

 

She opened the door with a smile, her eyes landing on Jon.  He smiled back, looking handsome as ever in a thin white t-shirt, snug jeans, and a pair of polished tan hiking boots.  His dark, curly hair, chestnut brown eyes, and full, pouty lips had her in a trance as she stared at him and her mother had to shake her out of it. 

 

“Daenerys, where are your manners?” she asked, a knowing smirk on her face.  “Aren’t you going to invite Jon in?”

 

Quickly recovering herself, she moved aside so Jon could come inside.  “Hey,” she said, a warm blush washing over her body as he looked her up and down, his gaze lingering on her short skirt before settling on her lips.  

 

“Hey, you,” he replied, with a wink and a lopsided grin.  He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her softly on the cheek, mindful that her mother was watching them.  “All ready to go?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I’m ready,” she said, grabbing her jacket and book bag from a nearby hook.  Normally, she preferred to walk to school but Jon had insisted upon driving her in today, just to give her some additional support, and she’d happily agreed. 

 

She turned and gave her mother one last hug before walking out the door with Jon.  They climbed into his Jeep Wrangler and headed towards school with Daenerys being quiet most of the way, lost in thought, while Jon hummed along to the radio.  She was feeling a bit more confident after the pep talk from her mom, but as they pulled into the school parking lot, her heart rate jumped into overdrive.

 

As if sensing her discomfort, Jon took her hand in his, leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips. “You’ve got this, baby.  It’s going to be a good day for you.”

 

She gulped nervously as she returned his gaze, her throat tight and palms clammy.  “I hope you’re right, Jon.”

 

“I know I am,” he said, stepping out of the car.  He walked around to open the passenger door for her and together they walked towards the main entrance as he draped his arm around her protectively.

 

She could feel dozens of eyes on her as they walked down the school corridors, with some people even doing double takes as they whispered amongst themselves.  Jon stared down each and every one one of them as he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his chin against her cheek.  “Ignore them,” he murmured as they made their way to her locker. She noticed Myranda standing nearby and glared at her accusingly, well aware of how she had tried to flirt with Jon during her absence, only to be shut down and dismissed.  Myranda glared back, a scowl overtaking her features as she whispered something to a girl standing next to her.  Both girls giggled, tossing her a look of contempt before flipping their hair and walking away.

 

“Bitches,” she muttered to herself as she started unloading her books into her locker. 

 

“Don’t worry about them,” Jon said, gently massaging her shoulders from behind.

 

She leaned against her locker, releasing a pent-up sigh of frustration as she fought to keep the negative thoughts at bay.  “I’ll try, Jon.”

 

“Hey,” he said, pulling her into his arms, his lips capturing hers.  “It’s going to be okay.  And if anybody gives you shit today, just let me know.  I’ll handle it.”

 

His sense of protectiveness brought a smile to her face and she brushed her lips lightly against his, savoring the velvety softness.  “I appreciate that, Jon.  But I don’t want you doing anything that could get you into trouble.”

 

“Let me worry about that,” he said with a wry grin, dipping down for another sweet kiss.

 

“Ahem,” came a voice from behind them, “am I interrupting something?”

 

Daenerys turned around to see Sansa standing behind them, a mischievous grin on her face.

 

“Actually, we were kind of in the middle of something,” Jon teased, to which Daenerys rolled her eyes, pushing him away playfully.

 

“Hush, Jon,” she said with a giggle as she gave her friend a warm hug.

 

“I’m so happy you’re back at school,” Sansa squealed excitedly.  “It’s going to be just like old times!  Well… I mean… before that whole incident with…umm…” She trailed off uncomfortably, not wanting to finish her sentence.

 

“It’s okay, I know what you mean,” Daenerys said, smiling encouragingly at her best friend.

 

“Well, now that Sansa’s here, I feel a bit better about leaving you on your own for a bit,” Jon said. “I need to drop something off to Professor Luwin before classes start.  Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” she replied.  They hugged tightly, exchanging one last kiss, before he walked away, with Daenerys’ eyes glued helplessly to his adorable ass.

 

“Earth to Daenerys,” Sansa said, waving a hand in front of her friend’s face.  She huffed out a laugh.  “Girl, you are hopeless!”

 

Daenerys sighed happily. “I know.  I can’t help it.  He just…does things to me.”

 

Just then the warning bell rang, indicating that classes would be starting soon.  Daenerys had managed to arrange her class schedule so that she shared most of them with Sansa, and even a couple with Jon, and so the two girls started walking together towards their first class of the day, Contemporary Literature.

 

A low whistle caught their attention and they turned to see a rowdy group of boys ogling them.  Their ringleader, a freckle-faced boy with mousy brown hair, stepped forward, licking his lips lasciviously, his eyes set on Daenerys.  “Welcome back, baby girl,” he said, thrusting his pelvis towards her while grabbing his crotch, “You’re looking good as fuck in that skirt!  How about you come over here and let me take you for a ride!” 

 

“Good one, Ollie!” someone shouted as the boys broke out into hoots of laughter while slapping high fives with one another.

 

Daenerys froze, unsure of what to do or say, her worst fears being realized.  Thankfully Sansa stepped in, pulling her friend away as she flipped the obnoxious boys her middle finger.  “Ignore them,” she said, putting her arm around her protectively.  “Fucking assholes,” she added with a grumble.

 

Daenerys sighed, leaning on her friend for support as they continued walking to class.  She fought back her tears, holding her head high, as her mother’s words replayed in her head.  “ _You’re so strong, so brave_ ,” she’d said, imploring Daenerys to have faith in herself.  And she silently vowed to do just that, tossing her head back to give the boys one last scathing glance.  She was tired of being a victim, tired of the incessant bullying over something that was out of her control, and she wasn’t going to stand for it a second longer.  The next person who tried to belittle her would live to regret it.  She would make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

The next few hours went well enough for Daenerys as she attended her morning classes.  Most of her schoolmates seemed genuinely happy to see her, taking time to give her hugs and well-wishes when they saw her, and it wasn’t long before she was settling into her new routine and feeling comfortable again. She was also grateful to learn that she wasn’t behind with her learning.  She’d been homeschooling during her absence, taking courses and exams online, and was pleasantly surprised to discover that not only was she able to keep up with the class discussions and lesson plans, she was even ahead in some instances.

 

P.E. class was next, and Daenerys and Sansa happily walked down to the school gymnasium, arms linked together as they giggled over boyfriends and exchanged private jokes.  Jeyne and Margaery were in the class as well and immediately pulled Daenerys into a big bear hug upon seeing her.

 

“It’s so good to have you back,” Margaery said, squeezing Daenerys so tight she thought she would burst. “We missed you!”

 

“Ditto,” added Jeyne. “It wasn’t the same around here without you.”

 

“It’s good to be back,” Daenerys said, tickled by all the attention she was getting.  She was just about to start changing into her gym clothes when the sound of a locker slamming shut caught her attention.  Startled, she looked up only to see Myranda frowning at her.  The girl had resting bitch face like no other and this time she was flanked by several other girls who were all throwing Daenerys dirty looks.

 

“Well, look who’s back, girls,” Myranda said in her obnoxiously high voice.  “Little Miss Slut.  I hope we aren’t going to have to deal with anymore of your disgusting pictures being leaked all over school.  Keep that shit to yourself next time!”

 

“Oh, hell no,” Jeyne hissed, walking over to stand next to Daenerys with Sansa and Margaery following suit.  A silence fell over the locker room, all conversations dying down to a hush, as everyone looked back and forth between the two groups of girls, anticipating the drama that was about to go down.

 

A surge of anger flared up in Daenerys as she locked eyes with the foul-mouthed brunette.  She was done with being bullied, done with the petty bullshit, and if Myranda thought she was going to cower and back down, she was sorely mistaken. 

 

“What’s your problem?” Daenerys asked.  “You’ve had beef with me from the second I stepped foot in this school.  What the hell did I ever to do _you_?”

 

“It’s real simple,” Myranda sneered, hands on her hips.  “I liked it a lot better when you weren’t around!”

 

“Oh, I bet you did,” Daenerys replied, a smug grin on her face.  “You thought having me out of the way meant that you had a chance with Jon. Funny thing is even though I was gone and we were broken up, he _still_ didn’t want your pathetic ass!”

 

Laughter tittered around the room as Myranda’s mouth gaped open in stunned silence for several long seconds before she finally found her voice.  “You fucking cunt—“

 

“Listen, you dumb, basic bitch,” Daenerys hissed, cutting her off.  “Jon is _my_ man, do you understand?  _Mine_!” she said, flashing her diamond promise ring at her.  “You could _never_ take my place,” she added, stepping closer so that their faces were only inches apart.  “So stay away from Jon and stay the hell away from me!”

 

Myranda stared angrily at her, her face red and splotchy, as she balled her fists at her sides.  Daenerys did the same, anticipating a fight as she prepared to defend herself.  The bitchy brunette seemed to have second thoughts, however, and slowly backed away.

 

“Whatever, you’re a waste of my time,” she muttered, tossing Daenerys one last dirty look as she walked out of the locker room with her friends following close behind.

 

Daenerys smiled in smug satisfaction, pleased that she’d finally stood up for herself as her friends crowded around her excitedly.

 

“Girl, that was fucking awesome!” Sansa screamed, hugging her.  “I’m sooo proud of you!”

 

“I know, right,” said Jeyne, looking at her in admiration.  “I thought I was going to have to step in and fuck her up for you but you handled it perfectly.  She’s never going to talk shit to you again after that!”

 

“She’d better not!” Daenerys said, as she and her friends erupted into uncontrolled giggles. 

 

“Did you see her face?” Margaery said, gasping to catch her breath.  She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  “Oh, God, it was priceless!”

 

The four friends laughed themselves silly for several more moments before finally making their way into the gymnasium for P.E. class.  Their instructor arranged them into teams for a game of basketball and Daenerys was grateful that Myranda was on the opposing team.  The two girls glared angrily at each other the entire time, with Daenerys making sure to play against her as aggressively as possible, even knocking her down to the ground a few times as she drove to the basket.

 

Afterwards, it was time for lunch, and after taking a quick shower and changing, the girls made their way to the cafeteria, taking a seat at their favorite table near the windows. Daenerys couldn’t stop laughing as her friends caught her up on all the latest school gossip such as who was dating who, who had gotten caught smoking weed under the bleachers, and of course the fate of the Lannister twins, who had been caught fucking in the library construction zone!  They’d been subsequently expelled, with Jaime being sent away to a military boarding school while Cersei transferred to Hardhome High, and Daenerys couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief since she and Jon had come dangerously close to suffering the same fate.

 

Just then she felt a strong pair of arms wrapping snugly around her and she spun around to see Jon smiling down at her.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, ladies, but may I steal this one away?” he asked.

 

Her friends dissolved into girlish giggles as she rolled her eyes at them, trying hard not to blush. She quickly packed up her things and excused herself, allowing Jon to escort her out of the cafeteria as he wrapped his arm around her waist lovingly.  They walked down the school corridors together, conversing softly and exchanging occasional kisses when they thought no one was looking.  At one point, Daenerys happened to see Ollie standing by the lockers and noticed that he now had fresh bruises along the right side of his face, along with a black eye.  He watched the teen lovers warily, a look of pure fear crossing his face as he locked eyes with Jon, before slamming his locker shut and quickly taking off in the opposite direction.

 

Jon chuckled smugly, kissing Daenerys on the temple as he pulled her close and she sighed happily, feeling blessed to have such a loving and protective boyfriend in her life. They wandered into a nearby alcove and started making out, their soft, tentative kisses quickly turning hot and heavy as Jon pressed her between the wall and his hard body.

 

“Jon,” she whispered between kisses, “we should go someplace… more private…” A soft, low moan escaped her lips as his mouth worked up her neck, trailing kisses along the edge of her jaw.  “I don’t want us to get in trouble for too much PDA.”

 

He groaned, running his tongue over her lips.  “If I take you somewhere private, I can’t guarantee I’m going to be able to control myself.”

 

She giggled, a host of naughty thoughts running through her head.  “And why would I ever want you to control yourself, Jon Snow?”

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes later they were in the school broom closet, their tongues tangling together as they moaned into each other’s mouths.  Jon was kneading her bottom, his hands underneath her skirt as he played with the lace hem of her panties.  She lifted her leg up, wrapping it around his waist, desperate to be closer to him, and gasped as two fingers suddenly delved into her warm core. 

 

“Don’t stop… please don’t stop,” she whimpered as he tunneled inside of her, his fingers coaxing, caressing, and driving her to the edge.  

 

"I wasn't planning to," he growled, suckling hard on the delicate skin at the base of her neck.  She knew she was going to have a hickey from hell and have to hide it from her parents, but she couldn't worry about that now.  All she could think about was how good Jon was making her feel and how she never wanted it to end.

 

A few more pumps and she cried out his name as a sweet, orgasmic tremble coursed throughout her body. 

 

“Shh,” he whispered, kissing her to swallow the sounds she made as he slowly slid his fingers out, bringing them to his lips so he could taste her.

 

She watched him from beneath lidded eyes, panting heavily as she tried to recover herself.  It was only then that she noticed the bell was ringing, only it wasn’t the 10-minute warning bell, it was the bell indicating that classes had already started.  _Fuck!_

Jon realized it too as the two teens frantically tried to make themselves presentable before peeking out of the broom closet to make sure the coast was clear.  The hallway was completely empty and they quickly slipped out, making their way to the class that they shared together – Ancient World History.  Their instructor, Professor Olenna Tyrell, was already well into her discussion by the time they walked in but stopped mid-sentence, a disapproving frown on her face, as they took their seats.

 

“Mr. Snow and Ms. Targaryen, is there any particular reason why you’re walking into my class five minutes late?”

 

The other students snickered or even outright laughed as they prepared themselves for the verbal onslaught that was coming.  Professor Tyrell, whom her students referred to as the “Queen of Thorns” behind her back, was well known for embarrassing her students and putting them on the spot when they were misbehaving or otherwise being inattentive. 

 

“My…my apologies, ma’am,” Jon stammered, his voice shaky under the older woman’s commanding gaze. “It’s my fault, I was showing Daenerys something and then we lost track of time.”

 

“Oh yes, I can just imagine what you were showing her,” she quipped as the class erupted into boisterous laughter. 

 

“And how did you like it, dear?” she asked, turning towards Daenerys. 

 

Daenerys felt her face heating up as everyone started looking at her.  She silently vowed to never be late to Professor Tyrell’s class again.  Ever. “Umm, it was fine,” she squeaked out. 

 

The professor looked as if she didn’t believe a word she was saying.  “Hmmph.  I’ll take your word for it.”

 

More laughter sounded around the room as Daenerys sunk into her seat, wishing she could just disappear. She looked over at Jon and saw that he was doing the same.  “Well, I think we’ve had enough entertainment for the day,” the professor said, the slightest smirk on her face as she turned back to the board at the front of the room. “And now back to our discussion on Valyrian mythology and folklore…”

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, Jon and Daenerys met up in the hallway, both still very much embarrassed from the verbal tongue lashing Professor Tyrell had unleashed upon them.  “Fuck, I’m never going to be late for her class again,” he said, pulling her into his arms.  “That was fucking brutal.”

 

She nodded appreciatively as she burrowed her head against his chest.  “I can’t believe we missed the warning bell,” she said.  “I don’t remember hearing it at all.”

 

Jon chuckled.  “Well, you were preoccupied… we both were.”

 

She looked up at him and smiled.  “I suppose it was worth it, you’re very talented with your fingers.”

 

“Oh yeah?” he said, a smug grin spreading across his handsome face.  “What about the rest of me?”

 

She feigned ignorance, her blue eyes dancing playfully.  “Hmm, I can’t say just yet.  I think I need to gather more evidence.”

 

“I can certainly help you with that,” he murmured huskily, dipping down to capture her lips with his. 

 

They kissed tenderly, ignoring the boos and hisses from their fellow classmates, as well as the calls to “get a room.”  And then they reluctantly parted, both of them eager to get to their next class early.

 

* * *

 

The final bell ringing at the end of the school day was music to Daenerys’ ears and she sighed with relief, grateful that she’d survived her first day back.  Her mother was right, she was going to be just fine and she was finally going to be able to get back to living her life as a normal, teenaged girl.

 

She quickly packed up her books and rushed down to her locker to meet up with Jon and was pleased to see that he was already there waiting for her.  He smiled as she approached, his chestnut brown eyes washing over her and she immediately melted into his embrace as they picked up where they’d left off, his warm lips pressed firmly against hers. 

 

“So, how was your first day back?” he asked when they finally came up for air.

 

“Overall, it was good,” she said thoughtfully.  “There were a few times where I considered turning tail and running home but I’m happy I stuck it out.  It’s good to be back.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured, dipping down for another kiss.  “Now how about we go over to the juice bar and celebrate with a smoothie?”

 

“I’d love to,” she said, stroking his cheek and gazing into his eyes.  “But my parents are at home waiting for me.  I promised I’d come straight home after school so I could tell them how my day went.”

 

“Well then can I give you a ride?”

 

Laughing, she shook her head at him.  “Jon, you know I like to walk.”

 

“All right then,” he said, pouting playfully.  “Can I walk with you?”

 

She smiled, impressed with his persistence.  “Sure, I’d like that.”

 

He smiled back at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly as they started walking towards the exit, eventually putting his arm around her shoulders as she slipped her hand into the rear pocket of his jeans.  They took the long way home, stealing occasional kisses and laughing together softly as they rehashed the events of the day.  Daenerys hadn’t felt so good in months, the burden of her victimization from Ramsey and the subsequent bullying finally beginning to lift.  She owed a lot to her amazing boyfriend, as well as her family and friends, for helping her to get through it.  But mostly she owed it to herself, for finally coming to the realization that she could conquer any obstacle and stand up to anyone as long as she had faith in herself.


End file.
